Mahou Sensei Kain Act 5
by Chris-Sasami-Bunny
Summary: Sakura's plans are continuing to put a damper on things, how will this all end? Who will be friend and who will be foe? Will anyone else learn about magic? Continue the epic adventures of Kain and his class, you won't regret it.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer__: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors). _

Prologue

"Sakura-_taichô_! Sakura-_taichô_!"

The other black-clad individuals didn't pay much attention as the young woman hurried through the streets, frantically searching for the named individual. It wasn't a common sight, per se, but it was not any reason to become alarmed—Aoi Zakida was a very dutiful and hard-working lieutenant, and her captain, while certainly a respectable and beloved and efficient and expert and any number of other positive adjectives commander, also had a tendency to be flighty and vanish somewhere if the mood struck her.

She rounded a corner and slammed into a new individual, who expertly caught her. "Whoa, Zakida-_fukutaichô_. What's your rush this morning? Is something wrong?"

"Oh! Kankotsu-_taichô_! I-it's Sakura-_taichô_! She's gone!"

"All right, all right, calm down. Gone, is she? And how long have you been looking for her?"

Aoi Zakida took in a deep breath and tried to calm herself. She was of somewhat average height and appeared to be in her early twenties, although to Soul Reapers age happened almost randomly. Her brown hair was tied in two pigtail loops behind her head, and her eyes were, appropriately enough, blue (as _aoi_ is the Japanese word for blue). She wore the standard black _kimono_,_ shihakushô_, that all Soul Reapers wore, and on her left arm she wore an armband with a five-sided plate, bearing an insignia with the Japanese character for three.The man addressing her was called Minoru Kankotsu, and had a very Japanese appearance about him—short black hair, dark eyes, a slender and somewhat short appearance (he was only a few inches taller than Aoi). In addition to his black garb, he wore a white _haori_, the captain's overcoat. On its back, instead of the diamond that was the usual symbol for the _Gotei_ 13, there was a concave square, with sharp points on its bottom left and top right corners, and loops in its top left and bottom right corners, and inside this symbol was the Japanese character for eight.His major curiosity was two swords belted at his waist—one with a red handle and round guard, and the other with a white handle and square guard, both belted on his left side, and both full-sized katana.

Finally Aoi was ready to speak and she stammered out, "It's been over an hour, and I still haven't found her! She's gone, completely gone! We were supposed to meet for our Company's weekly meeting, but there's just no trace of her anywhere! Despite everything, she never misses meetings…."

"Yes, yes," Minoru soothed her. "I understand. She should turn up soon enough. She always does. Why don't you just return and wait for her, and leave this to me for now?"

"Y-yes…thank you, Kankotsu-_taichô_…."

He finally sent Aoi away, still dejected but somewhat comforted that a responsible captain was seeing to the matter.

Minoru stared after her to make sure she was fully all right before he began to ponder the situation. Yes, Sakura could use her power to voyage at will, but to her, time was something that happened to other people…she had taken them all on epic adventures that allowed only minutes to pass by the time they returned. If she had completely vanished for over an hour…what was she doing? What had happened to her…?

There was only one other captain who could offer any answers. He turned to head for the offices of the captain of 13th Company.

Sakura finished dressing herself. She examined herself in the mirror and twirled a little, girlishly. It was her favorite _kimono_, the same red-with-blue robe she had worn the previous evening at the pre-battle tournament, a very fine piece of attire that would require a normal woman have attendants and quite some time to properly equip.

She couldn't help liking the clothing. Something in it seemed to call to her, beg her attention. It seemed like an old friend. Except for parties and ceremonies, she rarely got a chance to wear attire like this…the bland and all-business _shihakushô _was her usual garb, along with the _haori_, and it just didn't suit her. She always wondered…had she been born in another place and time, could she have worn this often? If she were a princess in the imperial days of Japan, perhaps?

Ah, but then she certainly wouldn't have the father she knew, nor the mother. Her father often spoke of having wished after other places…and lo, they had been granted. "Be careful what you wish for," he often said with a smile.

She would also have been little more than property, she knew as well, but maybe that would have been for the best. As Kurosaki-_taichô_ had said, in her heart she was a pacifist, not really cut out for the duties of a Soul Reaper. She smiled at the thought. _('If only he could see me now...')_

Still, she honestly had everything she could have ever wanted. She had a family, friends, responsibility, purpose…and the doorway to everything she ever thought she could have lacked. She had so enjoyed these last two years, living as a student, a teenaged girl growing up alongside other silly, foolish, vain, sweet and romantic girls. Friends like these…were so refreshing, so fun to be with. She was sad that she would be unable to finish at least their middle school years with them, but such was life…with everything else she already had, she did not dare dream of more.

"'What a delight this is!'" she quoted to herself. "'All this inventing, this producing, takes place in a pleasing, lively dream'. My dream is nearly at its end, for now. But it is not yet time to wake up…not until the ending has been decided."

She rose and turned to head for the door. It was time. Her tournament would soon begin…she could not see what it would bring, but she knew, whatever happened, _he_ would only emerge stronger than ever….

_Author's Note: Character Introduction: Minoru Kankotsu_

_ And so we begin the second day of the Festival, which will be dominated mostly by the tournament…and partially by the machinations of Sakura, who is obviously planning on going out with a bang. Act 3 ended with a revelation of her as a power player, suggesting that she is a Soul Reaper; Act 4, of course, delved more into her and began to set her up as a villain, but it also established the fact that she is, indeed, a Soul Reaper, although it was hazy about her origins; and now Act 5 opens by showing just a small snapshot of her home, a Soul Society…but populated by completely unfamiliar Soul Reapers. What is the meaning of all this? We won't learn for a while…like many, this Prologue is a bit of a teaser._

_ But I thought I'd go ahead and introduce Minoru Kankotsu, who will not really be of any importance in this story, but since he has actually appeared, we'll go ahead and show him off. He is a character of my design, and is the hero of my Soul Blades story. Now, as my longtime followers know, I often spawn story ideas from other sources that I find enjoyable—I've made stories based on Final Fantasy, RoboTech and Gundam, and far too many others to count or name. And when I say that, I'm not talking about FanFiction stories like this one—I actually often create my own, far more unique but still heavily 'inspired by' variations as well. As I mentioned, after getting into Bleach I was somewhat captivated by the idea of the _zanpaku-tô_, and have played around quite a bit with a lot of ideas based on this marvelous weapon. The primary one, however, is the story of the Soul Blades, which is a novel outline I have that is also partially Final Fantasy-ish influenced, about a mostly medieval world where magic exists, at least in the hands of humans, only within individuals called Soul Blades. The magical power inherent in them manifests itself in a weapon that they call from their soul, made of their 'Soular' energy…._

_ And the hero of this tale is Minoru Kankotsu, a young Soul Blade from the Oriental nation of Rendoku. On the continent where it opens, there are four great kingdoms that have only recently ceased a war between them that lasted nearly a hundred years. Minoru is a young man on a quest, traveling about this ruined countryside in pursuit of his older sister, Sazuka, who disappeared a couple years previous. He is a Soul Blade, wielding the sword known as Hinome, but he also carries a regular sword, Masamaru, which is his family's heirloom and is supposed to be Sazuka's. His continent-spanning journey expands into a world-spanning one as he follows her trail and learns why she was forced to flee their home in the first place…._

_ Minoru is calm, controlled, well-trained and educated, and in general behaves like a proper Japanese son should be raised to do—as a member of a rather more religious, 'priestly', you could say, than noble family, he is serious and dutiful, and generally tries to avoid trouble and violence…but he is also stubborn and determined, and won't let anything stand in the way of his goals (in the original case, finding his sister), although he also is forced to answer his noble heart, which distracts him, as he can't leave people in distress. As I often do, I grew fond of my little hero, and have recently put adaptations of him into several of my FanFiction works. I was beginning to work him into my original My-HiME/Bleach FanFiction that I got started on a few years back, and, when I started constructing the Bleach-based skeleton from which Sakura originates, I needed heroes to fill up these special Thirteen Court Guard Squads…and so my Bleach-based hero, Minoru, made a natural choice, and he settled quite well into his new part._

_ I shan't yet explain just what this pseudo-Gotei 13 group is about, but I can explain that Minoru has a somewhat sadder past. Said sister made the transition into this world, but she was killed in action at some distant point in the past. Now he carries her old _zanpaku-tô_, even though it has no power left (hence why he has a rounded guard sword—Masamaru, Sazuka's old sword—and the squared guard sword, his own Hinome). He does this to remember her, and also because his own sword, Hinome, as a _zanpaku-tô_, has a curious personality and utterly detests violence. It gets upset when he draws it for anything less than a duel to the death with an evil foe, and so most of the time for basic fighting purposes he uses Masamaru._

_ Shall I say…? Yes, why not. Sakura boldly declared early in Act 4 that she already had a boyfriend waiting for her 'back home', although her classmates were so shocked by that declaration that they didn't even consider the 'back home' part. Minoru is the man she shares a close relationship with, although, as is often the case amongst the Soul Reapers, they are so duty-bound and long-lived that they often…ignore romance for as long as they possibly can._

_ No more to say about Sakura's origin or her comrades at this time. Let's get this party started!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer__: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors). _

Chapter One: Mortal Combat

But the chapter doesn't begin with mortal combat. No, it begins with Kain slowly opening his eyes and rising as he wakes, the sound of laughing girls attracting his attention. Kagome, Mai, and Momo, dressed in their school swimsuits, were enjoying themselves by the pool as Alyssa's artificial sun lit them.

"Good morning," Kain greeted them, and the girls returned the salutation.

"This resort is really a life-saver," Mai announced with a sigh. "After the class carried on at the party until 4 in the morning, we really wondered how we'd handle today's tournament…."

"But thanks to Alyssa-_chan_, we're set," Kagome agreed. "Well, at least the class didn't end up drinking alcohol at the party…."

"Probably only because Kain and other teachers made sure they couldn't get their hands on any," Kamo noted. "Still, it's amazing they can work up that kind of tension without alcohol…."

Kenjirô appeared, stretching, and joined them by the beach-like pool. "It's great for us. I feel kind of bad for the rest of the contestants, particularly Akari-_san_ and Kiami-_san_…why didn't they come join us?"

"They should be fine," Momo assured him. "I hear they sometimes work all night without getting any sleep when their masters have them on a real heavy training regimen…."

"Isn't that against child labor laws or something?" Kagome demanded.

Since their time in the resort wouldn't end for another few hours, they ate breakfast and then the three girls returned to play.

"Look at how carefree they are," Kenjirô muttered. "And those two are supposed to be participating in the tournament, too…."

Kamo laughed. "Well, it's no surprise…they're real good friends, and neither one really cares how far they go in the tournament. On the other hand, the first person each has to face is the other. It's obvious they'd rather put off even thinking about that until the time comes."

"Right." Kenjirô turned back to Kain and Kamo. "So, let's look at the bracket….

"Let's see…I really don't think I'll have any troubles until the semi-final, where I'll have to face either Akari-_san_ or Kiami-_san_…."

"Hmm, what about Erika-_chan_?" Kamo asked him. "She's a _shinsô_ vampire, after all, and a deadly fighter…wouldn't she be a favorite over two normal humans?"

"I might have thought that before visiting the Martial Arts Mastery Society yesterday (and I'm definitely joining that club after the Festival, by the way). But those two are completely dedicated fighters, a little more than Sendô-_san_ is, and I especially don't think that the reluctant vampire would go all-out in a contest like this. She doesn't have much of a killer instinct."

"Right," Kamo agreed. "I concede your logic. So you think you'll have no trouble with the rest? That Sakura girl is first, Mei-_chan_, I mean…."

"Oh yeah…that girl with the broom, right? She has some magical skill, but I doubt she's much for one-on-one combat. I didn't have any trouble with her before…."

"And next you'll face either Rin Tôsaka, one of the other girls in that group, or this 'James Bond'…."

"I can't take anyone who calls himself 'James Bond' seriously, so I can only imagine Tôsaka-_senpai _will emerge victorious there…she might be more interesting than Sakura-_san_, but she's a mage, too, not a fighter, not designed for a tournament like this."

"Is that so…I guess you've got it covered," Kamo finished brightly. "So then, Kain…."

Kain sighed. "And I'm just doomed. Starting with Takamichi…."

Kenjirô regarded his friend carefully. "You seem pretty certain about the outcome, too…this 'Takamichi' is really that strong?"

"Yes…he was just a child when the last war ended, but still, he was one of the companions of my father. He's ridiculously strong, and…I don't know how to describe it. He's trained me a little, but he's never fought me seriously, so I have absolutely no idea how he even fights. He's…a fighter-type, more, I guess…he told me once that he didn't have any talent with magic and dropped out of Mage School, but he's found another way to fight…."

"What about you, rodent?" Kenjirô said harshly to the ermine. "You seem to be having fun laughing at us over there. I assume _you_ know something of how this Takamichi fights?"

"Me? Oh, yes, of course. Hawk was Gato's apprentice, and learned his fighting style: _Kanka_."

The boys blinked. "_Kanka_?" Kenjirô demanded. "What's that?"

"A fighting technique that combines mana and _ki_ together."

"Combines…? That's impossible…."

"No, not necessarily," Kain murmured. "Yes, I remember hearing about it. It's said to be one of the most difficult feats in magic—drawing energy from outside, mana, and bringing forth energy from within yourself, _ki_, and mixing them together to use at the same time…only a few have ever mastered it…."

"Is that so…and this guy uses it? Okay…but how does he use it to fight? It looked like people were just falling around him without him doing anything…although…."

Kamo smirked. "Keep thinking about it. I can't give you any more pointers than that. It won't mean anything if I _help_ you win…."

"Kamo!"

Kenjirô shook his head. "I think he's right, Kain. It's better to work it out yourself. In any case, we have a few more hours, so we better strategize a bit while we can…after all, I want to face you myself, and it won't do me any good if you get taken out in the first round…."

The two spent all the remaining time they could practicing, working on Kain's techniques and fighting style. Kenjirô already had a fairly good idea of his developing fighting prowess from their recent training bouts together, and offered his own advice.

"In any case, his speed has got to be remarkable," Kenjirô pointed out. "Whatever he was doing last night, he was just doing it so fast we couldn't see. You'll need to be on your top form with speed as well to stand any kind of a chance. How's your Instant Step coming along?"

"My instant…? Oh, right." In response, Kain hopped past Kenjirô, moving twenty feet in the blink of an eye.

Kenjirô appeared behind Kain, back to back, his sword out. "Not a bad step…but…."

Kenjirô came whirling around, swinging, but Kain was already gone, standing now behind Kenjirô. Kenjirô brought his sword back to block Kain's own swing. "Better…."

The two hopped around the edge of the pool for about a minute, playfully trying to get the better of each other, looking like an old cartoon as they disappeared and reappeared constantly.

"Well, as good as I could expect," Kenjirô finally admitted when they tired of the game. "We can't improve that any more in the little time we have. How are you planning to meet him? With magic or _ki_? You've learned quite a bit of _ki_ use in a short time, but as Alyssa said, you still have trouble trying to switch between them in the middle of battle…."

"I know…I'm not sure…maybe the best I can hope for is something similar to how I've been training, unleashing all my mana in a fury of attacks to wear him down, then switching to _ki_ when he tries to close with me. Maybe I'll get lucky…."

"What, just hoping for the best? Well, that might be what you're best at, but there's no guarantee it will work. How about…."

"How about you just watch what he does and adjust from there? _That_ is what you're _really _best at."

The two looked up in surprise as Alyssa, also dressed in the dark blue plain swimsuit, approached the edge of the beach, flanked by the similarly-dressed Miyu, as usual. "Alyssa-_san_…where'd you come from?" Kenjirô demanded.

"This _is_ my resort, after all," Alyssa sniffed. "Don't ask stupid questions like that."

"I-I'm sorry…in any case, what are you talking about?"

She shrugged. "Isn't it obvious? When he overcame me, you, the graf…he did it all the same way. He adapted what he knew on the fly and came up with a strategy to deal with the situation. It's not perfect, but it's worked so far…and against someone as overwhelming as Hawk-boy, it might be his only shot.

"_Kanka_ is actually what Kain's been trying for all this time, after all," Alyssa continued. "Using mana and _ki_ at the same time. He hasn't made any headway in his own training, but maybe he can figure it out from fighting Takamichi. Without something like that, of course, he doesn't stand a chance."

"Are you sure that will work? Kain already said he's trained with Takamichi, and if that's the case, why hasn't he already learned his secret technique if he were able?"

"Well…Takamichi trained me, taught be to fight, but he didn't actually…teach me anything specific," Kain explained. "He also never used any special techniques or anything…he never had to. He attacked me normally with some very rough martial arts, or had me attack him with anything I could think of, but he was far from serious. I doubt very much he ever used _kanka_ against me, and if he had I never noticed…."

"If he had, you _would_ have noticed," Alyssa smirked. "Well, we can't get you too tired before your tourney battle, but I'll at least help rough out a few edges with the time we have left. So, let's get started…."

Chisame reluctantly observed the crowd milling about the Saginomiya shrine. _('Hmm…quite a few people have turned up…well, I guess that's to be expected since rumors about this thing have been spreading around the 'net.')_

She reached into her pocket and removed the ticket, which she inspected. _('Something about this…even though he handed over this ticket as an apology…well, it sounded like a pretty high-level tournament from what they were saying online, and this ticket is definitely real…he couldn't have gotten his hands on it easily…he said he was participating, but…even if he's been studying martial arts, how did a middle-school kid make it past the preliminaries when all these tough-looking martial artists couldn't make the cut? Something about this is fishy, that's what I'm trying to say…._

_ ('In any case, this is a platinum ticket…I could probably sell it for a good bit of cash, at least….')_

Then she turned and walked in, pocketing the ticket. _('Well, let's just take a look…I've got time to waste, anyways….')_

The rear court of the Saginomiya shrine had been even more transformed for the real tournament than the front had been. The large stage in the center of the yard was now surrounded by water, and the walkways of the building around it had been converted into quite an amphitheater. The crowd was quite large, as well….

"There are so many more people than I imagined," Kain commented. "I thought the arena would be a little smaller, too…."

Kenjirô laughed. "The crowd making you nervous, Kain?"

Before Kain could reply, a voice on the loudspeaker called the contestants to meet. Kain, Kenjirô, Mai and Momo headed that direction, and Kagome, garbed (as she had been for most of the Festival) as a _miko_, reluctantly let them go, waving at them and wishing them luck. Kamo remained behind, on her shoulder.

"Do your best, everyone!" she admonished them, drawing a mixed reaction. Kain gave a dutiful, "Right!" but Mai laughed nervously and replied, "Well, but I think it's impossible for me…."

Momo reminded Kagome, "We'll be appearing in front of the audience later, before the first match begins."

And so they wandered in….

And in fact they were the last of the fighters to enter; the contestants' gathering room was a large _dôjô_-like room at the shrine, and the contestants had split off into related groups. Erika, Hinagiku, Hikaru, Kiami and Akari were together, and they happily greeted the late arrivals. Tear, Rin, and Mei leaned against a wall near the back corner, and observed Kain's group with mixed expressions as they entered. The heavily-cloaked figure that had been in Kain's bracket, the one who called himself 'James Bond', was alone in the opposite corner. A pair of more normal-looking adult martial artists were practicing near each other off to the side.

And Takamichi came approaching from the other side, from near his former students. "Good morning, Kain-_kun_."

"Takamichi…" Kain murmured, fixing him with a level stare.

Kain's fellows greeted Takamichi properly, which he returned before focusing once again on Kain. "You seem…different from yesterday. That's good. Today I can finally see how much you've grown, Kain."

Kain began to tremble from Takamichi's focus, but he recovered quickly. "…Takamichi, I'm going to go all-out today. I'm not going to lose to my father…. So, Takamichi…let's not hold back."

Takamichi smiled. "Hehe…Kain-_kun_ has become such a fine young man…but this isn't something to get too worked up over. You are you, and your father is your father, after all.

"In any case," he continued, leaning in to speak softly to Kain, "we should hold back a little, I think, because it'd be problematical if we went too far and got our magic exposed or something. You have to be careful, too…."

"O-oh! R-right…."

Mai approached cautiously. "So…Takahata-_sensei_…you knew…Kain's father, the Grand Archmage?"

"Hmm? Ah, yes…and I, too, am a mage, yes…I should have talked to you about it when I came back during Golden Week and Kamo-_kun_ told me you had found out about magic…sorry for hiding it from all of you…."

"Oh, no, I understand, of course, it's just…." Mai trailed off, not quite sure what she wanted to say, what she wanted to ask. So often, now….

"Right…but Kamo-_kun_ never told me everything, and I was wondering, Mai-_kun_. When did you end up learning about magic?"

Kain and Mai exchanged a glance. "Ah, well…since the first day Kain-_sensei_ came to Japan…."

Takamichi nearly did a face-vault. "What? That quickly!? Amazing…."

His eyes suddenly grew somber and looked far away as he quickly calmed down. "Is that so…maybe this, too, is fate…Mai-_kun_…it may still be a little early, but it might be time for us to talk about certain things…."

Mai stared at her former teacher, as did her current teacher. "…Eh…?"

"Good morning, contestants!"

The group turned to observe Sakura and Nanami, who had just arrived, coming down a set of stairs through a different set of doors than those used by the contestants earlier, Sakura in her preferred _kimono_, and Nanami in a dress similar to the one she had worn yesterday, but red. The tournament board was behind them, showing the brackets.

"Welcome and thanks for gathering!" Nanami announced into her microphone. "Thirty minutes from now, the first match will start! Let us explain the rules here!

"You saw the arena on your way here, I expect. For clarification, it is a 15 meter by 15 meter square arena. Each battle has a time limit of 15 minutes. Defeat occurs if a fighter is down for a count of ten seconds, out of the ring for ten seconds, or if they surrender. In situations where the victor cannot be conclusively determined within fifteen minutes, we will resort to a vote from the audience!

"The rules on restricted weapons and such are the same from yesterday's preliminary bouts…there is no true restriction on any actual weapon or technique, save the summoning of spirits, and any truly life-threatening injuries will be grounds for immediate disqualification!"

As Nanami was giving the spiel, Momo made her way to Takamichi. "Takahata-_sensei_," she said quietly, "did you come here to observe Sakura-_chan_ as well?"

"Yes, for now, since she is a student requiring special attention," the teacher replied. "But honestly, at the moment, I'm more interested in my match with Kain-_kun_. You understand, I expect."

The two seemingly clueless fighters were prolonging the rules-explanation process by asking questions, and Takamichi looked over at Sakura as she answered them. "That child called Sanada Sakura…everything about her is a mystery. Her history before transferring here two years ago is completely nonexistent. There is not even any trace of how her records came to be, or were transferred into our system. Even we, who can use magic to penetrate such mysteries, have no answers. We know nothing about her. We don't even know her origin, if she's really Japanese, or something else.

"It's clear she's planning something, but for right now we have no idea what her actual motives are, so there's nothing we can do but keep an eye on her…."

Outside, the milling crowds were discussing the tournament with a mixture of skepticism and excitement. Many people were loudly talking about '_ki_' and higher-level martial arts, while others were claiming that the entire thing was just a hoax, not a real tournament.

Many of Kain's students were among the spectators, and Chisame, after checking out the online notes and blogs about last night's events, had fallen decidedly into the skeptic camp. "I wonder what kind of trick show this is going to become," she said to herself with a sigh. "Well, at least it should be more entertaining than watching some overly-serious martial arts contest…."

"I wonder if Kain-_sensei_ will be okay in such a serious tournament…" wondered Ami.

"K-Kain-_sensei_ is strong, so he should be fine, right?" Nodoka asked.

"Well, maybe," Yue said slowly, "but his first match is against Takahata-_sensei_. Apparently he's a real powerful mage himself…but more importantly, how serious can they get in this tournament…?"

"As serious as they like, of course!" boomed a voice above them. The three started as they were suddenly flanked by a giant and two ogres.

The giant, bald-headed save a strip of blond hair that swept over in front of his face and a huge blond mustache, leaned down and extended a hand. "You must be more of Kain-_kun_'s students, Akari's classmates, yes? We've seen pictures of you that Akari sent us. Michael Neil Armstrong, one of Akari's guardians."

The two ogres introduced themselves as Keisuke Ogata and Bruce McTavish. Mr. Armstrong, however, seemed prone to do the most talking. "I can't believe that we missed out on such an amazing tournament. Even I was too young to participate in the last True Battle tournament they held here. It would have been good to have a chance to engage in serious martial arts with some true masters for once…."

"Perhaps it's for the best that we only just heard about it," Keisuke soothed him. "After all, this tournament is still one for the young, and I'm just glad our students are getting a chance to engage in a true test of martial arts' greatest powers. Yes…it reminds me of the time I engaged Kalan Lockeheart in this very tournament…."

As the three girls cowered in fear and wonder at their new neighbors, another group was equally despondent that they had only just received word of the tournament.

"It's just not fair!" Kanade moaned. "I even have a ticket from Kain-_sensei_, and yet I can't go! Why is this?"

She and several other members of the class were stuck at the diner at this very moment. "This is definitely fishy, and completely unfair," Miki agreed. "Kain-_sensei_, Hina and other members of our class are all involved in this tournament, and so we're stuck here taking care of the class' project? How can we stand for this!?"

Risa sighed. "Kain-_sensei_ must be such a gallant figure right now! I want to see him fighting bravely in a tournament like this…."

Kazumi and Yukari were lucky enough to get to see the match as well. The usual third member of their trio we'll get to in a moment. "I wonder if Kenjirô-_kun_ and Kain-_sensei_ will really be okay here," Yukari murmured.

"O-oh, I'm sure they'll be fine," Kazumi replied nervously. "They made it this far, didn't they? Let's see…Kenjirô-_kun_ is in the first, and Kain-_sensei_ in the sixth match…."

"Hmm…eh? Against Takahata-_sensei_? That's…surprising…I really wonder if he'll be all right…."

"A fair question," observed a Japanese woman in an elegant _kimono_ who was standing next to her. At her side was a man of nearly the same age in a rather cheap and old-fashioned _kimono_, but the presence of this pair awed the girls. They introduced themselves as Hitomi Takeda and Kyomaru Heishiro. "You are…students of dear Kain-_kun_? He seems to be quite popular…I hope he can continue to get along well with Hikaru as well…."

And Matake pushed her way through the crowd, followed by a tall young man her age. His dark hair was spiked up somewhat with gel, and his eyes, when drawn as an anime character, were closed, the usual sign of a humble and peaceful attitude (and in this case, quite seriously, as this cliché is often used sarcastically as well)

"So many people," Matake growled as she maneuvered through the bodies. "I guess word of this has really gotten around…."

"So your child teacher and a bunch of your classmates are in this tournament?" asked the boy, name of Eita Tanaka. "That seems too strange to be real. What kind of a tournament is this, anyway, Oga-_chan_?"

"You can doubt it if you like, but I saw the preliminaries last night…it was incredible. You're lucky I got this extra ticket for you, Tanaka. You don't want to miss this…here!"

They found a place to burst into where they could see the matches…and suddenly froze as the massive Japanese man with the scar on his face turned to look at them. "That's right," he agreed. "You won't want to miss this. A _real_ tournament they haven't had in years!" He laughed. "Oh, and excuse me for not introducing myself. Hakami Kôtarô, one of your classmate Tsukimori Kiami's guardians. Keep watching, brats. You'll see some amazing sights, all right…."

"To our beloved audience, thank you for waiting! The first match of the Mahora True Battle Tournament starts now!

"In this corner, we have the mystery swordsman, Hanatabi Kenjirô! And in this corner, from the 2nd Grade Girls' Middle School, Sakura Mei!"

Most of the enthusiastic audience, who had not witnessed last night's great battles, was quite perplexed and perhaps even a little angry. "What? They're both just brats! What's the meaning of this? What kind of martial arts tournament is this?"

Of course, many others merely observed that the stately young man and the shy young girl were 'cute', but Nanami still felt compelled to respond to the doubters: "Remember, the true merits of these fighters were determined last night from a large pool of skilled combatants!"

Kenjirô observed his opponent carefully as he took his place opposite her. "You again…are you serious about wanting to be here, Sakura Mei-_san_?"

Mei politely began by thanking him for the other day (the usual somewhat strange-to-Westerners manner of Japanese niceties) and then admitted, "Uh, um…I didn't want to enter, but…it's the wishes of my _onee-samas_, so, I have to…."

"You seem to have a vendetta against Kain-_sensei_," Mai growled to Tear, who was nearby, "but this seems like you're going a bit far, you know. What are you thinking, making that poor little girl participate in this tournament, too?"

Tear returned Mai's glare evenly. "Don't judge too quickly, Tokiha-_san_," she replied. "You may think you know something of this world, but it's obvious you're still naïve, whatever Kain-_sensei_ has decided to show you. Mei might look like a docile child, but despite her appearance, she's an exchange student from America's Johnson Magic School and is a straight-A student in all her magic exercises."

It was good, at least in some fashion, that Tear was explaining Mei's true strengths, for she truly seemed out of place and nervous on the stage. _('So many spectators,')_ she thought. _('Will my cover get blown…?')_

"Even at her age, she's already mastered many spells to the point of being able to do them without incantation," Rin continued. "She's more than skilled enough to face any of you. So, we'll put an end to your little child's party, and take the 10 million being offered as a donation for the school."

"So," Mei finally continued to her opponent, "I don't want to do this, but since my _onee-samas_ have asked it of me…I will defeat you, Kenjirô-_san_."

Kenjirô smiled at her. "Heh…such grand words from such a cute and harmless face. Fine, then…show me, _Ojô-chan_!"

"_Match one…FIGHT!_"

Mei had entered wearing a cloak, which she now discarded and brandished her broom. Kenjirô took up his own fighting stance as he carefully observed her.

_('Of course,_ he thought, _I'm the one unable to put my money where my mouth is. I talked big to Kain, I sounded confident there, but…I don't like fighting girls…okay, against someone like Akari-_san_, or Kiami-_san_, or maybe even Hinagiku-_san_, I could fight, but against a weak girl like this….')_

Mei also carefully observed Kenjirô as he thought his silent thoughts, and began making preparations of her own. _('I know he's pretty strong…but I haven't seen just what he's capable of, yet…first, I'll test him with some magic missiles….')_

"Isn't this bad?" Mai demanded of Kain. "Kenjirô-_san_ is the sort who can't fight girls, isn't he?"

"Well, maybe…but I doubt he'll go down that easily…."

"Just saying that, isn't it a little irresponsible…?"

_('That broom…obviously, it's magical, probably just a disguise for a staff…seems pretty powerful, honestly…but…ah, as I thought, I can't cut a girl, even blunting the blade with my _yôki_…._

_ ('Well, I'll just have to beat her without hitting her, then!')_

Kenjirô suddenly charged in, and in a flash was past Mei, standing upright behind her. His sword was in his right hand, and his right arm was swept across his body, as if he had just completed a slash. Nothing happened for a moment as Mei stared over her shoulder at his still form, then a gust of wind erupted underneath, catapulting her into the air and dropping her into the water.

Underneath her cloak, the girl had only been wearing her middle school uniform, but, luckily for her, she followed the Hinagiku school of thought and wore shorts rather than just panties, so she didn't suffer any significant embarrassment from this travel.

The entire group stared in shock, including Nanami, who needed several seconds to recover before announcing, "T-this is…contestant Kenjirô just…with unbelievable speed…ended the match…? H-he somehow made a wind by swinging his sword, which launched his opponent ten meters into the air, and into the pool that marks the out-of-bounds area…!

"Is the middle schooler all right? After being out of bounds for ten seconds, Mei's defeat will be official!"

"Sorry," muttered Kenjirô, glancing over at where Mei had hit. "I don't have time to stop at a place like this."

Mei finally burst onto the surface, sputtering and gasping and thrashing. "Help, I…I can't sw-swim!" she blubbered.

"What!?" cried Kenjirô in chagrin.

"Oooh? Contestant Mei is drowning!" announced Nanami helpfully.

As Kenjirô's victory was declared at the official's (not the announcer, Nanami) count of 10, he dove into the water and retrieved the drowning girl. Kain's party looked on happily and with relief, silently congratulating the young man, while Tear and Rin fumed at their companion's loss.

"The winner Kenjirô is extending a helping hand to his distressed opponent. This tender scene is apparently well-received by our applauding audience!"

As Kenjirô sighed over how troublesome Mei was, she alternated between apologizing and thanking him in tears. Kagome, meanwhile, finally managed to make her way back into the audience, and was surprised to find Kenjirô's match already over. "We missed it?"

"Yes…but that's all right, it wasn't anything significant."

Kagome jumped. "O-oh…you're…."

"Tsukai Kajirô," the boy greeted her. "Higurashi Kagome, right? It's a pleasure to finally meet the principal's granddaughter."

"Oh, you're…from the Tsukai family…how do you do…."

"Hey Kiddo," Kamo greeted him, startling Kagome. "Come to see your beloved?"

"I came to see what was so interesting," Kajirô replied evenly, not satisfying Kamo's needling. "This tournament seems remarkable…I wonder what else we'll see…."

Yukari and Kazumi celebrated together. "That was pretty amazing!" Yukari breathed. "How…how did Kenjirô-_kun_ do that?"

"Just a simple bit of air pressure," Kyomaru explained to the pair. "Quite nicely done; it takes exceptional skill to do it, of course, as well as the careful application of _ki_. He simply used that sword to rend the air, creating a vacuum underneath her that sent her flying up into the air." The girls stared as this strange and matter-of-fact explanation sunk in.

Kain's class, those who were part of the secret, at least, also celebrated the victory, while the majority of the audience was likewise discussing the unbelievable nature of the scene.

Now safely on the sidelines, Kenjirô was lecturing his former opponent. "You shouldn't participate if you're so weak," he admonished her.

"I'm sorry," Mei replied morosely, but didn't voice her further thoughts, _('You're just too strong….')_

"But…" she continued, "…um…t-thank you very much…."

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's just my principle not to hurt girls, that's all."

They were too far away to hear the contestants' banter, but Yukari was able to observe this scene between Kenjirô and Mei. "Huh? What is that…?"

Kenjirô returned to Kain's side while Rin and 'James Bond' took their places on stage and were announced. "Good job, Kenjirô."

"It was nothing…an easy win."

Rin, meanwhile, scowled at her opponent. Like Mei, she decided to remain dressed in her school uniform. "James Bond, huh? What an alias to use. I don't know who you think you are, but you've strolled onto the wrong playground."

"Hmm…what to do," the cloaked figure replied. "I'm in a similar situation to Kenjirô-_kun_ there…I really don't want to do anything to hurt a girl…."

"What was that? Well, you don't have to worry about that…because you'll never succeed! I have an extra duty now to move on so I can avenge Mei-_chan_'s defeat. Are you ready?"

"_Match two…START!_"

"I guess so," James Bond sighed.

Rin extended a hand and pointed one finger at him with her thumb also extended, making the usual gesture for a mock gun. A burst of energy flew out of her finger towards her foe…but it missed him. At some point in the interval, he had moved ever-so-slightly to the left, without any seeming expenditure of energy.

"Oh, a curse," he said. "Nasty stuff right off the bat, eh?"

"Why, you…." Rin fired a rapid burst of shots at him, but he continued to evade them with the same phasing method of high-speed maneuvering.

Rin's determination grew to agitation, and finally to desperation as her opponent avoided the attacks so cleanly and easily. Finally she left off and took a step back, staring at 'James Bond' with wide-eyed wonder and disbelief. "Who…are you…?"

"Are you done? My turn then?" The man crouched and shifted into a combat stance.

Rin recoiled again as he finally began to move forward. She palmed a jewel and began to chant in German. Energy began to build around her…and then James Bond was in front of her, a hand up to her face, and she froze. The next moment, she closed her eyes and collapsed, falling into his arms quite cleanly. "Sorry about that," he apologized softly. "It's a shame to end the battle this way, but I just can't stand to lay hands on a lovely lady such as you."

Once again, only shocked silence greeted the conclusion of the battle. Finally, as the official began to count, Nanami offered, "W-well, that certainly was something! James Bond, ladies and gentleman, certainly lives up to his name when it comes to having a way with the ladies! Despite his ridiculous alias, despite his odd get-up, this mysterious man easily advances to the second round!"

Kenjirô narrowed his eyes. "That was…."

"Pure magic," Kain agreed. "His cloak there isn't for show…he's not dressed like a mage for the Festival. He _is_ a mage, and a high-level one at that. I still haven't learned to do phase-step magic like that…."

"No, although it's fine for you since you decided to go with Instant Step _ki_ moves instead, but still…." Kenjirô crossed his arms and cupped his chin thoughtfully. "Perhaps I was hasty to dismiss him. Whoever this guy is, he wants to keep his identity secret…but he's obviously well-versed with magic…just what's his agenda?"

"Worry about that later," Erika murmured behind them, "or you'll miss it. Kiami-_chan_'s match is starting, and she's not going to take much time."

Indeed, the third round had started, and Tatsuya Makimura, a young man in his early twenties in a _karate gi_, went after his opponent full-force.

Kiami, dressed in a distinctly video game-era _kunoichi_ outfit, dodged the attacks with her usual casual grace and mischievous agility. "_Karate_…not bad," she commented. "You're a high-level disciple, to be sure."

Not matching the verbal spar, the man suddenly generated a blast of _ki_ from a swift one-handed shot. "_Retsukûhô_!"

Kiami slipped past the shot and it exploded against the roof of the audience's walkway. Chisame's eyes widened in surprise as she watched the attack. "Wha—?"

"There it is! The rumored '_ki_ shot' that we saw a bit of in the preliminary rounds! It seems fighters really are capable of this!"

"Oooo…impressive _ki_," Kiami murmured. "That's a nasty shot."

The man finally smiled. "Surprised? How about this? Double _Retsu_—!"

As he began to charge _ki_ in both his arms and launch the energy at once, Kiami suddenly moved in behind him and put him down with a hand-chop to the back of his neck. He collapsed silently and peacefully. "Unfortunately, you practiced your _ki_ shots in detriment to your actual fighting ability. My masters would torture me for a week if I left my back that open."

"Aah! He's down! Despite his '_ki_ shot', Makimura Tetsuya has fallen by K.O.! Self-proclaimed _kunoichi _Tsukimori Kiami overcomes him with her astounding agility and moves on to the next round!"

"What an amateur," Kôtarô scoffed to Matake and Eita. "Kiami was dead-on. So proud of his mastery of _ki_ he neglected the basics…fatally. The fool. He never would have made the preliminaries back in the day…."

"Jeez," Kain sighed. "What an awesome 'Instant Step' she has. Still far beyond my skill level."

"Well, agility is certainly her strong suit," Kenjirô agreed. "She's still one of the ones I'm most worried about. She's been training at a superhuman level since childhood, of course…."

"Yes, it's nearly the equivalent of a captain-class _shunpo_," Momo put in. "We do have some ridiculously strong humans in our class…."

"So! Our turn next!"

Akari, dressed in her shirt and shorts, began to stretch her arms in excited preparation. "I don't want you holding back, _Fukukaichô_!" she insisted to Erika. "I want a serious match with you!"

"I told you, I can't make any promises," Erika replied with a smile and a small sigh. "You'll have to settle for plain old mortal Erika here. Unlike you, I can't go all-out as if it was nothing." She turned and headed into the arena. "I'm going first."

"Akari-_san_."

Akari stopped and turned to Kain, who began, "You're so determined to fight her seriously, but…."

Akari smiled at him. "I've been raised as a fighter, Kain-_sensei_. For me, there was no purpose behind it, no overwhelming goal; I've simply been trained since childhood to perfect my martial arts, mostly just for the sake of perfecting them. That is my life. Besides Kiami-_chan_ and Hikaru-_kun_, I haven't had anyone I could really fight who was able to let me give it my all…so of course I want to hone my martial arts skills with any worthy competitors I find.

"You are learning strength and power because you have a goal, Kain-_sensei_, and that's fine—I can't say my 'pure' devotion to martial arts is any better or worse than that, after all. But if you are serious about getting stronger, regardless of the reason, you can't let yourself be bothered about who your opponent is when it's time to fight. That's been your greatest weakness so far—getting caught up in the reasons for fighting. During the fight, reasons are meaningless. Just fight. If you keep that in mind, you might do pretty well in this tournament, too.

"They're insistently calling for me now. Wish me luck!"

Akari ran past them and onto the stage as Kiami came down and joined them.

"Thank you for waiting! Now we begin the 4th match of the first round, with two of our most popular contestants!

"Last year's victor in the famous UltiMahora, the captain of the mysterious and legendary Martial Arts Mastery Society, a skilled disciple of six martial arts: Heiro Akari!

"And against her, also a member of the Martial Arts Mastery Society, as well as the Mahora Girls' Middle School Student Council Vice President, the overwhelmingly-popular fully-bloomed flower of Mahora, Sendô Erika!"

"Are you sure you're not going to go all-out?" Akari asked in the meanwhile. "Listen to all those people shouting your name. They'll be disappointed if you lose to me."

"As a monster, perhaps I could stand up to you," Erika replied. "But my 'fans' didn't come out here to see a monster. My fans—and yours—came to see martial arts. May the best woman win that contest."

"Years of playing second-fiddle to Hinagiku-_kaichô_ has made you soft," Akari teased. "Usually you're much more competitive than this."

"…Are you trying to make me angry?"

"Anything I can to get a good fight out of you!"

"And now, _Match four…START_!"

"So, what's with Sendô-_san_?" Kenjirô asked Kiami as the two rushed together and began trading blows. "She wouldn't give me a straight answer…why's she a part-time member of the Martial Arts Mastery Society?"

Kiami smiled impishly. "Isn't it obvious? To compete with Hina, of course."

"Compete with Hina…Hinagiku-_san_?"

"Those two are very much alike, really. They are both incredibly gifted, and while they aren't boastful, they are very proud of their gifts, so they hate to lose. From day one, they've been best friends…and worst enemies. Hinagiku was always just better than Erika at everything, however, and that's shown in their ranks of _kaichô_ and _fukukaichô_. And, despite being in charge of the Student Council, Hina also threw herself into the _Kendô_ Club and became its president. Erika doesn't have the same taste for combat sports, but she couldn't let herself fall behind…so she joined the most prestigious of the martial arts clubs in order to get one up on her. However, she found to her dismay that we, the leading members of the club, are from a truly higher order of martial arts, and so she couldn't compete directly with us, although of course she's more than a match for anyone else in the school. However…."

"Yeah, that's not the whole story," Kamo agreed. "In truth, Erika _could _have beaten Hinagiku at most things, and could contend even with our martial arts prodigies here…but only if she uses her vampire powers. Of course, we know how she feels about that…and in her pride, she probably feels it would be cheating to use her powers against her schoolmates. So she only attends the club part-time, on the excuse that she's working so hard for the Student Council she doesn't have time.

"And, of course, she's also worried about the repercussions she'll suffer if she uses too much vampire power, which is another reason she won't use it. This fight sums it all up well: Akari-_chan_ wishes to fight a great opponent, and wants Erika-_chan_ to use her full vampire powers, but Erika-_chan_ is afraid of turning into a vampire, both because of all the witnesses and for fear of losing control of herself."

Kenjirô nodded. "And like I told you earlier, Kamo-_kun_: Sendô-_san_ won't go all-out here. She's giving Akari-_san_ a fight, but without those powers, she can't match Akari-_san_'s best."

Still, it was something to watch. Both girls began with measured speed and strength, testing each other as veteran fighters are wont to do against worthy foes, punching, kicking and blocking in a polite and regular dance, trading blows and defenses. Then, after springing apart once, they increased the tempo of their spar. Kicks, punches and dodges came much faster, and soon the consistent trading of blows ended as one or the other began to work extra attacks into her offensive, seeking to overpower the other's defenses.

"Someone should have reminded Erika-_san_ it might have been a good idea to change out of her school uniform for this," Kain muttered with some embarrassment, half-hiding his face.

"Shut up, I'm enjoying this," Kamo replied.

Finally, with the introductions apparently over, Akari began to grow truly serious. Her speed became the real deal, and there was no longer any way for a normal human to keep up with it. Erika could no longer offer any counteroffensives, but was completely relegated to defending herself against Akari's onslaught. There were flashes of energy as she blocked Akari's most _ki_-enhanced blows with her own mana-charged defenses, but it was obvious that she was swiftly being worn down.

Finally Akari maneuvered behind her and grabbed her arm in an extended arm lock. "So, is that really it?" Akari almost pleaded in Erika's ear. "No matter what, you can't give me more?"

"Sorry. I may be a vampire, but I want to live as a normal boring human as much as I can. This silly little tournament, no matter how it turns out, just isn't important enough to call for my powers. This is over, Akari-_san_. Shall we at least give an impressive finish?"

She swung her arm around behind her in a fairly impressive strike, forcing Akari to let go and jump back. She used her own motion as a counterweight and swung back around even more quickly the opposite way, lifting a leg for a mighty roundhouse kick. Moving even more swiftly, Akari moved inside the kick and hit Erika with a savage punch that slammed her hard into the ground. Erika bounced into the air for a moment, then hit the ground again and lay still.

Mostly still. Her limbs were spread slightly, as if she paused in the middle of making a snow angel, and was panting heavily and irregularly. Akari stood above her, the rise and fall of her shoulders only slight.

"And Sendô-_fukukaichô_ is down! This circumstance is drawing mixed reactions from our heavily split crowd. The count has started. Can Sendô Erika rise to continue?"

"Interesting," Keisuke Ogata murmured to no one in particular, although Yue, Nodoka and Ami were still well within hearing range as he spoke. "That Erika-_chan_ is fairly skilled, but still, she's nowhere near the level where Akari should have been that serious with her. It seems Akari wanted to acknowledge her as a rival for some reason…."

Finally the count reached ten, and the official declared Erika out. Akari finally knelt by Erika's side. "Sorry for pushing so hard for you to act contrary to your wishes…and for hitting you so hard. Are you all right?"

Erika started laughing, and then winced. "Well, it hurts too much to really move right now, but needless to say, I'll be fine. I'm glad I got to have a match like that with you…it does me good to see worse monsters than me at work."

Akari helped Erika rise, with grimaces, pain and difficulty from the latter, and helped her off the floor as the crowd cheered equally for both ladies. They were likewise greeted and congratulated by their classmates and comrades as Akari helped Erika to take a seat near the back of the room.

"That concludes the 4th match of the first round! It is now halfway completed! Before we move on, we'd like to hear some special commentary on what we've seen so far! To our technical announcer!"

The technical announcer turned out to be Miyu, sitting at a special desk with a microphone just a few feet away from Chisame, with a bald-headed man seated next to her. _('Why is the robot-girl _this_ announcer?')_ the glasses-wearing girl wondered.

The first thing Miyu said was, "I have with me a Shaolin master, Zhou Xiang, to explain the advanced martial arts and techniques we just witnessed. What was the secret behind contestant Hanatabi Kenjirô's victory in the first match? It seems that he created a tornado that launched his opponent into the water. Can you explain this to us?"

The bald Zhou nodded. "Yes, it was a simple creation of air pressure. By charging _ki_ in his blade, young Kenjirô-_kun_ was able to slice the air around Sakura Mei-_chan_, creating a vacuum that then created the tornado we saw and felt. Although we say the technique is simple, it is quite a feat for a man as young as Kenjirô-_kun_ to perform. It usually takes a master-class swordsman to use such a technique so accurately."

"I see. And in the second match? We didn't seem to see many martial arts there."

"I don't believe we did. People may be even more dubious about it than _ki_, but that was definitely something along the lines of magic at work. I am no expert on the matter, so I can't say more than that, but both competitors were relying on something other than martial arts."

"The third match was a more normal martial arts battle, between two _karate_ users. Even though most of the moves Tsukimori Kiami used were methods of _taijutsu_ evasion, she showed a high understanding of _karate_ in countering Makimura Tatsuya's attacks. But what about the move he used, the '_ki_ shot'?"

"Very impressive, but far from magic. It was just as it sounds—Makimura-_kun_ is proficient enough with the flow of _ki_ that he can focus it and launch it from his fists. It is one of the most impressive-looking things that high-level martial artists can accomplish, but as showy as it is, it is not always the most effective, as Kiami-_chan_ demonstrated. It's the kind of move that is great for frightening or defeating amateurs, but real fighters can see through it easily."

"With that kind of comment, it could be implied that you know how to use a similar move?"

"Tsukimori Kiami could have used one as well, or a number of other techniques, if she chose. It's fairly simple. Heiro Akari also could have used a _ki _shot or two if she'd liked to."

"Speaking of Heiro Akari, her bout with Sendô Erika was perhaps the most impressive of the first four, a true duel of martial arts. Heiro Akari is well known at the academy for her varied martial arts, but what about Sendô Erika?"

"Erika-_chan_ was using Wing Chun kung-fu, one of the more powerful and popular varieties of Chinese martial arts, a varied and useful style. Out of respect for her chosen method of fighting, Akari-_chan_ matched her by using mostly Wing Chun as well."

"But Wing Chun isn't among those she is renowned for…."

"Akari-_chan_ studies jeet kune do, which is the style or, rather, the philosophy presented by Bruce Lee, who created his personal art from many different forms of combat, and Wing Chun was one of his greatest influences. As her master in the art was the modern perfector of Bruce Lee's legacy, Akari-_chan_ has extensive knowledge of those techniques as well."

"I see. Thank you for assisting us with your comments, Xiang-_san_. We are now more enlightened about this battle."

"Are we?" Kain muttered. "He blatantly talked about magic, too…how much does he know about it?"

"More than most people, not as much as he'd like," Kiami replied flippantly. "Power invariably draws power, and the closer one gets to complete mastery of martial arts, the closer one grows to the other side, to the secrets of magic. It is as Sakura-_chan_ said yesterday; this tournament was once used to match the masters of my world, the 'outer world' with the great fighters of your world, the 'inner world'. Xiang-_sama_ is old enough to have participated in at least one of those tournaments, so he's likely seen greater feats of magic than this."

"Still, this isn't making me comfortable…."

"Thank you all for your patience! We've used the intermission to freshen up the stage and replace a few damaged planks, and we're ready to continue! This tournament has already proven to be a high-level competition…what wonders will we see next?"

_(''High level' doesn't even begin to cut it,')_ Chisame thought to herself. _('All the 'magic' nonsense aside…that last battle was ridiculous, faster-paced and fiercer than anything I've ever seen in kung-fu movies. Plain and simple, they shouldn't be possible for normal humans to do. That '_ki_ shot' from earlier, too…what is going on here? If this is all tricks, how do they…and why…?')_

"Well, it's my turn," Hinagiku announced heading into the ring. "You're my opponent, Grants-_senpai_? Please treat me kindly."

Tear leveled a serious stare on Hinagiku out of her one visible eye as they marched onto the arena floor.

"Another popular member of Mahora Girls' Middle School, the Student Council President and chief of the academy's _Kendô_ Club, Katsura Hinagiku! And in this corner, Mahora Girls' High School, Grade 2, the foreign exchange student Tear Grants!"

"To think my first opponent would be you, Katsura Hinagiku-_san_," Tear commented. "What an odd fate. What are you doing in this tournament, anyway?"

"I could ask you the same question, Grants-_senpai_. I heard you last night…you have some kind of vendetta against Kain-_sensei_? You don't like how he does things? You're being rather harsh to a young man who has less life experience than you do."

"Perhaps. But as a teacher, he has duties. Allowing so many of you, his students, to enter this tournament…that goes further towards proving his lack of responsibility."

"And just what is that supposed to mean? If you're talking about the secret, there were extenuating circumstances…for all of us. He hasn't been running a show. He's been in real danger ever since he arrived here. Is that something you'd even know about, I wonder?"

Tear narrowed her eyes at this comment. "The secret…? So, you really do know…?"

"About magic?" Hinagiku said, making extra certain she was quiet enough only Tear could hear. "Yes, I found out…the same way the rest of them did, when something was threatening my friends and classmates. I certainly don't regret it…thanks to this power, I can protect them all so much more and fulfill my duties as the president of the Student Council so much better. That's why I won't judge anything Kain-_sensei_ has done as foolish…and I won't let anyone make ignorant accusations against him, either. _Adeat_."

Hinagiku had removed her card, and now activated it, leaving her holding Shirozakura in her hand. She pointed it at Tear. "I'm not going to hold back, Grants-_senpai_, so prepare yourself."

Tear stared again before giving a slight sigh and a half-smile. "I don't know what that sword is, but it's obvious you're fully immersed in this world now…how ironic. You and Tokiha-_san_ were the two I was certain the school would go to any lengths to keep ignorant…and yet here you both are in this tournament. Very well, then. I won't hold back. Are you ready?"

Hinagiku's face registered surprise from this latest odd revelation, but as Tear readied herself, bringing her bladed staff in front of her in both hands, she assumed her own _kendô-_based ready pose. "Let's go, Grants-_senpai_!"

And so began the 5th match of the tournament.

_Author's Note: Character Introduction: 'James Bond'_

_ The tournament has begun with a bang…a couple of mysterious fighters, heavy martial arts, a small bit of suggested fan service, a little magic, and some interesting revelations (and, of course, more questions). The tone of the tournament has shifted slightly from my shake-up, but hopefully it hasn't been horribly detrimental. Again, it would take complete knowledge (or explanation) of the original to make any understanding of those changes, tone and all, truly possible, so I won't try…._

_ Instead I feel a little compelled to talk about 'Instant Steps'. Battle manga often have, amongst their higher-level combat techniques, a kind of high-speed movement or form of maneuvering that is, for all intents and purposes, teleportation, but the suggestion is the popular (yet, in all honesty, rather ridiculous) idea that a fighter can make a super-high-speed 'step' to flank opponents instantly and get the drop on them. This single step is somehow faster than regular dedicated running; as I say, there is a logical absurdity in the idea, but it is popular—even required in battle manga, it could almost seem—so of course I've retained it, particularly since it did exist in Negima itself._

_ It usually has a different name nearly anywhere it appears; in Bleach, it is called different things by the different power-users who inhabit the universe, but is generally the same (flash step or _shunpo_, sonìdo, _hirenkyaku_) and of course the Soul Reaper's version comes over for them since their form and abilities are virtually unchanged. In the original Negima, they called it 'ground contractor' and Kain has picked it up a little quicker than Negi did. I have decided to call them 'instant steps' because I think the title is kinda cool, as well as being nearly exactly accurate—they are 'steps' that allow virtually 'instant' movement._

_ On a further note, many of Kenjirô's abilities seem _ki-_based, even though he is a rather magical creature. The explanation for this is as follows: although inherently different, mana and _ki_ are related. _Ki_ is able to develop because of mana, and the existence of mana allows _ki_ to flow out of the body into the material world. The main difference in their use, which creates the difficulty between them, is that _ki_ is just pushed out of the body and put to work; it is either focused within the body, enhancing speed, strength, etc., or it is propelled outward somehow, creating a _ki _shot (or merely an intense aura, stare of doom, etc.). Mana, however, has to be collected, then shaped into a useable form via incantation or gesture; even when mages (such as Kain) are skilled enough to perform magic without those crutches, they are still working the necessary rites in their head. Mana also accumulates in the body, of course, and mages have a reservoir in themselves that they can draw upon, but it is separate from _ki_, similar to how our air and our blood are separated; they work together, ultimately, yet their paths and circulation are entirely separate._

_ And, in Kenjirô's case: as a demon, he develops _yôki_, which is his own _ki_ mixed with mana, because his naturally magical essence distills an energy in him that is entirely natural. Rather than having to train savagely for years like Akari and Kiami do to develop _ki_, his energy simply grows like lung capacity. He can still improve it through training, but he naturally develops more than most humans could ever hope to. If he bothers, he can learn to gather in mana and form spells, but the personal energy he has to exercise to accomplish it still comes off of his supply of _yôki_._

_ And, also of note in this chapter…it seems even Hinagiku may have a secret (even she isn't aware of). And Tear knows about it. When will we delve more into this? Hahahahaha…._

_ Okay, now…Mr. 'James Bond'. In the original Negima, the mystery fighter called himself 'Colonel Sanders'. He is an old comrade of Nagi's (Colonel Sanders is, I mean) and enters the tournament for his own reasons (which, you can probably guess, involve Negi). He uses a silly alias. When I chose to adapt the two members of Nagi's party that would have the biggest influence on Kain, I chose two specific individuals, and, consulting with the one who gets this role, I asked him for an alias his character could use that would cause people to laugh and shake their heads. From the sound bytes I've gotten, it seems he did indeed choose a great alias to make people say, "Uh…what?"_

_ Obviously, I can't say more about him until his true identity is revealed. And to do that, we'll have to go further into the tournament. Okay, onward: the ladies continue to battle it out!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer__: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors). _

Chapter Two: Hymns and Hopes

_('Katsura Hinagiku…what an interesting opponent to face first. A genius, gifted prodigy both physically and mentally…despite her apparent lack of experience with magic, I can't take her lightly. I'll open with some magic bolts to test her.')_

Tear raised her right hand and an intricate magical circle appeared in the air in front of her. The various levels within it were revolving and changing, and glowing with an eerie light; Hinagiku had merely a moment to recognize this fact before a volley of magical arrows began to flash towards her.

Hinagiku leapt aside, dodging and swatting aside the missiles with her sword. Each missile she touched with that blade vanished instantly. Once she had thinned the stream of magic, she dashed forward, moving with remarkable speed.

_('So fast!')_ Tear barely managed to catch the first strike in time with the haft of her staff, then was forced backward by the force of Hinagiku's next three strikes.

_('I can do this,')_ Hinagiku thought. _('I'm not used to fighting this magic stuff, but there's no reason I can't win. I'm Katsura Hinagiku! I will succeed!')_

_ ["It's so strange," Hinagiku muttered as she dabbed her forehead with the towel._

_ "What's that, Hinagiku-_san_?" Kenjirô asked politely. He was standing off to the side, nonchalantly leaning against the wall. The fact that the exertion of their training had left her quite exhausted while he seemed to be showing no detrimental effects was irksome to her, never mind that he was a 'demon' or whatever—although she suppressed her anger._

_ "These swords of ours…they're real, aren't they? I mean, real blades? We cut those branches and even the ground well enough with them, but…when I hit Ayanami-_san_ with this the other day, and when we hit each other with them during training, it doesn't cut us at all…it's like a bad video game…."_

_ Kenjirô chuckled slightly. "Of course they're 'real'. They are deadly weapons, to be sure. But a true master of the sword is just that—he controls the sword, in all ways. Well, that sounds mystic, but the scientific explanation boils down to the regular energies, _ki_ and mana_.

_"Regular swordsmen, who use _ki_, or demons like me who use _yôki_, enhance their weapons by wrapping _ki _around the blade. This strengthens the weapon and the blows, making them considerably deadlier—but someone skilled at manipulating that energy can shape it how they like, by making the blade sharper than a monomolecular edge, or making it blunt enough to break bones without cutting the skin. Highly advanced _ki-_users can do even more amazing things—making the blade send a blast with each strike that passes through armor, clothing and skin to only harm the innards, or make it into a sponge that simply absorbs the _ki_ and stamina of whomever they strike, incapacitating them without inflicting any injuries."_

_ "Eh? Well, that would explain how your sword can variably cut or bludgeon, but I'm not using any of that…am I?"_

_ "Not yet, although I bet you'll be pretty good at it with practice. You haven't trained with masters, but you actually do use a little _ki_ instinctively…you're a regular genius, Hinagiku-_san_. In any case, your sword itself is what is making the difference for you. It's an artifact, and a powerful one—to a degree, it has its own soul. It can sense your heart and your desires, and it's using your natural energy to blunt its blade because it knows you don't really want to hurt anyone, deep down in your heart. You're a fighter, but not a warrior…kinda like Kain-_kun_, really. Normally, that'd be a real weakness in battle, one way or another, but that sword will do fine for a while in giving you a leg up on your handicap…."]_

_ ('That's right—I don't have to worry about hurting her or anything. I just have to use all my power to fight!')_

Tear sailed backward, crying out from the fierce blow, but she recovered quickly and began to chant.

"O divine spear, run my enemy through! Holy Lance!" A huge spear of light appeared in the air above Tear as she raised her hand above her head, and as she brought her arm down in a fierce throwing motion, the glowing, immaterial weapon descended on Hinagiku with speed. Hinagiku raised Shirozakura and blocked the attack head on. An explosion of light enveloped her….

And Tear's eyes widened as the light faded and Hinagiku stood unharmed in the midst of it. _('Impossible…that sword…it's a powerful antimagic defense….')_

"Hmm…I thought Hina's lack of experience would be a major weakness here," Erika murmured. "She doesn't know how to use any kind of advanced combat techniques like the Instant Step, but she doesn't seem to need them…against a pure spellcaster like Tear-_senpai_, Shirozakura's anti-magic abilities are all she needs…."

"Tear-_chan_ is a decent fighter for a wizard," Kamo agreed. "But Hina-_chan_ is certainly a genius in everything she undertakes, and even if it was only sport, her _kendô_ has a solid base to it. But I wouldn't count that _ojô-chan_ out yet…."

"Tear Grants is certainly in a disadvantage in a fight like this." The group stared at Alyssa as she wandered into their midst. "She has great magical powers, but her most powerful spells—her magic hymns—take too much time to use. So, what does she have to meet this incredible threat…?"

_('She's faster than a normal human should ever be!') _Tear thought desperately as she retreated before another savage attack. _('How's she enhancing herself? _Ki_? No…it's a regular enhancement spell…but what's causing it? She didn't cast it herself…it's just coming naturally? What's the source?')_

Tear suddenly pulled three throwing daggers from a holster at her thigh—revealing, it would seem, the reason for the separations in her dress—and hurled them at Hinagiku, forcing her to retreat for a moment and cease her assault. She fended off the attacks with her defensive adjustment, but in that instant Tear caught the briefest flash of the magic's flow from her, and the direction it went.

_('Kain-_sensei_!? But he's not doing anything either…but, that sword…so that means….')_

"You…you've actually made a _contract_ with Kain-_sensei_? Is that where your power and artifact came from?"

This swift interrogation brought Hinagiku up short. Then, as her memory briefly touched once again upon the origin of her power, she flushed and glowered at her foe. "S-so what? What business is it of yours?"

"You obviously don't realize the magnitude of what you've done…and I still underestimated the irresponsibility of Kain-_sensei_'s actions. To have involved his students to this extent…."

"There you go again with that! You weren't there…you haven't seen the things Kain-_sensei_—and the rest of us—have had to face! You don't have any right to judge him, or us!"

Tear sighed. "Perhaps not. But as _kaichô_, whenever you see your students involved in suspicious behavior, isn't it your duty to investigate the matter, and, if necessary, render judgment?"

"T-that's entirely different—!"

"Not really. I'll get to the bottom of this myself…and I'll see with my own eyes which of us is right." She resumed a ready stance. "I said I wouldn't hold back, but the truth is that I still underestimated your skills. I'll have to give everything I've got in order to get past you, so that I can face Kain-_sensei_ in the next round (_if_ he manages to defeat Takahata-_sensei_). Come!"

Without another word, Hinagiku did. Tear dodged backward again, set herself, and began to chant. "Thou who wouldst take revenge, carve here thy holy seal! Éclair des Larmes!"

Instead of forming a missile, the energy erupted in a geyser of light energy right in front of Tear…which Hinagiku was charging into at high speed. She managed to leap backwards out of the way and brought her sword down to deflect away most of the energy that would have grazed her, but it completely interrupted her assault. As she set herself and charged in again, Tear repeated without any elongated incantation, "Éclair des Larmes!"

Again the spell burst with perfect timing underneath her, and again Hinagiku was forced back. Again she charged in, and a third time Tear launched that spell in her path.

Kamo whistled. "That _ojô-chan_ is something else. She's demonstrating four separate high-level casting attributes there…."

"Indeed," Alyssa agreed. "Take a good look, boy; you've decided on a 'BattleMage'-type route, but if you'd chosen to follow the path of a true wizard, this is what you'd be aiming for. This is mastery.

"She relies on incantation, because even if you become skilled enough to cast instantly without word or gesture a full incantation will always be more powerful. However, for situations like this she's learned a few spells that she get off in short order. That method of '_quick casting_' is her first skill; and she's boosting it further with her second skill, '_alacrity_'. She's siphoning some of the energy of her spells when she casts them to hasten her further castings, making each successive spell gather energy faster."

"She's a natural at '_elemental mana accumulation_', too," Kain murmured.

"Very good. We're about to see it and the fourth skill at work next…."

Mai was hoping for a full explanation about elemental mana accumulation, but she could guess at some of its meaning; the air around Tear was now almost alive with a kind of light, something that couldn't quite be seen, but was definitely present. In short, her spells seemed to have enriched the very mana in the air around her. And now, as Alyssa said, she was ready to take advantage. She raised a hand and slammed it to the ground as she chanted, "O seal of fire, strike down my enemy. Flamme Rouge!"

This time a much larger area in front of Tear exploded into flame, engulfing Hinagiku. As the audience stared in shock, Alyssa smiled and said to Mai, "Most magic has an element associated with it, and the elements are vital to magic's function. They are related and are used in many ways, but one simple truth is that casting a spell of a certain element 'attracts' or 'accumulates' mana of that element. Usually only major spells make any appreciable difference, and then only for a short time, but that girl is naturally talented with it—she can gather a lot of elemental mana quickly with her spells.

"And this allows her to use her fourth exceptional skill, '_elemental field enhancement_'. Some spells, in addition to being of a certain element, can combine with another element to form a completely new spell, as she did here, using her light-based spell of 'Éclair de Larmes' to gather mana until she can enhance it with fire-based mana into the massive fire spell 'Flamme Rouge'."

"But if Éclair de Larmes gathers light-based mana, where does the fire-based mana come from?" Kagome demanded of Kajirô, who had been explaining all of this to her as well.

"There are the four main elements, of course," he explained. "Air, earth, fire and water…but there are advanced elements, too, and in the right hands, they can be separated into the more base elements, the same way chemical compounds break down into chemical elements. Dark is connected to earth and water, and light to fire and air. I hate to admit it, but against this skill set…Hinagiku-_san_ doesn't have enough training to match it."

"It's quite an incredible collection, almost made for this kind of battle," Alyssa continued almost cheerfully. "Spellcasters are always disadvantaged in one-on-one combat with skilled fighters, so she's trained a single spell that allows her to build an advantage from nothing."

As Hinagiku emerged from the firestorm, flying backwards, singed and with part of her clothing burned away but not looking horribly damaged for someone who had just been engulfed in an inferno, Mai scolded Alyssa, "You sound awfully thrilled with the work of someone who's fighting one of our classmates!"

Alyssa sniffed at her. "I _am_ a demon, remember. I really don't care much for humans one way or the other. But I do have an aesthetic appreciation for skilled use of difficult magic, and it's only natural I would prefer that, especially compared to the wild, barbaric fighting style of Hinagiku."

Hitomi Takeda was of a decidedly different opinion. "To see something so rare done so beautifully," she murmured to Kazumi and Yukari, "is certainly breathtaking, but this particular match is a bit of a farce, hardly the appropriate match between the 'inner' and 'outer' worlds. A young but well-trained master of the 'inner' is simply showing that a novice and inexperienced member of the 'outer' world is no match for her. A shame…."

"What is this 'inner' and 'outer' world?" Yukari demanded.

"We are all from the 'outer'," she explained. "I suppose you could say that it is the 'normal', or perhaps the 'real' world, and the 'inner'…well, as you see. We of the 'outer' aren't supposed to know much of the 'inner', it has always seemed, and although I have seen it before, I know little truth about it. I simply know a boy who, twenty –five years ago, dominated this very tournament because of his mastery of the powers of the 'inner' world…."

"Hmm. I wonder…if Kain-_sensei_ and Kenjirô-_kun_ are part of this 'inner' world…."

Kazumi felt worry at Yukari's assessment, but did not voice her thoughts.

Meanwhile, Tear was not giving Hinagiku any time to recover. The mana around her—around _everyone_—intensified as she began a powerful spell. "O wind undefiled, embrace those who would be our enemies…Innocent Shine!"

The clouds overhead coalesced and intensified into a nimbus of light directly over Hinagiku, and then this nimbus unleashed a stream of light energy on top of her, a torrent of magical power that engulfed the girl. Once again, Hinagiku raised her sword above her to block the shower, but disappeared in the midst of it.

When it finally faded and the sky above had resumed its normal appearance, Hinagiku was still standing, glaring at Tear, but panting heavily, evidently exhausted from her exertions. Her sword's point was noticeably much lower than she had been holding it in her stances before.

Tear observed her levelly. "That sword is incredibly powerful with its ability to defeat magic…but it's taking a heavy toll on you. You really don't have the energy to fight anymore, Katsura-_san_. You should surrender now."

"W-what are you talking about?" Hinagiku almost gasped. "I won't be defeated that easily! I will…."

Tear dashed in this time, surprising her opponent. Hinagiku moved to intercept her, but she was sluggish and slow, and Tear slipped easily past her guard and planted the butt of her staff into Hina's solar plexus. Hinagiku's eyes flew open wide for a moment, and then she closed them as she slumped to the ground—or almost to the ground. Tear caught her limp form in one arm. "Sorry for ending it like this, Katsura-_san_," she murmured to the unhearing girl. "This is over. You fought very well…."

"W-well done, _Onee-sama_!" Mei cried.

"A-and it looks like Katsura-_kaichô_ is down! While our official gives the count, I must say…it seems like summer has come early to Mahora. What a pyrotechnics display we just witnessed! Even the incredibly brilliant swordsmanship of Katsura Hinagiku was unable to defeat that amazing show of power that can only be called 'magic'…is this real? Is this all just a trick? Watching this, I'm not sure myself! It's up to you to decide!"

"Is this really all right?" Kain muttered. "It seems like we're plainly exposing magic here…."

"Don't worry," Alyssa assured him. "This is a comedy-based story, after all. Unless it's integral to the plot line, the nameless, faceless masses won't think anything unnecessary or care much for anything that happens around them—they're just like the citizens of Ankh-Morpork."

"That's a distinctly non-_manga_ reference…."

"At least some of our readers will get it…."

Some, however, were giving a lot more thought to what they witnessed. _('Oi, oi,')_ thought Chisame in disbelief. _('What is the meaning of this? Magic? As if! But…what the hell was that? Is this really all just a trick? But…if this is all an act, how was this arranged? _Kaichô_ would never agree to act out in a show like this, would she? Maybe if she was forced to disguise herself as a _sentai[superhero team member, like the Power Rangers]_ or something, but not like this…never allow herself to lose like this…what the hell is going on here?')_

"If you believe what you see, then this is reality."

Chisame started and turned to this suddenly-materialized speaker. "A-Ayanami! What are you doing here?"

Rei fixed her robotic stare on Chisame, but didn't reply.

Chisame huffed and turned away. _('Of course, she never answers questions like that_._')_ "Whatever," she said. "What are you talking about, anyway? How can this be reality? I mean, how can any of this be real?"

"Then you do not wish to believe it?"

"Of course not! I'm not a naïve fantasy nut. I may be a _hikkikomori_, but I know the difference between reality and fantasy!"

Rei turned back to the match. "Then this is not your reality, and it is meaningless." Chisame stared at her, surprised and sullen.

Kenjirô was not present with the others at the fight. After watching the fights that concerned him most—Kiami's and Akari's—he had gone to investigate Rin, who, unconscious, had been taken to a room of the Saginomiya estate that had been converted, for this tournament, into a nursing station. She was, in fact, asleep, and still sleeping—'James Bond' had placed a good sleeping spell on her, so she was likely to be out for eight hours if she was undisturbed, but she wasn't harmed in any way.

Kenjirô's interest, of course, was the man himself, his next opponent, but the strange mage had disappeared. He frowned. He'd like to find out a bit more about him, but…it seemed that wasn't possible.

On his way back he spotted another figure that had caught his interest. "You…you're Takamichi T. Takahata, correct?"

"Hmm? Oh, you're…Hanatabi Kenjirô-_kun_, was it? Kain's friend?"

Kenjirô observed him carefully. "You're pretty strong, right? I'd like to fight you sometime, as well. In fact, I wouldn't mind fighting you right here…."

His sword appeared in his hand in the exact instant that he made a powerful swing, creating a powerful burst of _yôki _and air pressure that sailed towards Takamichi. It exploded into nothingness directly in between the two men, intercepted by another invisible missile or power of equal strength. Kenjirô raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Oh?"

Takamichi gave a slight smile. "Huh…Kenjirô-_kun_ sure is hot-blooded. For someone serious like Kain-_kun_…a friend like you fits him really well…and you're surprisingly thoughtful and tactical….

"In any case, if you've seen enough…we should head back. I think it's about time for me to get ready for my match."

Kenjirô dematerialized his sword. "You're right. I've…seen enough…."

"And now, coming up…the highly anticipated battle of teachers…the child-teacher, Kain Lockeheart, less than fifteen years old, against the famous 'Death Glasses' Takamichi!" came Nanami's announcement from the arena floor.

_["Yo."_

_ The two young flame-haired children turned in surprise and looked up at the adult who had unusually interrupted their play. Tall, blond, a scruffy line of unshaven growth on his chin, thin square glasses, dressed in a suit—Kain and Lina did not recognize him, but his sad and almost dopey little smile put them at ease somehow._

_ "You…must be Kain-_kun_."_

_ "…Who are you?" the boy replied._

_ "Want to be friends with me, Kain-_kun_?"_

_ He introduced himself to the pair._

_ "So, Mr. Takahata, you are…"_

_ "Takamichi would be fine, since we're friends."_

_ "Okay…Takamichi knows my father?"_

_ "Yeah."_

_ "You've met him!?" Kain continued excitedly._

_ "Many times."_

_ "Were you friends?" It was the first, but certainly not the last, time that Takamichi saw the shining, childish, hungry expectation in Kain's eyes._

_ Takamichi laughed. "No, I can't say we're friends, really…I gave up trying to become a mage, after all…. Your father…was my inspiration. I've worked hard to get closer to him…no, to get closer to all of them. I've become strong, but there's still a long ways to go for me. Even now, all those guys are still my inspiration…my goals…."_

_ Before the flashback ends, the camera zooms to Kain's room, to his desk, to that picture he got from Kyoto, with Kalan and his friends, those mysterious figures Kain had never met….]_

"Everyone, thank you for waiting! The repairs to the stage are once again nearly completed, and the 6th match is about to begin! Once again, we remind everyone that the use of cameras and similar devices is forbidden, and your cooperation is appreciated!"

"I can't believe I lost like that," Hinagiku growled sullenly. She had been delivered to the remaining 3-A (and friends) participants and had returned to consciousness fairly quickly, but realization over her failure did not leave her in a good mood. Tear and Mei, meanwhile, had disappeared to go check on Rin during these repairs. "Kain-_sensei_!" she snapped.

"Ah! Y-yes?"

"You have to defeat Takahata-_sensei_ so you can avenge me! Don't you dare lose! Understood?"

"R-right…I'll try my best…."

"Not that again, Kain. You need to have more confidence."

Kain turned in surprise. "Kenjirô…there you are…."

"Come on, now, really…it'll be difficult for me if you lose before we face each other. Therefore…." He glanced back towards Takamichi, who was approaching, and said quietly, "Make sure you protect your chin…so that you won't get KO'd in one hit like the guys who faced him last night. Also, be careful of his range…I'd say it's around ten meters."

"Eh? Ah…thanks, Kenjirô…."

"Ho, scouting him out for your friend, Kenji?" Kamo laughed. "How kind of you…."

"Like I said, I just don't want Kain to lose before he faces me. That's all I can give you. Everything else…is up to you."

The rest of Kain's party approached. "So?" Mai asked. "Do you…have any chance?"

Kain sighed. "Maybe. I…I'll try my hardest…."

"That's all we can do," Momo agreed. "Well…."

"Don't worry yourself too much, boy," Alyssa scolded. "Well, even though the difference in power is obvious, just beat him up like you do everyone else. It's just a match, so even if you lose, you won't die. Up to now, you've been fighting for your life and others' lives in death matches…but this time, it's just your honor at stake, and for you, that's not so serious, right?"

"Ah…yeah…thanks, Alyssa…."

"The most important thing to do in a match like this is just capture the flow," Kiami informed him.

"Do your best, Kain-_sensei_," Momo agreed.

Akari added, "Calm down and squarely face your opponent."

"Go, and win!" Kenjirô finished.

Kain laughed. "Thank you, everyone…."

"The repairs are complete! Will the contestants please enter the arena!"

"All right…I'm off!"

Kain whirled around and headed onto the stage.

The crowd reacted to the coming competitors…especially class 3-A.

"It's finally Kain-_sensei_'s turn," Kagome remarked happily.

"The question is…just how strong is Takahata-_sensei_?" Ami wondered.

"Y-yeah…" Nodoka agreed.

"Is this gonna be okay, Kazumi?" Yukari asked her friend.

"I-it could be bad, but…we have to watch for Kain-_sensei_'s sake…."

"That's your teacher, huh?" Eita mused. "He doesn't look that strong…."

"Just wait and see!" Matake insisted.

"It's finally our idiot teacher's turn?" Chisame muttered. _('H-hmph…it's obvious that there's some sort of trick going on here, especially since all this is being run by Sakura-_san_. That's why there're pyrotechnics displays and such to impress the audience. I don't know how she roped people like _Kaichô_ and _Fukukaichô_ into this farce, but it's got to be something like that…otherwise, genius or not, our teacher and our classmates couldn't have come this far…right…?')_

"Now, on this side is the formidable Mahora instructor whose name is known to all the school's delinquents, Takamichi T. Takahata! On the other side is the genius child teacher whose exploits have already begun to turn into serious rumor, Kain Lockeheart!"

"They're pretty fired up, aren't they, Kain-_kun_?"

"Y-yeah…."

Takamichi turned to his young friend. "It's okay to get serious, all right?"

"Right."

"He's getting pretty shaky," Mai murmured, watching the pair. "Is he really going to be all right?"

"Well, it's Kain-_sensei_, so probably…" Momo said soothingly.

"Just how strong is Takahata-_sensei_?" Hinagiku asked Kamo, who had made his way to her shoulder.

"Well…he's not as strong as Kain's father and the rest of his friends were…but to be honest…if he was totally serious, then all of you combined couldn't defeat him…."

Tear, Mei, and a revived Rin then entered and moved to their own place overlooking the arena, watching with serious expressions.

Takamichi continued to gaze at Kain's resolute face as they made their way out and took their places. _('Huh…he's all nervous…. Personality-wise, he's completely your opposite, but…that resolute gaze is exactly the same. Being able to have a contest like this with your son is a true pleasure, Kalan….')_

"Alone, he has resolved a limitless number of disputes and fights in this school, earning him the nickname 'Death Glasses' Takahata! Surely, he's the strongest of all the teachers of Mahora Academy! How will you challenge him, young student teacher? The betting odds certainly favor Takamichi by an overwhelming majority! The result of this contest will certainly be brighter than the morning sun…."

"No," Zhou Xiang disagreed resolutely. "You cannot assume the outcome of this contest simply based on appearance or even reputation. That boy, though young, is certainly capable."

"So, Xiang-_san_, is there a chance of the contestant Kain Lockeheart winning?" Miyu asked in her monotone.

"Logically, he would have to keep his distance. Apparently, last night Takahata-_san_ eliminated any fighter who drew close to him with some 'mystery' technique. As I was not there, I did not see it myself, and so while I may have suspicions about it, I cannot give more details at this time."

"Yes," Miyu agreed, "for an opponent with an unknown skill or power, it is natural to keep your distance so that you can evaluate it…."

"That's correct," Kiami added from their corner. "Takahata-_sensei_'s technique is pretty harsh…."

"Eh?" Kenjirô looked at her in surprise. "Kiami-_san_, do you know about his technique?"

"I saw it last night, after all. I don't know how well I'd defend against it, but I am used to seeing such crazy techniques from my masters…."

"That's right," Akari agreed. "The worst part is the range of the attack, though…it's not long-range, but in this small of an arena, it's long enough. It will be difficult for Kain-_sensei_ to separate enough space to observe it carefully…."

"I-is Kain-_sensei_ really in that much trouble?" Mai demanded of her.

"Well, he's gotten strong, so I don't think he'll get taken down in one hit, but…Takahata-_sensei_ seems to be nearly a match for our masters, so…."

Alyssa giggled. "Well, that may be…but he's come a long way in a short time…that boy…." _('And if he's continued to develop along the path he's taken, then….')_

"Well, are you ready to begin…Kain-_kun_?"

Kain observed his predecessor carefully. _('As I thought, he put his hands in his pockets…as strange as that is, that's his combat stance…so, he'll use a technique against my chin…at about ten meters…I should keep my distance…._

_ ('…No. I'm thinking too much, aren't I? It's just as they all said…really, I just have to fight and see how it goes…._

_ ('Let's begin….')_

_ "Match six…START!"_ Nanami cried, throwing her hand down.

And the match begins….

Takamichi's eyes widened slightly as Kain came charging in from the outset, moving quickly, magical energy streaming off of him, his arms crossed in front of his jaw. Takamichi did something Kain couldn't see, and there was an explosion of power that struck Kain's arms—however, it was diffused by his shield, and did no harm.

In the next instant, in response to the attack, Kain 'stepped' behind Takamichi. As he turned to strike, Takamichi turned to face him as well. Kain watched the scene unfolding in slow motion as his mind raced.

_('That was a success…though my shield was hit pretty hard by that attack, whatever it was…now, I'm behind him…and he's taking his hands out of his pockets. His technique can't be used close, so this, even _ki_-infused, is just a normal punch!')_

_ Ki_-infused barely began to cover the attack, however—he could feel the energy powering the fist as he prepared his own attack. He slapped the hand up, wincing from the burning pain arising from the contact with the power, and responded with an elbow strike that threw Takamichi backwards….

Takamichi recovered quickly, halting himself after a single stagger-step and immediately coming forward with another straight punch. Kain, however, had the momentum, and 'stepped' again just behind him. "Art of indignation, render judgment flawlessly—Rolling Thunder!"

The look on Takamichi's face was shock as Kain's spell blasted him, sending him flying backwards.

"That's right," Alyssa said approvingly, smiling. "Even if you put distance between yourself and your opponent, if they are so much stronger than you, you'll never be able to hurt them…you're merely delaying your own defeat. That's the correct answer, Kain. You won't gain anything if you're afraid. If you're facing a difficult situation where defeat seems inevitable, it's useless to play it safe—your only hope is to bet everything on a slim chance of winning and go for the throat…."

Most of the audience was not observing the battle with the same degree of cool analysis. Chisame stared in shock, Kenjirô watched with excited admiration, and a hundred other expressions lit the faces of the thousand-plus other watchers.

And Takamichi was utterly surprised by Kain's offensive, but Kain didn't allow himself an instant to exult in the early success of his attack. _('I can't get away from him! I have to keep the distance narrowed and keep attacking!')_

Takamichi had his feet under him before Kain reached him again, but he had no time to set himself for a true counterattack or technique. Kain jumped in immediately, throwing out strikes, feints, and kicks, keeping Takamichi off-balance and not allowing him to retaliate. He was unable to land any serious hits like his previous two, but his foe seemed completely unable to respond.

_('What a difficult martial art style,')_ Takamichi thought. _('The flowing exchange between the six different martial arts makes it nearly impossible to read and counter. He's no master martial artist yet, but for what limited time he's had, his skill is incredible. Furthermore, perhaps thanks to his training with Alyssa, there's virtually no weakness to his speed or power. He's small, too, which makes him that much harder to deal with….')_

"A-amazing! The child teacher is pressing in! He isn't giving Takahata as much as a second to breathe!"

"Kain-_sensei_!" Kagome cheered.

"A-awesome," Ami remarked. "Kain-_sensei_…seems so much more intense…."

"…_Sensei_…" Nodoka breathed.

Rin and Tear's faces folded slightly in surprise at this development, but Mei's face was far more readable. "Waa…no way…with Takahata-_sensei_ as an opponent…."

"W-wow…" came Kazumi's remark.

"I-incredible…is that really Kain-_sensei_?" Yukari demanded.

His assembled party at the contestants' lair was more ecstatic.

"He's doing well!" Momo exulted. "His rate of movement is higher than it's ever been. As usual, he's even better in a real fight than in practice, and he's even switching between his mana and _ki_ much faster than normal…."

"He caught Takahata-_sensei_ completely by surprise," Kiami agreed. "To see Kain-_sensei_ at this level…he's come so far already…."

Akari nodded. "All his training is really blossoming."

"Finish him here!" Kenjirô yelled.

_('R-ridiculous…awesome…is this really the same kid with who's always in a panic about things!?') _Chisame demanded of her own subconscious. _('No…absolutely not…there has to be some sort of showy trick here….')_

Kain also had the idea of a finish in his mind, and began to build his power. A low kick and hand strike made sure Takamichi was off-balance, and he leapt up, drawing in the mana. His arm exploded with a surge of power and he slammed his fist into Takamichi's abdomen, unleashing all that energy into his punch. "Burst Strike!"

Kain's unique spell had a simple name, although the watching crowd, mostly Japanese, was highly impressed due to a lack of understanding. Most importantly, the effect was awe-inspiring. Takamichi flew out of the ring and into the pool in an instant, creating a massive geyser of water and steam. Takamichi's form had completely disappeared in the slowly-receding mist.

The staring crowd, even that made up by Kain's fans, was mostly speechless at this display. Finally Nanami found her voice. "Wha…wha…wha…whawhawhawhawhawhawhat was that just now!? A horrific hit from contestant Kain! Takahata flew away as if hit by an out-of-control truck! Jeet kune do, Krav Maga…which martial art was that technique from!? What a horrific young man!"

Steam and mist continued to dominate Takamichi's impact site, completely obscuring him. "Has contestant Takahata sunk into the pond? There's no sign of him! Is his life in danger!?"

Half-afraid, half-exultant, Nodoka, Yue and Ami began to celebrate. The crowd began to stir and comment now as the official began to count time, with comments such as 'As expected from Akari-_buchô_'s pupil!' and 'That kid's for real…what an awesome tournament!' coming forth.

_('No, no…don't just accept it like that, you idiots!')_ Chisame screamed in the privacy of her head. _('It's ridiculous, that incredible real-time display there…speaking of which, isn't Takahata-_sensei_ dead now!?')_

_ ('I-is it over?') _Kain thought desperately. _('In a high-speed match like this, that's about the most powerful I can put together, and it hit directly, so if that didn't do it, then…but, Takamichi should be….')_

As the count reached five, the mist began to clear, and the watching audience grew silent again in shock as a shadow started to come into focus. "Ah!" Nanami croaked. "That…that is…."

And there was Takamichi…standing on the water, looking completely unhurt. "Contestant Takahata is safe! He's completely unharmed, even after taking such a terrible attack!"

"The audience seems most surprised by his posture there," color commentator Miyu mentioned. "Can you enlighten us to the meaning of this, Xiang-_san_?"

"Well, standing on the water is mostly known as a ninja trick, but it's possible for any highly-advanced _ki-_user to imitate. It's difficult, as the martial artist has to carefully exert _ki_ from the bottom of his feet in such a way to match the viscosity of the water…."

Kain was uninterested in his friend's perch, however. _('Heh, like I thought…so, what do I do now…?')_

Takamichi seemed to read Kain's face as he suddenly skipped forward and dropped on the stage as the count approached ten. "No, that was wonderful…I was really surprised," he told the boy. "Great work, Kain-_kun_."

Kain didn't respond, but came charging in again while Takamichi was busy dusting himself off. Again they began to exchange high-speed blows, and Takamichi, being forced to retreat, actually leapt out of the stage and began to run around the outer edge. Kain jumped out after him and pursued him. "W-wait a minute!" Nanami objected. "You're outside the ring! We'll have to start taking count…!"

Kain and Takamichi seemed unconcerned with this as they exchanged their blows. Kain was as fierce as ever, but Takamichi seemed better prepared for him, and was fending him off more easily than before. Finally a hit from the older man sent Kain flying back onto the stage. He swiftly attempted an _ukemi_, a rolling recovery maneuver, but by the time he was back on his feet Takamichi lit back upon the stage, his hands in his pockets….

And Kain suddenly began to recoil from the force of a rapid-fire stream of invisible attacks.

"And that's the pain for not being able to finish earlier," Kenjirô growled through gritted teeth.

"He had a good run, but this is the real start of the fight," Kamo sighed.

The speed of the attacks prevented Kain from reacting at all, and a final strike to his chin that he barely managed to deflect sent him tumbling over backwards. He hit the ground, bouncing and rolling, stopping just short of the arena's edge.

"Kain-_sensei_!" Nodoka cried in despair.

_('An invisible attack…yes, this is….')_

"As I suspected," Xiang noted.

"Do you recognize this method of invisible combat, Xiang-_san_?"

"I suppose you would have to call it _iaiken_. _Iaidô_ or _iaijutsu_ is the art of pulling a sword from a scabbard, striking, and then sheathing it all in one swift motion. As a base art, it is mostly artistic in nature as a means to show off advanced skill, because the user implies they can finish the battle in a single blow and therefore do not need to keep their weapon out and ready. For a true combatant, _battôjutsu_, or the art of striking from the draw, is a much more efficient combat technique, and derives much of its power from using the scabbard as an accelerator for the sword as it is drawn—but only for that first strike.

"For true masters who use _ki_, however, _iaijutsu _is a viable combat technique because they can use the scabbard as a kind of stockpiling device, a battery for their _ki_, making it easier to enhance their weapon with it. Takamichi T. Takahata, however, uses _iaiken_, his fist instead of a sword and his pocket instead of a scabbard. He charges his fist with _ki_ and then throws out punches faster than the eye can see."

_('Bullcrap,')_ Chisame thought. _('That's just stupid…but more importantly, how is Takahata-_sensei_ completely unhurt from that earlier attack…?')_

"Is this really possible?" Miyu asked in her bland manner.

"For true _ki_ masters, something like this, while unusual, is more than possible. That man is truly a master-class fighter…."

_('That's right…it's just a punch at invisible speed,')_ Kain observed. _('That's why all those hits barely stunned me…with all the power I've got, a little bit of air pressure created by a high-speed punch shouldn't do much of anything to me…not on its own, but if I keep taking those hits, it'll wear me down…._

_ ('Now, how do I deal with this?')_ he thought as Takamichi began a slow, measured approach. _('Should I test my eyes by watching for it, or simply ready a defense…?_

_ ('Both.')_

He stared, focusing his eyes, straining himself. The genius young man, who had been fighting for his life against vastly superior foes for three solid months, finally saw the movement as it came out….

And moved his head aside. He felt the stream go past him and time once again began to slow. He saw Takamichi's serious expression turn slowly, like a glacier, into that small smile of his, and he could read his eyes: _('Well done, Kain-_kun_…but that's just one….')_

Everything was in slow motion, and that other hand came out of the pocket as if it was operating at normal speed, then went back in. At the same time, the force impacted against an incandescent barrier….

Kain collapsed the barrier and transformed it into a stream of magical bolts that roared towards the older man. An explosion engulfed him again, but then he appeared suddenly behind Kain. "Well done…but don't think I can't use Instant Steps, too…."

"What took you so long?" Kain asked as Takamichi wound up a powerful punch….

That was taking forever to land. The adrenalin of their fight had slowed Kain's perception down—or, from another viewpoint, significantly sped it up—but now Takamichi was in slow motion even from the audience's point of view. He moved sluggishly as his fist blazed with energy and began a leisurely, continent-drifting stroll towards Kain's white cloak….

_('That cloak….')_

"Oh, using that again, the clever boy," Alyssa congratulated him. "That kind of trick will usually only work once a fight, but nevertheless he came prepared…."

"Dance, ruler of the northern wind. Play, ruler of the eastern song. Sing, ruler of the western forest. Sleep, ruler of the southern sky. Elemental Conflux."

The air surrounding Takamichi exploded into a burst of multi-colored energy as Kain sprang away, once again leaving the older man obscured by a fount of deadly raging power.

"He used the remnant of the mana I gathered earlier and strung it together with more mana on his own," Tear breathed in shock. "He's been gathering that all the while he was exchanging those remarkable blows with Takahata-_sensei_. I-impossible…."

Again the crowd was speechless, and again Kain stared as the smoke obscured his opponent…and again he could only inwardly sigh as it cleared moments later to reveal Takamichi mostly unhurt.

"W-what an incredible turn of events! This battle is going back-and-forth, and seems to get crazier by the moment! But despite the incredible displays he's offering, Kain can't seem to do a thing to his opponent! Is the 'Death Glasses' immortal?"

"How is he taking those hits?" Mai demanded. "Kain's two spells…both were as powerful as anything I've seen him use before, but Takahata-_sensei_ doesn't look hurt at all…!"

"He's brimming with magic power," Erika remarked in a daze. "I think he has a bigger reserve than I do when I'm using my complete vampire form. It's just unreal…he isn't doing anything with it, he's just letting it out, and it's protecting him from all of Kain-_sensei_'s attacks by sheer volume…."

"He's the equivalent of a captain-class _shinigami_," Momo concluded. "Kain-_sensei_'s attacks aren't at that level yet. It's like trying to breach a wall…."

"Don't count Kain out yet!" Kenjirô barked.

Takamichi carefully observed Kain. Neither moved for nearly half a minute as they stared at each other. "I think I really may have completely underestimated you, Kain-_kun_," Takamichi finally remarked. "You're thinking pretty well. It seems that you're a match for me in this state. You're more than ready to see _this_.

"You see, Kain-_kun_, this technique is from one of Kalan's companions…the man who was my master and teacher. He was the man on the right of the photograph you got from Eishun-_san_."

Kain's determined stare became the naïve child's almost instantly. "Father's…companion…?"

"Yeah…he was a great person…."

Takamichi lifted his head, a much brighter smile on his face. "Kain-_kun_, so much has already happened today…for my match with you to be this fun, I'm truly grateful. You are really the son of Kalan, the man I admired so much. I can tell from exchanging blows with you that you've already become such a fine young man. That's why, from now on, I'll show you my true serious side, because it would be rude if I didn't in a 'fight between men'."

"Oho…so he's really going to use it," Alyssa giggled.

Takamichi took his hands out of his pockets and spread his arms out just a bit from his waist, opening his fists completely. "Mana in my left hand…_ki_ in my right hand…." As he spoke, energy of the named source began to gather into his two hands.

"T-that really is…!" Kenjirô growled through his teeth.

"Now, combine the two!" Takamichi put his hands together in front of him, and the two energies collided. They immediately discharged, turning into a surge of energy that flowed outward from Takamichi's body. As he stood there, the nimbus around him almost became visible, and the effects of his transformation could be seen in the sky above him, the blue and the white being distorted as though through some sort of flickering lens.

The blast of energy even swept over the stadium, forcing Kain back and causing all present to blanch and recoil in shock. "T-this wind pressure!" Nanami gasped. "What is this?"

"This first hit is just for show," Takamichi declared, putting his hands in his pockets again. "Dodge it, Kain-_kun_."

He leapt high into the air…and in the next instant, an enormous blast of force descended on Kain's position. With the warning, he managed to dodge aside…and the area where he had been cratered and caved as if a meteor had slammed into it. A hole three meters across was left in the floor of the arena.

As the assembled audience stared in a whole new level of shock and awe, Nanami managed, "Uwaa…w-what was that? Was that a punch? A-awesome! It's like the impact from a cannon…."

"A-as expected from 'Death Glasses' Takahata!" several of the youths around Chisame enthused.

She stared at them in utter, open-mouthed disbelief. _('Guaa…whatever it is, don't just accept it happily! It's not just our class after all…all the people in this stupid school are boneheads! No matter how you think about this now, __**isn't it completely ridiculous**__!?_

_ ('What about it, Kain-_sensei_? Isn't this just some sort of trick to please this crazy audience…?')_

With that almost pleading thought, she turned to look at her teacher…and his expression froze her solid. His face was a mask of rigid, terrified awe. If it was acting, Kain should be leading the acting club.

Takamichi gave him his sad, meager smile. "I still can't stand on the same stage as _them_, however. I can't reach them at all. If this is enough to make you give in, Kain-_kun_, you won't be able to stand on the same stage as them, either."

Kain met Takamichi's expression, and his look changed slightly, surprising Takamichi. "I never said I was giving up," he declared, rising and dusting off his legs. "I'm just trying to think. I know very well how far I still have to go. But…I have to thank you, Takamichi, for giving me a leg up. I guess I can start with this. Let's see…shall I give it a try…?"

He spread out his hands as Takamichi had. "Gathering both at once…I still haven't quite got it down, but here goes…mana in the left hand…_ki_ in the right…and then, combine…."

Takamichi's eyes widened in shock this time. "What? Are you really trying…?"

Kain cupped his hands together to bring the two powers into contact. There was an explosion of power, just as there was from Takamichi, and Kain stood there with that nimbus of power surrounding him. "So, this is _kanka_," he murmured quietly, thoughtfully. "Wow, this is tough. I feel…so light, so full of energy, as if nothing can touch me, and yet at the same time I feel as if I'm balancing on the very point of a sharp spire…."

He glanced up at Takamichi again. "Okay. Let's give this a try…."

He dashed in again, although that is hardly an accurate word to describe his speed. He simply rushed in, and yet it seemed as if he was using his Instant Step. Takamichi was forced to defend himself again…and every time their hands and fists collided it created a minor shockwave that was felt by everyone in attendance.

_('Y-yeah…')_ Chisame thought. _('It's definitely…it's definitely a trick….')_

"As expected of Kain-_sensei_," Rei murmured next to her. "_Kanka_ is considered one of the most difficult techniques in magic or martial arts. He copied it by watching it…once…."

"Of course, he's been working on something just like it for a while now," Alyssa continued in the split scene. "Still…that level of genius…is _wonderful_ to behold…."

"H-he can win with that, right?" Mai asked, almost pleaded.

Alyssa laughed. "Well, we can't count him out. However, it will take more than a bit of improvised _kanka_ to match a master who has trained with it for years…."

Indeed, while Kain seemed to be matching the incredible 'Death Glasses' blow for blow, even though both of them were moving so fast that most of the audience couldn't see more than blur of exploding power, Kain was still overmatched. Eventually Takamichi managed an uppercut that sent Kain flying into the air; then he jumped above him and let loose one of his _iai_ attacks, the same one that he had unleashed right after activating his _kanka_. This time it hit Kain dead on and drove him into the arena floor.

Kain gasped, bounced, and lay on the ground, breathing heavily, all his power gone. Takamichi settled back on the ground. "I-incredible," the luckless announcer attempted. "That was…simply impossible to describe. But it seems that…this time, the child teacher might not be getting up…."

But Kain proved Nanami wrong, struggling slowly, painfully to his feet. He stared at Takamichi.

The crowd was moved by various emotions…some of the people near Chisame now were wondering if Kain should have risen at all. They wondered if Takamichi was going too far.

Chisame gritted her teeth. _('No…no, this is…that look in his eyes…even after that, he's going to continue…and not stop. That was the look of a man fighting with all his heart…for his goal…that idiot. In a fight between men, there is no abuse, there's no 'going too far'. All there is, is the fight itself…._

_ ('I have no idea if all this is just a trick, if all this real, or…or anything anymore, but…one thing I'm sure of is that those two are both fighting seriously…though I don't want to admit it….')_

"You want to continue, Kain-_kun_, even after taking that?" Takamichi demanded. "Your _kanka_ broke so easily. That you could activate it just after watching me…it's impressive, but it's still too raw to use in real combat. You can't beat me with a copy technique."

"Oh, I'm aware," Kain admitted. "I don't know how far I can go with just that. I do know that I don't have anything that can stand up to the power of your _kanka_. So, maybe…what I'll have to do…is improve it."

"What?"

Kain spread his hands out again. "Mana in the left, _ki_ in the right…why, I wondered. _Ki _originates from inside, from organs that are tied around the heart. That means it's closest to the left side of the body. And taking mana is an active action that can be best done by the dominant hand…usually, and certainly in my case, the right. The process of _kanka_ functions by taking the energies and making a mixed flow with them…drawn in with the left hand, circulated through the body, and emitted with the right. But if I go with the natural flow, to the left, and draw in with the right…what happens?

"_Ki_ in my left hand…mana in my right…and now, combine…."

Kain repeated the gesture for the ability's activation. And this time, the explosion was stronger and grander. Takamichi stared in shock, and Kain gritted his teeth. "Wow, this is awesome…and certainly harder. This will take some practice to really use…but right now, it's all I can do."

Takamichi smiled again. "Really…so you can even give birth to a new theory, and so easily…well, let's give it a try, shall we?"

He leapt into the air again and dropped his primary attack on Kain. Kain just stood there, raising one arm to ward off the blow…and it dispersed around him. Too easily, perhaps…Takamichi stepped behind him and lashed out with a savage punch….

And Kain half-turned to catch his arm easily. Again, there was a shockwave from the contact. Takamichi stared as Kain turned his head next to stare at him. "Well, it's sufficient for this…."

They again began to exchange their blows, but this time Kain was a half-step faster, a half-step stronger, and he was pressing Takamichi…almost effortlessly.

At least, that's what it seemed before they made a break in their fighting to land at opposite sides of the arena. Kain was still boiling with a nimbus of energy, but he was panting heavily, slumped slightly, while Takamichi, even though he was now more ragged than before, seemed to be breathing normally.

"That's really impressive, Kain-_kun_…but it's too much for you. The reason that technique isn't used like that is because the flow of energy is _too_ strong. It's tearing you apart right now. It's amazing you're controlling it that well. Even after all this, it's not enough…."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Kain gasped. He gulped and forced himself to stand straight, then leveled a strong gaze at Takamichi. "In fact, I've already won."

Takamichi looked at him quizzically. "What?"

"You know, as much as I've enjoyed learning how to be a fighter, that isn't me…and it would have been crazy of me to simply rely on fisticuffs against someone who specializes in that kind of combat, right? Someone already so much stronger, wiser, more experienced? You've enjoyed fighting me, but do you really think I'd just been happily trading blows like a stupid thug? True…it would have been nice to overcome you through _real_ combat, as Kenjirô would call it, just on my own merits, but I know…I've come this far on tricks and tactics. Why stop it here?"

Takamichi considered him carefully, then smiled. "So? What have you planned, then?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? If you're going to finish me, do it quick."

Takamichi laughed. "Goading me, eh? Fine then. I'll take the bait. Let's see just what you're really capable of, Kain-_kun_."

He leapt into the air again…and froze in midair as a storm of electricity crackled around him, trapping him. "What?"

"It's just as I said, Takamichi. You never told me about yourself, but I pieced together everything I needed to know from the clues you provided. You're from a mage family, but you've never been a mage, because you lacked a vital ability…the ability to shape magic. You can gather it, you can increase your mana threshold, but you can't weave spells…so you relied on _ki_ and _kanka_ for your abilities. But I'm the opposite…more skilled at working magic than anything. And I watch, and listen, and I can weave most of my spells without word or gesture. I've been setting traps this entire time, waiting.

"And I knew you'd have to go up there, because you're too powerful. Your _iai_ blasts in _kanka_ are too powerful to contain, and if you used them in a straight shot, you'd risk hurting the audience. That's why you always jumped up there before you used them, so the attack would only hit the stage. So that's where I've laid my trap."

Magic power exploded into pillars from the four corners of the arena. "Before, I didn't have enough magical power to break you. But this time I do. With this reverse _kanka_, my spells can finally hurt you.

"Sunder."

The pillars of power were sucked into Takamichi's cage at lightning speed. He smiled ever so briefly before the explosion engulfed him yet again.

Silence reigned after the explosion. Again, Nanami attempted to fill it. "I-I don't know what Kain was saying to Takamichi, but…now, he's done…something, and…I wonder how far away they'll see that one…?"

A smoking form dropped out of the cloud and fell onto the ruined stage.

"A-and was that contestant Takahata…? Er, it looks like…we've reached the fifteen minute mark, so the fight must be over. I'll just come over here, and…Takahata is down, so we'll begin the count…."

The crowd murmured with shock over this new, final development…and then gasped, around the count of five, as Takamichi suddenly sat up.

Kain stared at him. "A-awesome, Takamichi…even after that, you're still ready to go? Even that didn't work?"

He sat up, but he had not risen, so the count continued. Takamichi smiled at Kain through his burned and roughed-up form. "Nah. That hit worked. There's no one who wouldn't be affected by that level of attack. I couldn't go on after that. Still, after getting serious with a child almost twenty years younger than me, and taking a blow that splendid in the process…this match…" Takamichi let himself collapse backward again, "…is your victory, Kain-_kun_. Well done."

"That's ten! And so, the child teacher, Kain Lockeheart advances to the second round!"

And Kain's victory was almost universally celebrated. Yue, Nodoka and Ami shared an embrace, and Kagome murmured, "I could almost fall for him…."

"K-Kain-_sensei_!" Kazumi breathed.

"A-amazing! He did it!" Yukari sighed.

"I…I guess he's pretty good…" Eita offered.

Matake smiled with effort. "O-of course he is. He's my _sensei_…."

The waiting fighters also crowed in delight.

"Well done, Kiddo!" Kamo exulted.

"Hell yeah!" Kenjirô agreed.

Even Chisame burst out, "Oh…haha…not bad at all…." Then, remembering herself, she returned to her dour expression and harrumphed to herself. _('W-what am I being happy for…?')_

Her outburst had not gone unnoticed, however. Rei asked her, "Are you pleased with this outcome, Hasegawa-_san_?"

"W-what? N-no, not really…it was just…hmph. Maybe."

"I see. I am."

While Chisame regarded Rei's stoic visage carefully, the crowd around her was sharing its own commentary. "Amazing…that child teacher is pretty awesome…."

"Yeah…too awesome, don't you think? After all, all those techniques and 'spells' just aren't possible in the real world. They've gotta be some sort of presentation prepared by Mahora's committee, right?"

"So, you're saying it was all made up?"

"Well, I don't know if it was _all_ made up, but it's pretty unbelievable…."

"Yeah, I have to admit that…."

_('Y-yes, that's right!') _Chisame exulted silently. _('Thank goodness, there still are some sensible people left at our school after all….')_

"Well, it was fun in any case."

"Yeah, honestly, I don't care if it was made up or not."

_(…Damn these guys!')_

From her special room where she silently observed her tournament, Sakura smiled. "Even better than I expected. You are…so much not like him…either of them…you think so much, so quickly. Throwing yourself into a man's battle, all the while you were still dropping spells and drawing up a trump card. Such a completely unique way of fighting, and you do it so naturally. You really are amazing, Kain-_sensei_…you make me glad I came…."

Meanwhile, Kain smiled at the assembled crowd…and then collapsed. "Whoa! The child teacher is down, now! Lucky for him he already won! Well, we're going to have to take a long break now to repair the stage…."

Kain's party took both Kain and Takamichi off to a private room at the nursing station, and eventually they managed to rouse Kain. He looked up into their smiling faces. "Hey, everyone," he greeted them. Then he winced in pain. "Ow…it feels like I can barely move…."

"Well, naturally," Takamichi laughed from his cot. "All of the hits I gave you aside, you finished that fight using a dangerous and life-threatening technique without any prior experience, training, assistance or teaching. Your advanced _kanka_, whatever you choose to call it, took a heavy toll on you. Maybe with training it'll get better…."

"Still, that was awesome," Kenjirô interrupted. "Well, I would probably have just slugged it out, but I have to admit, that kind of strategic magic style suits you."

"You did well, Kain-_sensei_," Hinagiku offered.

"Really great," Mai managed. "I…I still almost can't believe you won…."

There was a timid knock at the door and Kagome slid it open and peeked in. "Kain-_sensei_? How are you doing?"

"Well…I could be worse, I guess. I'm worried if I'll be able to continue after this…."

Kagome nodded and slipped inside; Kajirô actually came in after her and shut the door behind them. "I thought so," Kagome remarked. "I thought I'd come help out." She moved forward, and stopped as she spotted Takamichi in his bed. "Er…Takahata-_sensei_…I'm sorry…."

"What's the matter, Kagome-_kun_?"

"Ah, well, I didn't even think of you…right now, I've been practicing, but I can only use Tenseiga's full power once per day…."

Takamichi waved her away. "No, don't worry about me. Go ahead and heal Kain-_kun_. He needs it more than I do, because he's fighting again soon. My injuries are easier to heal, as well. My natural training will heal me quickly enough."

Kagome's smile resumed. "Right…thank you, Takahata-_sensei_." She drew her card and brought forth her sword. "Well, let's get this over with, shall we?"

_Author's Note: Mage Combat Extreme_

_ This chapter finds itself long enough after two major battles. Yeah, this tournament could last a while…we have 9 battles left, and most of them will be pretty intense. The ending to this chapter was a bit abrupt, but after all the commentary from the characters during the fights, I decided to wait until next chapter for the rest of the commentary and setting up the next stage (an event outside of the tournament….)._

_ So, the first battle is much longer and more significant than the original for two reasons: because Tear Grants is much cooler and more important than Takane D. Goodman, and Hinagiku is a major heroine, despite her failure here. Takane's battle was against a robot called Tanaka made by Hakase. After falling victim to the robot's 'strip beam' (did I mention that Takane gets stripped nearly every time she appears? More on the strip beam in later chapters), Takane sends the robot flying with a traditional enraged embarrassed anime female punch. She wins, but this is no consolation to her as she flees, giving the also-traditional cry that she is no longer worthy of being married._

_ Now, this battle is far more involved, and, I hope, far more interesting. Granted, it is largely an excuse to show off my Tales arena strategy. Arena battles were a significant part of the Tales series, and Tales of the Abyss was certainly no exception. As usual, in addition to a series of fights for your party to claim the championship, you can run a single fighter gauntlet, and do it with each character. It is desirable to make each character an arena champion by defeating the gauntlet with them, as victory nets that character a unique title and, more importantly, they also receive their ultimate weapon by winning the tournament. _

_ The Tales series is an RPG that uses a fighting game-style combat system, and that really plays out in these arena fights. Standard sword-swinging characters, like the hero Luke and his trusty friend Guy, are quite easy to use in the arena. Characters who are mostly casters, like Tear, however, are much more difficult to win with. Tear, in particular, is poorly designed in her 'regular' combat form. Although cut scenes, the anime, and the manga version show her as a capable fighter who whacks things with her staff and uses throwing knives quite effectively, her actual physical artes (TotA techniques and spells) are few and weak, and her standard attack is a tiny ball of magic she throws out of her staff that is almost useless to attack with, particularly smaller creatures (which are annoyingly abundant in the arena, strangely). And the rule of one-on-one combat I mentioned in the story—spellcasters with long incantations are greatly disadvantaged against physical fighters—holds true in TotA's arena, as Tear must stand there for some time without getting hit before completing a spell._

_ Luckily, the game allows for some interesting ability customization, and I used that to fullest to maximize Tear's power…pretty much just as I described in the chapter. Spells in TotA (and high-level physical techniques sometimes) leave little 'FoE's or 'Field of Effect' spots on the ground, and if a 'Field of Effect' is increased to the max level, it can transform certain spells into higher-level spells. Éclair de Larmes is a mid-level spell that is cheap and fairly strong, and very quick, especially when I am able to focus on TotA's available fast-casting options. It is a light-based spell that produces light-based FoEs and upgrades to Flamme Rouge when cast within a high-level fire FoE…and since I cast so fast, and light counts as both fire and air, a rapid stream of Éclair de Larmes would soon be followed by a more powerful Flamme Rouge, and thus I was able to blaze through the tournament with even Tear._

_ In all honesty, I didn't set up this fight simply in order to show off this fighting method, but for story purposes I needed to have Tear advance…and against Hinagiku's fighting skills and the magic sword I gave her, I swiftly came to the conclusion that she would _have_ to use some kind of superior technique like this in order for her to succeed. So, I made the most out of the situation I had. I almost feel sad that one of my favorite ladies was taken out so quickly, but oh well…Hinagiku will have plenty of opportunities for further glory (and maybe revenge)._

_ And that left Kain and Takamichi battling. Negi was a little more overwhelmed than Kain was…well, how do I put this. Negi's battle with Takamichi was pretty awesome, and his determination was inspiring, but realistically, after all he went through, he had no business winning that fight. He grew a little, but not significantly. On the other hand, I wanted this to be a major 'level up' moment for Kain. Hence, I gave him something Negi never got: _Kanka_. I also logically upgraded it to its next step, since the whole '_ki_ in the left mana in the right' makes more sense to _me_ because of the reasons I gave in the text. Of course, this 'true _kanka_' is more dangerous because the flow is increased in speed and intensity, so Kain won't be able to use it regularly for a while, but it'll power him up._

_ The first half of the battle was closely adapted from the original fight, except for Kain's elemental trap he prepared. After Takamichi unveiled his _kanka_, however, Kain jumped forward and grabbed the battle by the throat instead of sniveling and recoiling in fear…eh, well, it wasn't that bad, and Negi _is_ only a ten-year-old kid, but…._

_ I actually originally planned for Kain's advanced _kanka_ to strictly overpower Takamichi in one final showdown, but in the end, it just made more sense for Kain to stick to what he does best: preparing traps of pre-arranged, massive spells and outthinking his opponents. It's odd, because I never really plan these out much in advance…I just think 'how can Kain win here?' and it always comes back to this kind of spellcasting. Well, I am now proud of it. It makes Kain such a unique, interesting hero._

_ But don't worry, eventually Kain _will_ defeat a strong foe through a simple, solid beatdown. I promise._

_ Well, more battles to give. Next: Momo vs. Mai. Any bets?_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer__: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors). _

Chapter Three: Pasts and Promises

Takamichi was well enough to leave shortly after this, leaving Kain with his friends and students. "Quite a battle, Kain-_kun_," Kajirô offered. "You even beat Takahata-_sensei_, as strong a magical fighter as I've ever seen. With those techniques, you're just about invincible, aren't you?"

Kain looked up at him in surprise, then laughed. "No. Not a chance. First of all, even I can see Takamichi went easy on me. If he'd ever wanted to, he could have wiped me out at any time. As for those…the more I use _kanka_ and true _kanka_, the better I'll get, but right now, they're incomplete. They wouldn't work in a real battle."

"Well said," Alyssa noted. "Still, Kain, that was impressive, even for you. Most importantly, you never had a moment's hesitation. Your powerful imagination has been your greatest weakness—fear stemming from what you _imagine_ your foe being able to do to you. I never saw it in that fight. Simply your resolve."

"Only because this was a mock battle," Kain said. "Because it wasn't serious, I knew I didn't have to worry. That's the only thing that kept my mind so calm."

Mai glowered at him. He looked up at her in surprise. "Mai?"

She slapped him on the back suddenly, hard. "O-ouch! W-what was that for!?"

"Oh, a 'mock battle'? 'It wasn't serious'? Give me a break. You and Takahata-_sensei_ got so messed up fighting each other and 'it wasn't serious'? You men have a serious problem with how you think of fighting…."

"C'mon, Mai-_san_…Kain's right," Kenjirô retorted. "Sure, it was more than a friendly game of tag or something, but if Takamichi-_san_ had wanted to, he could have torn Kain to pieces at any time. Compared to that, it _wasn't_ serious."

"I guess…but it doesn't make it any easier to watch," she complained.

"Isn't yours starting soon, Mai?" Kagome asked her. "You might want to get going. You too, Momo…."

Mai looked up in alarm and sighed. "Is it that time already? I've been dreading this…."

"Well, we better get it over with. Let's go, Mai. Kain-_sensei_…take care." Bowing to Kain and the assembled group, Momo left the room, followed by Mai.

They watched them go, and then Hinagiku suddenly demanded, "I've been wondering for a while now, but…what are _you_ doing here, Kaji_-kun_?"

Kajirô jumped. "Er, ah, no reason, really. I was just watching the fighting with Higurashi-_san _and decided to come congratulate Kain-_kun_. With her. You…also did well in your fight, Hinagiku-_san_, considering you were fighting Tear-_senpai_…."

"Ah…don't mention that, please," Hinagiku muttered, scowling and looking away, red-faced. "I still lost. I can't bear that. What about yourself? Of course, as a Tsukai, you're one of the twelve ruling families, so naturally you know all about magic…."

"Er…yes…are you angry, Hinagiku-_san_?"

"Angry? Angry because another one of my friends was keeping secrets from me all this time? Oh, no, not at all…."

_('She's angry,')_ the assembled group thought. _('She's definitely angry….')_

Kajirô sighed and shrugged. "What can I say? If I could have, I would have told you, Hinagiku-_san_. I'm sorry I was never able to say anything. And…I thought you were better off that way, anyway. The magic realm…isn't as great as it's cracked up to be…."

"Really?" Kain replied, blinking. "I can't imagine a life without magic. I mean, maybe it's not good for everyone to know, but I can't imagine wanting out of it…."

The group stared at him, and this time the group thought was, _('This is the reason over half the class has found out about magic_…._')_

"In any case, perhaps we should get going," Kajirô put in. "If we want to see the rest of the fights, we need to get down to the arena. They should be ready any time."

"Right…."

Takamichi's main reason for leaving, even more than leaving the children alone to discuss things among themselves, was to indulge his addiction. He lit up and drew in a double lungful of smoke. "That far in just two months, huh?" he said to himself. "If he had a year, he might even surpass me…."

"Takahata-_sensei_? So you're here…."

Takahata turned to the approaching pair. "Ah, Mai-_kun_, Hinamori-_kun_. Shouldn't you be getting ready for your fight?" He inclined his head as he regarded Momo, dressed in her _shihakushô_. "Already a _shinigami_, Hinamori-_kun_? Will that do for a public tournament?"

"With Sakura-_san_, it probably won't be a problem," Momo replied. "She's made me visible in _shinigami_ form before. I doubt she'll leave me hanging here…especially since my _gigai_ really can't fight. More importantly, how are you doing? You and Kain-_sensei_ really went at it…."

"Haha…you're right…I'm a little embarrassed that someone my age was so serious in a little duel against Kain-_kun_. It was rather childish. I bet you were worried, Mai-_kun_."

"E-eh?" Mai started. "N-no, not really…I mean…."

Takamichi laughed again. "No, it was my mistake. Halfway through that fight, I wanted to see what Kain-_kun_ was really capable of…."

A sudden sound cut him off, and Momo drew a cell phone from her pocket and answered it. "Yes? Hmm. Thank you. Yes…."

"What is it, Hinamori-_kun_?" Takamichi asked.

"I've been wondering about something for a while now, so I sent my _gigai_ to search the tournament grounds. She says she's found something about Sakura-_san_…."

"Hmm…so she's already established a presence here at the Saginomiya shrine? Well, now that my fight with Kain-_kun_ is finished, I suppose I should look into this. I'm sorry I'll miss your match, but…."

"Eh? M-maybe that's for the best," Mai said. "I wish everyone else could. I'm just going to embarrass myself…."

"Perhaps. What I was saying earlier, Mai-_kun_…about talking…would it be all right if tomorrow sometime we meet? We could see the Festival together, and I can tell you some things…answer some questions I know you have."

Momo looked at Mai carefully as she digested this proposal. "Er…sure…I-I guess so…."

"Right. I better go meet up with Hinamori-_kun_'s _gigai_. I'm looking forward to tomorrow, Mai-_kun_." Waving, he departed.

And soon found his target in a rather unusual place…in a tunnel underneath the estate, a large sewer system. "So, you're Hinamori-_kun_'s _gigai_…."

"Please, call me Honoka," the pseudo-girl requested.

"All right, Honoka-_kun_…so…Sakura-_kun_ has infiltrated this place…?"

"Yes…it seems to run in the direction of Mahora Academy. Based on the location of the Saginomiya Shrine, it probably goes to the Robotics Development Society, _doki doki_."

"Eh? Ah, yes…I didn't know that there was such a large underground drainage system between here and Mahora…knowing the Saginomiya family, they probably don't know it exists, either."

"Yes, and it connects to Sakura-_san_'s room up in the shrine, _doki doki_. In any case…."

She suddenly moved in close and grabbed Takamichi around the arm. "It's dark, so we should stick together, _doki doki_."

"Er…right…let's carry on, then…."

We should perhaps explain something that hasn't had an opportunity to come up yet. _Gigai_, the artificial bodies used by Soul Reapers when they deal with humans, can be animated by _gikon_, or artificial souls created by the Soul Society's Research & Development Department. The artificial souls have pre-built personalities. The head of the Women's Soul Reaper Society, 11th Company Lieutenant Yachiru Kusajishi, had taken the responsibility of selecting _gikon_ for Soul Reapers dispatched on missions requiring _gigai_…and she always chose _gikon_ with interesting personality traits, including a constant verbal quirk. For Momo Hinamori, she had selected a _gikon_ who was an _ojiicon_ (a girl with a fetish for older men) and a tendency to say '_doki doki_', the sound for a heartbeat.

With 'Honoka' clinging to Takamichi, the two began exploring the tunnel…but it wasn't long before a form came out of the shadows.

"Sakura-_kun_," Takamichi murmured. "I'm surprised to see you here. Weren't you watching the match?" He looked her over…the white overcoat and black _kimono_ were both vaguely familiar to him, and by reputation, very familiar. "That's an interesting outfit…."

"To answer the question, I was and I am," Sakura replied easily. "In regards to your comment, I prefer the more noble attire, but we all have our uniforms. In any case, Takahata-_sensei_, you really shouldn't be here right now."

"Really? What's the meaning of this, Sakura-_kun_? What are you planning?"

"Ah, I can't answer that yet, I'm afraid. Nor can I let you go past here. I'm afraid I'll have to have you sleep until after the Festival ends tomorrow…by the time this is over, like me, everything will be a dream for you." She gripped the hilt of the _wakizashi_ at her side. "_Sleep deeply…._"

_She was sitting on the edge of the pier, gazing up at the sky, her legs swinging aimlessly in the manner that children do. She was half-listening to the conversation of the two men sitting cross-legged in front of each other off to the side. Both were dressed in light suits and had light hair, but one was far older than the other, with glasses, an unshaven face and a cigarette in his mouth._

_ "Listen up, all right? Mana in the left hand, _ki_ in the right…."_

_ "Mana in the left hand, _ki_ in the right…." the younger man repeated. "Gah!" he exclaimed as the power burst and backlashed with the general feeling of a powerful static shock._

_ "Wrong, wrong," the older man scolded. "Listen up, Takamichi…you've got to make yourself into nothingness. At this rate, it'll take you five years to learn _kanka_…."_

_ "R-right…."_

_ Mai silently turned to look as she heard the footsteps approaching. As usual, the flame-haired, white-cloaked young man smiled at her as he approached, flanked by the dark-haired man with the black cloak and the other man with the slick black hair and glasses. "Yo. How's the princess feeling today?" _

_ "Ah, Kalan-_san_, good morning!" the young Takamichi declared, rising and hurrying over._

_ "_Ba-ka_ Takamichi…I told you to stop calling me Kalan-_san_, Hawk. Just call me Kalan._

_ "In any case, what are you guys doing?" Kalan asked, changing the subject before Takamichi could fall into over-apologizing._

_ "Ah, I was just doing a little training with Gato-_san_…."_

_ Mai glanced down at her hands. "Mana in the left hand…_ki _in the right…."_

_ Small flares of power gathered in her hands, and she put them together, creating a surge of energy that rolled through her. Still, she felt nothing. And since there was no reason to keep the energy now that she had it, she simply let it go._

_ But her action had not gone unnoticed. Takamichi stared in shock. "W-what?"_

_ Eishun laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. "You're falling behind, Takamichi-_kun_."_

_ "Amazing," Kalan congratulated her. "As expected of the princess."_

_ "She'll make a great mage disciple at this rate," Jynx commented._

_ Gato winked at her. "_Ojô-chan_, want to become my partner?"_

_ She shook her head, eliciting a raised eyebrow from the older man. "Oh?"_

_ She turned her head and pointed. "I want Kalan."_

_ The five men stared at her, surprised, for a few seconds. Jynx broke first, turning his head to stifle a laugh. Kalan spoke first. "Nice, nice. After all, Mai's a girl who knows what she wants…."_

_ "Why the hell are you always that popular with everyone!?" Eishun demanded ruefully._

_ "So, this old man is no good?" Gato pined._

_ "Master, Mai-_chan_ hates cigarettes…"_ _Takamichi pointed out._

"Everyone, thank you again for your patience! Please observe the incredible speed at which the stage is repaired! All this destruction replaced in only minutes! All facilities connected with the Mahora Festival are provided for by the Mahora University Public Constructions Department!"

"Kain-_sensei_, are you all right?"

"Kain-_sensei_, that was awesome! It was like a movie!"

Nodoka, Yue, Ami, Kazumi, Yukari, Matake and Eita were now storming into the contestant's area to congratulate the teacher. Mai sighed once again.

"Isn't this place off-limits except for the contestants?" she asked wearily, looking over at Kajirô, Kagome, and Alyssa, who were already here…and non-contestants.

"I wouldn't worry about it," Momo said. "Everyone else wants to see our teacher too, right?"

"I guess so," Mai said as she watched the group gathering around Kain, bantering with him.

"I'm fine," Kain was assuring his students. "Takamichi went easy on me, so…."

"That's going easy?" Matake demanded in shock. "What are you guys, some sort of demonic supermen?"

Mai watched them coolly. "…Yeah, he sure is popular."

"That's one of the few things he got from his father…wouldn't you agree, Momo?" Alyssa chuckled. As Momo made an unreadable face, Alyssa glanced at Mai and her smile deepened. "Still, you were pretty intense there during the fight…you looked like you were ready to faint at any moment. And then, afterwards...scolding Kain-_sensei_…something like 'if you think that wasn't serious, you have a serious problem'?"

"E-eh? W-what?"

"So worried about him, yourself…and you act like you aren't one of his giddy fans…."

"H-hey! What are you saying…?"

As Alyssa began to torment Mai, the conversation with Kain continued, and Yukari was bringing Kenjirô into it. "Your fight was great, too, Kenjirô-_kun_, as short as it was. It was pretty amazing, that trick you did, and a very kind way to deal with that poor Sakura girl. Still, after watching your fights, isn't it obvious Kain-_sensei_ is much stronger…?"

"W-what!?" Kenjirô barked, reddening in anger.

"N-no, that was a completely different situation…" Kain said piteously.

"That's right! You just wait! You can't tell until we have our match…."

"Oh…that won't be until the finals…will you make it that long?" Yukari teased.

"Don't doubt me…."

Kain's gaze met Yue and Nodoka's, who were standing back away from the thronging group. They gave thumbs-ups, and Kain returned them with a smile.

"The repairs to the stage have been completed! Will the two contestants please enter the changing room!"

"Changing room?" Momo murmured.

Kain glanced up in surprise. "Ah…that's right…." He hurried over to the contestants. "This next match, between Mai and Momo…." He faltered, as if eager to say something, but unsure of the words.

Mai regarded him carefully. "…What?" she asked finally.

"Ah…well…." He sighed. "Both of you…do your best…." He bowed.

"You're not going to cheer for either one of us?" Momo teased.

"Er…how am I supposed to?" He laughed. "You are two of my first and most important allies…and friends…I don't want to see you two fight any more than you want to fight each other. It's just a match, but…just do your best."

Mai sighed and glanced down at her card. "Right…I still don't believe I have a chance, but…it is all right to use the contract's power?"

"We should have more than enough power between us for that right now…my next match won't be for a while yet," he assured her.

"That way, you'll be a match for my _reiatsu_," Momo agreed. "You using the contract power alone should be enough of a handicap that this match won't be as one-sided as you believe."

Mai sighed and bravely turned to the door. "Okay…let's get this over with…."

Kain bowed as they headed out. "Good luck!"

There was silence in the drainage tunnel underneath the tournament grounds. The passage was quite empty…there was only a pack of cigarettes lying on the ground.

Now, with that little camera shot, we return to the tournament.

"Changing room…what's this about?"

It was a usual locker room for changing, but there didn't seem to be anything out for them to change into. Nanami, however, quickly appeared.

"A premise," she informed the pair. "First of all, after the incredible people we've been watching fight, two otherwise nondescript middle school girls is…well, it lacks flash, so we've got to have something to give this match pizzazz…."

"Thank you for the encouragement," Mai growled.

"And so," Nanami continued, "we need you to have some interesting outfits…that's the surest way to catch the crowd's interest. I personally thought that two cute girls fighting in, say, some short-skirted maid outfits would be great, but Sakura-_chan_ said that Momo-_chan_ would be best as a _shinigami_ and Mai-_chan_ could wear one of her outfits…I guess the one you wore when we fought the baron would be good.

"And, of course, the changing room, and announcing it publicly, is a good excuse to show you off in these new outfits, since many, including our classmates, have seen you in your ordinary school uniform. So, go ahead and change, take five minutes in here, and then head on out." She turned and began to leave.

"Wait," Mai demanded. "I've been wanting to ask you about this since last night, Nanami-_san_…what are you doing helping Sakura-_san_ with this?"

"What am I doing?" she asked in surprise. "Just doing a job. She just told me she'd pay me to announce for her. I don't know anything else, and really, I don't care. Good luck!" And she departed.

Mai sighed and pulled out her card again, and summoned forth the same orange outfit Nanami had mentioned. "So, like this, huh? I guess it's better than a maid outfit…."

"She's right in a way," Momo said. "We're not famous teachers, renowned martial artists, popular student council members, or mysterious vagabonds, so 'two middle school girl roommates' does lack flair, I guess. We'll just have to wow them with our skills." She regarded her friend more seriously. "Still, I think you really need to give yourself more credit. You've come a long way…you're very strong now, yourself. It's rather surprising. Why are you so driven?"

"Eh? I-I'm not…well…I don't know. I just can't leave him alone…."

"Who? Kain-_sensei_?"

"Yeah, it's just…that idiot is always trying to take everything on himself. Even now, even after promising to rely on us more, he still…well, I still think he's putting far too much on himself. It might not be intentional…he just gets so involved in things, so single-minded when he's chasing something, that he doesn't even think about asking for help. Even after all we've been through, he forgets about us….

"And…I guess I'm just worried…no, I _know_ he'll jump into something he can't get himself out of. I can't stand to see that…if I can, I have to help him."

"I see…so are you in love with Kain-_sensei_, Mai?" Momo asked, causing her to face-vault.

"Now you, Momo!?" Mai screeched. "Were you reading too much into what Alyssa-_chan_ was saying? I-I care for Kain-_sensei_, sure, but…not like that….

"Anyway, what about you!? You were in love with Kain-_sensei_'s father, after all…."

"T-that wasn't it, and besides, anything involving him was over twenty years ago! And Kain-_sensei_ is an entirely different man…!"

Both of the pair stopped and took in deep breaths, then they began to laugh. "Well, anyway, let's not talk about any of that anymore," Mai said dismissively. "Neither of us is comfortable thinking about that…."

"Right…in any case, what are going to do about Kain-_sensei_? He's certainly still taking ridiculous risks…like how he threw himself into _kanka_ in that last fight…."

"That's true…I really wonder about him. I wonder what he really wants from this tournament. Kenjirô-_san_ forced him into this because he wants a real rematch against him, but he was as reluctant to enter as I was…at least until he heard his father's name mentioned. I wonder what he's fighting for…just to chase that shadow again…?"

"Maybe you should ask him. Of course, it'd be best to do so in the ring…."

"Hmm? Maybe I should…?"

"Well, if that gives you a reason to fight and win, keep that in your heart. Let's…make a promise, shall we?"

"Eh? A promise?"

"Right. Like Kain-_sensei _and Kenjirô-_san_ did, to meet again in the ring. Let's promise that, whichever of us wins, we'll move on to face Kain-_sensei_…that we'll fight him with all our strength, and prove to him that we're equal to the task of standing with him. And, no matter what, we'll make sure to see this through…all of us together."

Mai finally smiled back. "Of course," she said, taking Momo's hand. "We'll see this through to the end, together."

"Right. Now, then…I think it's about time to head out." And immediately Momo turned and headed for the door.

"Huh? W-wait! I'm not quite ready…."

"And here are the flowers of this tournament, Hinamori Momo, the mysterious lady samurai, and Tokiha Mai, the dancing flame of summer! With the appearance of these delicate and beautiful flowers, the crowd thrills with an entirely new kind of anticipation."

The two were again standing with the other participants (Kagome, Kajirô, and the rest of the noncombatants had been sent off) and Alyssa (who for some reason was being allowed to stay) discreetly approached Momo. "I overheard a bit of that conversation in the locker room," she said. "Mai is certainly driven, but she's a bit of an idiot, isn't she? No matter what, she doesn't stand a chance against you. Why don't you mess her up good…?"

"Alyssa-_chan_…."

Akari and Kiami, standing behind the child, shared a glance. "Mai-_chan_ certainly has improved…but I'd say there's no chance she could stand up to as experienced a fighter as Momo-_chan_…not if she was serious," Kiami noted.

"I'm not an expert on _reiatsu_ or Mai-_chan_'s magical powers, but fighting-wise she's way behind," Akari agreed.

The black-cloaked James Bond suddenly appeared at Mai's elbow. "That's necessarily true," he insisted, skillfully positioning himself to draw the previously clueless Mai into this conversation. As Mai looked at him in surprise, he reached out and tussled the hair on her head affectionately.

Mai recoiled in shock and stared at the man, red-faced. "W-w-what do you think you're doing!?"

Alyssa regarded him carefully…and then her eyes flew open in shock. "Y-you…it can't be…!"

The man wasn't paying attention to the smallest girl, however…he was still addressing Mai. He chuckled. "Even looking at you close, I can't believe it's you, Mai-_san_. You look just like a doll. For you to grow up into such an energetic, lively girl…."

He looked around at the assembled fighters. "And for you to be blessed with so many courageous friends…it seems Gato Kagura Vandenberg did right by entrusting you to Takamichi-_kun_."

He leveled his mostly-hidden gaze at her again. "Don't think about anything," he instructed her. "Try making yourself into nothingness, Mai-_san_. You should be able to do it."

Mai stared at him. _('That name…this voice…this…it all seems…what…?') _"…W-who are you…?"

He smiled at her. "When you receive Kain-_kun_'s magical energy from the contract, don't think about anything. Just relax, and turn yourself into nothingness. If you do that, you should be able to imitate Takamichi-_kun_…and Kain-_kun_."

"The same…as them…?" Mai shook her head. "W-what do you mean? Furthermore, who exactly are you…!?"

"Oi, oi, you!" Alyssa cut in, even more loudly. "What are you doing here right now? Even I've heard that there's a lot of people looking for you…!"

In response, the man smiled, chuckled slightly, and then disappeared, vanishing slowly into the air.

Hikaru Tsukino regarded the empty space coolly. "Hmm. Interesting. Akari-_chan_, Kiami-_chan_…you two have _really_ attracted some interesting friends…."

Kiami stared at the empty space as well, then turned to Alyssa. "Alyssa-_chan_, do you know that man? Who is he?"

"An old friend…and old rival," Alyssa huffed. "Ridiculous that I didn't notice until now. He's Kalan Lockeheart's best friend. I never knew most of Kalan's later companions well, but that man spent all his time with Kalan and me in Wyoming and in Japan. His name is Al—"

"Bond," insisted the man, suddenly appearing behind the three veteran fighters. "James Bond. The name is on the tournament board there, you see? I know an English name like this is hard to pronounce, but…."

_('I didn't feel his presence at all')_ Akari thought in shock.

"Don't mess with me!" Alyssa seethed. "Where have you been loafing around all this time!? Furthermore, why the hell do you know Tokiha Mai?"

"Oh? You didn't know, Alyssa? Is that so?" He began to chuckle again. "Well, for now, it's a s-e-c-r-e-t!" he insisted, putting a finger to his lips.

Alyssa gritted her teeth. _('Him, of all people. He's certainly learned to talk back to me in the time we haven't seen each other…then again, I did bully him incessantly when we…when he and Kalan were kids, and I heard he'd grown some stones from his adventures in Arcanus Myrror. I guess he's intent on getting a little revenge now that he's become a great mage and I'm a powerless little girl….')_

'James Bond' turned his attention back to Mai. "Mai-_san_, do you want power right now? In order to help protect Kain-_kun_? In order to walk alongside him?"

Mai stared in silence, unsure of how to respond.

"I'll lend you some of my power…" he whispered, "…_so that nobody has to die in front of your eyes ever again_."

Again, the strange sentiment, the strange feeling of a lost past assaulted Mai's senses….

Finally Mai and Momo walked out to their respective corners, thoughts churning. _('W-what's going on here? What's with that man? He kept going on about things I couldn't understand…and, he's a friend of Kain's father…?')_

_ ('So, he's here,')_ Momo thought. _('Other than Kalan, he's the other member of the group that has completely disappeared, about fifteen years ago…to see him here, at Mahora…what's going on? Does he know something about what happened to Kalan? And all that advice…is he trying to make her…? No, I shouldn't worry about that. I should show Mai proper respect and just focus on fighting her….')_

_ ('And now, after saying he'd help me out, that guy's just gone and vanished again!')_ Mai continued.

"We're late!" Kenjirô growled as he and Kain came charging into the stadium. "It's all Yukari-_san_'s fault!"

"It's starting!" Kain panted.

They were brought up short by the mass of the crowd. "I swear it's gotten thicker," Kenjirô complained. "When we were coming back from the nursing station after your fight, we almost got mobbed by our new fans. It'll happen again if we try to force our way through…."

Kain handed Kenjirô a cloak and swept his hood up. "Cover your face, and we'll find a place somewhere else."

"I'll take it for now, but next time just a hat, please," Kenjirô insisted, taking the cloak and obscuring himself with it.

Chisame scanned the messages on the screen of her laptop, swapping between windows and tabs quickly…until a white-cloaked figure suddenly slipped in next to her, briefly distracting her.

"Okay…here I come, Momo!"

"Okay," Momo agreed.

But then something else started talking to her.

'_Remember, turn yourself into nothingness, Mai-_san_.'_

_ 'W-what? Kain…?'_ But no, it wasn't his voice, and….

'_The world in your left hand, yourself in your right hand, and you are one, you are merely the window to…'_

_ 'W-wait a minute! Don't just suddenly talk to me in my head! It's weird enough when Kain does it! I can't understand what you're talking about!'_

_ 'Okay…I suppose…just think of it as blanking out.'_

_ 'Eh…I suppose I'm good at that….'_

"Now, match seven…."

"Chisame-_san_! You really came! Thank you for coming!"

"…I-it's nothing, I just had some free time…." _('What's he doing here?')_ she thought. "Anyway, you idi—I mean, _Sensei_, there's something I'd like to ask you…oi!"

Kain had immediately switched to greeting Rei with surprise and delight, and then turned the other way to salute Miyu.

"I'm surprised you didn't join us, too," Kenjirô mentioned to Miyu.

"There was no reason to. I have other duties assigned to me. In any case, well done with your matches…."

Chisame began to seethe over the boys' lack of attention, but then her own was taken away as the fight began between Mai and Momo.

Mai's rings flashed to life and she began to fly, which was amazing enough, but she exploded into battle, descending on Momo with a speed that surprised even her…and Momo was thrown back by the force of Mai's first kick.

Momo was taken aback. _('T-this is…!')_

And so was Mai, of course. _ ('I-I did…this!? Well, anyway…here we go!')_

"And our 7th match is…showing us quite a surprise! This duel between Tokiha Mai and Hinamori Momo is…well…."

…Surprising to all involved, even Kain and his friends. In all honesty, the hundred-year-old (plus?) Soul Reaper Momo was a more experienced fighter than any of the group, and she showed it. She was generally reserved when it came to fighting and didn't like to show off, so she hadn't shown herself as someone high above her fellows, but the fighters knew instinctively that her training and experience put them to shame. It was this knowledge, more than anything else, that had brought Mai her own depression over her first opponent. Despite this, Mai was dominating the fight. She followed Momo everywhere she went, chasing her down with speed and attacking with such fervor that her foe seemed unable to counter attack. Momo's most mobile maneuvers failed to shake Mai.

_('I can't believe it…I can follow her movements?')_ Mai wondered in bewilderment.

_('As I thought…this is…let me test it….')_

Momo had not hit her stride, of course—for one thing, she had not yet used her _shunpo_. She finally did so, slipping in behind Mai with that impossible speedy step, and attacked her open back.

But Mai's body half-turned and her arm raised to intercept, and Momo's sword slammed against Mai's ring. She threw her off bodily and tossed fire her way.

Momo stepped again, right to the ground just in front of Mai, but she again took no time to react to the maneuver and sent Momo retreating with a savage kick.

_('Yes…it's not her eyes, as good as they are, but her entire body is following my movements….')_

"Snap, Tobiume!"

Momo's sword sent fire sailing Mai's way, but she blocked it effortlessly with her shield, then charged in immediately again. Momo retreated to the air, gathering perch on it in the odd way that Soul Reapers do, and Mai flew up after her. Momo prepared to meet her charge, but Mai abruptly flew past and above her, and then dropped another blaze of flame on top of her friend.

Momo dodged it with a flash step. _('Her speed has increased significantly as well…that man really is….') _She used _shunpo_ again to meet Mai in the air once more, and her sword again clashed against Mai's bracelet. Still holding the locked sword with one hand, Momo pointed the other Mai's way, palm out and up, and she intoned: "_Hadô_ 31: _Shakka-ho_!" In response, Mai raised her own off-hand to Momo's and began to gather fire of her own.

The two flames collided in a big blast of fire, and both Mai and Momo fell to the arena floor. They landed on their feet, seemingly none the worse for wear, but the mêlée had been broken and they took some seconds to observe each other.

_('I'm…what am I doing? I'm fighting her…as an equal….')_

_ ('So, this is the real power of the princess…I wonder how much longer until she changes entirely…I'm half afraid of this, but…what can we do now…?')_

"M-Mai, _sugoi_!" Kain exulted.

"H-how does Tokiha Mai have that much physical ability!?" Alyssa demanded in half-shock, half-anger. "She has a few natural magical powers, but they don't explain this…!"

Next to her James Bond (who hadn't been there a moment earlier) began to chuckle. "These are Mai-_san_'s original talents."

"You…popping in and out," Alyssa spat. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What did you do to her back there, anyway?"

"What did I do? Nothing, really…just gave her a little push. Well, Alyssa, for old times sake…how'd you like to make a bet? I bet Mai-_san_ will win this fight."

"…A bet? And what is your wager?"

"Information about Mai-_san_."

"Hmph. Fine then. Even with this, I doubt she could beat a Soul Reaper like Momo."

"So, the bet is on, then? Good…right, if Momo loses…you're going to perform in the concert this afternoon, right? If Momo loses, you'll have to give your performance in this school swimsuit." And said school swimsuit appeared in his hand…the standard blue model, but with a name strip on it for 'Golden Angel' in Japanese.

"Wait! What is that!?"

Meanwhile, while the mysterious mage (spy?) tormented Alyssa, Mai and Momo continued their battle.

_('She still has a lot useless movements, but she's coming along beautifully. No…she's relearning it all….')_

_ ('I-it's just too amazing…all this power…everything is so clear…so easy…it's different than just when I'm getting power from Kain's contract…this is…something grand. If I had this all the time…he couldn't leave me behind anymore….')_

The pair withdrew again, and, with exceptional timing, right about as she was beginning to get used to her superhuman ability, it seemed to drain away. "E-eh? Ah…so…tired…."

'_Seems you're low on gas,'_ James Bond said in her mind. '_Well, it can't be helped since it's your first time.'_

"Ah…you again…?"

'_Now, one more time, do what I told you earlier…._

"B-but I still don't know…."

'_No, that's just it. 'Don't know'. Be nothing. Just do it.'_

"R-right…okay…mana in the left hand…_ki_ in the right…."

And the power exploded from her as she put it together.

_('There it is…just like before…all right!')_

Momo smiled. _('No mistake. That's _kanka_. I wonder if she picked it up while she was traveling with them…and he's teaching her to access it again….')_

"I-impossible! _Kanka_, 'Magic-_ki _synthesis' took Takamichi years to master! He used my resort to do it, even! For her to do it that easily…Kain I can excuse, but her!? That brainless bimbo!?"

"Yes," James Bond agreed, "Takamichi-_kun_ sure worked hard. It's a highly difficult technique that allows the user to obtain amazing powers by combining mana and _ki_, by melding one's inner body with the outside. Well, Mai-_san_ is still an amateur, and she couldn't go head-to-head with Takamichi-_kun_, but she's still able to get that much power."

"And why can that girl use it!?"

"Hmmm…I wonder why…."

"You bastard!"

"Mai seems even more amazing than usual," Kagome commented. "She seems…intense…and strong…just like Kain-_sensei_ was during the last fight…what's going on?"

Kamo, who had migrated to her shoulder, chuckled and explained, "A friend of ours has just…awakened her a little. She's remembering the skills she lost."

Kajirô, once again with Kagome, watched with care. "You're kidding me," he murmured. "The Crystal Princess?"

"Hmm? What's that, Kiddo?"

"I...studied a bit about the last great Mage War. I read about her. Her appearance—and her disappearance—was one of the great mysteries of the war. And now she's here…I thought she would be a lot older…?"

"Eh? What? What? Eh?" Kagome kept glancing back and forth between Kamo and Kaji.

"Later, _Ojô-chan_," Kamo assured her. "A little later, and we'll all hear it…."

Mai and Momo resumed their battle, dancing back and forth and exchanging spells and blows. Momo, never one for enjoying combat, still had a small smile on her face…a somewhat twisted, regretful smile, as if she was enjoying a joke against herself.

_('No more hiding. Takamichi-_kun_ planned on talking to Mai tomorrow, but _he_ may have pushed the time table up. She might not need to hear anything….')_

Alyssa began to fret. "What are you doing, Hinamori Momo!? That little school girl is nothing to you! Just kill her already!"

"Alyssa," the cloaked figure offered suddenly, "would you like to raise the stakes? My new wager is…Kalan Lockeheart…information about the Grand Archmage."

Alyssa stared in shock, images racing across the theater of her mind, old memories and thoughts and desires….

"What do you think? Will you stay on the bet?"

Alyssa gritted her teeth and began to tremble. "Grr…of course I will!"

"Right…good…in that case, for you…." He gestured again, and this time had a new prize in his hands…. "We'll add _nekomimi_, glasses, _and_ a sailor suit to your wardrobe for the concert…."

"Stop screwing around!"

Hinagiku stared at this exchange going on…a battle seemingly more intense than the battle between roommates on the stage. "T-this is…quite a duel…."

"I-I wish I knew what was going on between these two," Erika agreed.

But even this couldn't distract them from the real battle for too long.

"The match between Hinamori Momo and Tokiha Mai…although initially it seemed like a match between two beautiful but unimportant middle schoolers, it has transformed into our most beautiful battle yet! Their exchange of attacks and defenses is like a beautiful dance, the heat of their flames, even their movement where they seem to be walking on the very air…they have enchanted us!"

This was mostly true…Chisame sourly noted Kain's rapt attention. Alyssa, however, was the only one agitated by the battle. In her mind she ground her two concerns together…win, and many questions would be answered for her. Lose, and she would be terribly embarrassed….

"Kalan…" she whispered.

"Really looking forward to the results?" her tormentor teased again, once again breaking her calm.

"H-her movements are too much!" Mei Sakura insisted. "E-even after what we saw before…how can a normal girl be capable of this!?"

"Because she's not a normal girl," Rin breathed. "I wish I knew what she was…."

"Of course she's the academy's ward," Tear mentioned. "And there has to be a reason…but how is she capable of this…?"

"It's a fire sale on _kanka_," Kenjirô noted. "Now Mai-_san_ can do it easily? No, even more than that…her skill, her instincts are at a much higher level. She's not the same Mai-_san_ anymore…."

Kain said nothing. He just continued watching his first disciple as she battled it out….

'_Mai-_san_….'_

Mai started. '_W-what is it…sir? I'm kind of busy right now….'_

_ 'Momo-_chan_ is still underestimating you...well, more like she's still holding back. If you act now, you should be able to defeat her easily. Are you listening? Please do as I instruct…._

_ 'E-eh? Wait a minute….'_

Momo wasn't privy to the conversation, but she noticed Mai's sudden distraction. _('An opening…!')_

_ 'Look, here she comes. Duck your head, then swing your left hand quickly. After it makes contact, drive into her with your right shoulder….'_

Instinctively, Mai complied with the instructions. Her tackle knocked the surprised Momo to the ground, and then, continuing to follow the mysterious man's instructions, Mai straddled her and brought a fist into a finishing position.

Mai stared down at Momo, as surprised as her opponent that she had just performed such a masterful counter. The majority of the crowd was cheering, but those from Kain's circle stared in shock. The usually arrogant Alyssa looked like she'd swallowed a whole herd of bugs.

Momo stared up for a second, then took advantage of Mai's confusion to break free, throwing her off and retreating with a flash step. "Incredible, Mai. You've come a long way."

"Eh? N-no…it wasn't…."

Still instinctively following James Bond's instructions, Mai leapt in to attack Momo again. Momo responded by moving to meet her, increasing the speed and ferocity of her own attacks, seeing just how far her friend was going to go.

As Mai's movements continued to improve, even as her face was contorted in confusion, Momo was being forced back. As Mai ducked under a thrust and immediately sent Momo flying back with an elbow, Alyssa's furor finally reached a peak.

"Hinamori Momo!" she screamed at her. "What are you playing around for!? You're a top officer-class _shinigami _of the Gotei 13! A little girl like that shouldn't be anything to you, even if she's powered up just a little!"

Momo blanched in the midst of her fight. "What's she saying? She shouldn't be mentioning things like that right now…."

"Are you listening to me!?"

"Look a little more closely!" Momo replied hotly as she managed once again to break off for a brief moment. "Mai's fighting at _my_ level!"

"Gah! That's just because _this guy_ is cheating!" Alyssa jumped up and wrapped herself around Mr. Bond's neck, attempting to strangle him. "Hey, you! Stop using telepathy!" The man merely laughed as Akari and Kiami removed the struggling demon-child from her victim.

Momo shook her head and smiled grimly. Well, the truth was she still could go a bit farther…and if Mai was at this level, she deserved to show her everything she had….

'_Okay, Mai-_san_, next….'_

_ 'W-wait a minute, sir!'_

_ 'What is it?'_

_ 'P-please stop this! I'm fine on my own!'_

_ 'Oh? Don't you want to win this fight?'_

_ 'W-well….'_

_ 'You seem reluctant, but don't you really want to move on so you can fight Kain-_kun_? So you can prove to him that you're capable of walking alongside him, of fighting beside him?'_

_ 'H-how did you…? Well, anyway, it's unfair! I want to fight…on my own terms, with my own abilities! It doesn't mean anything if I don't get there on my own!'_

_ 'I see…however…in that case, you won't win…is that all right? Leaving Kain-_kun_…to be like that?'_

The conversation now was joined by an image returning to her mind, the image of the tiny Kain-_kun_ wrapped in the white cloak, watching his father disappearing into the snow….

"Mai!"

Mai glanced up and saw Momo above her now, the spell she had been chanting complete in her hands. "Sorry for the wait. Here's a real taste of my serious power! _Hadô _91: Senjû Kôten Taihô (Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling Sear)!"

Six spears of light appeared around Momo and then shot towards Mai, closing in from multiple angles.

Time seemed to slow, to stop, as Mai numbly watched those shots hone their way towards her. They were _reiatsu_, and not magic, and yet she could feel the power inherent in this Soul Reaper spell. And then….

[_"Yo, Takamichi…can you give me a light? This is…my last smoke…."_

_ The camera, in the beginning surveying a wide forested area running with water, zoomed into the forest until the forest, singular, became trees, plural, and finally lit upon three figures. In the back, a young Mai was staring sadly at the other two. Takamichi was kneeling in front of Gato Kagura Vandenberg. The older man had his back to a tree, leaning heavily against it. He took a deep draw and then held his cigarette down. "Ah…sweet…."_

_ Lines of blood ran from the corner of his mouth. His torso was also stained with a great amount of blood…his own, apparently. He looked over at Mai. "…What's wrong, little lady? Are you crying? Showing your tears…that's a first." He chuckled softly. "I'm happy."_

_ The youthful Takamichi stared at the older man with a grief-stricken face. "Master…."_

_ Gato turned back to the young man. "Takamichi…if you would, take away all her memories about me….will you, please?"_

_ "W-what are you talking about, Master!?"_

_ Gato coughed. "She won't be needing them from now on."_

_ "No," Mai insisted softly, coming forward to Gato. She placed her hands on top of Gato's right, which was holding his cigarette and resting on his knee. "Kalan is gone…now, _Ojii-san_ too…no…."_

_ Gato put his cigarette back in his mouth and attempted to smile at her. "Live a happy life, young lady," he commanded her. "You have that right."_

_ "No…." Mai's tears suddenly began to flow, and she cried out, "You can't, Gato-_san_! I don't want you to die…!"_

The explosion happened before the spears reached Mai. Fire exploded out from her, engulfing the energy and snuffing it instantly. The look in Mai's eyes was completely different as she stared up at Momo.

_('I-impossible…a fully-incanted nineties level _Hadô_, completely nullified!? This is…the Crystal Princess…!')_

With a visage that now more closely resembled Miyu or Rei, Mai returned to action. Moving faster than _shunpo_, she slipped in behind Momo and sent her flying with a kick. Momo recovered quickly, but Mai was already on her once again. By the third strike, she managed to call forth her artifact, which managed to buy her another two strikes before Mai sent her crashing to the ground with a torrent of flame.

Momo picked herself up more slowly this time, but Mai did not pursue her. She remained in the air, hovering over Momo, and then put her hands towards her chest. She threw them out and a sword of light emerged hilt-first from her breastbone….

And then, in a great explosion, Kagutsuchi was in the air with her. Momo stared up in shock as the great beast regarded her for a few seconds. Then it opened its mouth, and, with a roar, it unleashed that massive blast of fire towards Momo….

Momo's sash flew up to stand in the way of the fireball and she barked out a _Bakudô_ barrier spell to help block the spell. Kain's heart leapt to his throat as he estimated that both actions were futile….

He hesitated just a moment as he tried to wrestle with how he could help save her…mostly, if he should leap in and try to help or not. To his shock, Hinagiku and Erika were faster, leaping in front of the girl, Hinagiku with her sword raised to help deflect it…and then Tear, Rin, and Mei joined the growing group of young magelings all attempting to try their hands at stopping that Armageddon-worthy blast….

And then it was gone. Something invisible, some sort of unseen blade, slashed lightly through the air and the flame was gone, as if it had never existed. A second earlier, the unfortunate souls in its path and the entire audience could feel it, but then it vanished into thin air as Sakura, now standing in front of the brave contestants, waved some sort of handle around. As it moved, only the merest hint of distorted light or a translucent lens showed the outline of a sword, indicating that there was some sort of blade connected to that rod in her hand. As Kagutsuchi regarded the girl with something that might have been curiosity—it was hard to judge the emotional state of a huge fire-breathing dragon-bird—she swept the nonexistent blade back in another slash-like action and Kagutsuchi faded away. A third sweep and the invisible blade became visible, and she slid it into her umbrella, then took up her little tool into a more recognizable lady's posture.

Mai's eyes stared with that empty malevolence for a moment more, then the light returned to them and Mai fell to the ground. She had been up a ways, and did not fall limp, but did not scream, either—she kind of toppled to the ground, but landed on her hands and knees with minimal impact. She glanced up at the shocked crowd now on stage with confused eyes. "W-what…happened?"

Sakura glanced back at the rest of the contestants on the sideline and smiled slightly. She turned to Mai and began to address the entire audience. "Well, that was certainly an impressive show for us…but what Tokiha Mai just did was summon a companion spirit, the one thing that I specifically forbade in this tournament. Therefore, despite the wonderful match she just showed us, she is regrettably disqualified…and Hinamori Momo is the victor of this match."

With no further explanation or description, Sakura walked back towards the main doors (her suite was located inside) and entered the building. The watchers exploded into noise as Nanami attempted to bring some sense to the viewers. "W-well…that was…we just witnessed something incredible, and you heard from our sponsor and ultimate authority…for the, ah, summoning of that spirit, contestant Tokiha is disqualified, and contestant Hinamori advances!"

_Author's Note: Mai's Past…and Future…._

_ All the hints and flashbacks are starting to come to a head with Mai here. Her past is, in fact, more important than her actual fight with Momo. Hence the reason why, even though this long chapter only involved one fight, it was more dialogue and thoughts than actual combat._

_ Of course, the actual _facts_ of who exactly Mai is and where she came from remain a mystery, but a little more is revealed. We have learned that Mai knew all of Kalan's party (although the flashbacks have revealed that already) and that she is apparently an individual known as the Crystal Princess. More about what that means later, but for now I can reiterate that Mai is a most unusual girl with the most unusual powers that Kalan picked up at some point during his adventure. He kept her with him during all his adventures, until around his disappearance…and then he left her with his companion Gato Kagura Vandenberg, who also traveled with Takamichi. Gato continued fighting against dark mages, up until he was finally killed…at that point Takamichi took Mai to Mahora._

_ The Crystal Princess was involved with the war in some manner, as well, and is a figure of note, although only a very select few know that the dreaded Crystal Princess was the little orphan girl Kalan rescued and kept with him._

_ Asuna, the original heroine Mai is replacing, had, naturally, a similar past that I'm basing this all on, but from here on things will begin to drift from that point. Asuna took forever to come to a complete knowledge of her past, but Mai will learn much more, and more quickly—just after the Festival, in fact. There are a couple significant reasons for this—number one is Kain, who is smarter and more aware than the naïve Negi and has been wondering about Mai's unique powers for some time. Number two is, as I have mentioned before, the larger variety of characters who are 'in the know'. Kamo, of course, was a veteran of all these times in this universe, although I keep forgetting to put him in the flashbacks (although he wouldn't have made any significant difference in any case, and wouldn't have been around for all of them anyway). Also, Momo, as we saw in one flashback, met the child Mai years ago when she was with Kalan, and she knows her real identity. I give a preview to the near future: Momo will soon admit, as Mai re-learns her past, that watching Mai is one of Momo's duties at the school (and it is also one of Iori Sendô's four responsibilities as well)._

_ All I have to say on this score at this time. Let's move back on to the action!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer__: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors). _

Chapter Four: Swords and Secrets

Alyssa had been as shocked as the rest when Mai transformed, when she summoned Kagutsuchi, and when Sakura suddenly ended it all. However, she more quickly recovered from the shock and turned to James Bond in triumph. "Well, it seems I've won our little bet, despite your best efforts to help Mai win…."

The man sighed. "Yes, that's true…but, just seeing your panicked reaction was more than enough…."

"W-what!? Why, you…you were just baiting me all along!?

"Ah, revenge is sweet, isn't it, Alyssa? You taught me that…."

"You little brat!"

She attempted to attack him, but James just picked her up and held her in the air. "Okay, okay, that's enough…."

"Well, whatever! What about my information!?"

"Oh, c'mon, don't be so impatient. We have so much catching up to do…I'll give it all to you after the Festival. You've waited fifteen years, after all, so what's two or three more days…?"

Alyssa glowered at him, and he relented a little as he put her down. "Well, I'll tell you the conclusion for now. The truth is, Kalan…."

Momo moved through the frozen crowd that had been defending her, and made her way to Mai. Smiling, she held out a hand to her friend and helped the numb girl to her feet.

"M-Momo…." Mai finally came to grips with what happened, and began to panic. "I-I'm sorry, Momo! I-I don't know what happened, but I…I think I must have gone overboard."

Momo giggled and hit her on the back. "I should be saying that. I was so impressed by how well you were doing that I used a spell that was…far too big for something like this…."

"Are you two all right?" The two turned as Erika and Hinagiku approached. "I know that we're now involved in a world that regularly defies logic," Hinagiku muttered, "but still, what you two were doing seems a little extreme…."

"Ah…right…" Momo sighed. "Sorry…we got a bit worked up, but we're okay…right Mai?"

"Y-yeah, we're fine." She dusted herself off. "We should head out…."

"Our remarkable contestants, ladies and gentlemen! Our two lovely flowers have proven to be in full bloom!"

As they joined the waving Kiami and Akari on the sideline, Mai looked around carefully. "Where's…Mr. Bond?"

"Ah, he's disappeared again…."

"Jeez, there were a lot of questions I wanted to ask him, too…."

"What kind of questions?" Momo asked carefully.

"Well, just now, I…I felt like I remembered something important, but…now I've forgotten again. It was…very important…."

"Thank goodness…they're both all right," Kagome sighed in relief. "Just what was that, Kamo-_kun_?" she then demanded. "That bird—it was the same one Mai…called out that night back then, wasn't it?"

"Yes…trust me, you'll hear later…for now, just continue to enjoy the matches…."

"Now then, on to the 8th and final match of the first round…the user of '3D Jûjutsu' Ichijoji Keiichi, against the swordsman of the Martial Arts Mastery Society, Tsukino Hikaru!"

"Finally, my turn," Hikaru murmured softly. "I doubt I can offer a scene as impressive as what we just witnessed, but I will do my best." He calmly walked onto the stage.

His opponent was already waiting. He was a man in his mid-twenties, with spiky blond hair, in a black bodysuit. He regarded the swordsman carefully. _('He's young, but quite strong, if he made it this far. His sword…will be troublesome, but I believe….')_

Nanami called the start of the match…and then the end. As the man Keiichi assumed his fighting stance, Hikaru leaned forward, put his hand on the hilt of his sword…and then he was standing past his opponent, standing straight, and clicked the sword back into place, even though, to the eyes of most of those present, it had never left the sheath. Keiichi Ichijoji toppled slowly forward and lay still.

_('Hmm…'3D Jûjutsu'…what a farce. It's sad my first match was like this, but I don't have to worry about it.')_ He turned and stared at Momo as Nanami began to describe the results and announce the certainty of Keiichi's defeat. _('I already have to look towards the next match….')_

Kenjirô whistled. "He's not bad. I would _love_ to cross swords with him here, too. It's too bad I won't be able to…."

"And that was true _iai_ swordsmanship," Xiang was explaining. "Hikaru is very practiced in the art. Yes, that's a real sword he's carrying, but like any true wielder of the sword, he can use his _ki_ to blunt the blade so it won't kill…a necessary technique for a tournament like this…."

Momo felt Hikaru's stare and turned to look at him. Alyssa, standing next to her, chuckled slightly. "Well, Momo, it seems you've attracted a bit of attention. Some people can easily see who their worthy opponents are…."

Momo looked back at Alyssa, who was staring off some other direction. She seemed much more subdued and thoughtful than before…she seemed off in another world….

_["Kalan…is still alive, even now, somewhere in this world, or the other. I can guarantee that…. But it's possible that the day you wish for, when you meet him again, will never come…."_

_ "Oh, is that so? _Your_ predictions never come true, so that gives me some confidence…."_

_ James Bond chuckled. "Well, the rest will wait until after the Festival…Mai-_san_'s story, too…I'll be waiting with some tea for you."_

_ "Hmm? And where will I meet you, exactly? I wouldn't think you could hide at this school…."_

_ "Kain-_kun_ and his friends know where I'm staying. Probably…." And the man faded away again._

_ Alyssa watched him go, and then smiled slightly to herself. "Well, that's okay…it's just enough to know that you're alive. Since I'm immortal, as long as _you_ are alive, we'll definitely meet again somewhere, someday. I'll find you before you turn into a geezer, oh Grand Archmage…you just wait…Kalan!"]_

"And that concludes the first round of battles! Here is how things stand now…."

A giant picture appeared in the sky around the arena, looking quite like a holographic sci-fi screen. It showed the faces of the various contestants in the brackets, with the defeated marked over by an X and the winning contestants' forward progress highlighted in bold.

"The second round will begin after a twenty minute intermission! Furthermore, starting from the second round's matches, the size of the audience should increase as well; we predict there will be some disorder. We've prepared temporary seating for as many people as we can, but we still advise everyone to pack together as closely as possible…."

"That's right," Kenjirô said, brightening. "My second match is next. Against that…'James Bond' character…."

"Right," Kain began. Then, something new in the screen in the sky caught his attention. "What's that…?"

"Now then, during this rest period, we'll show highlights from the first round….

"First match: Sakura versus Hanatabi…."

Indeed, the screen was now showing excellent footage of the battle, such as it was, between the two middle-schoolers. "W-what?" Kain demanded, panic rising.

"Oi, oi…is this okay?" Kenjirô asked carefully. "Video records were supposed to be forbidden, right?"

Alyssa turned from her personal thoughts to the screen briefly. _('Oh…it looks like Sakura is starting her agenda…well, not that it matters to me right now….')_

"P-perhaps it's okay for video taken by the tournament officials to be used…" Kain ventured desperately. "…Not that I trust the tournament officials…."

"Well, whatever," Chisame replied, "but it's also on the internet." She pointed to her laptop.

"What!?" Sure enough, there were images of the battle scenes on various windows Chisame was pulling up, some with blogs with commentary.

Kenjirô observed them and laughed. Most of the images on the screen were from Kain's fight. "So, you got your picture taken? Good shots…you look pretty cool…."

"Eh, Hasegawa-_san_…about these images…."

"Somebody started posting them about thirty minutes ago. They seem to be snapshots of the footage up there, so they might have been leaked from the authority side…."

"I knew it," Kain whispered to Kenjirô. "Sakura-_san_ is probably responsible. What's she planning? This could be trouble…some of us were using a lot of spells…."

"Don't fret," Kenjirô replied with less urgency, but softly enough that he shouldn't be overheard. "A few still images will hardly be enough to blow your cover."

"It'd be real bad if it was blown, though…."

"What's bad if it gets blown, _Sensei_?" Chisame asked neutrally.

"N-no, it's nothing…."

"…_Sensei_ was incredibly strong back there. I was shocked. Not to mention so many of my other classmates were amazing, too. Truthfully, though…it was just _too_ incredible. This tournament is simply unbelievable. Common sense says everything I saw was impossible." She gave him a serious, inquisitive, and intense stare. "There's some sort of trick behind what you did and everything we saw, right?"

"Eh…." _('W-what are you saying, Hasegawa-_san_…?')_

Chisame stepped forward and put her face close to Kain's. "What I mean is: this whole tournament is just some sort of trick performance, right?"

"Eh…ah…."

"Well, 'seeing is believing', isn't it, _Ojô-chan_?" Kenjirô finally offered. "You can believe what you want…."

"You be quiet. I was talking to my _sensei_." She turned back to Kain as Kenjirô, fuming, fell silent. "Well? Please tell me the truth: are you really as strong as you appeared in that battle?"

Kenjirô's distraction had allowed the worried Kain to regain control of his faculties. "Well, it's just like you said, isn't it?" he managed finally. "The kinds of things we've witnessed are impossible. In this crazy school, they'll do anything to attract a little attention…."

Chisame continued to regard him carefully. _('He's a terrible liar. He's trying to be coy or something, but it's completely opposite of how he teaches and how he interacts with people…he's normally brimming with so much damn honesty, it's pretty obvious when he's trying to explain something away…._

_ ('No, Kain-_sensei_ could never be party to some petty trick, and if he was part of some entertainment, he'd be…more dramatic, I guess…which means….')_

"Well, that's true enough," she finally replied, turning away.

"Right…" Kain began.

"By the way, _Sensei_, there are some interesting rumors circulating along with those images. A lot of people are talking about 'magic'…do you know anything about that?"

Meanwhile, the rest of Class 3-A was finally getting to watch their beloved _sensei_. The tournament and other events had dragged the café business to a halt, and now the girls were gathered in the kitchen, looking over the internet pictures and comments on a laptop Miki had brought.

"A-amazing!"

"Oh, Kain-_sensei_ is so gallant as a fighter…!"

And so the comments went on, as the girls ooohed and aaahed over their teacher's successes and cried out from the blows he took.

"Oh, this is no good!" Risa whined. "We need to go see the rest of this live! Hardly anyone's here! Why can't we just leave the diner and go there? It's not like anyone's coming right now…."

"But what we will do if people come?" Riku demanded sourly. "If everyone abandons the diner and our teachers find out, we'll get in big trouble…."

"But this just isn't right," Riza complained. "The Movie Study Club has a duty to observe these incredible matches for posterity…."

"That's right!" Miki agreed. "Someone has to swallow their tears and sacrifice themselves for the sake of the class, allowing the rest of us to go see Kain-_sensei_ in person…!"

They began to argue about who should have to stay, until they were calmed by the sudden, silent approach of Yuki. She stared at them, blinking, and then nodded.

"Nagato-_san_…are you saying you'll stay behind and watch the diner?"

She nodded again.

"Is this really all right?" Riku said again. As one of the few responsible members of the class left here, she felt it was her duty to keep the rest in line.

"It's not a problem," Yuki said softly. "I will suffice."

Riku hesitated. It still sounded silly to leave both the cooking and serving to one person, but it was hard to object to that stone-cold stare. And, to be honest, even Riku was interested in seeing this tournament….

"F-fine. I guess…if Nagato-_san_ is really confident she can handle this…."

Moments later, the class was filing out. Yuki stared after them, and then, when they were all gone, she began to…speak very rapidly? Her lips were moving at superhuman speed, and no audible sound emerged, but images began to appear and solidify around her….

Around the school, word was spreading of the martial arts tournament.

People stared at the images and commented on what they saw. It sounded exciting. In this over-the-top school, it sounded like the pinnacle of fun.

A few more knowledgeable students knew that this particular tournament was one of the five Traditional Events of the school, all of which had been abandoned for fifteen years or more. However, since the 'Freestyle Marathon' had recently been revived during the Athletics Festival, it made sense that the legendary martial arts tournament should return as well. It should be fantastic….

And so a larger audience headed for the Saginomiya shrine….

Up in Sakura's private room….

"How's everything going?" Sakura asked Caria.

"The camera-disrupting nanomachines are blanketing the place, and our own camera-bugs are getting good coverage. The seeds we've planted on the net are also spreading wonderfully. It's all going according to plan….

"Well, there's one small concern. An unknown individual has made contact with Alyssa-_chan_ and the others…."

Sakura glanced at the video of the dark-cloaked man talking to Mai and the rest. Caria continued, "James Bond, one of the contestants—listed here as a librarian from Library Island."

"Hmm…oh, no…he's not a concern…at least not for my plans. Yes, for my purposes, I think he'll be a big help. Ignore him.

"Just finish the preliminary preparations on the net in 24 hours. The operation is going well…."

"Magic, you say?" Kain asked carefully. He smiled at Chisame. "If something like 'magic' existed, Hasegawa-_san_…if it was something that could make a difference in this world…it would be difficult to keep something like that hidden in our world today. Magic is something for children's stories, as far as I'm concerned."

"Is that so…that sounds logical…."

"In any case," Kenjirô remarked, changing topics, "I'm off to my second match."

"Right!" Kain agreed with energy. "Do your best, Kenjirô!"

"Of course. You managed well against that Takamichi. I won't lose either. I'll see you at the finals, Kain!"

He swiftly slipped into the fighter's area and began to approach the arena as Nanami began announcing the start of the second round. Akari accosted him on the way. "Kenjirô-_san_…you should be careful…."

Kenjirô glanced at her, then turned his gaze towards James Bond, who was now standing on the stage, waiting for him. "You don't have to worry about me, Akari-_san_," he replied evenly. "I dismissed him at first, but I see he's more troublesome than I first thought. I won't underestimate him. I'll fight all-out from the start. You should worry about your own fight. I'd like to fight you in the semi-finals before I fight Kain, so make sure to meet me there."

Akari relented. "I see. Well…let's do our best, then. Good luck, Kenjirô-_san_!"

"Is that guy…_Sensei_'s friend?" Chisame asked.

"Ah, yes…we met in Kyoto, during the school trip. He's Hanatabi Kenjirô."

"Ah, I see…Kain-_sensei_ actually has friends…."

Kain laughed nervously as Nanami announced the start of the 9th match. "Yeah…so…where'd you get a crazy idea like 'magic' into your head, Hasegawa-_san_?"

The thoughts flew from his head and his gaze whipped to the match as Kenjirô charged in immediately, his long sword swinging. Immediately afterwards he was bouncing away as James Bond intercepted his charge without effort.

Kenjirô made it to his feet, using his sword to stop his slide across the floor. _('W-what was that? My instant step was…cut off…and then he gave me a quick hit to the chin and back almost instantly. What is this guy? A master is a master, but this mage…he's something else entirely….')_

"Kenjirô-_kun_, is it? I see…you must be the son of Hanatabi Kôtarô. That swordplay brings back memories…."

"W-what?" Kenjirô demanded in shock. "H-how do you know about…!?"

"I wonder. I see you want to fight Kain-_kun_. I admire your spirit and your goals, but unfortunately, I won't be able to allow that. Right now, you're nowhere near my level."

Kenjirô put on a brave face. "Straightforward and direct, huh? Those kinds of people don't have many friends…." _('Still, this is bad,')_ he thought. "So I'm no match for you? It's the battle itself that decides that…!"

Several onlookers watched with concern as the zealous swordsman threw himself at his foe. "Kenjirô-_kun_…" Yukari murmured fearfully.

Kenjirô came driving in, swinging that sword around in speed. Bond turned aside to avoid the downward cut, and then ducked as the sword shifted direction and came across. Kenjirô's exertion carried him past his foe, and both whirled to face each other at nearly the same time. The older man knocked aside one cut with his arm and then moved closer, limiting the efficacy of Kenjirô's swings and forcing him to retreat in order to continue attacking.

"A-amazing! Contestant Hanatabi Kenjirô's swordsmanship is amazing, but James Bond is avoiding those strikes with ease! He can't seem to be harmed by that blade! What trick is this?"

Kenjirô brought another slash around, coming from his lower right, and as his foe turned to meet the blade with his right hand, Kenjirô stopped his feint and pushed in, grabbing that arm with his left hand. _('Got him…now….')_

Kenjirô's blade swept past again…and cut James Bond in half. The cloaked man faded into nothingness as the blade cleaved through. Kenjirô stared in shock.

"Sorry," Bond said from behind him. "That was a _bunshin_."

The eyes around couldn't exactly see what James Bond did next, but Kenjirô suddenly leapt into the air about six feet, behind in a forward curve as if he had been slammed hard in the stomach. The older man reared back with a hand in preparation for a second strike.

"_B-bunshin_!?" Chisame demanded in shock.

"Kenjirô!" Kain cried in fear.

"No, more importantly…how the hell is that _bunshin_ thing supposed to work!?"

The cloaked man performed a palm thrust, and Kenjirô went flying into the edge of the arena floor, slamming through it and into the water beyond.

"I-incredible…after performing some sort of _bunshin_ technique, James Bond sent his opponent flying away with a flash from his palm! Hanatabi Kenjirô was blown away…is he all right!?"

The dust and water mist cleared, and Kenjirô was standing on the water, panting slightly. _('No way…this guy really is incredible…he must be at least as strong as that Takamichi…I could really lose!_

_ ('No…no, calm down. I can't think like that. I have to win and move on, just like Kain! I can't lose here! I have to keep our promise!')_

"Your blade is true, Hanatabi Kenjirô," James Bond informed him. "I can hear your heart singing in it. You're resolved, you're confident, you're strong…but it isn't enough. Not against me."

Kenjirô gritted his teeth. He made no reply this time, simply jumped into the air and raised his sword above his head in both hands. "_Zankaze Gekkô_ [Slicing wind moonlight]!" With the declaration of his attack, his sword came down, and a visible crescent of rending air descended upon the cloaked man.

Bond moved aside slightly, avoiding the attack easily, but the impact next to him surrounded him with smoke, dust and debris. A second later, a swordsman with long white hair appeared out of the smoke just at his flank. "_Taizen Yôtôryû – Tenchi Zanzenken_ [Complete Demon Sword Style – Heaven & Earth-Splitting Blade]!" The _yôki-_infused attack flared out…directly into James Bond's cupped hand, where the massive blast of energy exploded outward lightly and futilely. His hand pressed forward through the last of the energy and actually grabbed the blade.

_('No way…that should have been a direct hit…what is this guy!?')_

"One of the highest-level techniques from the _Yôtôryû_," Bond noted admiringly. "Not bad for one so young. But…."

The fighter known as James Bond performed a complicated throw, using the sword as a fulcrum to slam Kenjirô into the ground. He could have avoided the throw easily by letting go, but the speed of the attack was such that he didn't have time…particularly since, as a Blade-demon, his blade was so much a part of him that letting go of it in such a situation was as foreign an idea as cutting off an arm. He slammed into the ground, hard, and bounced.

Kenjirô lay on the ground, panting and gasping. The force of the throw was even stronger than the onlookers thought it had been. He felt as if several of his bones were on the verge of breaking—a difficult feat to accomplish against a _hanyô_.

His opponent looked down on him with a mixture of acceptance, respect and pity. "Well, you're still young…don't be discouraged by the difference in our power."

Kenjirô growled. "D-damn it…he won…against Takamichi-_san_…I can't…not in a place like this…I can't lose…in a place like this!"

The assembled crowd stared…most of Kain's party in shocked fear for their recent companion. Yue, in particular, was moved watching the boy, and recalled what he had said yesterday during their little spat….

Kenjirô began to rise, and as he did so, his hair—which had reverted to black from the force of the man's throw—grew white again, and longer, and his skin began to turn red. Power began to flare off of him. "I made a promise…with him…that I'd meet him…in the final match…I'm…."

James Bond had even been staring with wonder at the boy, but, as he began to unleash his full demon transformation, the man made a swift decision. With vicious finality, he calmly extended a hand, and an explosion of force seemed to drive Kenjirô into the ground, cratering the arena floor around him and driving all the fight that was left in him out.

"Oh, man…how surprising…a true demon form…if something like that came at me in a place like this, I might have some problems…."

"W-what a powerful strike! Contestant Hanatabi is not moving!"

"But, that straightforward attitude of yours is refreshing," the librarian continued. "You need more training, but I feel at ease knowing that you're Kain-_kun_'s friend. I can tell…you're the kind of person who grows much stronger after a defeat. As long as you don't let your own spirit defeat you…."

He turned and began to walk out of the ring as Nanami officially declared him the winner. "I'm looking forward to healthy growth from you, Kenjirô-_kun_…."

Kain stared in shock at Kenjirô's still form. He watched as Hinagiku and Akari rushed onto the stage to take him away. Finally Kain turned and prepared to hurry away. To his surprise, Chisame grabbed his arm. "Oi! Where do you think you're going?" she demanded.

"I-I've got to see Kenjirô…to see if he's all right, and…to console him…he lost, after we promised to meet in the finals…."

"Jeez, you really have gone your whole life without a proper friend your age, haven't you?" Chisame remarked in disgust. "How would you feel in his situation? Would you want him to come comfort you?"

"W-well…probably not…."

"And that's that. Think a little more about these situations. You're still so clueless in some ways, even if you are a crazy-strong genius…. In any case, leave him alone for now. Above all, don't go trying to comfort him."

"Y-yeah…I guess you're right…."

Kenjirô, wrapped in bandages, opened his eyes. He was lying in a bed in the infirmary, and he looked up into the worried faces of Akari, Hinagiku, Yukari, Kazumi and Matake.

"Are you awake, Kenjirô-_kun_?" Yukari asked unnecessarily.

"H-huh!?" Kenjirô sat bolt upright, looked around, and tried to get his bearings. "T-the match…."

He looked over at Akari, who closed her eyes and sadly shook her head. He gritted his teeth and fell back onto the bed. "I…I lost…."

"But really, you were amazing, Kenjirô-_kun_!" Yukari insisted. "I can't believe how strong you were. You don't have to be hard on yourself. Especially for now, you need rest…."

Kenjirô turned his head, looking away. "Right," he said quietly. "That's enough."

"Kenjirô-_san_…" Hinagiku began.

"That's enough. Please…just let me be alone, for now…."

Yukari began to open her mouth to object, but Akari put a finger to lips and ushered them out. Then she turned back to Kenjirô.

"I guess you really don't need all those bandages," Akari began. "Of course, they don't know what amazing regenerative powers you _yôkai_ have. But they're just worried about you…."

"It doesn't matter. I lost to Kain…I lost to you…and now I lost today…I guess I'm just weak…."

"Everybody is weak," Akari replied automatically. "That's why we seek to become stronger."

"Don't talk like that little brat Yue!" Kenjirô insisted. "I…I'm a Blade-demon, a creature that has no purpose, no existence, except for fighting. If I can't even be great at that…why do I even exist?

"If I can't defeat my opponents like _he_ can, all that talk about being able to match him means less than nothing. He stood up to Takamichi-_san_…he defeated a foe as powerful as that…and yet I couldn't do the same. I have to wonder…it feels like I'm getting weaker. If he won't look at me, one day…if he stops seeing me as a worthy rival, and won't fight me…what am I to do…?"

Akari smiled. "You're awfully young to go talking like that."

He glanced over at her. "What?"

"I'm not so different from you, Kenjirô-_kun_. I was raised by five masters, and all my life has been one rigorous training regimen. And since I grew up with two other children who _also_ had five comparable masters (each), all rivals of each other, fighting and getting stronger has been my existence, as well. Those friends and rivals—Kiami and Hikaru-_kun_—keep me going, keep me pushing myself, let me be stronger. But training under these masters…makes me feel so inadequate sometimes. No matter how strong I get, I can't compare to those godlike figures towering above me. It's hard to take sometimes.

"But that knowledge has given me perspective, something you've never had a chance to see. We're both still young…we have years to reach the pinnacle of power. Even if it takes that long, we'll eventually get there. But we can't expect foes our level to constantly appear in front of us, like bosses in a video game. Sometimes, we'll find ourselves against enemies that are far above us. If we give up as soon as it gets tough, just go to 'Game Over', we'll never reach our potential. We have to go back to the basics and train ourselves from the foundation until we are able to face and overcome that foe, or the next one that comes along. So, don't get down on yourself…just use this defeat as a foundation for your continued progression. That's what Kain-_sensei_ will expect. If you give up now…then he'll have _no choice_ but to stop looking at you.

"Continue training with us…and I promise I'll start training you along with Kain-_sensei_. Together, we'll get much stronger. Kiami will certainly help, too. I have to go fight her now, and I'm not sure who will win, but whichever of us does, we won't stand up to that man, either…I'm sure of that. But I have an idea about his secret, so perhaps we'll be able to reveal it. Make sure you come watch, okay?"

Kenjirô turned his gaze fully on her in surprise. "You won't stand up to him? You sound sure…."

"Just from what I saw, I'd say he's at least at Takahata-_sensei_'s level, if not stronger, and we can both agree that if Takahata-_sensei_ hadn't been going easy on Kain-_sensei_, playing with him and testing his growth, it would have been over instantly. I can't now claim to be strong enough above _Sensei_ to be able to compete with that level of mage. So, make sure you're there for the semi-final fight, at least. Even if Kiami and I can't win, at the very least, we might be able to discover why you lost…and if you can see it, you'll already be on the road to getting stronger…."

"The repairs are again completed! Now, presenting two more beauties…the two finalists from last year's UltiMahora Tournament! Their heart-pumping rematch begins! Captain of the Martial Arts Mastery Society, Heiro Akari, reigning champion of UltiMahora, against the mysterious ninja and also Martial Arts Mastery Society member, Tsukimori Kiami!"

The two girls took their places on the stage. "Here we are again, Kiami," Akari noted. "We meet up before the finals this time."

"Yes, instead of the prize, we're fighting for the right to lose to that strange mage," she opined dryly.

Akari chuckled, then assumed her stance. "Are you ready?"

Kiami assumed her own. "Come. We'll see if you can defeat me again."

At the cry of start, the two came at each other. It was easy to see they were longtime rivals—their match began as a formal dance, exchanging ritualistic blows with each other. They had faced each other many times and were quite familiar with each other's fighting styles—a drawback of the scientific martial arts that made it very easy to counter regular moves.

Of course, both girls were experienced with a variety of flexible martial arts, and they rarely relied on the most basic forms and maneuvers for their serious fighting, but, as a matter of propriety in this level of combat, they used their repertoire of static moves first—the fighters' version of opening a conversation with small talk.

Finally they began to get serious—which meant in Kiami's case that she withdrew and began to employ her ninja tricks. The truth was that, while all three of the students had been trained at eerily similar _dôjôs_ in a variety of martial arts by a variety of masters, their specialized areas of expertise differed. Hikaru had learned all the unarmed styles of his teachers, but he was raised as a _samurai_, both in skill and personality, and his focus was the sword—and even in all aspects of the sword, he had a precise specialization, which was _iaijutsu_. Akari had no specialties, but devoted herself entirely to her unarmed combat in all six of its forms, and especially in freely flowing between them. Kiami had learned many unarmed styles as well, of course, but she was a ninja first and foremost, and specialization in unarmed mastery had been sacrificed for the time to perfect her ninja skills.

Some ninja call it '_chakra_', but it is merely _ki_ by another name—the energy that exists within the human body that can be trained and nourished, and then called forth by those who have been taught to perform various effects. To most martial artists it was simply a quick-and-simple tool like an axe or a shovel, something they 'picked up' to enhance their speed and strength or project their punches over a distance. To the ninja, however, it was more like a computer—a tool that could be programmed to a variety of functions that would prove incredible to the uninitiated…something, in fact, nearly identical to magic. They even had ritualized gestures to help shape the _ki _into extraordinary powers.

And Kiami had to employ her unique skills to keep up with her rival in combat. Kiami focused her _ki_ to create one of her signature abilities, _bunshin_, and attacked Akari from all sides with four of herself. Akari, also used to this style of combat from her eternal rival, dropped to her hands and began to defend herself with spinning kicks. When Kiami and her _bunshin_ retreated to avoid the attacking whirlwind, she leapt back to her feet and employed Krav Maga to swiftly and efficiently dispatch the _bunshin_ so that they could not serve as a distraction.

Kiami lost her _bunshin_ but retreated from the attack unharmed, then began to weave signs with her hands. "Earth style – Breakfall _jutsu_." She slapped a hand to the ground and it cratered underneath Akari, shaking and dropping her into a pit. She leapt into the air out of the danger zone, but Kiami was already signing with her hands again. "Wind style – Wind Slash _jutsu_." The blades of air she sent flying were impossible for Akari to avoid in the air, so she hardened her _ki_ around her to prevent them from cutting her, although the attacking wind did knock her down to the ground.

Kiami wasn't done, going swiftly through her repertoire. "Fire style – Flame Blast _jutsu_." The raging flame again forced Akari aside, and she then had to weather 'Water style – Whirlpool _jutsu_' and 'Lightning style – Shock Strike _jutsu_', which came last to take advantage of the conductive liquid which had been spread around.

"The _kunoichi_ Kiami dazzles champion Akari and the audience with an amazing display of _ninjutsu_! How on earth does it work? All we know is, this isn't the first time we've seen it!"

Indeed, it was somewhat amusing to think about—the masters of what Sakura had called the 'outer world' did not go out of their way to hide the capabilities of their powers, but somehow it remained as well-kept a secret as that of magic…and, of course, the natural defense was simply that people who were not involved with it firsthand dismissed it immediately and thought of it only as a hoax, while those who were prone to believe were unreliable witnesses and supporters. After everything that had happened during this tournament, however, this event was completely taken in stride, even by those who had not witnessed this climactic duel at the last UltiMahora festival.

Akari finally evaded the last of Kiami's _jutsu_ attempts and began to engage her in mêlée again. None of her masters used weapons, except Bruce McTavish on certain occasions, but _ninjutsu_ training included various tools of war, and Kiami drew two _kunai_ to continue her bout. The blades seemed to bother Akari but little, and after a few careful defenses of Kiami's first swings, she began once again to gain the upper hand on her foe.

"They're still amazing to see in action," Kain murmured. It was good for him to watch—it served as a fine distraction from his worries over Kenjirô's state.

Hinagiku watched them—in all honesty, despite all the time she'd spent at Mahora, she was now truly watching _them_ for the first time. She was one of those serious people who dismissed illogical thoughts and impossible rumors out of hand, and she had never really had an interest in fighting, despite her attachment to the _Kendô_ Club…she simply used _kendô_ as a tool to better herself. Now she was seeing Akari and Kiami in action, in their element, and realized just how good they were.

"None of that…is magic?" she murmured to herself.

"It is simply the way of true mastery," Hikaru murmured next to her. "Humans are capable of many things when they walk that path. Most people are ignorant of it, but make no mistake…if those who followed the path had any interest in true fame, they could dominate televised fighting leagues with ease. Either Kiami-_chan_ or Akari-_chan_ would be capable of it. They are true geniuses, and well-trained."

Their dance was a thing of beauty. They were completely different in how they fought—Akari simply, viciously, methodically, and plainly, using her repertoire of punches, kicks, grapples, and throws, relying on a healthy mixture of strength, skill and power, and Kiami in a more complicated fashion, with leaps and bounds, acrobatics, and strange ninja tricks—yet they complimented each other perfectly. Kiami would dodge and weave, avoiding most of the blows and replying with token strikes that would lightly touch Akari but slowly build up, until she drove in for the kill and Akari would connect with a solid blow and send her flying. As the fight stretched minutes from five to ten to twelve, it was impossible to accurately judge who was winning the fight….and still they continued.

"We're approaching the buzzer," Kiami remarked. "It's time to wrap this up, before we're embarrassed by having mere judges decide the victor. Are you ready for a final-hit scenario?"

"Of course. Let's get this over with."

The two girls bounded to opposite corners of the arena and crouched in preparation. Kiami made another sign in order to let her _ki_ flow out in full, enhancing her, while Akari performed a similar feat with no fanfare but the assumption of her fighting stance. Finally they charged together. En route, as they barreled together with the speed and force of bullet trains, Kiami withdrew a double-handful of knives and hurled them Akari's way. She drove right through them, letting them cut her, focusing all her attention on the girl in front of her. Just as they were about to collide, at the very last second Akari suddenly pulled back, ducked, and lashed out. Kiami's enthusiastic final strike was dodged as she sailed over Akari's head and her face slammed into the other girl's fist. Down she went, to lie still until the count was called.

"And that's it! She looks like she's seen every level of hell, but Heiro Akari has triumphed over her rival once again! She is the second contestant to advance to the semi-finals!"

Once they were safely on the sideline, being congratulated once again by the rest of their friends and companions, Akari gave Kiami a proper bow. "Once again, we had a spectacular fight. You almost had me there."

Kiami shrugged. "I think you wanted it more this time…you wanted to win for Kenjirô-_kun_, did you not? You'll do better facing Mr. James Bond. Do your best…I wouldn't even mind if you defeated him for us."

Akari laughed and scratched her head. "Well, I doubt that's going to happen…."

_Author's Note: The Tournament Continues_

_ Ten matches, 49 pages…with five matches to go, five fairly big ones, and then the rest of the Day Two events. Looks like this is going to be a big Act, all right…._

_ So, not a lot more to say here. The characters have all been seen before, and the only mystery left is 'James Bond', who won't be fully revealed quite yet._

_ I should probably mention something about the techniques, since several appeared (several different types, in fact) in this chapter. For things like _kidô_ spells, which are usually rendered in Japanese in the official English translations of Bleach with English subtitles translating them, I'm just going with the official record. Making up attacks for fairly unique characters, like Kenjirô and Kiami, however, is more difficult._

_ I believe I mentioned that with Kain I'm just using spells with English names since he's American, and he would probably just use English words, despite the fact that Japanese sounds cooler than the English equivalents and translations. I'm just working to come up with cool-sounding spell names (and, if necessary, chants). Japanese characters, however, should be using Japanese, and in their case it sounds MUCH better in Japanese. Unfortunately, my Japanese isn't all that great, so trying to invent proper attack names is difficult, if not impossible. Online translators can only help so much, especially considering how weird Japanese is with its multiple alphabets and ways of reading those alphabets, in addition to all the homonyms and such in the language. Still, people like Kenjirô have to have Japanese-named attacks in order to sound good, so I'm inventing bastardized Japanese-named attacks as best I can to describe his attacks. And, in all honesty, I need to have them shout their attack names whenever possible, since this is a manga/anime work. It's just not right without them. In any case, I'm doing my best, and it should be fine…all I can do short of suddenly getting the help of an actual Japanese speaker._

_ In Kiami's case, with the wide variety of phrases she would need, I'm choosing not to translate her attacks into Japanese but just use the English translation Naruto versions of _ninjutsu_ attacks, giving the elemental style and then translation of the actual attack in English. After all, Naruto is one of the inspirations for this version of the _kunoichi_. In fact, I used this chapter to show off that connection, since she uses one attack from each of the five elements in Naruto. She normally doesn't use that many attacks she has to declare the name of—she uses more of the action-based _jutsu_, like 'Substitution _jutsu_'. When she uses a named attack, it's normally serious business (in this case, you can assume she used so many simply to try and throw off Akari, who was a veteran of her fighting methods)._

_ Well, half the quarter-finals are done and the tournament continues…with more difficulty arising from Sakura's apparent desires to show this stuff to the world. Most importantly, it's Kain versus Tear and Momo versus Hikaru. Of course, subplots exist in these fights. Does Tear have some kind of connection to Kain, or is she just a brat? And, what on earth is on Momo's mind while she's engaged with an incredibly skilled human swordsman?_

_ To be continued, and all that…._


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer__: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors). _

Chapter Five: Friends and Families

The assembled classmates stared at the sea of bodies separating them from their beloved teacher. "W-what is this?"

"We won't be able to get in unless we can think of another way," Miki noted. She set her laptop down and opened it. "Anyway, we can match search results on the internet…."

"Oh…Kenjirô-_kun_ lost?" Kanade asked, looking over the information.

"Who's Kenjirô-_kun_?" Risa demanded.

"Oh, he's that new transfer to the boys' middle school who's been hanging around with Kain-_sensei_," Kaoru remarked. "But…what's this that's been popping up on all the chat sites and blogs? 'Magic'…."

The teachers were gathered at a little outdoor café on the school grounds…and they, too, were examining the information filtering onto the internet.

Several of them chuckled at what they saw, particularly the images of the battle between two of their own. "Well, Takamichi-_san_ certainly didn't hold back against Kain-_kun_, did he?"

"Well, he _is _the son of the Grand Archmage. He won that tournament himself when he was just a boy…."

"Gandolfini-_kun_, is this all right?"

"What is it, Nijuuin-_san_?" The dark-skinned, bespectacled teacher strode over. "Please do some work…."

"What about you, Meia-_san_? What do you think of this?"

"The tournament itself is being supported by the Saginomiya family and has the permission of the principal, whether this level of leak poses a threat or not," the blue-haired senior instructor replied.

"But, it looks like the main sponsor of this tournament is Sanada Sakura…."

"Hmm…well, the number of times 'magic' is coming up is worrisome, but it's not at a dangerous level yet. Let's increase our surveillance there…."

Kagome was startled when Kajirô's phone went off. Acting as blasé as usual, the young man answered. "_Moshi moshi_, Tsukai Kajirô. Ah, Meia-_sensei_? I'm already there, in fact. …Really? Interesting. Takahata-_sensei_ already left, I believe with Hinamori Momo's _gigai_. No, I haven't heard anything else. All right. I'll keep an eye out…and pass word on to the ladies."

"What was that about?" Kagome demanded.

"It seems someone is leaking images of the battle over the internet, and dropping hints about 'magic' around," Kajirô replied levelly. "We, the members of the magic council present here, have been asked to keep a closer eye on the matters here."

"Ah…and how are you going to manage that?"

Kain looked back with concern towards the contestants' area, and Kenjirô's conspicuous absence. "Is Kenjirô…okay?"

"Just leave him alone, Kain-_sensei_. He'll be fine. More importantly, your match is up next, isn't it?"

"Ah! Yes, that's right…but, before I go…about that discussion we were having earlier…about the internet…."

"What? You mean about 'magic'? Don't worry about it. It's just stupid talk. After all, there's a bunch of dumb urban legends at our school, like ghosts in the old school building." Kain twitched. "Or the 'vampire' incident from the beginning of the year." Kain twitched again. "Or how there's a ridiculously huge monster living underneath Library Island." Yes, Kain had met that, too…. "And then there's the most popular one of all…that when you get into danger, the school's 'magical girls' and 'magical old men' will come out of nowhere to save you." This one Kain didn't know, but it sounded suspiciously plausible considering the many magical teachers and students he had just met….

"Well," Chisame continued, "since I'm a very normal and sensible person, I don't believe in such foolishness. Actually, I'd like to think there wasn't a single person who actually did.

"But, still…this tournament is far too unusual. It has even me concerned. That's why I decided to look around the internet for a bit. And so I found heaps of the word 'magic' drifting around." She showed several of the windows to Kain. "So…what do you think, _Sensei_?"

"E-even if you ask me that…well, it's true that there's a lot about this school that's strange, if you stop to think about it."

"Hmm?" Chisame raised an eyebrow at him. "Weren't you surprised when you came to this school, _Sensei_? At the size of the Mahora World Tree?"

"Eh? Well, it's certainly a big tree…."

"Personally, I've been here since elementary school, so it doesn't actually seem weird to me at first thought…but a tree with a height of 270 meters? Even if you don't think too much of it, that's incredibly large! On top of that, it actually shines once a year! They say that it's a tree that's 'fit to be a world heritage', but that's just stupid…it _is_ a world heritage, plain and simple! Yet, it isn't found in the Guinness Book of World Records or anything of the sort, or in any travel catalogues about our town. No one's come here to cover the tree for any kind of history channel-like publications! It's like everyone in the world outside of our school ignores it! Isn't that unnatural, considering its size? Isn't that just a little bit weird!?"

"Ah, well, now that you mention it…."

"And now, with this tournament that we've been shown today…then maybe even 'magic' isn't too big of a stretch of the imagination, is it…?"

"I…guess…" Kain replied slowly, his mind working feverishly to come up with some sort of plausible diffusing comment in the face of a skeptic's logic.

Chisame continued staring at him for a second, then suddenly burst out laughing and slapped him repeatedly and roughly on the shoulder. "Sorry, sorry…that was just some foolish talk on my part. After all, 'magic', of all things…there's a limit to how far even crazy talk can go. '_Ki_', now…something like that, I _might_ believe could exist for a bit…."

She let her laughter subside a bit and became serious once again. "In any case, the activity on the internet is really weird, too."

"E-eh? How so?"

"This topic seems to have started coming up heavily just in the last week or so. It's almost as if someone is purposely trying to spread word of this 'magic' around…."

"And now, moving on to the next match, the 3rd of the second round: contestant Kain Lockeheart against contestant Tear Grants!"

Everyone began looking around for the still-absent teacher. Finally he came hurrying in, panting slightly and crying. "Mai! Momo! Akari-_san_! Kiami-_san_!"

The girls gathered around him. "What's the matter, Kain-_sensei_?"

"Ah, all of you…well done on your matches. You were incredible. I didn't get a chance to congratulate you all on your fights. It was amazing to watch…."

"R-right…thank you…but, what's this about?"

Kain looked around carefully. "Where's…Kamo at…? I'd like him to hear this too…."

The little ermine suddenly hopped out of the crowd and made his way up to Kain's shoulder. "Hey, Kiddo. You seem bothered by something. What's up?"

"Yes…about this tournament…."

Chisame gazed out at the arena, waiting for Kain's arrival. _('As I thought, Kain-_sensei_ is a horrible liar. He's just too straightforward and honest for his own good. Oh, well…do your best in this match, _Sensei_. You've got some kind of goal, right?')_

"Yes, I heard…I was with Kagome-_chan_ and Kaji," Kamo said. "The teachers called Kaji to ask him to increase surveillance. This _might_ be becoming a problem…."

"Kain Lockeheart-_sensei_."

Kain turned to face the stern visage of Tear Grants. "It's finally time. I'll be waiting for you in the ring."

"Wait a moment…" Kain began, but Tear had turned away and stepped onto the arena floor, paying him no more heed.

Kain stared after her, then sighed. "Oi, this could be very bad," he said aloud. "She and I were already using the showiest abilities. Facing each other now, with this scrutiny on us…."

"K-Kain-_sensei_?" a tremulous voice offered.

"What are you babbling about now?"

Kain glanced up again as Mei and Rin approached following the departure of their serious comrade. "Oh...well…." He explained the situation, quickly and briefly.

"Eh!?" Mei cried in shock and alarm. "Magic is being exposed over the internet!?"

"Well, not exposed, per se, but…."

Rin gave a 'hmph' and turned away. "Ah…Tôsaka-_san_…? Aren't you the least bit concerned?" Kain demanded.

Rin stopped and turned to address him over her shoulder. "This is what Tear and I were trying to warn you about before. You've been far too reckless with your magic since you arrived, and now you're paying for it. The secret of magic isn't so flimsy that this much could expose it. You're right to be concerned…but you're also extremely late in doing so. You've made your bed, so lie in it. Of course, if you want to be safe, just go out, apologize to Tear and surrender to her. Then nothing will be exposed and you won't have to worry about it anymore."

Mei watched her go, then bowed to Kain in apology. "I-I'm sorry, Kain-_sensei_…Tear-_onee-sama_ and Rin-_onee-sama_ are both good people, but they can be quite stubborn…."

Kain looked at her, then laughed slightly. "I guess so…it's all right…I'm used to people of that nature." As several girls with those character traits turned narrowing eyes his direction, he continued, "In any case, Sakura-_san_, leave this to me." He turned and finally answered the calls for him up on stage. Kamo leapt off his shoulder and made his way to Hinagiku's shoulder.

Tear leveled her stare at him as Nanami began to give the final announcements and declare the beginning of the match. "So, Kain-_sensei_…are you ready to pay for your irresponsibility now?"

To her surprise, Kain bowed to her. "First of all, thank you for protecting my students earlier…."

Tear started in surprise. "W-what? Oh, no…that was nothing. Just our duty as this school's guardians. This and that are two different things…."

"Yes, well…perhaps we should take it easy…Tear-_san_?"

"What?"

"Magic is being exposed online right now. Someone is leaking images of our fights and posting them on the internet…and they're circulating rumors as well. Perhaps we should be more circumspect with our powers…."

Tear stared at him.

"Now, match eleven…_START_!"

Tear lowered her head and began to chant. "O violent strains that render demons to ashes." Then power began to build as she continued in beautiful song: "_Va Neu Va Rei Va Neu Va Zue Rei…."_

Kain started in shock and bit of fright. "T-Tear-_san_…this level of magic…."

"Oh, what's this?" Nanami cried in delight. "It seems Tear Grants is starting off by showing us something grand!"

The entire sky overhead seemed to grow white, from light, rather than clouds—a strange phenomenon, as the light itself was shaped almost like a massive gathering of the heavenly mists, but the pulsing and slight shimmering of the white form showed that it was not a normal earthly appearance. Then, like strikes of lightning, the cloud began to rain shots of blazing light energy around the arena.

Tear opened her eyes and slammed a hand to the ground. "Judgment!"

The strikes increased in tempo, lancing the arena with the deadly barrages. Kain danced and wove between them, blocking when necessary, and generally running for his life. When the last of the strikes had passed, Tear was standing, watching him, as he remained on his feet, panting slightly.

"T-Tear-_san_! Don't you care…?"

"You really should have thought about that before you agreed to enter such a tournament." She stopped and glanced over. "More importantly, can't you do anything about _that_?"

"Eh?" He followed her pointing finger to a group of the stands where a bunch of high school-age girls, all dressed as cheerleaders, were waving pom-poms and chanting.

Kain stared. "The Mahora High School Volleyball Club…?"

"That's right!" enthused the leader as they stopped after a chant. "You may have forgotten about us, but we, Kain Lockeheart-_sensei_'s loyal slaves, are here supporting him in his hour of glory! Tear-_chan_! You may be our classmate, but those who oppose our master will receive no mercy! Kain-_sensei_ will drop you and pound you into the ground!"

As the crowd began to react to this new fiasco, Tear turned her glare on Kain again. "Just _what_ have you been doing in this school?" she demanded.

Kain flinched and replied, "I…I don't really think I can explain them. Just, ignore them…."

"They're making this very difficult." She sent another quick, dagger-filled glance their way, then returned the glare to Kain again. "In any case, Kain-_sensei_, you seem concerned about the exposure of magic. Of course it is a concern…but your decision is to try and 'just play around' so that the audience won't see anything else amazing?" Tear raised her staff at him. "That's just foolish. If we suddenly start acting like our previous spells were nothing, it'll be obvious we're trying to hide something. As crazy as it sounds, this academy has generally survived in the middle of the 'normal world' on this principle: 'Those who act openly and brazenly won't be questioned.' Here I come."

As Tear charged in to attack Kain, Sakura, watching on the monitor in a dark room far below, giggled to herself. "Well done, Tear Grants. That is probably the correct answer. Of course, either way works for me. The more spells you use, the more proof I have. The more you try to hide it, the more suspicious your earlier performances become. Quite a little riddle…."

Takamichi and Honoka were bound to the wall behind her by manacles of magic. Takamichi observed her carefully, trying to figure out what the trick was. After she had defeated them and bound them here, in this dark underground lair, she had disappeared, and after she returned she was again dressed in her lady's _kimono_, the same as she had been earlier. Only for that brief moment she attacked him had she been dressed…well, like a _shinigami_….

"Sakura -_chan_!" Honoka demanded. "What are you planning? You're supposed to be our classmate…why are you doing this, _doki doki_?"

"Ah, sorry…Honoka-_chan_, is it?" Sakura said, turning to her captives. "That's the name you've picked, isn't it? A good name. Anyway, I didn't want to treat you too harshly, but I simply don't have any time left. It's lucky for me that the tree's flare started up early…although it's a bit of a 'cause and effect' duality…."

Takamichi stared at her. "Does that mean you're the one who caused the tree to accelerate its cycle?"

"I believe so…since I've been using its energy since I've been here in order to stay here, the 'flow' of mana I've created has caused it to accelerate itself in order to compensate. As expected of Takahata-_sensei_, you understand things too well."

"…Is that so? I still don't understand your objective. What is your goal? Even if you were my student, I might not be able to let you get away with this, depending on your answer."

"Oh? Well, it's nothing that big, really. According to my research, the population of mages in this world is approximately twice that of the Tokyo area…quite a number! Several times the worldwide populations of certain religions. It's many, many times the total population of my hometown…of my homeworld, in fact. More than that, of course, there is the society amongst that population…a society that even rules a few countries…a secret no one knows…and even an entire world composed entirely of magic and magical beings…."

_('She's learned for more than any of us thought_._')_ "…And so?"

"You don't have to worry, Takahata-_sensei_. My only objective is to reveal the existence of magic, and the existence of mages—total population in this world: sixty-seven million—to the entire world. See? It's not that big a deal…."

"Revealing magic…to the entire world? What on earth do you stand to gain from that?"

Sakura smiled at him. "Me? Nothing. Other than some personal satisfaction. This selfish act is all for sake of another individual, really." She turned and began to head out. "I'll send you some delicious meals later. Sorry for the inconvenience."

The pair watched as the sci-fi door in the wall slid open to allow her to pass and then slid shut behind her. Honoka turned to the teacher in fright. "W-w-what do we do, Takahata-_sensei_, _doki doki_? We have to let Momo-_sama_ and the others know about this, but…!"

"Yes…but more importantly, we can't just let her go."

"But, these kinds of restraints…they're some sort of high-level _kidô_, but even I, the _gikon_ servant of a _kidô _master, am unfamiliar with them, _doki doki_…."

"Don't worry. I may not look it, but I'm actually far more experienced with these kind of situations than you and your master, regardless of your age…."

As Tear came charging in, she drew throwing knives from her thigh and hurled them at Kain. He dodged aside slightly, letting them pass and drawing his staff from his cloak. To his surprise, Tear stopped her advance and slammed the butt of her staff into the ground. Then Kain noticed the knives. One had dropped in front of him, one to the side, and one just behind him—she had intended him to dodge them, and was now using them as points for a spell.

He leapt out of the exploded pillar of energy, then used an Instant Step to get behind Tear. She stared in shock for a moment, but then turned around in time to block his attack. They traded a few staff blows, but Kain's superior martial training quickly began to force Tear back. She gave in to a quick, full retreat, then put her hand to the ground. "Éclair de Larmes!"

"Not this time!" Kain put his own hand to the ground, and the energy for the spell dispersed as quickly as it had gathered.

_('A counterspell! So perfectly done…as expected of a genius mage of this caliber. Of course, it's my fault for using that spell so heavily against Hinagiku, giving him a chance to see it clearly….')_

Kain, knowing his advantage in the battle was his fighting style, pressed back in to continue his offensive. In his instinctive desire to match styles of combat, he relied on his staff here, thrusting and swinging the balanced mage tool. Tear was hard-pressed to keep up with him, and she knew it—and she knew that he hadn't yet begun to show his full power, even if he decided against using either form of _kanka_ against her.

"Earlier, Tear Grants dazzled us with some incredible fireworks, but it seems Kain Lockeheart is quite determined not to let her use them against him! His incredible martial arts skills, those he learned from Heiro Akari herself, are more than enough to keep his foe on the defensive! It's no wonder that he seems to have attracted a whole new level of popularity from his high school-age fan club! However, it seems like he's still holding back…he would look to be the kind of gentleman who could never bring himself to seriously fight against a girl, even one older than him."

Kain winced and glanced back at her. "Nanami-_san_…." he pleaded in the voice of those who have been pricked by the sharp needle of truth.

_('Now.')_ Tear once again swept up her daggers and began throwing them at Kain in series. As she expected, he dodged them carefully, splitting his attention between her, their arc towards him, and where they landed, trying to avoid being snared by a trap again. As the last dagger fell, she snapped out, "_Rai_," and lightning began a rapid trail from blade to blade. When that streak of electricity reached the dagger closest to him, while he was still jumping back, it burst into an explosion of power that forced him even further back.

Kain landed, but then had to avoid a torrent of magical arrows that Tear was sending streaming towards him. Then she broke off that spell to slap a hand to the ground again. Kain found too late that she had lured him into an area that had been mana-enriched by her previous spells, and a cage of cascading light beams sealed him off…giving her time to prepare a more powerful spell, another magic hymn. "O celestial choir, the light of redemption. _Kuroa Ryuo Kuroa Neu Toue Rei Kuroa Ryuo Zue Rei Va..._"

He burst the cage, but the gathering energy of the new spell was already upon him. "Grand Cross!" And the energy geysered out of the ground, causing him to vanish from sight.

Tear stared for several moments until the light had faded…and Kain stood in the midst, his staff raised, completely unharmed. She smiled slightly to herself. _('As expected of such a mage. He sure looks like it didn't faze him, even if he had to use a great deal of magic to protect himself….')_

Kain lowered his staff slowly and continued staring back at Tear. "You seem awfully concerned with me, Tear-_san_. What's your deal, anyway?"

Tear looked back up at him. "What do you mean?"

"You're awfully concerned with _my_ actions, with everything _I_ do, even though we've never really had a chance to meet before just a few days ago. Sure, I know I'm well-known, even here, but still…you act as if everything I do is your business, as if you're responsible for me. And, sure, I'm younger than you are, and I'm new here, but I'm still a teacher with great responsibilities, and you're just a student. I simply want to know why."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You…you're the son of Kalan Lockeheart, as everyone knows, and your entire life is dedicated to chasing after him, isn't it? But do you know anything about your mother? Who she was, where she came from?"

Kain blinked in surprise. "My mother? I…I've never known anything about my mother. I grew up without either of my parents. Everyone told me all about my father, too, but no one would ever tell me anything about her. Whenever I even thought about it, whenever I asked, they'd talk more about my father instead. Why?"

"We're alike in that way, Kain-_sensei_. I also grew up an orphan, without either of my parents. They came from the magical world…from a kingdom that was destroyed as a result of the war your father helped to stop.

"My mother was pregnant with me when it happened, and she and my older brother escaped to earth just before our home's destruction. She then died giving birth to me. My father…I don't even know what happened to him, but I've been mostly raised by my grandfather, Konosuke Hammond."

Kain's eyes opened in shock. "Konosuke…you mean, the headmaster…?" He shook his head. That was something for another time. "So, is that it? You simply pity me, feel connected to me, because our pasts are similar?"

Tear smiled again. "No, that's not why. The truth is, I was raised with more than just stories of one famous parent…I was brought up by my brother to understand where I came from, and what my legacy meant. Things have been purposefully kept from you that have not been kept from me. I can't explain anything more than that…not right now, at least. Besides, this isn't the time. We have a battle to get back to. All I can tell you now is that I have reasons, which are my own. Sorry for distracting you with topics which are meaningless."

Kain shook his head. "No, it's all right. I did ask. Well, as long as it's not just some irrational hatred for me, that's fine…the truth is…I can't stand to be hated."

Tear looked surprised. "That's a strangely normal line of thinking for a teenager," she teased with a smile.

"Likewise…it's good to see that you're actually human underneath that cold expression." As Tear returned to surprised, then embarrassed, and then tried to resume that usual cold expression, Kain continued, "Well, as mages, let's finish this with one last big spell-clash. Do you have anything left?"

Tear stared at him, then nodded. "All right. Let's go." She laid her staff in the air in front of her, where it rested as if lying across a table as she spread her hands. The energy began to build around her as she chanted. "O light that rains down on heaven and earth, bring my enemies to their destined annihilation. Fortune's Arc!"

Kain, meanwhile was giving his own chant. "Gold that shines in the eye of chaos, gift of creation, curse of destruction. Let thy glory be felt by these unbelievers! Big Bang!"

A sphere of that brilliant white energy surrounded Tear, and from within came the sound of her complete hymn, strengthening and enhancing the spell. Kain's spell, on the other hand, created a golden black sphere around the entirety of their arena, warping and distorting the space within. Kain's dark orb contracted while Tear's light sphere expanded, until the two collided. Naturally, these two opposing forces ground against each other, pushing and fighting until they finally burst….

"W-what kind of fighting is this?" Hinagiku muttered, shielding her face from the wind pressure generated from the shattering powers.

"I find it amusing," Erika replied with a smile. "One of the first things Alyssa-_chan_ asked Kain-_sensei_ when she started training him was whether he wanted to be a 'battle-mage'—mostly a fighter—or a wizard, a pure spellcaster. While she said wizarding was his strength, he wanted to be a battle-mage like his father. The truth, however, is that Kain-_sensei_ is genius enough—and of the temperament—to be both. He fights with fists against those who fight unarmed, matches blades with swordsmen, and, with wizards, exchanges spells…."

Chisame was not as philosophical about the action, however. _('It's all just…too much…that would mean that all these absurd kung-fu battles are real…crap…my solid sense of reality is wavering….')_

Finally the surge of visible energy faded away, leaving Kain and Tear standing there, still facing each other, but with the ground around them outside a perfect circle scorched to blackness. After several silent and frozen seconds, Tear tilted slowly forward and collapsed to her hands and knees. Kain then began to stride slowly toward her.

"A-after that incredible exchange of…of something, it seems Tear Grants is spent…she is fallen, but she is not yet out! The judge is counting for her… but child teacher Kain advances…is he planning a _coup de grace_?"

Tear glanced up at Kain and smiled grimly. "Well done, Kain-_sensei_…it seems, even with you condescending to fight by my rules, I'm just no match…it's only to be expected…."

Kain shook his head. "No, you did well…there were a lot of scary moments for me in that fight, believe me."

The judge called ten, and Nanami declared, "Tear Grants was unable to come to her feet within a count of ten, so Kain Lockeheart is the victor! Our third semi-finalist is determined!"

As the crowd responded to this, Kain reached out and offered his hand to his vanquished foe. With that soft smile, Tear took it and rose slowly, wearily, to her feet. The rest of the fighters came hurrying out to speak to the two and help them off the stage.

"T-that seemed…rather dangerous," Mai said finally, after most of the congratulations had been offered. "Was it…really safe to use that level of power?"

"Safe in what way?" Kain asked carefully. "Well, it was dangerous, but…."

"But utterly avoidable," Alyssa smirked. "Goodness, Kain…falling into the gentleman's habit. You could have ended that fight at any time if you just had the stomach."

"Ah…well…."

"Yes, I understand. Still, there's something you should remember, boy, if you're determined to continue in the terrible path your father tread. In a true battle, there are no men, nor women, nor children. Those who have chosen to walk into battle are only equal fighters. You all should remember that, too…your age and gender are no shield or wall to hide behind if things become troublesome. If you fight, expect to fight those with no mercy."

"Eh…that's extreme…."

"It's the way of the world, girl," Alyssa told Mai flatly.

Mei came hurrying over again. Kain turned to her. "Ah, Sakura-_san_...how is Tear-_san_?"

"Oh, she seems fine…Rin-_onee-sama_ took her to the infirmary just in case, but more importantly, look!" Mei showed Kain the laptop she'd been carrying. Not just snapshots, now, but videos of the matches were appearing online. The explosions and spells Kain and Tear threw at each other were being revealed on screen, and a great many chatters were talking rapidly about the event.

Kain blanched. "B-blast…Tear-_san_ insisted that trying to play cool now would just make us seem more suspicious, but this might be getting out of hand…."

"What's the trouble, Kain-_sensei_?" Hinagiku demanded, Kamo still on her shoulder, as she approached at his insistence.

"Someone's turning our matches into a proper spectacle," Kain sighed.

"What's so bad about it, Kiddo?" Kamo asked dryly. "If it gets bad enough you're totally exposed, it just means you won't have to worry about hiding it at all anymore. Maybe they might go so far to turn you into an ermine or something, but it's not all that bad…and it would only be temporary…."

"Don't joke around about things like this, Kamo!"

_('What the hell, you can see everything,') _Chisame sighed to herself. _('Jeez….this looks like a trailer for a bad Hong Kong action flick or something. What a storm of footage…won't this cause a real ruckus if it gets exposed to the majority of the public? Not that being on the internet isn't as public as you can get already…._

_ ('Still…even though things are heating up on the internet in a seemingly natural way, it still feels kinda intentional…as if someone's driving it. Those massive…fireworks(?) just made things heat up even more, but it also created a surge of belief in the whole 'this is just a CG demonstration' theory. It's not too late….')_

She glanced up again and looked at Kain, Mei, and Hinagiku, all involved in some kind of emotional reaction to their own little computer. _('Panicking now? It's too late for that…._

_ ('Hmph.')_ She turned back to her computer. _('Maybe I'll help with putting out the fire for a little bit. Dear oh dear…why am _I_ doing something like this…?')_

Rei observed her carefully as she tapped away at her keyboard. Perhaps the merest hint of a smile crossed the Servant's face.

Miki stamped her foot in frustration. "I can't believe it…this line just isn't moving!"

"We abandoned the diner for this?" Riku demanded in disgust. "We should have just stayed behind and checked out the stuff on the internet during our frequent breaks…."

"Maybe we should just give up trying to watch the tournament up close," Izumi sighed.

Kaoru was lost in thought. "No, not necessarily," she said. "Today's the Festival…we can certainly get away with doing something a _little_ bad…."

Mai glanced at Momo. "What's wrong?" she asked her friend. "You seem…out of it."

"Eh? Ah, well…I'm considering withdrawing from the match…."

"Oh? Why?" Alyssa demanded coyly, butting into the conversation.

"Well…I wanted to challenge Mai a little, but that's over and done with, and…I'm a little worried about Takamichi-_kun_ and Honoka-_chan_. I haven't heard from them. Also, it seems Sakura-_chan_'s tournament is causing problems…I don't have anything left I really want to do here, after all…."

"Don't you dare," Alyssa insisted. The two stared at her in surprise. Alyssa turned and gestured to Hikaru, sitting by himself practically in a corner of the little platform chamber overlooking the arena, his legs crossed Indian-style and his sword in his lap. "Our dear gentleman there has been quite politely sitting off by himself and letting us discuss our business…he has not eavesdropped, butted in or discomfited us in any way. Kiami and Akari are his two best friends, and yet they've been over here, part of this weird clique of ours, and he's left them to it—he knows that somehow they've entered a world he doesn't belong to, and he's withstood it. He's only here, like they are, to match himself against that rarest commodity, fighters who are his peers, who can truly test his ability on equal grounds, and so he's contented himself to leave his questions alone. He's not incurious…he's been glancing over here on occasion, practically begging to know what's going on. He's only gotten to fight one foe, a completely unworthy martial artist, and now that he has a chance to fight a foe that _is_ worthy, you're simply going to back out and grant him a default victory? How unkind of you."

"Ah, w-well, I…."

"Reason two of three why you are not forfeiting: you nearly cost me dearly by playing around with Mai instead of showing her the breadth of this world she's stumbled into, and just the thought of the embarrassment caused me much undue grief. I'm not about to let you off easy for it….

"And finally, this: I heard you and Mai talking in the changing room back there. You promised to fight to get to Kain and show him that you're his worthy partners, right? How are you going to do that if you run away before you even get the chance to face him? Are you now going to make that promise hollow?"

"I…I don't…."

Alyssa reached up, grabbed the front of Momo's _shihakushô_, and pulled her down until she could whisper directly in her ear. "If you want to walk alongside Kain like you couldn't walk alongside Kalan, you need to show you are worthy of that honor. To do that, you need to face your demons…all of them." She gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then released her. "Now go. Show this boy what a real swordsman is."

Nanami called the next fighters, and Hikaru Tsukino made his stoic way out onto the arena floor. Momo stared after him, then looked around at her friends, who put aside their own fears and troubles long enough to encourage her.

"He's strong, but a _shinigami_ should be a match for him," Akari said. "Go for it, Momo-_chan_!"

"Hikaru's been waiting a long time for this," Kiami added. "Show him what's he's been missing."

"Prove the _Kendô_ Club can't be looked down on by the Martial Arts Mastery Society!" Hinagiku encouraged her.

"You should go out there and do your best," Erika averred. "You're the best among us, except for Kain-_sensei_."

"Prove what your precious _Gotei_ 13 are about," Kamo agreed. "Fight-o!"

Mai and Kain smiled at her. "_Ganbatte_!" they said together.

Momo drew in a deep breath, then bowed. "Thank you all! Wish me luck!" And with that she turned and headed out to the ring.

"Two renowned swordsmen go head-to-head! In this corner, the _kensei_ of the Martial Arts Mastery Society, Tsukino Hikaru! And in this corner, the surprising flower of the _Kendô_ Club, the girl who can dance on the air itself, Hinamori Momo!"

Momo faced her opponent. He stood calmly, at the ready, perfectly at peace as he waited for the signal, the hand on his sheathed sword. His calm and demeanor reminded her of the most perfect of _shinigami_ captains. This man would be a most incredible _shinigami_ himself….

"He's not bad for a human…isn't he, Hinamori-_kun_?"

Momo whirled around, eyes wide, and stared at the man flanking her. Tall, bespectacled, draped in the white coat, he was all too familiar…she had not seen him for over twenty years, yet for so long before that he had been the presence that consumed her vision….

"Ai…Aizen…_taichô_…."

"Oh, you better pay attention."

Momo whirled back around. Nanami had started the fight, and Hikaru was now racing in, drawing his sword in his deadly _iai_ slash. She 'stepped' away, drawing her sword, and stared at Hikaru as he carefully turned to face her.

"You seem distracted, Hinamori-_san_. Is something wrong?" he asked.

"He can't see or hear me," her dead, treacherous captain explained to her quite cheerfully. His voice, pleasant and amiable, was just like the one that had enchanted her for so long….

Her sword trembled in her hands. "W-what are you?" she whispered. "An illusion? A phantom?"

"What a question from a _shinigami_! You know full well that dead humans become spirits, but dead spirits just become the Soul Society. My own sword could make you see me, but obviously I can't use it to put my own departed self in your mind. A delusion, maybe? Perhaps, after all this time, you've finally cracked…?"

Hikaru moved in again, not charging, but just employing a swift engagement so he could trade swings with her and determine her overall condition…not just her skills, but her mental state, since he could tell that she was heavily distracted. She found his method of combat odd. He used true _iaijutsu_…after every swing or quick series of swings—no more than five, and all in one uninterrupted string—he put the sword back in its scabbard. After a few of these series, she pressed and attacked him just after he finished sheathing his sword, but to her surprise, he parried easily with the scabbarded weapon and then attacked with it, forcing her back and allowing him to draw it again for the next series.

"He's human, Hinamori-_kun_, but you can't underestimate him. He's been training with that sword since he was old enough to walk. And humans learn so much faster than _shinigami_, just as infants learn so much faster than adults…."

"Why are you here?" Momo hissed in frustration, ignoring Hikaru's quizzical expression. "What do you want from me? Why now?"

"Why am I here? Because you can't let me go. Of course, I'm to blame for that…I knew I could use you, and so I built you so that you couldn't live without me. You haven't been able to. That's why you're here, running away, isn't it? For a time you tried to put Kalan-_kun_ on a pedestal to replace me, but his heart already belonged to others…and to _her_. In your heart you despised her, didn't you?"

"W-what? No! I couldn't…!"

"Who did you despise more…me…her…or Kalan-_kun_?"

With a scream of frustration Momo threw Hikaru off and bounded into the air. She stood high up there, panting, staring down at Hikaru with wild eyes. Aizen was gone, suddenly….

And then he was there at her elbow again. "Why don't you try answering my questions? You're still running away. That's all you've done, ever since Kalan-_kun_ revealed my treachery to you…since the day he killed me. You couldn't handle the truth, and you haven't been able to move on. You even had a perfect example of how to do so…Kuchiki Rukia was right in front of you, and after all I did to her and those around her, she found courage from the example of her savior and moved on to reach her full potential. But now, you've lagged behind…."

Nanami was making some commentary about the fight, but Momo couldn't hear it. The only thing she could hear was the phantasm whispering in her ear. What could she do to silence it, to get rid of it…?

Hikaru, apparently bored or frustrated with Momo's resting passively out of reach, bent forward in preparation for a strike. Then he whipped his sword out of his sheath at lightning speed, and a wave of slicing energy raced up to Momo. She was forced to drop back to the arena floor to dodge it, and Hikaru was on her again, weaving with his odd style of swordsmanship.

"Walking alongside dear Kain-_kun_? You really believe you can? In your condition? When the slightest wound to your heart leaves you broken and useless?"

Aizen walked over to Hikaru, who had broken off the fight to watch Momo for a few moments, and then walked..._into_ him, assuming his form. Momo understood, in a way…the phantasm of Aizen had replaced Hikaru in her mind, so now she was seeing her old captain fighting her instead of her real opponent. Aizen dashed forward to attack her.

It brought a whole new odd distortion to the fight…Aizen was not prone to any kind of _iaijutsu_, and so the image of him using it was...simply off. Still, it was all too real…the sight of him, the soft tenor of his voice, the smell of him….

Momo screamed in frustration. "Snap, Tobiume!" The fireball flew at Aizen, who 'stepped' aside easily.

"That was dangerous, Hinamori-_kun_. Using things like that on a normal human…? Well, he is perhaps not quite normal…."

Momo leaped up into the air above him and began to ready another blast….

"Something's definitely not right with Momo-_chan_," Caria mentioned.

Sakura was silent as she stared at the scene. Yes, that was clear. It was like….

Caria started as the girl drew her sword from her umbrella. She waved it slowly and the blade faded away, leaving a sword of nothingness, and she pointed it at the screen in front of her. Her eyes widened as she digested what she could now see. "How cruel," she murmured. "And my heart was pained from my own path of seeking kindness from cruelty. But this…."

Aizen was being forced back by Momo's blasts, spells, and highly aggressive attacks. "What are you really, Hinamori-_kun_? Do you have an identity that is merely shaped by everyone else? Or is there some sort of real 'you' in there somewhere? Are you a compassionate big sister? An endearing little sister? A faithful subordinate? A reliable commander? A trustworthy friend? Or a naïve disciple? Just who, exactly, is Hinamori Momo?"

He stepped back to avoid another savage swing and then 'stepped' forward past her, making a slash across her shoulder. Hardly recognizing the pain, she whirled around and pointed. "_Bakudô_ 4: Hainawa!" The streak of chains wrapped around Aizen's sword and arms. Momo leaped into the air again and brought a blast of flame down on him.

Aizen went flying back from the explosion, using one hand to try and gain control of his momentum while his other held the sheathed sword. "Perhaps that's it," he said. "You're just an animal. Such a pitiful little pet…if only I could have put you down and out of your misery…."

"Shut up! How can I make you leave me alone!?"

She charged in again and swung. Aizen moved towards her at the last second, hooking his scabbard into one of Tobiume's tines and pulling the sword down, then plucking his own sword from his sheathe in another _iai_ strike. The blade slashed across Momo's chest, but she pushed off and pulled away from the second strike, then unleashed another blast of fire that forced him to retreat again.

"Why am I here, Hinamori-_kun_? I can't answer that. You had better find the answer yourself…or you'll die here."

"Die here?" Momo spat. "Don't threaten me…you can't kill me, not here…."

"There are many ways to die. You've been dying for some time, despite the fact that you believe Kalan-_kun_ saved you from my blade. You still haven't stopped the bleeding. And that fatal wound has left you weak and feeble. Soon, you will be unable to wield a sword. Perhaps that isn't so bad for you. Perhaps you should just admit that you are unworthy of being a _shinigami_. Perhaps you should just retire to a life of peace…after all, Mai-_kun_ is nearly strong enough now, nearly aware enough to take up her mantle. He is surrounded by powerful allies. And he himself is strong enough now to walk where we wills. If you need it, you can simply rely on him to protect you. That's all you really want, isn't it? Someone who can protect you from everything, including yourself? Just die, now, die as a _shinigami_, and be reborn as a lowly, weak human. Perhaps that is the only way your pain will end…."

_('What _is _this?') _Momo wailed fiercely within herself. _('What is going on…?')_

_ ["If you want to walk alongside Kain…you need to face your demons…all of them…."]_

The memory of Alyssa's voice returning snapped some measure of sanity back into her. Her head darted back to the fighter's collection, and she met the eyes of the little girl, who was standing there, smiling, even as her friends all watched with a mixture of confusion, concern, and stronger emotions. Immediately her eyes returned to her opponent…who still resembled Aizen, and was preparing himself for another strike.

_('What is…the purpose? Punishment? A test? Simple diabolic cruelty? I wonder…._

_ ('Maybe if I can find the answer….')_

Various faces familiar to her flashed across her mind's eye as memories spoke to her.

Kalan and each of his companions, some with pity, and some with resolve, warning her not to fall into despair…giving warnings she let pass through her ears without effort at the time. Her friends and comrades from Soul Society, who trained with her, walked beside her, believed in her…and the white-haired little boy who was both her older and her younger brother. Her classmates…and the human friends she had gathered, Mai and Kagome. The young man whom she had now sworn to follow in a binding pact of power. And then back to the father again.

_["You're a _shinigami_, aren't you? You'll find your own way. You're strong enough to do that, as long as you really want to."]_

And, finally, the advice she had heard the previous day….

_["…You're like an ivy vine. You can't live without clinging to something, to someone…are you any better than when you were 'saved' by Kalan? …You're too great a person to cling to anyone…."]_

_('That's right. I've always clung to something, used it for my support. Not just to one thing, but to many…not just to Aizen and to Kalan, but their memories as well. It's why I can't let go…why I so badly want to cling to Kain-_sensei_ now…._

_ ('I can't cling anymore. I must be a tree, and not a vine. We can rely on others for support, but we can't cling to them…right, Tobiume?')_

She raised her eyes to Aizen again, but she didn't speak to him. "Sorry for the wait," she told Hikaru. "I'm better now. I'll fight you for real."

She withdrew her card from the recesses of her robe. "Snap," she commanded it, and the Whispersteel Sash rose up obediently around her. "Let's go."

She rushed in to attack. Aizen was still in front of her, but she did not see him anymore. She was fully focused on battle now, and for all that her senses had been invaded, her swordsman's sixth sense, the sense of battle, could not be confused. The sense that understood the patterns of attacks, the _kata_ and the maneuvers, the motions and the strikes, was now dominant in her mind, and this stranger had no relation to her once-beloved captain.

Momo was a gentle girl whose natural instinct was to dislike fighting…yet she was a _shinigami_, a member of a race bred and raised for war, to combat the evils of the world after life, and she was one of their elite. She had been groomed to be the faithful second-in-command of Aizen, and only the timing of Kalan's arrival had kept her from taking up the title of lieutenant. After the end of the war, it was only her fragile psyche that prevented her from accepting the title from her new captain. And in truth, despite her tortured spirit, she was much stronger than she had been then—training was one of the few things she could do over the years to distract herself, even temporarily, from the wounds she refused to relinquish, and she was more than worthy now of the rank she would not take.

And now, pouring herself into that feeling, throwing herself into the well of combat, she became a true vessel of war. Calmly, efficiently, she matched the blows and feints of this nameless, faceless foe. He was skilled, he was fast, he was strong…but he was merely a human with no understanding of the higher things of the world, the things that were her birthright. He was no match for her.

Her sash dropped to the ground and wrapped around the man's ankle, then flew up, pulling him off his feet and onto his back. Momo slammed her sword into the floor immediately, trapping his neck between the blade and its foremost tine. Aizen smiled up at her. "Well done, Hinamori-_kun_. You are strong enough to fight all your demons…." And he faded away, leaving only Hikaru staring up at her with a startling face of respect.

"A-and…and I think it's over! After a…strange display, Hinamori Momo has turned things around and fought like a true warrior! Well done!"

Momo withdrew her sword, replaced it in her sheath, and then restored and stowed away her card, all carefully and methodically. Then she reached down and helped Hikaru to his feet. "You were…quite extraordinary," he murmured softly to her. "I was a bit taken aback at first, but at the end there…you were simply admirable…."

"Yes…I'm sorry for my outbursts," Momo replied. She glanced over at Alyssa. "We all have demons…and for a while there, mine were just a little too real…."

Alyssa pressed in front of the rest to greet Momo as she returned to the group, and spoke first. "It seems you survived your ordeal, dear little _shinigami_," she opined. "I suppose you deserve some congratulations, although I must admit I'm disappointed. I didn't think you'd actually get past that little trouble. I was hoping to watch you suffer a bit more."

"E-eh? But, why…?"

"In the opening of Leo Tolstoy's 'Anna Karenina', there was a line like this: 'Happy families are all alike, but unhappy families are all unhappy in their own different ways'."

Momo stared at her. "What's that supposed to mean?" she demanded.

"Don't you know? Happy people are boring. It's the unhappy ones that make stories. And there's nothing more annoying than an unhappy family pretending it is happy. You've developed quite a nice little family here, haven't you? It was almost making you forget how unhappy you are…I just wanted to remind you."

Kain stared at her carefully. "'Families, you say? I guess…we have become a kind of family here, haven't we? But isn't that just what a family is for? Families, and friends too—to support you through the unhappy moments and help you keep the happy ones?"

Alyssa returned his stare coolly. "Perhaps. Well, it was an interesting experiment. The tournament is winding down…I'm done here, for now. See you all later." And with that she whirled around and headed out of the room, without any further word or comment. The others all stared after her.

Sakura smiled in pleasure. "Well done," she whispered. "Most incredible…it was…." She trailed off.

Caria glanced at her in surprise. "That's rare…Sakura-_chan_, rendered speechless?"

"Well…I just saw something fairly amazing. It did me good to see Momo-_chan_ come through that. Good for her…nothing is better for healing the broken heart…than friends and family…."

_Author's Note: Character Introduction: Sôsuke Aizen_

_ Well, two more battles down! Emotional ones, particularly for poor Momo. Well…._

_ Original quarterfinal fight: Negi versus Takane D. Goodman. Takane, absolutely reckless and headstrong, showed off her spirit puppet abilities and caused a stir while Negi was trying to keep the secret down. But as Tear pointed out here: suddenly being soft and normal with the fighting would have been even more suspicious. At least, that's my view._

_ The other significance there is that Takane continues her act of getting herself naked. She loves her summoning creatures, and, in a completely crazy and stupid idea, she wraps herself in a summoned shadow outfit. Well, it protects her, so it makes good armor, but the problem is, when she goes unconscious, all her summonings go away…so when Negi knocks her out…yeah, wonderful senseless fan service, right? I could almost feel sorry for the girl._

_ Tear, on the other hand, is more sensible and way too cool to embarrass so badly in such a stupid fashion. And Kain shows more of his unique personality, choosing to match her in her strength, chanted spells, rather than rely on his superior fighting skills and powers to dispatch her quickly._

_ Momo's fight was…more serious, I guess. In the original, Eva (Alyssa's original) entered the tournament as well, and decided to torment Setsuna Sakurazaki. The girl was an outcast of the bird-demon tribe, was raised as a _Shinmeiryû _swordsman, and, after being appointed as Konoka's guardian, allowed her beloved friend and master to be hurt. Yet she allowed herself to be brought into Negi's world, finally made up with the good friend she'd avoided for so many years…she had finally found happiness. But Eva didn't like the happy Setsuna…and so she decided to test her, drawing her into a phantasmagoria 'dream world' and telling her to choose her happiness, or her sword—she could not have both…._

_ Momo is equally dogged by a terrible past—probably worse than Setsuna's, and at least longer—and so I felt it would be nice to give her a little mental push. Of course, Alyssa didn't decide to participate…so she had to place a powerful suggestion inside her target. Was she just trying to torment her, or actually trying to help her? Who's to say…?_

_T he character tormenting Momo was the loathsome Sôsuke Aizen, the former captain of 5__th__ Division and primary villain through most of Bleach. He appeared as a charismatic, friendly, intelligent and well-respected captain…and then was promptly killed off…and then returned from the dead (he faked his death) to reveal himself as a supervillain of the highest order. Really bad news. As mentioned previously in the rants/descriptions of the Soul Society moments and adaptations, Kalan's arrival was the impetus for his final treachery, but Kalan thwarted his efforts and finally killed him. Still, Momo's carried the scar of his memory in her heart all this time, as her whole Soul Reaper career was dedicated to being his finest subordinate…._

_ Yeah, we've gone on about that a lot already. Needless to say, thank goodness he won't be coming back anymore. I _might_ someday show the flashback of Kalan's epic battle with Aizen, but that will be the extent of his appearances._

_Okay, that's all for this chapter. Next!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer__: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors). _

Chapter Six: For the Face of the Father

"In any case, it was a brilliant duel," Hikaru told Momo. "Your skills are quite incredible…perhaps worthy of a name like _shinigami_…."

Momo stared, then blushed. "N-no, not really…I-I'm just…."

Hikaru smiled, nodded at her, and then turned away to head back to his previous place. Momo, suddenly feeling a pang of guilt and recalling more of Alyssa's words from earlier, reached out and caught hold of his arm. "Wait, Tsukino-_san_…we wouldn't mind…if you stayed here with us…right, Akari-_chan_? Kiami-_chan_?"

"Eh? Well…" Akari began.

Kiami, quicker on the uptake in these situations, smiled. "We're sorry for keeping you out of our exclusive club, Hikaru-_kun_," she told the boy. "Perhaps it is time that we initiated you…what do you say, Kain-_sensei_?"

Kain looked at the trio of master students, then around at the other assembled faces, and finally over at Mei, who was still holding the laptop she'd acquired with a worried expression. Finally he smiled. "Considering the way things are going, it might not matter. After he's come this far and seen this much, after all…and since he's family, too…I don't think I have the right to object."

"How privileged I am," Hikaru murmured with a smile. "Now I get to see what all the whispering and the secrets and the magic are about, do I?"

"Are you all right?" Mai demanded of Momo as most of the attention shifted to the 'new initiate'.

"Eh? Ah, I'm fine…like you, I just experienced…the return of a painful part of my past…."

Mai stared at her. "What are you talking about?"

"Never mind. I can't explain right now. Only…." She glanced at the door, in the direction that Alyssa had gone. She seemed to be hesitating, pondering something. Finally she made a decision. "I'm going to go talk to Alyssa-_chan_. Be right back."

As she headed out, however, Mai started and then hurried after her. "W-wait for me!"

The two finally found Alyssa standing in an abandoned hallway, lost in thought. She turned to them as they approached. "What do you want now?" she demanded irritably.

Momo bowed. "I just wanted to thank you for your help, Alyssa-_chan_…it was painful, but it was something I've needed for a long time…."

Alyssa snorted. "I wasn't trying to help you. I was just getting a spot of revenge. I haven't felt like myself lately, after all."

"What are you talking about?" Mai replied with a huff. "You're one of our friends, aren't you?"

"Friends? Don't be absurd. I'm a demon, Tokiha Mai—remember that. The only thing I care about humans for is food."

"F-food? B-but…."

"You really don't know anything about demons, do you, Mai? Fine, then. Listen carefully. I'll tell you about Alysaser, the Herdsman, the Golden Angel.

"_Yôkai_ that live in this world and the other are often viewed by fearful humans as a type of demon, but really they are nothing of the sort. They are more…almost fairies, you could say. They have natural powers and magics that are far beyond most humans, and so the humans, particularly those ignorant of magic and fearful of what they couldn't understand, assumed that they were terrible evils. Even war-like ones, like that brat Kenjirô, aren't nearly as bad as all that, however. They are long-lived, they regenerate, they have powers—but they're still mortal, relying on food, air, and water, and on all the rest that humans need. They are different, greater…but still within the realm of understanding.

"My kind, however, _mazoku_…we are true demons. We do not live on this world. We come from our own realm, one bordering this world and many others, a realm of magic and dark emotion. We are born from magic and from the darkest desires of the human heart, and the evil within humans gives rise to us. On our plane, we survive…mostly on the mana there…but here, on this world, we derive pleasure and sustenance by consuming the energy released by humans through their emotions—in particular, the darker emotions, like fear, anger, hate. The 'seven deadly sins' are a banquet course to us.

"Of course, like all gourmets, we all have our preferences on the menu, and we have all different ways of extracting our nourishment. Demons that live for the pain and the fear of man wage war on them, seek to cause pain and suffering. Others enjoy the darker passions and desires of humans, and promise them power in exchange for service or their 'soul', as we like to say, and delight in their using our powers to fulfill base desires. And, of course, amidst all this, the blood and life and souls of mages are preferable to all others.

"We mostly do not think in the same ways that you humans do—to your minds, even our thought patterns truly make us monsters. And so I lived for over a thousand years, walking the length and breadth of the world feeding on humanity, your kin. I am among the most powerful of my kind, and it generally takes a small army of mages to oppose me—and, as you've seen, it takes a lot to get an army of mages together, for they are generally a solitary people. Even now, they are only beginning to form more organized, strengthened societies here on Earth. I have always gone where I willed, done what I desired, and fed by disrupting the lives of your people."

"Yes, I personally know much of what you say is true," Momo murmured. "But that's not the whole story—not for you. The Herdsman disappeared some long time ago, before I even became a _shinigami_, and no one knows what happened to it. From being here with you, we've learned that you integrated yourself into society, founded your own company…even became a companion of Kalan Lockeheart for a time…."

"Yes, yes…I will admit, living amongst humans can…affect us. They are a curiously resilient species. Surrounded by powerful races, near-immortal races, like _yôkai_, _mazoku_, and _shinigami_, they still have such confidence and willpower, such a strong desire to live…their lives are short, and yet in that short time they can grow and learn in astonishing ways. Even in the weakest among them, I found a fascinating level of strength. Perhaps I did see…something that I couldn't understand, but that I wanted to understand.

"And humans grew more fascinating as they began to master the world through their tools and science began to advance. I decided to become involved in this new 'civilization' that was rising across the world. It's quite fascinating…even as they go farther, however, they remain the same, they are stuck in place. The same flaws and problems since time immemorial are still their weaknesses, despite civilized mankind's belief that such traits should be rooted out. Sometimes I think that demons do humanity a favor by destroying their weakest and most terrible members.

"My new project occupied my attention for some time. I had found a fascinating new game…I could build or destroy lives, buy and sell souls, without a single spell, without exposing myself at all. In ancient times, controlling a king allowed you to control a kingdom, work your will upon them, dominate them…it is something I have done time and time again. But in this society, in the world of capitalism, with a corporation…you have true, irresistible power. A king who oppresses gives rise to rebellions, attracts attention…eventually he will be overcome and overthrown. But an organization, a corporation…it is merely the soulless entity derived from a pursuit of wealth. What was once called greed is now called good business, and by clinging to the laws built up in the society alongside them, a careful organization can do what it pleases without fear of retribution. Don't think that I used bribes and secrets to get my way…even without resorting to dark and 'underhanded' methods, without relying on the shadows of society, the clever leaders of a corporation can dominate the lives of sheep-like humans. Oh, how much fun this new game of chess was…."

"What about Kain-_sensei_'s father?" Mai demanded suddenly. "How…did you meet him, while you were busy controlling this corporation?"

Alyssa regarded her carefully. "Kalan Lockeheart, eh," she murmured. She did not quite understand why she was being so cheerfully free with her past now…perhaps he himself was the answer. The knowledge of his survival, and promise of more to come….

"Kalan Lockeheart…was special, and more than special. Of course, I was well aware of all the secret magic organizations the wizards of this world operate. I kept tabs on them as well. I even insinuated myself into their society. The Searrs Foundation is listed as one of the magic society's corporations…and they still have no idea that _I_ am their real leader. Among other things, it allowed me to keep tabs on how much they might suspect my little company. So, I watched them…and I was surprised when a tiny boy of eight years of age entered Caelar University, one of the premier colleges of magic in the world.

"Children have always been…special. Demons cannot touch them, you see. There is something about them, some…purity, I guess you could say. Humans themselves are an interesting species, but their younger versions are so much more…resilient, understanding, and quick-witted. Although they lack knowledge and general attributes of strength, while they are still in the midst of growing into themselves…they learn, every one of them, with the speed and precision of a genius, they withstand trauma and pain to startling degrees, and it is almost impossible to predict how they'll respond to any stimulus. They grow their own way. Fascinating little creatures. And here was a little boy, who was the most fascinating of them all…he was a child who had the strength of a man.

"Of course, Momo is well aware, and you have heard many times, Mai, just how amazing Kalan Lockeheart was—that he defeated masters of martial arts in this very tournament, the ones who are now training Akari and Kiami, when he was just ten years sold. He was defeating armies and great demons before he reached his teens. But it wasn't simply his genius that was extraordinary. It was his strength of will that was most impressive. Humans who have an inordinate amount of genius, who are superior intellectually to adults when they are only children and pursue higher levels of learning at such a young age, are often more fragile emotionally. That emotional state does not develop as quickly as their mental capacities, just as the body is far from maturity. Kain himself is a good example—he is still a child at heart, and all the more so because he was never able to really think like a child. He is not an adult, nor a child—he is a product of his own life, of all his foibles and strengths, but in the end, his will is sometimes weak, especially compared to the rest of him. He is naïve and foolish, far too unsure of himself. At times he is able to seize hold of the confidence in himself to do great things, but it is inconsistent, unreliable. Like this tournament, for instance. His mind is caught between two thoughts: all this magic being shown so openly, even if it isn't likely to be believed, is bad, and he should try to stop it—yet he wants to prove himself, to follow in his father's footsteps, and doing anything to interfere with this, to give less than his best in pursuit of victory like his father had done, is betraying his father's memory. He wembles between these two worries, and so he deals with this untenable situation by doing, really, nothing. He's just letting it take its course.

"But Kalan…was different. I won't say that Kain hasn't had his moments—his battle with Takamichi, he was at his best. Nothing mattered to him but the fight he had, and he would give anything, take any risk, for victory, because he knew he had to. You see, Kalan was like that _all the time_, even as a child. He was not afraid of adults. He was not afraid of misunderstanding, of being liked or disliked. He understood that he was a superior specimen, and yet he believed that all people were worthy of respect. Those who had respect for others, he respected, no matter how weak or strong they were. Those who did not respect others lost, in his mind, all rights to his respect. Everything was black and white to him, simple. In some ways, despite his genius, he could be called an idiot—at least I would say so. He didn't philosophize. He didn't need to. It was a waste of time. He knew what was right, and he didn't care what anyone else thought about it.

"And so he was fascinating. That assurance left him with practically no emotions that I could make use of, even if he had been adult enough that I could. But he caught my attention all the same, and so I made this human form so that I could…befriend him. My goal was to raise him to an adult and see what I could do with that annoyingly pure personality of his. He graduated at age ten, completing an eight-year degree in two years, and then came here…and I came with him."

"But you didn't follow him to Arcanus Myrror," Momo put in. "Why didn't you?"

Alyssa turned a slight glare Momo's way, but she continued. "To say that _mazoku_ are…afraid of Arcanus Myrror would be untrue, but we are often…cautious. As I said, powerful demons of my level require an army of mages to defeat…and in a magical world, even though our power increases and we have access to even better sustenance due to its high mana level, there are also a lot more mages around, and they are better organized, and swifter to respond to demonic threats. In my opinion, it was never worth it to make trouble there. And Kalan wanted to go there into the midst of the war that had just begun. He was going to find out who started it and put them down, like he was just going to stop a playground bully. We had…a fight about it, really. A very human, childish fight over what we wanted to do. Perhaps the war might have had a chance of molding him more the way I wanted, but…I didn't want to get involved in it. Somehow, I knew that it would…be the end of him…."

"In truth, you were in love with him. You didn't want to let him go, even though you understood the most what the war entailed. And so, after it was over and he came back to Earth, you hunted him down and tried to make him yours again…."

Alyssa turned with fury on the black-cloaked man who had invaded their conversation. "You shut up, you bastard! Don't mock me…I am a demon princess! I don't feel such petty, foolish human emotions!"

"You said yourself that humans can affect you," James Bond continued happily. "Just admit the truth: you've been corrupted by us, and you fell in love with the most perfect human specimen you'd ever seen. After all…why else would you be so interested in what I know about him?"

Alyssa glared at him, red with bursting anger, then finally whirled and stalked away again. "I'm done," she spat. "I have no more time to trade insults with imbeciles. Enjoy the rest of your tournament."

The black-cloaked man watched her go. He laughed slightly. "I must apologize to you girls…especially you, Momo-_chan_. When we were younger, Alyssa-_chan_ used to torment me terribly…but now that I'm older, now that the war has…changed me…and her…I'm able to deal with her better, and I was tormenting her in return a little…just a spot of revenge. She didn't like it, and I think that's why she decided to pick on you, Momo-_chan_."

Momo smiled at him. "No, it's not a problem. Honestly, it's…what I needed. She ended doing what even you and Kalan couldn't do…you really have changed from those early days."

He shrugged. "We all have…we all did, except for Kalan, who was almost too pure to really change. Well, if you'll excuse me…it's about time for my match to start…."

And now we must rewind slightly to what took place while Alyssa was in the middle of her history lesson. Hikaru was now fully the property of the girls and Kamo, who were taking care to 'initiate' the boy. Kain, lost in thought, had wandered off and was sitting on the steps heading down to the arena alone. Once again, there was a break while highlights of the matches were being shown and Nanami was giving more colorful commentary. On the side, Miyu and Xiang were discussing some of implications of what was shown, at least of the martial arts side. Xiang always declined to offer any insights he might have held about the magical powers being demonstrated.

And so Kain thought his thoughts. He was, as Alyssa had pointed out, quite weak-willed about matters. He let himself be too bothered by things. He was a thinker, and thinking was always dangerous for him, because he thought too much. At this moment, his mind was worrying over the state of his friend Kenjirô, who had still not returned from the infirmary, despite the insistences of Chisame. He was worrying over the threat of magic's exposure present in the tournament. He was worrying about Mai, who seemed okay now, but who had undergone that strange transformation in the middle of the fight and even summoned that incredible elemental beast again. He was worrying about Momo, who had acted positively insane for half of her last match, shouting at nothing and attacking Hikaru as if he was a monster sent to torment her. She was acting normal now, had finished the fight normally enough, and apparently Alyssa was the cause for her problems somehow, but it was still worrisome. And, of course, next he would have to face Momo, and fighting one of his friends and partners was something he was not looking forward to. And yet he wanted to keep winning, to follow his father's path, to prove that he could get just a step closer to that figure….

"Hello there…Kain-_kun_…."

Kain looked up in surprise as the black-cloaked figure approached him. "You…" Kain murmured. He stood and tensed a little. "You…defeated Kenjirô…."

"I haven't introduced myself to you properly yet," the man said, ignoring Kain's accusation. "I'm James Bond. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Kain-_kun_. Your power and growth…they've been quite amazing. I'm more than satisfied with what I've seen. Now, if you manage to make it to the final match against me…I'll give you a prize…."

He stepped forward and put his hand on top of Kain's head, then leaned his face down to whisper in Kain's ear. _"I will let you fight me."_

Kain froze solid. He did not move, react, or do anything as Mr. Bond strode up the steps past him and headed out into the main part of the Saginomiya estate, onward to interrupt Alyssa's lecture with a bit of painful truth.

Kain finally turned to stare after the departed figure. The look on his face was pure shock. _('That voice…it can't be, but…I know…I have heard it…I could never forget it…just then, that was….')_

The preparations were nearly complete for the semi-finals. Several individuals and groups were making their moves.

On one roof, Kenjirô stood, gazing down, ready to watch how Akari would deal with the man who had humiliated him.

On the other side, out of his sight—and all others' sight—Kaoru and Riku helped the rest of their less-nimble classmates invade the arena via the roof.

Akari prepared for her battle as her 'family' gathered behind her, ready to cheer her on.

Watching from their various groups and points, Nodoka, Yue, Ami, Kagome, Matake, Kazumi, Yukari, and Kajirô waited with anticipation for the semi-finals to begin.

Sakura and Caria observed the scene from their computers, carefully continuing their plot.

Miyu turned to look at Chisame as she typed furiously at her computer, watched her dismay and frustration build.

_('W-what's the meaning of this? Just when I thought the situation had calmed down some, something's causing the excitement to spike up again! Dammit…such ridiculous topics…there must be dozens of hackers hired just to fan the flames of these rumors, in order to get this many topics spread around so quickly…._

_ ('No, it's not…it can't be! The writing is too skilled, too casual, for such forced work. It's all too incredibly well-done. What do I do now!? Maybe I should let the fool know about this…no, that won't do any good. Jeez…I just can't do enough with a notebook PC like this!')_

Miyu gazed at her a moment longer, then returned to her own computer in front of her.

"The spread of rumors on the net has returned to normal, despite the interferences," Caria explained. "Everything's green now."

"Good, good…just continue with this until the interference from the mage side disappears."

"Right. That just leaves us one problem…."

Caria pulled up a screen showing the cloaked figure of James Bond as he made his way across the grounds and approached Kain at the steps.

"Oh, him?" Sakura smiled. "I showed Takahata-_sensei_ his image while I was down there, and he was quite surprised. He was able to confirm his identity…."

"Eh? S-so, he really is…."

"One of the Grand Archmage's companions, yes…his first and most loyal friend…."

"So, he is, then: Allen 'Jynx' Black, who attended Caelar University with Kalan and graduated at the age of thirteen, then accompanied him to Mahora and then to Arcanus Myrror…there isn't even any information about him in the mage database, no official records, since he left the university. I-isn't this bad? If someone the caliber of Alyssa-_chan_ gets involved in this…."

"No, I really don't think we have to worry about him. His goals likely have nothing to do with our plan…and I think that he, too, wishes to see what Kain-_sensei_ will do here…."

"He's made contact with Kain-_sensei_!"

"As I expected…keep surveillance on him, but don't do anything unless it becomes absolutely necessary. Besides…I'm the only one who could interfere with him, anyway…."

Mai and Momo were en route to the fighters' chamber when Kain came barreling out and into them. "K-Kain-_sensei_! What's the matter?"

"Mai…Momo…I was looking for James Bond. Have you seen him?"

"Eh? That…sir? He was just here, then he disappeared. His match is about to start, so he's probably back in the arena, or will be soon…."

"I-I see…is that so…." Kain looked thoughtful, almost depressed. Mai stared at him.

"Is something wrong, Kain-_sensei_?"

"Ah, no…it's just…something happened with…with Mr. Bond…something…I can't describe very well. It's just…no…nothing." He looked up at Momo. "I…I need to reach the final match, no matter what. I have to face him…."

"Eh?"

"Mai! Momo! Kain-_sensei_!" Kagome waved as she approached, trailed by Kajirô and Mei.

"Kagome? What's up?"

"We were just looking for you. I just wanted to see how you were all doing…those looked like some crazy fights…what about you, Momo? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now, really…."

"Thank you all for waiting! First semi-final match between James Bond and Heiro Akari is about to begin! Please return quickly to your seats…."

Kain started. "I-I have to go watch this match. Everyone…please excuse me." Kain hurried off.

The group stared after him. "That was…unusual," Kajirô remarked. "Kain-_sensei_ didn't seem the type for this…does he have a crush on Heiro-_san_…?"

Mai laughed half-heartedly. "More like he has a crush on that James Bond…everything keeps getting stranger and stranger here…."

"We should go watch the match, too," Momo said, turning to head that way.

"Wait." She stopped and turned in surprise. Kajirô stepped forward. "There's something you all should know…." He looked around as Tear and Rin approached from the infirmary and Hinagiku and Erika came out of the fighters' chamber to see what was taking their friends. "All of you…."

"What!? Sakura-_san_ captured Takahata-_sensei_ and Momo's _gigai_!? W-why would she do such a thing!?"

"Is this true?" Momo demanded of the young man.

"He's been in telepathic contact with several of the teachers, but it was suddenly cut off. That's why they've called me. He was investigating her lair…I don't have any answers for why, but we can be sure that it's coming to a head."

"Well, we know that she's planning something…from the look of things, she's trying to spread rumors of magic around, make it go public," Kamo averred. "Naturally, Hawk and the rest of the magic teachers are opposed to this…."

"You saved Sanada Sakura before, and now she's done this," Tear said harshly. "We should never have let her go…."

"No, you should have," Kamo insisted. "If Sakura-_chan_ overcame Hawk so easily, even if he was weakened from fighting Kain, then all of you wouldn't have had a chance against her either. However…."

"Well, we can't leave this be," Kajirô said with a sigh. "Things could get even more troublesome…."

"B-but if even Takahata-_sensei_ was overcome, what we can we do?" Mei pleaded fearfully.

"We can't do anything if we stand around worrying about it," Hinagiku snapped. "If Sakura-_san _has gone this far, we have to stop her!"

"Hmm…if we have this many, we might be able to do it." Rin turned to Momo. "You have your match with Kain-_sensei_ next, Hinamori-_san_. You better stay and finish your part of the tournament with him."

"Yes…that's probably best, for many reasons," Momo agreed. "The last word I got from Honoka-_chan_ was here…." She began to describe how to find the tunnel her _gigai_ had discovered.

"Well then. We'll go." Tear looked around. "Who's going with us?"

"I can't let this go," Mai insisted. "I'll help out. I can't let Sakura-_san_ do something like this…."

"These students…this school…they are my responsibility too," Hinagiku declared. "I'm coming."

Erika nodded. "Likewise, it is the same for me."

Kajirô sighed. "I guess there's no choice. Here we go."

"A-all right," Mei managed. "Let's go…."

Rin turned to Tear and nodded. "We're ready, then."

Mai looked at Kagome. "Stay here with Kain-_sensei_…if something else happens, you and Momo need to let him know what's going on…but not until after he's finished with this. He won't be of any use otherwise."

"Right," she sighed, then bowed. "Best of luck, all of you!"

Kamo jumped up onto her shoulder. "I'll stay behind too. This is where I can do the most good. Do your best!"

"Let's go!" And as Momo and Kagome headed back towards the arena, Erika, Hinagiku, Tear, Rin, Mei, Mai, and Kajirô headed off towards Sakura's underground lair.

"The semi-finals round begins now! The first pair battling for the honor of engaging for the final prize…James Bond versus Heiro Akari!"

Kain hurried up to the balcony and looked over the arena as the pair squared off. "Made it…just in time…."

"Welcome back," Kiami murmured. "We were afraid we would be left watching all alone."

"Contestant James Bond has shown us remarkable abilities and incredible powers! His dark hood, hiding his face, conceals a dark heart that chills us to the core!

"And contestant Heiro Akari, the most accomplished martial artist of Mahora Academy, has taken down everyone in her path in defense of her title! The skills she has demonstrated are so incredible, they beg us to ask: is she even human?"

Hikaru turned and looked at Kain's intense gaze. "Are you all right, Kain-_sensei_?"

Kain didn't respond, didn't seem to even hear as he fixed that rigid gaze on the man calling himself James Bond. _('That voice…it was…Dad's voice…I remember it so well from that snowy night…just who exactly is that person?_

Kenjirô gazed out over the arena as well, Akari's admonition ringing in his ears. _["Make sure you come watch, okay?"]_

Kenjirô nodded. "I'm watching, all right. Let's see what you make of this, Akari-_san_…."

"Now then, the first match of the semi-finals…."

"It looks like this year yielded quite an incredible harvest," James remarked. "You, too, seem quite capable. Kain-_kun_'s martial arts techniques…you are the one who taught him those, aren't you?"

Akari cocked her head at him. She did not answer his question—she didn't need to. "Sir…Bond-_san_…I don't know what your objective is, but I, Heiro Akari, will come at you with my full power. After seeing the matches of Kain-_sensei_ and the others, I can't afford to go easy, either."

"…That's fine. I will be your opponent."

Kain watched them. _('James Bond…I can't see his face at all because of the hood, but…he's….')_

_"START!"_

"However," Bond began, "it seems you are quite capable…so I will also be using my full power, right from the beginning…."

An explosion of force caved in over half of the arena floor, as if a giant wrecking ball had been dropped onto the location. Akari's form gasped in shock as it was crushed by some invisible force….

"W-what an attack! The same power that defeated Hanatabi Kenjirô…but even more powerful!? But…what happened to Heiro Akari?"

Even Kiami stared in shock from the blast of power. Kain cried out, "Akari-_san_!?"

"Uh oh…did I overdo it?" James remarked with chagrin.

Then Akari's form faded away.

"Hmm…not bad," Akari remarked from his elbow. She looked up at him. "I haven't studied _ninjutsu_, so I can't use _bunshin_…but I can move fast enough to let my _ki_ leave after-images." She turned back to the crater. "So…that kind of force, isn't any kind of attack from above…it must create gravity or something, right? How crazy…."

_('What a surprise, _James thought. _I didn't feel her presence at all….')_

She lashed out at him, and he ducked under the blow. He barely had time to recover before she was on him again, forcing him backwards with a level of speed and power that left shockwaves from every swing.

"What high-level _kenpo_," he remarked. "I haven't seen fighting like this in over twenty years…not since the last time we had this tournament…."

"My thanks for the compliment." A swift kick to his shin dropped him slightly, and she followed it up with a powerful thrust to his stomach. Then, an instant later, she was above him, sending him flying with a vicious spinning kick. He flew and impacted the ground hard, stirring up more dust.

"A-awesome, Akari-_san_!" Kain cheered.

_('No…it's just like when he fought Kenjirô-_kun_,')_ she thought. The dust faded, and there was no form or any sign that there had been. _('As I thought, he's….')_

The cloaked figure reappeared behind her as she touched down, but she ducked under his punch and came up again. They traded blows for several seconds, fighting back and forth.

"Taekwondo," remarked Xiang for the benefit of the audience. "Plus a bit of several different Chinese _kenpo_ styles. He's actually rather well-trained as well."

Bond pulled back from one attack and managed to trip Akari, and as she stumbled past, he slammed her in the back with a kick. She went flying, but then disappeared.

"An instant step from any position? That takes real skill," he opined as she reappeared behind him.

He swung on her, but she switched to grappling, grabbing his arm and pulling him into a lock. Then, when she had positioned him just right, she kicked him into the air again (letting go so he could fly away), and then 'stepped' back into the air above him. She dropped on him, slamming him back into the ground.

His body remained limp on the ground as he lay there, and she rose to watch him carefully. To the audience's shock, but not to Akari's surprise, the man rose and dusted himself off. "Goodness," he remarked cheerfully. "I'm out of shape. I guess that's what happens when you spend years in a library."

He looked over at Akari again, who was smiling slightly at him. "Still, I shouldn't demean your accomplishments. You are truly incredibly skilled, Akari-_san_. I haven't seen skills like this in someone so young…not from such a young non-mage, ever."

"Unharmed," Kiami murmured. "Even from that. Akari's beating him with all her might, and he's absorbing it like a sandbag. What is he?"

_('The power of 'James Bond' is incredible,') _Kain thought_. ('As I thought, he must be….')_

He shook his head. _('No, that's not it…he can't be. Compared to the few memories I have, he's…completely different. And from all the stories I have heard, he's nothing like him. Just…who is he…? Did I imagine it after all?)_

"Really amazing," James Bond continued. "You must have learned all that from your masters…I remember some of them pretty well. Still, to think that you've absorbed so much knowledge from them at such a young age…between Kenjirô-_kun_ and you, and Mai-_san_ and Momo-_chan_…I feel confident that Kain is in good hands."

"I'm glad you feel that way," Akari said. "But you're certainly not making it easy for me."

"Well, I can't…I have to meet him in the finals, so I'll use every trick I can to make it past you."

"Even a body that isn't real? Sneaky of you."

The would-be spy blanched. "Ah…you caught me. You even figured out the gravity magic, too…you certainly are clever. Or experienced with magic."

"Oh, not at all…I think my masters suspect things of your 'inner world', but they aren't actually a part of it. I was initiated only recently. But…I understand about fighting, so I can guess at how most of it works.

"So…in order to defeat that split body or illusion of yours or whatever it is…I'll need to channel my _ki_ in a way to get rid of it in an instant…so, where is your real body? I'd figure it would have to be close…."

"Not really…two miles…rather, three or four kilometers…the location is a s-e-c-r-e-t…."

"T-that far!? That's pretty amazing! I'm shocked!"

"Oh, don't be…it's not something I can do normally…just during the few days of the Festival, when the power of the World Tree fills the grounds of the campus and the surrounding area."

"Hmm." Akari considered this. "I see. So, tell me then…what business do you have with Kain-_sensei_ that demands you face him in the finals? If you're planning something devious, I can't allow you to face him…."

"Oh?' James Bond's smile was just visible under his hood. "So many people look up to Kain-_kun_, just like his father…it's great. Don't worry, I promise I'm not planning anything 'devious'. I'm just fulfilling a promise to an old friend."

"…Is that so? You put on a fine performance, but I'm beginning to see past it…you really don't have much deceit in you, do you? You learned it all secondhand…."

The man stared at her, then began to laugh heartily. "You really are a clever little girl. I've been trying so hard to be a mischievous little trickster, but…."

"Well, it doesn't matter." Akari resumed her stance. "We should finish this properly…."

She leapt at James Bond again, but he retreated…up and into the air. He spread his hands, and five massive black orbs appeared in the sky. Akari stared up. _('Gravity magic…!')_

Bond gestured, and the five orbs came crashing down into the arena. The exploding blasts of energy tore the arena to pieces and exploded into the water, sending waves washing over the audience.

"Uwaa~! What's this!? All the spectator seats are in Splash Mountain Conditions! The audience is now soaking wet! Replacement underwear is being sold on both sides of the Saginomiya grounds' gates!"

"T-that was close!" Chisame breathed, and looked up at Rei, who had been responsible for saving her and her laptop from the wave, hauling her out of the way. "Er…thank you…Ayanami…." As Rei silently returned her to her place, she continued, "What the hell are they doing?"

Kain stared up at the fighter. _('What is this? Of course my father wouldn't have a reason to return here, return now…but then, who is he? What is his purpose?')_

All the destruction and water finally cleared away, and Akari appeared again on the devastated arena floor, panting heavily. James Bond, still floating in the air above, whistled. "Even avoiding all that with your instant movement…a full stream of them. I'm becoming more and more interested in you, too…seems like I won't be able to win easily."

Akari glanced up at him and smiled. "Until I understand exactly what you're planning, I'm going to stick to you. You _won't_ be rid of me like that."

"Hmm…you're strong, all right. At this rate, we'll go past the fifteen minute time limit…."

_('More people flying now,')_ Chisame thought as the crowd remarked upon the same. _('I know my classmates can't fly, so I was able to ignore it before…rather, it helped me remember that this all had to be fake…but now, with this guy…isn't all this overdoing it a little? Have we really completely lost hold of reality now?')_

The man sighed. "If it comes down to a vote, and I lose, all my plans go down the drain. This is risk in and of itself, but honestly, I can't help but hold back against a girl myself, so I can't end it with anything else…."

And from his sleeve he drew….

"A-a card!?" Kain gasped. "A contract!?" He whirled around to look at Kamo, still sitting on Kagome's shoulder, but the ermine didn't respond.

_('An artifact,')_ Akari thought in despair. _('So, he is…what could this be…?')_

"This might be considered cowardly, but it's necessary now," he said. "You should feel honored you've forced me to go this far. Activate."

The card transformed into a giant rolled scroll. It flew open and swept around him in the air. Akari assumed her stance and readied herself.

"Take a good look, now. Here I go!"

He slapped a palm onto the scroll, and an explosion of smoke enveloped him…and when it faded, the figure was….

Shorter, now, by a few inches, and wrapped in a cloak…a snow-white cloak. A most familiar snow-white cloak.

As Akari…as Kain…as the rest of the audience stared in shock, the man vanished. Akari flinched and then lashed out at the air…and convulsed as the stranger was suddenly right in front of her, planting his fist with force into her abdomen. She gasped out and slumped forward, into the man's grip.

"Sorry about that," the new, unfamiliar voice whispered in her ear, "but it seems I didn't have a choice. Still, to have even have had a chance to attempt to strike back…you're impressive."

"Y-you…you're…."

Smoke enveloped the man as he released Akari, letting her slump to the floor…and when the smoke cleared, the original black-cloaked man was standing there, holding his card. He slipped it back into his robe. "That was quite impressive, Akari-_san_. I'm rather intrigued by you. I was planning on holding…well, a tea party, after this is all over. I'd like you to come too."

As he turned away, she whispered, "W-wait…that man just now…wasn't you…was that…?"

"Sorry, Akari-_san_. That's all for now. Thanks for the workout."

"I-it seems that Heiro Akari has been defeated! W-we don't even know what that last trick was…but it seems that in his inverted-color form, James Bond defeated his opponent with a single, solid punch! I-it seems the judge has nothing else to say and has finished the count, so James Bond is the winner of the match and the first to advance to the Final!"

"Is this really all right?" Caria asked Sakura. "We could disqualify him…your one rule was not to summon spirits, and he clearly did that…."

"Well, we can tell, but no one else can." Sakura smiled. "He saw that, and cleverly concealed himself while it went on. I'll permit it. Besides…this distraction just makes it easier for us…."

_('J-just now…that was definitely…that cloak…but how…?')_

"I did get you pretty badly," James Bond said to his defeated foe as he moved to help her to her feet. "Shall I help treat you?"

"Please don't worry about me," she insisted. "I'm built to take worse than that…although not often…."

"I see. Well then…I leave Kain-_kun_ to you…." And he vanished.

"H-he disappeared again," Kain murmured.

"Concerned about him?" Kiami asked with a smile. "Well, no surprise…considering who he is…."

Kain's head whipped around. "What was that!? Kiami-_san_, do you know who he is!?"

She looked away. "Oh…well, I wonder…."

Akari arrived. "Ah…and all of you fought stronger foes without flinching," she murmured, sagging against the railing. "I feel ashamed…."

"N-no, not at all," Kain replied, properly distracted. "Are you all right? Your wounds…."

She looked up at him. "More importantly," she cut in, "I have a message from Bond-_san_. He says 'I'll be waiting for you at the Final match'."

Kain stared at her for a second, then nodded. "Right!"

"This is bad, Gandolfini-_kun_, Meia-_san_. It seems someone is using the battle tournament to advertise the existence of magic on purpose. The objective is unclear, but it is almost certain to be the work of Sanada Sakura."

Gandolfini and Meia stared at the computer screen. "I knew she was up to something...I should have restricted her back then, despite my instincts telling me to trust Kain-_kun_," Meia lamented.

"We better meet up with the rest of the teachers and come up with a counter-plan," Gandolfini remarked. "Nijuuin-_san_, you contact the principal."

"Understood!" The rotund teacher made a few magic signs. "Meat buns! Pizza buns! Shark fin buns! I command you in the name of Nijuuin Mitsuru!"

"You should really change that activation phrase," Meia remarked before the two hurried away.

Chisame's look of intense disbelief intensified. _('I-I just can't believe this! Regardless of that ridiculous battle just now, this time, it's…both sides are suddenly making a comeback in force!? People denying the magic, people spreading the rumors, all of this…._

_ ('What's going on here!? This isn't a simple net discussion! This is war on public opinion manipulation using the internet! It's a super-high-level cyber war!')_

"Chisame-_san_." Chisame whirled around to stare at the blank face of Miyu. "It seems you've been working hard for a while now, but it's pointless. I know about your hacking skills, and also about the level of software technology available at this time."

"W-what!?"

"However, what is running on the net right now is a battle between two sides which are both far above you and what you have access to: it is a program for information manipulation across the internet built by a once-every-few-generations-level genius using technology, both in type and level, unavailable to the normal societies of this space-time. The other side is a highest level MagiTech software developed by mages to defend their secrets and their society. It's regrettable, but…even with your skills, there is nothing that you can do with that computer notebook."

Chisame gritted her teeth at the robot. "W-who are you people!?"

_Author's Note: Character Introduction: Gandolfini and Mitsuru Nijuuin_

_ So, the tournament is coming to a close…only two epic battles remain. Secrets are being revealed and in danger of being revealed like crazy, and on the side we have a bunch of fearless students invading the enemy's lair. Goodness, I still wonder if the day is even half-finished, however…._

_ We learned a bit about Alyssa's history, and then just had one battle. That makes this chapter slightly shorter than many of the recent ones, but that's probably better…and I like to finish things with chapters, especially in a tournament like this, so I don't want to start anything else (as in, another big fight) just for a few more pages._

_ This time, I'm kind of letting the action speak for itself. Much was put out in the open. The battle between 'Colonel Sanders' and Kaede Nagase at this point was similar, but I'm changing it mostly because my martial artist, Akari Heiro, is the one who advanced this far, and not my ninja, Kiami Tsukimori. The reason for this is largely just because…it was easier for me to do, way back in Act 2, and that's where this really comes from. My fighter/ninja pair is much closer here, and Kiami's unique personality just made it easier to put Akari in the forefront. Unfortunately, she can't fight Bond's magic with strange _ninjutsu_ abilities, but her martial arts, I hope, more than made up for it._

_ I could introduce Allen 'Jynx' Black here, since he was finally named, but I'll leave him alone until the finale and instead mention these two semi-bumbling teachers. They'll be slightly important in the near future…._

_G andolfini is one of the chief teachers of Mahora, although he's a bit part player. He has no other names. I really don't have much to say about him, except what you see. Most of his parts, as it stands, I'm replacing with Meia, although he'll be important (briefly) at the start of Act 6. The other man, Mitsuru Nijuuin, is likewise mostly a nobody, a bumbling teacher who…well, he's not really bumbling, but all the teachers are helpless before the preparations our villainess(?) has made. As shown by his dialogue and his roly-poly figure, he is somewhat too fond of food…._

_ Well, that pathetic excuse for an intro is all I have here. Let's keep going!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer__: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors). _

Chapter Seven: Conclusion, and Then…!

Kaoru, Risa, Riku, Miki, Riza, Izumi, and Kanade hurried along on the roof of the Saginomiya buildings.

"Anyways, it's going to be over if we don't hurry!"

"S-shut up! Some of us aren't fatigueless _baka_ like you…"

"Ahh, Kain-_sensei_'s match…."

"Be quiet! You guys are too loud. There are people below us…it'll be bad if we get discovered."

"Oh, you're right…."

"Leave it to us!"

"Oh, I can see the grounds from here."

"Ah, really! Right, everyone!"

"For the sake of watching Kain-_sensei_…let's…GO!"

"Like I said, be quiet!"

"Wait." The group stopped as Mai bent down and picked up the object that had caught her vision. "This is…."

"The brand of cigarettes Takahata-_sensei_ smokes!" Erika agreed. "He really was caught!"

"Are they a popular brand? It might be someone else…" Kajirô said emotionlessly.

"People wouldn't come this far underground just to smoke!" Hinagiku insisted, annoyed.

"Tsukai-_kun_…Hinagiku…be quiet," Tear scolded quietly. "Something's coming."

Marching out of the darkness came…a group of identical humanoids. They were all tall, solidly-built, dressed in black bodysuits with leather jackets and sunglasses. Long spiked blond hair stuck out behind their heads. They marched forward, impassive, militaristic, and imposing.

Mai and Hinagiku pulled out their artifacts. Mei and Tear brandished broom and staff. Rin slipped a jewel into her hand, Erika assumed a ready stance, and Kajirô manifested his sword.

"Think we can talk our way past this?" Kajirô asked in his blasé manner.

In response, the clones opened their mouths…and the energy of charging beam weapons began to glow from the orifices.

"Doesn't look like it!" Erika shrilled.

Rin, Tear, and Mei extended a hand each and began to form shields. Mai powered up her own shield in front of her, and Hinagiku lowered Shirozakura.

The beams fired out and exploded over the group. When the smoke cleared, the group was fine…but the fringes of their clothing were gone or smoking.

"W-what?" Tear stared at her bare hand, unmarred but with smoke arising from the remains of her glove. "We're not harmed…but what is this?"

"Worry about it later!" Kajirô insisted, and leapt into the group. His blade cut the first of the men in half…and it fell in two perfect halves, sparking circuitry exposed. "Hmm, as I thought…robots."

Still, the rest of the group stared at him in shock. "W-was that the proper way to test it, Kaji-_kun_!?" Hinagiku cried.

"They're all identical, and they're firing beams from their _mouths_," Kajirô pointed out. "I thought it was pretty obvious…."

"Stop arguing about nonsense and fight!" Rin barked, and raised her jewel. A storm of fire rose out of it and blasted into the group.

"Eliminate…targets," the robots said in unison, and moved to attack.

The group sprang into action, blades slicing, fists cracking, and spells flying. In a few minutes, the group of robots had been reduced to scrap metal. There were no casualties on our heroes' side…save Mei's dignity. A stray beam had struck the girl and removed her shirt.

"W-what is this!?" she cried in embarrassed despair.

Kajirô politely dropped his jacket over her shoulders. "Interesting…these beams apparently only target clothing…."

"It's not 'interesting'!" Mai screeched. "That's just messed up! Why on earth would anyone use such a perverted weapon!?"

"Someone not interested in bloodshed?" Rin commented. "It's certainly demoralizing and could remove the will to fight from people very quickly without doing any lasting harm…."

"Except to our psyche!" Hinagiku insisted. "I agree with Mai-_san_…this is just a crazy idea!"

"Maybe, but we'll have to keep going," Tear insisted, tossing her ruined gloves aside. "Unless you want to play it safe, turn back, and leave Takahata-_sensei_ in the hands of the enemy."

"I figure it's most dangerous for me to continue," Kajirô sighed. "I can already see the writing on the wall. One or two more battles like that, and I'm bound to become a casualty of my own side."

"What's that, Kaji-_kun_?" Hinagiku asked with venomous curiosity.

"Nothing. Let's keep going."

"Advanced and unknown technology, against the newest MagiTech, you say?" Chisame demanded in disbelief.

"Yes. A battle between all the secret knowledge and tricks of Sanada Sakura and Caria Spetzer, and the group of mages that exist by the dozens within this school."

Chisame could only stare in shock. Miyu continued, "No…I misspoke. Sanada Sakura is leading this endeavor, and is planning to go against the entire society of mages in this world, and the world of magic itself."

Chisame put her head in her hand. "Someone give me a fan and let me give this girl a _tsukkomi_," she moaned, referring to the straight man/stupid man comedy routine from the _Kansai_ region. "Well, that's what I'd like to do, but…." She looked up at Miyu again. "Is it really all right to be telling me this?" she demanded. "Isn't all this supposed to be a secret, Miyu-_san_?"

"From your conversation with Kain-_sensei_ earlier, I would judge that you have come to confirm the existence of magic for yourself already." She glanced past her. "Ayanami-_san_ can also confirm the truth of this, and her manner seems to indicate that she does not care if you come to the knowledge."

Chisame stared for a moment, then turned back to Rei, who merely looked at her with her blank stare. As if Chisame expected anything else. "It is true," Rei said finally. "I feel that Hasegawa-_san_, if she wishes to learn about this, should not be prevented, since the majority of the class has come to know about magic. Also, we are both aware that you have been attempting to aid Kain-_sensei_ in his endeavor to conceal the existence of magic from the general populace…and furthermore, from the shadows, without him noticing." Chisame flushed and began to panic at this accusation. Rei looked away. "I…believe that this is…quite admirable of you, Hasegawa-_san_."

"Wha…oi, no, no, no!" Chisame insisted. "Wait! Wait a sec, you robot!"

"I am not a robot. Miyu-_san_ is the only robot present in our class."

"That is correct. I am a gynoid, but Ayanami Rei is still mostly human."

"Whatever! It's not as if I'm doing it for that fool!"

"Is that so?" Rei said flatly.

"That's right!"

"Then what is the reason?"

"Wh…? I, I, I just do, I just wanted to, there's no special reason…it's like, how do I say, it's my hobby, that's it! My hobby!"

"Is that so…?"

"Besides, it has nothing to do with you anyways!" Chisame retorted hotly.

"No," Miyu replied. "That is not correct. Your actions have to do with me, and perhaps with Ayanami-_san_ as well."

Chisame calmed down a little. "What?"

"If Chisame-_san_ is going to assist Kain-_sensei_, then that makes you my enemy in this matter," Miyu replied. "I wish to make that clear to you."

"Eh? Then…you're on their side?"

"I serve Alyssa-_sama_, but Alyssa-_sama _has no interest in Sakura-_san_'s intentions, and so she has allowed my creators to use my services for this endeavor."

_('Hmm…creator…is this person really a robot…? And still, Sakura of all people…no, I need to think about this calmly for a bit….')_

She turned back to Rei. "And what about you, dare I ask?"

"I have not received orders from my master either way on this matter yet. For now, she has left me to do what I please."

"Okay…and what 'do you please' right now?"

Rei didn't respond. Scowling—her default expression, to be sure—Chisame glanced around. _('Where is that fool? His match should be starting soon….')_

"Are you worried about Kain-_sensei_?" Rei asked.

Chisame reddened and started, but managed to avoid a telling outburst. "I'm not worried about him! Not really. Are you worried about him or something?"

"I am…worried about him," Rei replied, still without emotion, surprising Chisame even more. "He was bothered by something after that last match. Something has upset him."

Chisame regarded her carefully.

"Now then, thank you for waiting so long for the stage repairs! Here's the second semi-final match! The tournament is nearing its conclusion!"

Momo and Kain walked side-by-side up to the stage. Momo was watching her teacher and master out of the corner of her eye. "Are you all right, Kain-_sensei_?"

"Eh…?"

"You seem worried about something."

"N-no! I'm fine! Really!" Kain turned his gaze back towards the arena. "There's no problem."

_('…'Jynx' must have said something to him. He's been acting oddly…I was wondering if it was really him, but the 'Scroll of Legends' confirmed his identity…and a few other things. If so…it's all part of some plan…something, certainly, to do with Kalan, but right now….._

_ ('But, more importantly…are Mai and the rest all right? Sakura-_san_…she said she wouldn't hurt Kain-_sensei_…I think she was serious about that…and I can't see her hurting anyone…but still….')_

Momo shook her head and slapped her face. _('No. This is most important right now.')_

"Momo-_san_." Momo glanced over at Akari in surprise. She gestured her over.

"Now then, the incredibly powerful child _sensei_ who's been the center of focus, versus the _bishojô _samurai, contestant Kain Lockeheart against contestant Hinamori Momo! The winner of this match will advance onward to face James Bond for the title of the 'Mahora's Strongest'!"

The three child prodigy martial artists, all now safely eliminated and safe to discuss matters, watched the pair.

"Yes, Kain-_sensei_ looks quite different from his usual self," Hikaru noted.

"It's clear he's not in fighting form," Kiami agreed.

Akari nodded. "At this rate…Kain-_sensei _will lose…."

"Kain Lockeheart! In his first match, the genius child teacher faced his _senpai_, 'Death Glasses' Takahata, and overcame him after a fierce exchange of insane martial arts battles, then defeated Tear Grants in an unbelievable fireworks battle!

"Hinamori Momo! A member of the Mahora Academy _Kendô_ Club, her swordsmanship was surpassed by the other remarkable skills she's demonstrated!"

The girls came running to the edge of the roof overlooking the arena. "We made it! Kain-_sensei_'s match!"

"What a huge crowd…."

"Momo-_chan_?"

"Go Kain-_sensei_!"

"The second match of the semi-finals begins!"

_('I'm just so confused…that man…how did he use my father's voice? That white-cloaked figure…even hooded, he was…but how does he have the cloak, when I'm wearing it…?_

_ ('I have to know…I have to find out…just what this is about…._

Kain's rambling thoughts reached a boiling point as he looked up and across at Momo facing him.

Kain opened his mouth. "Momo…actually…."

Momo smiled at him, but her eyes were hard and fierce. "I understand, Kain-_sensei_. I won't hold back either. I'll show you the strength of one who fought alongside Kalan Lockeheart."

Kain stared at her. "…Eh?"

"Are you three torn about who you should be cheering?" Armstrong asked the trio in front of him.

The three exchanged a quick glance and a small smile. "Actually…" Ami began.

Bruce laughed. "Not at all, eh? I assume the popular teacher is your choice?"

Up above, the class grew even more excited. "It's starting! It's starting!"

"Momo-_chan_ is his opponent? Really?"

"Lots of people from our class are in this tournament…."

Kain stared at Momo. _('She is…intense…this is so different from the usual Momo…but it's not like during her second match, when she…went oddly ballistic. She just has…a fighter's killing intent…like Kenjirô….')_

He drew his sword from his cloak. _('Well, if I have to get past her, I will….')_

"Now, semi-final 2nd match…_START_!"

Kain stepped behind Momo and swung his blade around. She blocked the strike easily, but Kain raised his off-hand and a magical bolt began to gather.

"Snap." Momo's sash formed, and, to Kain's shock, wrapped around his magically-empowered hand. The spell detonated inside and Kain recoiled backward, his hand coming free of the loosening wrap, smoking. Momo pressed her attack, activating her sword next, and Kain just managed to dodge the fireball.

Kain found Momo stepping in to engage him again as he retreated, and he blocked the swing of her sword. However, in the next instant her leg came up high. Kain moved his left arm to block, but to his surprise, the leg wrapped around his arm instead of finishing the kick. Momo then swung her other leg up and around and kicked Kain in the side of the head, sending him flying and crashing into the arena floor.

"I was never all that fond of or skilled at _hakuda_, the _shinigami_ unarmed combat style," she explained. "I picked up a bit over the last twenty years—I did all sorts of training to distract myself. Still, it should be quite short of what you're capable of. What's the matter, Kain-_sensei_? Are you fighting, or just playing around?"

Kain wiped his lip with his arm…and then stepped in front of Momo, swinging again. She didn't move, and her sash intercepted the strike. It whipped away immediately and Momo thrust at him, causing him to dodge backward, but Momo moved with him, pursuing him and continuing to press him. After a few more strikes, she locked swords with him again and commanded her sword to attack. The explosion engulfed them both, and the next instant Kain was leaping above the explosion.

"_Bakudô _61: _Rikujôkôrô_ [Six-Rod Light Prison]!" Six segments of light materialized around Kain and slammed simultaneously into his midsection. He felt himself paralyzed, and, alarmed, struggled against the binding spell. Momo's sash swept around again, however, and grabbed Kain, then hurled him into the ground.

Momo, still continuing her offensive, flash-stepped into the air above Kain with another spell ready. "_Hadô_ 73: _Sôren Sôkatsui _[Twin-Wake Blue Firefall]!" Momo put her hands together, bottoms of the palms touching, and blue fire descended on the prone and bound form of Kain.

"I-incredible! It seems that the child teacher simply cannot keep up with the _bishôjo_ samurai and her bizarre range of powers! Is the battle over already!?"

Momo stared down at the smoking, obscured arena floor, unmoving from her perch in the air.

The assembled audience stared in shock. Even Kain's loud cheerleaders were rendered speechless.

"M-Momo-_chan_…she looks just like she did back in Kyoto," Matake stammered. "Is…is Kain-_sensei_ all right?"

"Th-that seems harsh," Izumi squeaked, her usual feckless smile nowhere in evidence. "Was Momo-_chan_ really that strong?"

"How could she do that to Kain-_sensei_?" Miki demanded.

"Is this real?" Risa marveled.

The rest of Kain's students all stared in shock and wonder. Even some of his usual co-conspirators, like Yue, Nodoka, and Ami, found themselves staring at the scene in disbelief.

_('What's with that…?') _Chisame wondered. _('Is Hinamori really that much stronger, even than him? No…is he really not feeling well?')_

The smoke cleared and Kain picked himself out of the crater. _('T-that was a good hit…Momo really is serious…no, if she was serious she'd have already given me a _coup de grace_ after that and it'd be over…she really is strong….')_

"What are you doing, Kain-_sensei_?" Momo demanded. "You're no good…no good at all. It's as if you're not even fighting." She dropped to the middle of the arena and began to approach him carefully. "You were much better during your match with Takamichi-_kun_."

The words hardened his resolved. He stood up again and brandished his sword. _('No…I can't lose here.')_ "Come!"

Momo did. Again they matched swords. "Do you know why you're so helpless, Kain-_sensei_?" she asked. She threw him off, and then pursued him to lead another aggressive offensive. "That's because…you're not looking at me. Your heart has been captured by your father, Kalan Lockeheart." The sash again grabbed his feet and propelled him to the ground. "Your 'Instant Step' isn't the same as my _shunpo_, but I can see that it's suffering. Furthermore, your eyes aren't on your surroundings. You can't concentrate on this match. You can't win like this.

"_Hadô _4: _Byakurai_ [White Lightning]!" Kain dodged the lightning, but Momo cut him off and swung at him, once again causing an exchange of blows. "Believe me, Kain-_sensei_…there's no one who knows better than I do what it means to have all your heart eaten up by the idea of someone else. Especially how painful it can be." She threw out another fireball from her sword, which he dodged, but then she was behind him, sending him flying once again with a kick.

"But if you always look only ahead, you might trip on a small stone that's just at your feet…or you might miss the flowers blooming right beside you."

Kain picked himself up again and stared at Momo as she set her sword in a ready stance. "Right now, your opponent is me. Right now, look only at me, Kain-_sensei_.

"And, your father…Mai…Kagome…Nodoka-_san_…and everyone else…don't think about any of them. For now, if you want to fight for those…you must think only of this match."

Kain stared downward, his eyes closed, digesting the words. Then he opened them and stared at Momo with a renewed light within. He raised his sword and assumed his ready stance. "Yes. Sorry for the wait, Momo. I'm resolved now…I'm ready to fight you."

The illegal arrivals above thrilled at the look of Kain below. "A-amazing, Kain-_sensei_!" Kaoru trilled. "He's so gallant like that! I don't know what Momo-_chan_ is doing, but it seems Kain-_sensei_'s ready to fight now!"

"H-he looks…different…" Riku muttered.

"Go, Kain-_sensei_!" Risa cheered. "Knock her block off!"

"Hmm…what's this?"

The group quieted and turned to look at Miki, who was sitting with the computer in her lap. She pointed to it. "Something interesting just came up on the net about Kain-_sensei_. A secret past of tears…and reason for entering the tournament…."

The air around Kain blasted out in a shockwave as he charged himself with _ki_. "Here I come, Momo!" And in he dashed.

Momo blocked his swing, but her eyes flew open in surprise from the pressure. He followed through with the swing, and Momo went flying backward. She scrabbled for purchase on the air, but Kain was already advancing on her.

She stepped behind him…but he wasn't there. "Here," he announced, and kicked her aside from behind. He moved in pursuit, and that annoying sash came swinging around in front of him. Without missing a beat, he pulled his staff from his cloak and slammed it into the ground. It flashed with energy, and the sash wrapped around it as if sucked in by gravity.

Momo actually smiled in the midst of the renewed struggle. _('There we go. That's the Kain-_sensei_ we know….')_

Kain gathered and threw a large swarm of magical missiles. Momo raised her sword in front of her. "_Bakudô _39: _Enkôsen_ [Round Lock Fan]!" A shield of energy appeared in front of her sword, and it blocked the missiles.

Kain stepped behind her. Momo moved the sword over her shoulder and the fire began to flow towards him. Kain extended one hand and the flame winked out. Momo's eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"Thunderfall." Kain's lighting spell struck Momo directly and dropped her into the floor this time.

Momo coughed as she rose out of the smoke and looked up at Kain, still in the air above. _('Wonderful, indeed. Just a few words…this is his son, after all….')_

Kain fell down on her, and they began another, longer exchange of sword blows. "I'm looking only at you, Momo," Kain teased. "How does it feel being the center of my attention?"

"Eh?" Momo started, blushing, and Kain's foot swept her off her feet. She managed to step away from his follow-up sword swing, but he continued after her.

High above, Kenjirô watched the battle. "I can't believe it. He's changed that much…in so short a time? Just a few months back, in Kyoto, he hadn't even heard of the 'Instant Step'. Now, he can keep up with Momo-_san_…at her full power?"

"That's because real battles are worth any number of hours or days or weeks of training," Akari informed him.

"He's a genius with a goal," Kiami agreed.

"He doesn't know how to give up, and so he just seems to think of a way to get better," Hikaru finished.

"Gah…all of you!"

"When it comes to pure skill, you're still superior," Akari assured him, "so you shouldn't feel too put out."

"…Don't try to comfort me. It's somewhat…."

"You really should listen when people talk to you, Kenjirô-_kun_." The boy started anew as James Bond materialized behind him. "These two ladies came and brought their friend because they were worried about you."

"W-what are you doing here!? Do you want to fight again!?"

"No, no…."

"What is your business here?" Kiami asked curiously.

"Oh, I just wanted to join your group too…."

Kain and Momo resumed their battle. It had settled into a much more even routine, and was even growing semi-comical. Their sword blows as they danced instantly around the ring were impressive, they exchanged fantastic spells against each other, and they even played with their secondary weapons. Momo popped down and freed her sash from Kain's staff, then Kain swept his staff up and used it for even more curious spells. Momo knocked it out of his hand, he slapped the sash away, and on and on it went.

"It's incredible!" enthused some audience members. "Both of them are really using super-human moves!"

"It's starting to become an even match!"

"My eyes are starting to get used to the movements!"

"That samurai girl isn't breaking a sweat!"

"Neither is the teacher!"

"Hey, hey, take a look at this! This is on the School Festival's real-time net news! Something about the child teacher is showing up!"

"Eh? What? What?"

"'The Rumored Child Teacher's Secret Profile of Tears…Reasons for Entering the Tournament'…?"

"'He came to Japan to search for his missing father…. It's believed that the reason behind his entry into this tournament was also because the victor of the tournament 25 years ago was his father….'"

"F-for his missing father…?" Kaoru asked. "So that's…his goal…?"

"It seems he doesn't have a mother, either," Risa lamented. "This is…I never knew…."

"Did Kain-_sensei_ really have a past like this?" Kanade demanded. "Did anyone know…?"

"Well, I did," Miki remarked to herself. "Still, I didn't know he was this serious about it…."

"I-I thought he was just a boy genius," Riku muttered. "He…was always so happy and energetic in class…how could he hide something like this?"

"Our beloved Kain-_sensei_ was hiding this from us?" wailed the commander-in-chief of the volleyball girls. "Oh, woe is me! We were unaware of our master's pain and sadness! Come! We must cry louder for Kain-_sensei_!"

"Oi, is this thing for real?" Chisame demanded.

"Yes," Miyu replied. "Although I believe it was Sakura-_san_ who leaked the news, this is identical to Kain-_sensei_'s own story."

"Oh…now this I didn't know," Miki remarked. "This is even bigger news."

"What? What?" The girls gathered around.

"According to reliable sources, the mysterious contestant James Bond is actually Kain-_sensei_'s father…."

"Eh!? Is that true!?"

"Well, it's not impossible. His black cloak is surprisingly similar to Kain-_sensei_'s white cloak. And this image from James Bond's last fight against Akari-_chan_ shows that he briefly…appeared with a white cloak just like Kain-_sensei_'s instead."

"Are you serious?"

"I-isn't this a bit too much…?"

"Well," Kanade declared, her eyes on fire, "it is absolutely certain that there is only one thing to do:

"We're going to cheer on Kain-_sensei_!" And the seven of them were soon equipped with pompoms that Kanade had somehow acquired...better not to ask where. Not from Kain's other cheerleaders, at any rate…before too long, the two groups spotted each other, and were engaged in a bit off a cheer-off.

The rest of the audience was certainly being moved as well. "This is a real tearjerker of a story."

"All right, let's cheer for this Kain kid!"

"Kain-_kun_!"

"Kain-_kuuuun_!"

"Kaaaiiin!"

"Do your best…child teacher…!"

The sound of the crowd had always been a kind of background roar, and after his initial nerves had fled, Kain had found it somewhat comforting…at least, once he got used to ignoring the more direct cries of the high school girls. Now, however, the unified motion cut through the haze of it, and even Kain noticed, with surprise, the surge of cries in his favor. Momo, too, looked up in surprise.

"Whoa, what's this!? There's a sudden call out of support for Kain Lockeheart! What's the reason for this? A show of support for the young man's recovery from a disadvantageous start?"

Kain stared around the stadium at his supporters. He glanced up and even saw the enthusiastic yelling of his recently-arrived students. "Everyone…what is this?"

"Do your best, Kain-_sensei_!" shouted the leader of the volleyball girls. "If you succeed, you might be able to see your missing dad!"

"…What…? How do they know…?"

"Well, I'm not sure how they found out," Momo laughed. "But it seems it might be true. If you get past me, you will be able to see your father, Kalan Lockeheart. Knowing who you'll be facing next, I can tell you that it's true."

Kain whirled back to stare at her. "Momo…? How do you…?"

She sent a blast of fire his way. It exploded over him, but he had stepped behind her. She swung her sword back, but Kain caught her wrist. "I know. I slipped up. For a second I forgot…but don't worry. I'll notice every stone…every flower…in the path I've chosen."

She managed to dodge away from his kick. She settled on the other side. "Good. Well, I think that's enough. I'd rather get this over with before the popular tide turns any more against me. Shall we settle it in one more strike?"

Kain nodded. "All right. Let's go."

Momo waved her sword around in a little flourish. Lines of flame formed a weapon trail for the blade, and finally she returned it to a ready position. Then the lines of flame sucked into the sword, creating a column of fire around the blade. "_Hôrin Fushibi Ryûgôka_."

Kain held his hands open to gather energy…then put his hands together to activate his advanced _kanka_ variant, the 'True _Kanka_'. Then he took up his own sword and focused his energy. With their attacks prepared, the two foes hunkered down, readied their weapons, and charged in.

"Explode!" Momo cried.

"Sever," Kain responded.

Momo unleashed a great rush of flame. Kain slashed out, creating a blade of pure energy. The two forces collided, and created a great explosion. When it cleared, the two were standing in opposite places, backs now to each other, in the usual dramatic samurai battle conclusion. Momo's sword reverted to its regular katana form and she collapsed to her knees. Still standing, Kain slipped his sword into his cloak.

"Incredible, Kain-_sensei_," Momo congratulated him. "We both…still need a lot of training, I think. But this time, you've done enough. You win."

"It's over!" Nanami announced just afterwards. "Hinamori Momo has surrendered! Kain Lockeheart is our second finalist!"

The crowd roared. Kain's biggest supporters tried to be the loudest. The announcers and color commentators tried to give some enlightenment to the matter.

Up above, James Bond chuckled. "Well…Kenjirô-_kun_, with that last attack…it seems clear Kain-_kun_'s surpassed you." Kenjirô glared at him. "Oh, there we go…that's a good look in your eye. Remember, it's having something to chase that makes us strongest…I know that better than anyone. Still, Kain-_kun_'s just a baby bird that's just starting to fly, just like you…no match for me."

"Why are you so interested in fighting Kain-_sensei_ in the finals?" Kiami demanded. "Considering the extreme techniques you've been using…are you that interested in the 10 million yen?"

"Haha…no, not at all." He looked out over the arena. "Everything is simply to keep the promise I made nearly fifteen years ago. Really, it's not even about a fight between Kain-_kun_ and me. It's _not_ a fight between the two of us. It's just that promise…."

"A fifteen-year promise?" Akari stared at him carefully. "I'll ask you once more—is it all right to trust you? If anything were to happen to him, Kiami, Kenjirô-_kun_, myself, and Hikaru-_kun_ too…we'll take you down together."

"With no tournament rules, there are several ways to neutralize even an invincible fake body like that," Kiami remarked. "And I'd have no problem asking my masters for any extra help we'd need…."

"Ah, please no!" the man laughed. "I wouldn't want to take any of them on again…especially more than one at once!"

Hikaru raised an eyebrow. "It sounds like you know our masters."

"Yes…many of them were in this tournament twenty-five years ago, the last time they held it. Kalan and I both entered…and, as you've heard, Kalan won. But that was the reason they finally decided the risk of the tournament outweighed the reward for holding it. Kalan's extreme powers…and the fact that a ten-year-old kid overcame a slew of some very well-known martial arts masters…."

Kenjirô glanced up at him. "You certainly know quite a bit. Were you really a companion of Kalan Lockeheart?"

"Oh, yes…but that was a long time ago. I guess my occupation was 'hero' way back then, but after the past fifteen years, that's become ancient history. Besides the promise I have to fulfill, my real goal now, my personal goal, might be to train the next generation of heroes. You all qualify…as well as several more of your friends and classmates, of course.

"But that's for later. For now, it's time for Kain-_kun_ and I to have our final confrontation." And he vanished.

Kiami stared after him. "Hmm…he's hard to figure out, but I don't think he's a bad guy."

Akari glanced over at her, eyebrow raised. "It's unusual for Kiami to be so trusting…."

"Perhaps that's a good sign," Hikaru remarked. "Allen 'Jynx' Black. He participated in the last tournament at the age of thirteen. He defeated Hakami Kôtarô, the karate-_ka_, in the first round, then overcame my master Heishiro Kyomaru in the second round, but then he was finally defeated by Ogata Keisuke in the semi-final."

"Eh?" Kenjirô blinked and stared at his new roommate. "You…know that man, Hikaru-_kun_?"

"Ah, Hikaru-_kun_'s a bit of a buff with fighting history," Akari averred. "He was obsessed with tournaments like this. I'm surprised you recognize him…."

"The black gave it away. He used more fighting than 'magic tricks'—excuse me, magic—in the last tournament, according to sources, but still, what I have seen of his fighting style matches the history. But mostly it's the black…."

Kagome and Kain helped Momo off the stage and back into the nursing station. "Are you all right?" Kain demanded. "I-I might have gone a little overboard there at the end…."

"No, it's to be expected," Momo smiled. "You were marvelous. Don't worry about me. From here on, you can now concentrate on what really matters to you—the upcoming five minutes you'll have with your father."

Kain blinked. "What? Five minutes?"

"Here, help me sit, Kagome…Kain-_sensei_, you better get back out there."

"Ah…r-right…."

Throwing one last inquisitive glance at the girl, Kain ducked through the portal and returned to the arena to await the finale.

"What is this!?" Mai demanded. "First all those androids, now mecha that look like mid-level bosses from some video game!? How did all of these get underneath our school unnoticed!?"

They had encountered more and more resistance as they moved in deeper, with ambushes from the android monsters (Kajirô picked up a part with a 'T-NKA' engraved on it and thereafter referred to them as 'Tanakas'), and for the most part they were doing well, although their clothes were gradual casualties. Mai handled it well—she had changed back to her school uniform after her fight was over, but after she started to lose clothing to the 'strip beams' she was able to change back into her battle costume. Hinagiku had been reluctant, after her initiation, to engage in playing with the other girls with the 'paper doll' function, but now, seeing the advantage it gave Mai in this situation, she began to regret her stubbornness.

And, fortunately, the author of this work gave very convenient special effect clothes-producing spells to Kain, spells that are natural enough in this particular universe that it isn't strange for skilled casters such as Tear and Rin to have them as well, and so the older girls were able to keep them all relatively well-clothed and avoid the obvious overabundance of fan service.

But now things were growing more difficult, as they were facing larger mecha, four-legged insectoid spheres with mounted weapons systems (mostly more 'strip beams', although some they soon discovered were anti-magic and others fatigue beams or concussive force beams).

They managed to destroy one of the monsters, but then two more started approaching along with a new squad of 'Tanakas', and they were forced to retreat.

"I think we're reaching the goal," Rin remarked as she blasted another robot.

"Why do you say that?" Hinagiku demanded.

"Because this chasm is the first major change in architecture we've seen so far. If nothing else, we can retreat into it…."

"Chasm…?" Hinagiku looked to see it.

"What? Oh, no!" Mai cried.

"Now what's the matter?" Tear asked.

"Hinagiku-_san_ is terrified of heights…" Kajirô groaned.

Sure enough, the sight of the yawning black hole sucked all the energy out of Hinagiku. Shivering, she collapsed to her knees. She had actually been backed up to within a few centimeters of the edge….

"Hinagiku-_san_!" Kajirô cried. One of the large 'bots was sighting a beam on her, but he was near the opposite wall, being pressed back by three Tanakas.

The beam fired, and Erika dashed in, knocking Hinagiku out of the way (and away from the hole) with a rough kick and taking the beam full-force. It blasted her into the hole….

"Erika!" Mai cried. She moved to fly down after her, but a flash of beams cut off her escape route. She was forced to watch her friend plummet into darkness….

"Was it all right to so freely spread knowledge of Kain-_sensei_'s past?" Caria asked as Nanami once again announced the need for patience as the stage was repaired.

"I'm sure it is. It seems Mr. Bond is intent on making a father-son reunion, and so as the tournament's sponsor it's my duty to give the match the proper tone. Besides, it shows that I'm supporting him, despite the technical illegality of his efforts. I feel a bit ashamed of that…but oh well. Besides, I think the rest of the class deserves to know Kain-_sensei_'s goals….

"More importantly, Caria, the mages will be arriving soon, so you should get out of here."

"Eh? But what about you?"

"As the sponsor, I have to see the final match through. And there's no need to worry…I already know how to evade them." She turned and began to head out. "But first…it seems there's someone I need to see…."

Erika stared up at the railing she had managed to grab. Grabbing it had hurt, but hitting ground below would have hurt worse, and in any case she would recover quickly enough. She used her superhuman strength to pull herself onto the walkway. She looked up. This shaft or chasm or whatever was impossibly deep—she could only faintly, by concentrating with superhuman senses, hear the battle up above, the sounds wafting lightly towards her. Getting back up would be nearly impossible, even for her….

Better to investigate while she had a little peace. Maybe she could find Takahata-_sensei_, or the source of these robots….

She cast her tracking spell. Takahata-_sensei_ had been their teacher long enough that it was easy to find his signature….

Ah. There he was…surprisingly close. She'd better hurry….

"There you are," said a cheerful voice behind her. "Welcome, Erika-_chan_. We should have a little talk…."

"Now, it's finally the legendary final match of the Mahora True Battle Tournament! What incredible excitement fills the arena! And it should be so! All of the matches up until this final round were incredible battles, each a gemstone in its own right! Fights between true masters that cannot be seen on television!"

"First among our finalists, the man who overcame Tôsaka, Hanatabi, and even the UltiMahora champion Heiro! The mysterious James Bond! Second, the young man who defeated Takahata, Grants and Hinamori on his way to his place! Kain Lockeheart!

"How was it? We want the world to know that incredible masters of this caliber actually exist! This was also the wish of the tournament's current sponsor, Sanada Sakura!"

The audience still had mixed reactions over this tournament. "After seeing all this, it might be impossible to _not_ believe, at least to a degree…."

"Yeah, I thought it was just fantasy at the beginning, but…."

"It's more than possible that most of the blasts and such were done by explosives. It's almost certain…."

And on and on they continued. Even Kain's students—the ones not in the know, of course—also argued about the possibility of what they had witnessed.

"Now, who will obtain the title of 'Mahora's Strongest'!? Will it be…James Bond? Or Kain Lockeheart?

"Now, let these two who reign above all others enter the stage! First, Jam—"

"I'm already here."

"Wha!?" Nanami cried, startled.

"Thanks for all your hard work today." James Bond saluted her.

She recovered with remarkable speed. "Here he is! The mysterious man known as James Bond! His face has yet to be seen! His body has not yet suffered so much as a scratch! A mysterious superhuman!

"And here, in the other corner—the genius teenager with a master's degree at the age of fourteen! Who has come to Mahora Academy as an English teacher at this tender age! Who has, despite his youth, overcome so many fighters and masters! The already-famous child teacher, using a variety of martial arts and a sword! Kain Lockeheart!"

Alyssa pelted back towards the tournament, cursing the weakness of her human body. _('I just remembered! I heard about it! The power of that man's artifact! I can't believe I didn't realize it before! That's what he's after! Was everything he did just to frazzle me so I wouldn't see? Revenge? What!?_

_ ('It doesn't matter! I have to get there! I have to make it….')_

"Now then, final match…."

Kain stared at the black-cloaked man. Images, memories, floated through his mind—all the faces that had carried him to this point. _('I've come all this way…worked so hard to get to this moment…sought you all my life…Father…will I really see you today…?')_

"_START!_"

Bond started, activating his card. It turned into the massive scroll, and at a gesture, it unrolled around him.

"What's this? Once again, James Bond has brought forth some strange scroll…."

And then Nanami's voice faded away.

Kain looked around, surprised. "What?"

The area around the arena was off-colored…a blackness shaded everything into dark black-and-white, and everything in the world around them, except for Kain and his foe, appeared dead and motionless.

"It's better like this," the man explained, now, finally, in English. "So I can help you understand what's really happening. This is my artifact…the artifact that came from my contract with Kalan Lockeheart, the Scroll of Legends."

Kain stared back at him. "With…my dad…Scroll of Legends?"

The man had finally pulled his hood back, revealing a smiling, swarthy face with a head of jet-black, neatly-combed hair. "You can call me Jynx. This is my unique power. First, Gato Kagura Vandenberg…."

He slapped the scroll, and there was a small explosion of smoke. Then the scroll was gone, but a man now stood there…one Kain had seen in his father's photograph. Dressed in a white suit, a cigarette in his mouth, glasses on his face, blond hair and a scruffy neck and chin of stubble, his hands in his pockets—yes, he looked like an older Takamichi….

"Kain Lockeheart…so, you're Kalan's son, are you?" the man murmured. "Well, let's see what you can do."

The man made the gesture for preparing the _kanka_ power-up, and he leaped into the air. Kain leapt aside to avoid the _iai_ punch-shot that impacted where he had stood, and activated _kanka _himself. Gato came streaking in, and Kain traded a few punches with him. Then he sent Kain flying with a kick.

"Not bad," Gato told him. "It's rough, and you're still pretty green, but you've got a lot of potential. I can see that you'll go far. I wish I could spend more time here…but I guess it's not really my show…?" He glanced back at Jynx, who smiled slightly.

"Sorry, Gato…I have a promise to keep with Kalan above and beyond all else. It's good to see you again."

The blond man laughed. "Don't worry about it. It's good to see you again, too. Give my best to everyone." And then he turned into light, which streaked back to Jynx, and then reformed into his scroll.

Kain stared at him. "What was…that…?"

Jynx just smiled back at him. "Now, let's do another demonstration…."

Again he invoked the scroll, and then a new figure formed. The familiar face stared at Kain and then smiled. The long, fiery red hair…the blazing red-pink eyes…the exotic dress from Arcanus Myrror she so favored…heavy black cape, colorful pink-with-yellow tunic and breeches, black headband, and white gloves and boots…it was a face he hadn't seen in months, but which he knew all too well….

"L-Lina!"

"Heya, Kain. Fancy meeting you here." She stretched, pulling at her arm. "Well, this is certainly a surprise. So, we're in the grand champion battle of the tournament?" She looked around and scowled. "Man, with your illusion shell around us, nobody can see me perform at my best!"

"Sorry," Jynx apologized with little concern in his voice. "I couldn't explain it away if everyone was seeing this…."

"Right, summoning is illegal. Still…."

"W-what is this, Lina?" the dumbfounded Kain asked. "H-how did you get here? I mean…are you an illusion?"

Lina smiled evilly at him. "An illusion?" She raised a cupped hand in front of her and a ball of flaming energy formed in its grip. "Would you like to find out? FIREBALL!"

Kain jumped away as she threw the blast at him. She was already preparing another spell, however. "Flare Arrow!"

"Freeze Arrow," Kain responded, neutralizing her fiery bolts with ones of frost.

"Just like old times," Lina called out. "Gaav Flare!"

"Doom Bolt!"

The two exchanged a few more blasts before Jynx was suddenly behind Lina, catching her raised hand. "Okay, that's enough. Thanks for your help, Miss Inverse."

Lina started. "What, already? It was just starting to get fun…."

"I'm sure you wish you were the main attraction, but there's more important things to see while we have time."

"Tsk…fine," Lina grumped as she faded away. Like Gato before her, she returned to the scroll.

Kain settled back to the ground and stared at Jynx. "So…what is the meaning of all that?"

"My artifact, the Scroll of Legends, allows me to summon heroes to my side to aid me in combat," he explained. "I can summon any hero, living or dead, from any universe…from now, from history, from mythology, from anime, from video games, from anywhere. Of course, it's not a perfect tool. I can summon a hero randomly, and I have no idea who will appear—and they will be a hero, but once they're here, they get to choose how long they stick around, and they don't always listen to me (although they're summoned with a perfect knowledge and understanding of my situation). Still, it's fairly reliable.

"Or, I can choose a particular hero to summon—someone I know personally, or by name, or by understanding. The problem with summoning someone by choice is that they only stick around for five minutes, and then I can't summon them again for a week. Of course, if for some reason I summon them for less than five minutes, I can summon them again within the week, until they've spent five minutes in this world. That's what I did in my battle with Akari earlier."

Kain considered him. "But, Sakura-_san_ said that summoning companions was illegal…and Lina just said the same thing…."

Jynx stared back, and then began to laugh. "Oh. Sorry. You've gotta have all these questions…and that's the one you ask? Well, it's a good point. I owe your little Sakura for overlooking this for me. I had to use some clever magic illusions to make it look like something other than summoning, like transformation magic or something. But since I'm using my artifact to fulfill my promise, I've cut us off from the rest of the world here, so that my secret doesn't become blatantly obvious. Right now, as far as they're concerned, we're just staring at each other.

"Anyway, I'm here to keep my promise, Kain…to your father. There's someone who wants to meet you." He put his hand to the scroll again, and again there was a flash and smoke. Then, standing there, draped in a white cloak, was….

"D-Dad…?"

The man was a few inches taller than Kain, wiry and solidly-built. His hair was messier, but it was the same shade of vibrant red. He looked up and met Kain's eyes. "Hey. So, you're Kain…?"

Kain couldn't stop himself. He couldn't think rationally. Emotion overwhelmed him, and he ran toward the older man. Kalan Lockeheart, laughing, accepted the embrace of his son.

"Kain…the first time I see you since your birth, and you're already this big…how old are you?"

"F-fourteen…."

"Fourteen, eh…so many years gone by…it seems you've grown up well, even without me…or your mother…."

"D-Dad…there's so much I want to ask you…to talk about…."

"I know…I'd love to ask you, too." Kalan sighed. "But, with Jynx' artifact, we only have five minutes." He looked around. "And here…in the middle of this tournament, huh…it brings back memories." He turned back to Kain. "First of all…I'm sorry that I couldn't have been there for you all these years…."

"That doesn't matter," Kain insisted. As Kalan recoiled in surprise, he continued, "I grew up hearing stories about you. I know that if there was any chance you could have spent the years with me, you would have…but you had two worlds to think about as well. The two worlds you saved."

Kalan stared, then smiled sadly. "I don't feel like the savior of two worlds. Knowing I couldn't even be with my son…I feel far more like a failure than a hero. I hope you don't take after me too much…I hope you try to find your own happiness, just a little…."

"I'm fine. Can I ask you one thing, Dad? How can I find you…the real you?"

Again there was a pause before the father replied. "I'm not sure it'd be best if you tried. Jynx' artifact pulls the summoned party through time, so my knowledge of things isn't current. That's why I have this cloak, too, even though apparently you've found it. All I can tell you is that I'm alive…Jynx' artifact wouldn't work otherwise. If I haven't come back to you already, I don't think it's possible that I can, however."

"I-I see…."

"C'mon, chin up, my son. You can't worry about that too much. C'mon, now. We're here in the middle of a tournament…let me see how strong you are and maybe teach you a few things…and give this poor audience a show. Shall we spar?"

Kain nodded. "Okay. Let me show you what I can do!"

"Then I better get you set for it." Jynx made a gesture. "Can't let the audience see both of us."

The dome over them shattered, and the two were left alone, facing each other. As far as the audience was concerned, Kain and James Bond had frozen, staring at each other for a minute or so, unmoving, until smoke covered Bond and it cleared, leaving the older clone of Kain in his place.

"I-is that really!?"

"H-he looks just like him!"

"Is…is that…really Kain-_sensei_'s father?" The volleyball leader bit her wrist. "Forgive me, Kain-_sensei_, but he's even more amazing…."

"Even the same cloak…?" Yue wondered. "What kind of illusion is this?"

"I-is it real?" Nodoka asked.

And then, to everyone's surprise, the two charged at each other. Kain activated his True _Kanka_ en route, and the two began to exchange blows. "Oh…_kanka_…no, it's a higher level than that. It's rough, so it's got problems…but it's not bad!"

Kalan sent Kain flying with a kick. Kain recovered, while trying to analyze his father's powers himself. _('_Ki_…he's using _ki_ and nothing else here…and he's as powerful as my True _Kanka_?')_

"This is amazing! 'James Bond' has transformed into a man who looks very much like his opponent, Kain Lockeheart! Is this really the rumored lost father!? With hardly a word exchanged between them, the two have begun a tremendous high-speed battle! I-I honestly don't know what's going on!"

Kalan moved in to attack again…but Kain battered aside his attacks and fiercely counterattacked. Kalan's eyes widened in surprise again. A low kick put him off balance, and Kain leapt over him, charging and blasting a simple lightning spell that exploded like a bomb under the effects of his _kanka_ power.

"What are you doing, Dad?" Kain chided. "Going easy on me? You can do better than this!"

He powered up a powerful doom bolt and launched it next. To his utter shock, Kalan batted it to nothing with his hand. _('Impossible…it resists all dispels and penetrates all shields…that's what the chaos magic is designed for…so that means….')_

"Not even a friendly family battle? I'm surprised, son…."

Kain grinned. "Too many people have been advising me not to fight with my emotions holding me back. Besides…I'm honestly tired of people going easy on me…."

"Is that how it is? Fine, then…let me show you what I've really got. If you want to learn from this, pay careful attention!"

Kalan erupted with power and then shot at Kain. He fought with a similar style to Kain's own—apparently, as far as Kain could tell, his own martial arts was a variety of kung fu styles, all part of his own jeet kune do. Still only using _ki_ to enhance himself beyond human powers, Kalan was always a step ahead of Kain—just one step faster, hitting one point harder, dominating him, playing at a level that was within his reach but always just ahead of him. Kain was, he swiftly realized, completely outmatched. As if he ever doubted anything else…but the true genius of his father was evident. It is one thing to dominate someone, quite another to play down to their level…but something far more difficult than both to stay a step ahead of the runner behind by _running backwards to keep an eye on him_. That was the equivalent of what Kalan was doing. And the whole time, he was instructing Kain, giving him encouragement.

Finally Kain accepted defeat. He lay on the ground, exhausted, panting, as the judge counted his number out and his father stood over him. "Dad…" he said, not quite knowing what to say to the man that he had been chasing this whole time.

"That's ten! James Bond wins!"

"James Bond," Kalan murmured. "Really, Jynx…of all the names to use." He extended a hand to his son. "You did well, Kain. I'm proud of you…I wish I could see you with…with my own eyes."

Kain took the hand and then embraced his father in another hug. There were no more words…neither man, denied the other's company, really knew what to say…not in the meager time fate had afforded them in this instant. But in that embrace, after letting everything out, they didn't need to…father knew everything he needed to know about his son, and son knew everything he needed about his father….

"She's really gotten a strong hold of her _kanka_," Tear murmured. "It's becoming frightening."

With a sigh, Mai walked away from the final smoking hulk of destroyed mecha. The party regarded each other, grim-faced.

"That seems to be the last of them," Rin noted. "We should be safe for now, at least."

"But what about Erika?" Hinagiku said. "What shall we do…about…her…?"

Hinagiku had recovered after leaving the edge of the drop, and was fine as long as she stayed away, but now, turning back to look after her important assistant and friend, she was reminded just how terrible the task was. "Erk…."

Everyone looked toward the bridges. Mai wandered over and put her hand over Hinagiku's eyes. "Okay, _Kaichô_, it's okay. Don't think about it."

"H-hey! I don't need help…."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"It'd be dangerous to drop down after her," Kajirô said. "Erika-_san_ should be tough enough to survive that fall…we need to find her as soon as possible, but we can't all go down safely, and it wouldn't be smart to split up. For now…I guess we should go onward? Except maybe Hinagiku-_san_…."

"W-what are you talking about!?" Hinagiku snapped, throwing Mai's hand away and turning toward the bridges again. "I can…I can cross…it's just a suspension…bridge…." She again collapsed into useless, petrified terror.

The rest of them exchanged looks of varying emotions.

Eventually they got Hinagiku over the bridge by the expedient of propelling her through magic without warning her ahead of time. By the time she realized what was going on, she was terrified out of her mind, but then it was over, and she eventually was able to recover.

The passage did begin to wind downward soon after this, then turned into a spiral staircase…and eventually opened up into another wide passageway.

"Quite an elaborate hidden base," Hinagiku muttered. "It doesn't seem to make any sense. It reminds me of an underground dungeon…."

"You mean, like from a video game?" Rin asked curiously.

"You'd be surprised how real they can be sometimes." She was recalling a recent experience that hadn't been related in the main story.

Mei started. She peered off into the distance. "I-I sense something…something else is coming…."

The group readied their attacks and weapons. Up ahead, one of the four-legged mecha did indeed stomp into view….

And then a voice called out, "Everyone, duck!" It was an authoritative voice, one used to command…and one they all recognized. They obeyed it instinctively. A blast of heavy energy obliterated the robot and flew over their heads. As they looked up in amazement, Takamichi emerged from the darkness, trailed by Honoka…and Erika.

"Hey there, _minna_," the teacher greeted them.

"You found and rescued Takahata-_sensei_?" Mai demanded as they followed the man through the passages.

"No, not exactly," Erika denied. "He had already freed himself by the time I found him…and it's more like he found me…."

"What are we looking for, Takahata-_sensei_?" Tear demanded.

"Sakura-_kun_'s control room. It should be around here somewhere…here we are…."

They emerged into a computer room—the usual kind of chamber of terminals found in sci-fi or spy movies, mass center of intelligence. "As I thought…Sakura-_kun_ isn't here anymore."

Honoka's cell phone went off, and she answered it. "_Hai_, Momo-_sama_? Eh?" She lowered the phone. "She says something incredible is taking place at the match, _doki doki_…."

"Hmm. This window here overlooks the court. Let's take a look, shall we?"

They all clambered out the window and onto the roof. The sight below brought them all up short. Even Hinagiku, hesitating, looked out…and her surprise at the sight took away all the fear of heights from her….

"I know you're out there somewhere," Kain insisted to his father. "Ten years ago…this you may not know, remember, it might be future to you, but you came and saved me…and Uncle Harold. You gave me your cloak then." Kain gripped the collar. "I don't know…why you couldn't stay…but you were definitely real. You were as strong as you were just now, or probably stronger…."

Kalan considered this. "Really…? That's just…."

"Kalan!"

The two men turned and stared at the panting form of Alyssa. She strode with an air of confidence and a twinge of fury as she marched onto the stage.

"What's this? Now Alyssa Searrs, one of the tournament's supporters, has marched onto the stage and seems to be conversing with contestant James Bond! They seem to be speaking in English, so we can't understand them…we'll try to interview them all once this is over!"

"Alyssa…" Kain murmured.

"Alyssa…you've met her, Kain? Hmm, here, like this…you must still be cursed, huh…."

"That's right," Alyssa snapped. "There's a lot of things I want to talk to you about, like the curse, but there's no point in saying them to someone who's nothing more than an illusion. So, I just have one request. There's not much time left, right?"

"Yeah…it's been several minutes…maybe over the allotted time…it could go any second."

"Then…." And suddenly Alyssa's glare softened, her face took on a pathetically endearing look…so long she had been aloof, cold, demeaning…but now her face was, finally, all too human. "Hug me," she requested quietly.

"No," Kalan replied instantly.

Alyssa's look of anger returned at the speed of the answer. "Hey now…."

"We're not kids anymore…not that you ever were," he replied with a slight smile. "Goodness, I have a son now who's older than that form. Here, in front of all these people? I'll spare you that much embarrassment."

She sighed. "Fine, then. Treat me like a kid if you have to. Just pat my head. I'll be satisfied with that."

Kalan smiled, reached out and ran a hand over Alyssa's hair. "I remember…all those days together, at Caelar University, here at Mahora. They were happy times. It's a shame they didn't last.

"I don't know what kind of relationship you have with my son…but take care of him, if you can."

"Of course," she murmured, blinking away some tears. "I'll assure you of that. And one day, I'll see you again…and then we'll settle all our debts."

Kalan smiled and withdrew his hand. Light began to well up around him. "Well, I guess that's it. I have one thing left to say to you, Kain. You don't have to chase me. You don't have to find me. All I want is for you to be happy. You should be yourself."

And then there was an explosion of light, followed by an explosion of smoke, and when it all cleared, only Jynx was left standing there, his hood once again pulled up over his head.

Alyssa narrowed her eyes at the man, who simply turned around and walked away to the edge of the arena. He gave a polite bow to the audience, but it was simply for something to do…everyone's eyes were on Kain, who was standing there, head bowed…and despite the distance, it was easy to see he was crying.

The heart of the class was moved as one at the sight. "Kain-_sensei_…."

Then suddenly a new figure came striding onto the stage. "Nanami-_chan_?"

"W-whoa! Sakura! When'd you get…? Ahem…yes, the award ceremony….

"Now then, everyone…we will proceed to the Award Ceremony!"

"…And," Sakura was saying, "it's just as we've seen! No matter how you consider it, no matter which match you recall, they were all absolutely incredible! The skills of the winner were such to make him the academy's strongest…no, after what we've seen, could we imagine he was anything other than the world's strongest fighter? As the sponsor of this tournament, I am completely satisfied with this experience!

"That's speaking for myself, of course…due to the incredibly high level of this tournament, there are many who believe that this was a scripted performance, that everything was faked…naturally, I cannot change your minds about it. I only present you the evidence of your eyes, and leave everyone to decide for themselves what they want to believe. To all of our contestants, to all of our audience…thank you for joining us! May we all meet again!"

Nanami took over again. A winner's platform had been brought to the center of the stage, with the three tiers for the victors. 'James Bond' was on the center, highest tier, with Kain to his right on the second highest, and Momo and Akari sharing the larger but lower third platform on his left.

Nanami gave the play-by-play as Sakura handed over the mega-sized check for ten million yen to James Bond. Then a storm suddenly descended as potential interviewers came rushing up to ask questions of the enigmatic victor.

"Uh oh," the man sighed. "I'm not good with interviews…I'll be going." He gestured, and he and his ten million yen check prop disappeared.

"H-he's gone!"

"Well, it can't be helped! Quick, interview the child teacher!"

Nanami moved to block them before they could reach the boy. "You'd better get out of here, Kain-_sensei_!" she called.

"Eh? Yeah…you're right." He put his hand to the ground, and smoke billowed out over the arena…and when it faded, the rest of the companions had also disappeared.

Sakura had also slipped out. She sighed happily as she padded around the grounds. "Ah…that went better than I possibly could have hoped. It helped Kain-_sensei_ even more than I thought it would…yes…even this should…."

"Stop right there, Sakura-_kun_."

She turned and looked over at the magic teachers that had finally gathered and were now confronting her. She glanced at the stern visage of the ringleader they were making room for. "Ah, Takahata-_sensei_…and everyone's here…thank you all for your hard work."

"You're going to have to come to the staff room with us, Sakura-_kun_," Takamichi stated flatly. "We have some things we need to talk to you about."

She smiled. "Come now, Takahata-_sensei_…that's all you have to say? It's good to see you again. Sorry about before…."

"No, it's nothing. We just need you to come with us and answer some questions…."

"Don't act so lackadaisical, Takahata-_sensei_!" Meia insisted, raising her hand with her ring and thumbing it. "This is no ordinary child requiring special attention—she's a dangerous criminal! Exposing the existence of mages to the world is a dangerous thing to do!"

Sakura giggled. "You know, you have all sorts of stories and tales, books, films, comics, and such things of mages who are hiding their existence from the world. Why is that, I wonder? Let me ask you a question instead. Why are _you_ all hiding the existence of magic from the world? Think of this tournament we just saw…if the existence of fighters with such amazing powers is kept secret…isn't that dangerous to human society?"

"Y-you've got it all backwards!" said Gandolfini, taking Sakura's bait. "We keep the secret in order to protect society from the kinds of misunderstandings and fears and prejudices that would naturally arise from the revelation of this knowledge! This is so everyone can coexist in harmony! Besides, there aren't that many mages with powers that strong!"

"True, perhaps…but what about the good magic could do? Which would you rather trust: modern science, or healing magic? You can do wonders for people, in all forms of society; and yet you still insist on hiding magic, of denying those benefits to ordinary people?"

"That's enough," Meia snapped. "There's no need to continue this pointless debate. You're coming with us, even if we have to get a little rough with you."

Sakura giggled. "You really think you can? All of you, together, can take me?"

"Capture her!" Gandolfini barked. "There's no telling what she might do, so be on your guard!"

The half-dozen teachers leapt at her, preparing their spells. Sakura smiled, and pulled her sword from her umbrella. "Sleep deeply, _Yume no Musôka_ [Dreamer of Dreams]."

Spells flew out at her, hands reached to grab…and yet they passed through her, making no difference as she turned slowly into an intangible light…it was like trying to capture a rainbow. She smiled at them as she slowly faded from existence.

"Let's all meet again on the third day," she stated airily as she disappeared. "There we'll decide the present…the future…and the ending of the dream."

And so she was gone.

_Author's Note: Character Re-Introduction: Allen 'Jynx' Black_

_ Eighty-seven pages, and it's finally over! Now it's back to Kain's adventures…he has a few more students to take care of before he finds out that Sakura's plot has finally turned to war. We still have plenty to do in this part…._

_ First of all, the 'strip beam' made its appearance. Originally, Tanaka, as I mentioned, was in the tournament; here, I left him only as the villain's guardian(s) underground. The strip beam was mostly another eye-rolling excuse for fan service during the battles, but in some ways it makes sense: a non-lethal way of completely defeating your opponents? Well-trained martial arts masters would hardly blink if their clothes were destroyed, but for various reasons, wiping out the clothes of random high-school girls could immediately render a large number of people around her useless. And since, as I mentioned in text, for the most part my characters have more ability to avoid the problems it causes, I'll keep the toy around for a few instances. That's all on that matter…._

_ So, let's go ahead and get to Allen 'Jynx' Black. Kain Lockeheart is starting to become a recurring character in my stories. He was, in fact, the first character I really created that was truly based on me. The world of Caelar that I originally began to write (back in high school) was a fantasy world populated by nearly everyone I knew. I had my family, my friends, some of my classmates, all in this world. And Kain, of course, was always accompanied by his best friend, Allen Black—the alter-ego of my own best friend. And nearly everywhere Kain has appeared, Allen has been with him. Here in this universe, however, Negi was marked distinctly as a boy who, due to his past, background, and way of life, never had any friends his age, which is why Kôtarô's arrival was so important to the story. True, he also had his childhood friend Anya, but still, that isn't the same—and it's somewhat important that connection remain a girl, so Lina fits there better than Allen would have. So, I decided to have Allen be Kalan's best friend, his childhood companion and the guy who followed him on all his adventures. I asked the inspiration for the character for his name preference, and he decided to leave it as normal. The 'Jynx' nickname isn't usual to Allen, particularly, but I decided it fit here._

_ Allen was a genius in his own right, in the university as a child, but then Kalan suddenly arrived and eclipsed him entirely. Not a particularly jealous man, Allen was entranced by the boy three years his junior and decided to befriend him. Besides, he was the only one around who was even near his age. Of course, the two of them were joined by Alyssa, who was fascinated by the two young humans, and, after the two graduated, the three went on a journey together, first to Mahora, and then, after the war in the magical world broke out, to Arcanus Myrror. As his first and most stalwart friend, Jynx was his companion all the while, and the first one he made a contract with through Kamo's power._

_ Allen is a mage who specializes in big, fancy, explosive fire magic, normally, but he thought that his specialty was a little dangerous in a closed tournament setting—and his condition, which will be investigated later, made it tough to use. The Allen seen here is a bit of a failure on my part—he is entering this part of the story as a replacement for Albireo Imma, the 'sarcastic librarian' companion of Nagi Springfield. Al is sarcastic, facetious, a natural prankster and joker, someone who is nearly never serious. In truth, another of my friends would have made a much better Albireo…the contestant in the tournament follows Albireo's path pretty strongly, so he seems nothing like how he should. Still, I have some excuses for this: number one, regarding Alyssa: Allen was a natural target for Alyssa's wit, sarcasm, and venomous attitude during the days of their youth. A young, brilliant but emotionally rather immature teenager, he suffered greatly at her hands, despite Kalan's best efforts to protect him. Kalan always supported Allen above the girl who attached herself to them, which just annoyed her more and made her more likely to target Allen. Don't think it was terrible…but Allen didn't get along well with the girl. Now, years later, matured, and having blossomed in confidence after being primary sidekick to the world's greatest superhero—and truly being a superhero in his own right—he decided the tournament was a perfect opportunity for a little bit of revenge against the bane of his youth. He went a little over the top with it, but…._

_ Allen is trying to keep his own identity veiled, so he decides to play around a bit with his personality as 'James Bond' (a name which, as I've mentioned, the inspiration selected himself) and acts crazy and draws attention to a wild personality. It was easy for him to act this way—he's been going crazy from being locked away in solitude for the past fourteen or so years (more on that later, as well—more to do with his 'condition' that has his real body elsewhere and has him living as a projection…). Although initially focused on blowing things up, Allen learned quite a lot of magic over his travels, and had a particular amount of fun developing his powers in gravity magic._

_ Albireo's original artifact was the dream come true for the librarian with his odd hobby: collecting 'people's life stories'. It was thousands of books, made for any number of people he came in contact with, and he used them to transform into those individuals. It has a lot of limitations that make it not so useful for combat, but it can also record personalities so it becomes a type of 'living will'—and this is how Albireo, in answering his final promise to Nagi, enters the tournament so he can give Negi Nagi's final will._

_ For Allen's artifact, I didn't want to copy it…among other things, while it's neat and perfect for Albireo, Jynx would likely find it disappointing and boring. Luckily, I've had lots of practice with them—as I mentioned, Pactio was one of the cooler magic tricks of recent manga/anime I've discovered, and I created thoughts and ideas about them for several worlds and spin-offs. To give Allen the ability to mimic Albireo's final will scenario, I gave him one of my favorite artifacts I developed for an entirely different world, but which was completely appropriate for this matter: the Scroll of Legends. It operates as Allen described. It's a relatively intelligent artifact, like most of them seem to be, acting in ways that are usually helpful to the user, and it's why the usual method is to invoke heroes randomly. To someone like Jynx who, even as a powerful mage, you can't help but imagine as an _otaku_, game fanatic, and everything else, it would be a wonderful artifact; he gets in a fight, and pops up a companion to help—who will it be today? Cloud Strife? Goku? Sailor Moon? Who knows?_

_ And I wanted, when I made it, for it to operate like that, completely randomly, so I put the restriction on the time limit for chosen summons long before it arrived in this story. As I said, it just made it a convenient conversion, since that drawback allowed me to copy the five-minute limit of Negi's interview with his father._

_ Anyway, freed of his disguise and able to meet some friends, the next encounter with Allen will show him in his more normal, relaxed, friendly and civil state—even to Alyssa._

_ Well, I think that's enough of him for now. Onward to the next chapter! Let's continue full speed toward the end!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer__: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors). _

Chapter Eight: The Eye of the Storm

Kain floated above the festival, staring down at the academy. "Ah, it's still going full steam," he chuckled. "Well, it seems the entire town has a bit of Mahora's energetic attitude…."

He considered for a moment. "Dad…I finally met my dad…even if he's younger than he was when he saved me…a dad removed from time…."

A parade was passing over the great bridge that stretched across Mahora Lake. His presence cloaked by magic, he settled on top of the great arch of the center support of the bridge. His father's memory burned across his mind…the sight of him, the sound of his voice…and his words….

_["You don't have to chase me. You don't have to find me. All I want is for you to be happy. You should be yourself."]_

Kain smiled sadly. "Yes, but…I don't know how to be happy…by myself. I don't know who I am…except for the boy chasing your shadow…."

"You got to meet your father, just like you wanted…but you don't seem very happy, Kain."

Kain whirled around and stared at James Bond…no, Allen Black. He was standing behind Kain, his hood down. "Ah, um…mister…."

"Just call me Jynx. That's what all my friends call me."

"O-okay…Jynx…thank you for everything…."

Kain began to bow politely, but Jynx waved him off. "That's enough. We're both American, after all…even if we're here, we shouldn't have to stand on ceremony with each other. I could never stand that sort of stuff much." He smiled. "You are your father's son…he was really obsessed with Japan. That's one of the reasons we came here just after we graduated."

"Ah…I see…."

"How are your injuries?" Jynx asked. "You took some rough hits during your fights…."

"I'll be fine…I've got enough healing magic for the first aid. The tournament's over…I shouldn't need any more than that…."

"Probably not…."

"In any case…Jynx…if it's all right, I have a lot of questions I'd like to ask you…."

"I can guess. Well, let's save it for after the Festival…I'll tell you how to find my secret lair, and you can drop by. I have a lot I'd like to tell you, too…but it seems you still have plenty to do here first."

"A-ah, yes, that's right…."

"Well, where are you off to next?"

Kain gave it some thought. "I'm still…my head's still rattled from everything I went through. I was thinking I might stop by the Tea Ceremony Club again. That should be a place I can relax for a bit, before I go make any more calls…."

"Tea ceremony…." Jynx seemed to consider something. Then he shook his head. "No, it should be fine."

Kain stared at him in surprise. "Eh?"

"Don't worry about it. Go enjoy yourself. I'll see you later." And he disappeared.

Kain arrived at the beautiful garden of the Tea Ceremony Club to find Rei there. She nodded at him. "Good afternoon, Kain-_sensei_, and welcome. It's good that you arrived." She considered him for a moment, and then continued, "How are your wounds?"

"Eh? Ah, no problem…for the most part, because the fighting wasn't serious, I never got all that hurt, so I'm okay."

"I see. That's good. Because they've been waiting for you."

"Eh? They…?"

"KAIN-_SENSEI_!"

Kain started and panicked as the troop descended on him…Risa, Riku, Kaoru, Kanade, Izumi, Miki, Riza, Kazumi, Yukari, and Matake came bursting onto the scene from somewhere off camera.

"Your match was really incredible, Kain-_sensei_!" Matake enthused.

"We were so shocked! How did you get so strong?" Kanade demanded.

"How much of that was real?" Kaoru asked. "It seemed so incredible…it was like a CG movie!"

"You were flying in the air so much!" Risa put in. "How did you manage it?"

Miki silenced them all. "No, far more important than that…what about your father, Kain-_sensei_? That man that appeared…was he really your missing father?"

"Yeah, there is some talk that he was just a fake, but…" Riza began.

Somehow, with all the barrage of comments and questions panicking him and blowing his mind away, the last thoughtless statement by Riza cut through all of them. Kain's eyes froze open in shock as a pain shot through his heart. "F-fake…"

The class' gabbling stopped as they saw his shocked expression. "R-Riza!" Izumi scolded.

"Jeez, all of you!" Riku barked, forcing them back. "This is…such a serious matter for Kain-_sensei_, and you just say thoughtless, careless things like that…."

"N-no…it's all right, Riku-_san_…." The class quieted again and focused on Kain's serious expression. He sighed to himself. _('Now that everyone has seen all of this…and heard all of this…I can't lie to them…at least about that….')_

"It's all true…about my dad…about how he disappeared…. Anyway, the guy I fought in the last match…that 'James Bond'…he was…kind of my dad, but not really…it's hard to explain…."

The group stared, trying to make sense of this statement. "So…that was really James Bond's disguise, then?"

"Y-yes…but it's all right, because I learned something about my dad from it…he was a friend of his, you see…."

"Ho! The disguise of a master spy!" Kanade noted. "As expected of James Bond! He really is a secret agent!"

"N-no, I think that was just more of a name he was using as a joke…."

"In any case, you still don't know where your dad is?" Kaoru asked.

"T-that's right…."

"I see…."

"It must have been tough for you…Kain-_sensei_…." Risa said.

But then their sadness turned, as it usually did, to their endless kind of enthusiasm. "Okay then, let's drink!" Riza declared.

"D-drink…?"

"During the day?"

"No, more than that…!"

"We still got second place," Miki pointed out, automatically applying Kain's victory to his entire class. "So, we can have a: 'Congratulations on Second Place Party!'"

"And it can double as a 'Kain-_sensei_ Support Party!', too!" Izumi added.

As the collected group began once again to exchange arguments and agreements over this random topic and subject, Rei approached Kain again. "Kain-_sensei_, it's about time…."

"Ah, yes." Kain turned back to the fighting girls and silenced them with an upraised hand. "I really shouldn't have to tell you all anything about the idea of us drinking, so, since we're here, would everyone like to participate in the outdoor tea ceremony instead?"

"Eh?" Kanade muttered, almost guiltily.

"Outdoor tea ceremony…what's that?" Kaoru asked.

They exchanged looks.

"Well, I've always wanted to wear a _kimono_," Yukari offered.

"It's the School Festival, after all," Kazumi agreed.

Inside one of the rooms, Rei was calmly but insistently helping Kain.

"I can get dressed in it by myself," he muttered.

"Kain-_sensei_'s injuries are not serious, but you have not had time to get proper healing done since your first battle," Rei replied in that even monotone. "Before you dress, we should treat these."

"Y-yes, but…this is hardly…."

"If you are concerned for modesty, Kain-_sensei_, you have already seen me naked. Between us, it doesn't mean anything."

"I-I wish you would forget about that…" Kain sighed.

Kain felt sparks of magic along his back as Rei applied a few bandages. "Ayanami-_san_…that magic…?"

"I have lived with a vampire-mage for several centuries, Kain-_sensei_. I have picked up quite a bit of magic." She applied another bandage, and then placed a pair of fingers on his back, near his shoulder. "You have some minor injuries, but more importantly you have used a great amount of magic and _ki_. In particular, although only in spurts, the use of your _kanka_ has wounded your life force slightly. You should certainly take it easy for a time, and not engage in any more combat."

"I-I'm sure I'll be fine. I shouldn't need to fight for a while…."

"Is that so? Then simply take it easy and let others do for you for now." Rei slipped the _kimono_ top around Kain's shoulders, then turned him around and began to tie the _obi_ sash.

Outside, a new arrival approached the little room. "Here?" Chisame muttered. She knocked on the door. "Ayanami, are you there? There are still a few things I want to…."

And, of course, Chisame opened the door after knocking and began to enter even while she spoke. And there she saw Rei, kneeling in front of Kain, the latter not entirely dressed, and Rei handling his clothes. Teenaged minds—at least the minds of teenagers in manga-inspired or -based universes—can only come to one conclusion after seeing this, of course.

Rei turned her head slightly to give her blank stare to the intruder, not reproving, embarrassed, or showing any emotion—as was usual. Kain stared in a bit of embarrassment and surprise at the intrusion. And Chisame just stared in bewilderment, trying to comprehend the scene and find a reason besides the obvious one, but it didn't take her long to give up. "Excuse me," she said, and quickly slipped outside, slamming the door behind her.

Kain hurried out after her. "W-whatever you're thinking, Hasegawa-_san_, that wasn't it…" Kain began. "It's an obvious misunderstanding…."

"I'm not misunderstanding anything, or whatever. Now stop following me!"

"But, that's not…."

And suddenly Rei was standing right next to her. "Hasegawa-_san_, would you also like to join us in the outdoor tea ceremony?"

"I said stop following me!" _ ('And what's with that instant movement? Can you do it, too!?')_

In the end, they managed to persuade her to join them—perhaps her own cosplay-obsessed mind simply liked the idea of having an excuse to wear a _kimono_ for a while as well—and the three finally joined the rest of the group. "Ah, Kain-_sensei_!"

The girls began to fuss over their teacher again, showing off their _kimonos_ and demanding his attention. Naturally, the friendly and strangely smooth-talking Kain assured them, with utmost honesty, of their beauty.

Chisame reluctantly agreed with them. _('Yes, it sure suits them…every single one of them…this is why I hate our stupid class, they're all so….')_

"And Hasegawa-_san_ is quite cute too," Kain continued with that same almost naïve honesty, coming to Chisame in his rounds of appreciative praise. The girl started and muttered in shock.

They managed to get everyone calmed down enough to appreciate—or endure, as the case may have been—the tea ceremony in a proper state of respect. Kain was now on his third proper ceremony, and was quite composed during the affair. The girls observed his state of serenity in surprise.

"It's really rather amazing," Kanade whispered. "It's hard to believe Kain-_sensei_ just endured such an amazing tournament, such a shocking finale…and so many worries about his father. Now he seems so grown-up…."

"He's Kain-_sensei_," Risa insisted. "He's always so cool, so composed, so manly compared to all other boys his age…."

"But, back at the tournament…after his dad…disappeared, or whatever…he was crying," Kaoru pointed out. "How he always acts…it seems he's hiding so much inside himself…."

"It's a tea ceremony," Matake hissed. "Save all that for later."

Chisame had watched the girls out of the corner of her eyes, and as they fell to silence, she returned her gaze to Kain.

After the ceremony was concluded, Kain excused himself. He wandered out into the garden, in the direction of the restrooms, but ducked into the nearby trees instead. He sighed as he wandered around a bit, considering everything that had happened again. He smiled slightly. He hadn't expected the girls to come upon him so quickly…so much for his peace and quiet. Still, he appreciated their enthusiastic friendship. They really knew nothing—all save Kazumi, at least—but they wanted to do whatever they could for him all the same. Every one of them—even the overly playful Kanade and the Baka Trio. He still wasn't sure when he'd get to go searching for his father, but he could put it off as long as he needed as long as he had support from people like his class…Mai, Momo, Kagome, Nodoka, Yue, Ami, Akari, Kiami, and all the rest of them….

Again his mind returned to the words of his father. He frowned again as the injunction settled in his mind. What did he honestly want with his life…? Apart from his father, what was its meaning…?

"Kain-_sensei_?"

He turned in surprise. His surprise was heightened by the fact that the one who had slipped away to follow him was Kazumi. "Yoshida-_san_…you found me. I was wondering…how did you all know to find me here?"

"Eh? Ah, Alyssa-_chan_ met us as we were leaving the Saginomiya Shrine and told us that we'd find you here."

"Really…is that so…in any case, what can I do for you, Yoshida-_san_?"

Kazumi hesitated, then spoke again. "A-are you really all right, Kain-_sensei_? That man…who looked like your father…does that still bother you?"

The girl was sharp, to be sure. He smiled slightly. "He…_was_ my father. Or a part of him. The other man was…the man 'James Bond' is really his best friend, who had been his companion since childhood. He…used his power to summon…the 'spirit' of my father, I guess you could say. A version of him, from the past. I got to talk with my real father, if only for a few minutes…but it was, in a way, just an illusion of him."

"I see…that must be troubling…."

"No…I'm very grateful for it. Even if it was only for a few minutes, I got to speak with him, touch him, hear him, see him, fight with him…but…right before he left, he told me…to be myself. He told me I didn't need to keep chasing after him, but that I should seek my own happiness. But…I'm not even sure how to do that. The image of my father has been…the only thing that mattered to me for fourteen years. What am I, besides his son? What do I want, besides to find him…be like him? I think…I really should, but…I just don't know…."

Kazumi was silent for a moment. Kain wasn't aware that she was wrestling with her own feelings before replying. "Kain-_sensei _is Kain-_sensei_." She strode forward and took his hand in both of hers. "You are our teacher…you are the one who has led us all this way. You are the one that we—those of us who know your secret—the one that we have chosen to follow after. You don't have to think about being yourself. You…just are you. You're the one who fought to protect your students from that old baron. You're the one who saved the mages of Kyoto. You're the one…who saved me as well."

She looked up and smiled at him. "Your biggest concern may have always been your father, but it's not who you are. You worry about yourself, and about all of us. I don't think Kain-_sensei_ has to stop chasing his father. I don't think you should stop being who you are. We all…care so much about you…all that you are and all that you've done…we love you for it. If you've done so much for us by following this path, why should you stop now? And…if you still have doubts…then while you're on this road, I think…you'll find the answers you're looking for…."

Kain stared at her. "Yoshida…Kazumi-_san_…."

Yukari and Matake's raised voices reached them, calling for the girl. Kain started. "You better get back to them. I'll be back in a minute. Thank you, Yoshida-_san_…thank you very much. I'll take what you said to heart."

He watched her go. The churning whirlpool of his overly-active thoughts had intensified in some waters, but calmed in others…such was the way of him. He shoved the troublesome thoughts to the back of his mind. Yes, Kazumi was right. He shouldn't worry so much about it. For him, finding happiness and finding his father were one and the same….

That obsession hadn't stopped him from having a good life, it would seem…Kazumi had insisted on it, and he could sense that she was right. He didn't need to worry.

One day, he would do it. And then he would introduce his father to the friends who had supported him along the way….

"Things might be tough for you from here on," Miki informed Kain after he finally returned to the group. "Your match was so incredible, there are lots of people—both from the school and from the community who were merely attending—who want to interview and investigate you…."

"Aren't you one of them?" Riku muttered darkly.

"Ahem. In any case, you're easily the hottest topic in the school right now."

"We better get back to the diner," Izumi sighed. "People might start showing up more now that the tournament is over…especially if they learn that we're the students of your class…."

"We'll be able to milk them for lots of money if we demand that they eat before we answer any questions about you…" Risa noted.

"I better get started organizing your fan club," Kanade said. "Someone's going to start it soon, so it'll be better if someone responsible like me is the manager!"

"Ah…really…." Kain clutched at one floating straw that had been bothering him. "Yes…'back to the diner'…what have you done with it? Don't tell me everyone's left it?"

"Oh, no, Yuki-_chan_ is there," Riza assured him. "She said she'd handle it while we came to watch your match."

Kain stared at them. "Yuki…Nagato-_san_ is at the diner, watching it? _Alone_?"

"She said she could," Miki agreed. "She rarely offers anything…with that much confidence, how could we refuse her?"

Kain considered this. The quietest, most mysterious member of his class—and that was saying something, considering that his class was full of personalities that existed on both ends of the spectrum—had certainly revealed some interesting…traits recently. "Well, I guess…."

"In any case, we need to head back…and you need to be careful to avoid the paparazzi," Riku put in with a sigh.

"But, before that, most importantly…." Unless in the midst of a passionate case of acting, Miki tended to be calm and demure, even as she made insane suggestions and accusations. Now, however, her demeanor actually grew into what was, for her, an almost tangible seriousness. "Kain-_sensei_, what about your father? Do you have any clues about him, about what may have happened to him?"

"N-no…I really don't have anything to go on right now…."

"I see. Well, I am the granddaughter of a former prime minister, as well as a skilled investigator in my own right. I don't know if I can promise to be useful, but if there is anything that I or my family name can do for you to help you find him, I promise that we will do it."

Kain stared at the girl, taken aback. "H-Hanabishi-_san_…."

"No fair, Miki!" Riza scolded her. "Trying to score points on your own now?"

"That's right!" Kanade said. "Were here to support Kain-_sensei_ too!"

"If there's anything we can do, tell us!"

"We can put up flyers and stuff, or…."

_('We're not talking about a lost cat here,')_ Chisame thought.

"W-we'll help too, of course," Kazumi offered.

"We're not sure what we can do, but…" Yukari added.

"If we can do anything, just ask," Matake agreed.

"Everyone…." Kain sighed, and then began to laugh. Then he stopped and bowed to them. "Everyone…thank you very much!"

He looked over them all. "You understand…this is my problem, and I'm not sure I can accept this much goodwill from you, but…."

As the class began to clamor again that he had no need to be so modest, a louder shout cut them off. "There he is! The child teacher! Quick, interview him!"

"Ah, it's the media!"

"They really came!" exclaimed Miki.

"Quick, Kain-_sensei_, get out of here!" Riku ordered. "We'll hold them back here."

Rei grabbed Kain by the wrist and began to tow him away. "We should go this way, Kain-_sensei_."

Kain let her lead him into the bushes and away from the crowd for a time, but then he suddenly said, "My cloak! I left it behind the changing room! The rest of my clothes don't matter much, but the cloak…."

"This cloak?" Chisame said, startling him. "I figured it was important to you. That not-really-fake dad of yours was wearing it too, right?" She handed it over and glanced behind her. "I think we've almost lost them. Let's get out of here and find some place to change…."

"Thank you very much for your help, Hasegawa-_san_, Ayanami-_san_."

Chisame had managed to get her own and Kain's regular clothes as well, and the three were now dressed in more normal clothes (Rei had somehow acquired a new dark dress to wear—perhaps she used magic similar to Kain's own once in the privacy of the changing room) making their way down the steps.

_('Hmph,')_ Chisame thought, but she didn't add anything more…even to herself. She merely accepted the gratitude stoically, as Rei did.

More importantly, she noticed the more upbeat look on his face. "Are you all right, Kain-_sensei_?" she demanded.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm fine. My thoughts are better, for once…."

"Did Yoshida-_san_ say something to encourage you?" Rei asked.

"Eh? W-what? Ah…well…."

_('Yoshida?')_ Chisame thought, eyeing her teacher suspiciously.

"She just helped me realize," Kain continued. "I've…been focused so much on my father all my life. I thought it might be detrimental. Momo told me similar things during our match as well, lectured me about it. The…image of my father I met, he told me to just live for my own happiness, rather than chasing him. I was torn. But, now I realize: maybe it's strange, but this path I'm on…following my father…trying to become an Archmage like him…it _is_ my life. There's no need to change my path now. Even so…even if it's my 'obsession'…I'm still surrounded by so many people who are willing to support me. I've gained their trust and their support…I'm fine the way I am. I've learned a lot of things recently…especially today…."

_('Archmage…? Well, whatever. And I think that for the most part those idiots were just caught up in the flow….')_

"In any case, I'm certain. I'll still be chasing my father…and I will find him. I won't give up."

Kain stepped forward and stared upward into the sky, his thoughts briefly taking him away again. The two girls behind him stared at his back.

Chisame glanced over at Rei. "You seem…happy, somehow…."

Rei's expression still seemed the same, and still did not seem to change as she turned to the other girl. "It is pleasing that Kain-_sensei_ has not allowed himself to become depressed. Do you not think so, as well?"

"E-eh? Me!? W-why on earth would you say something stupid like that…?"

"What are you two talking about?" Kain asked, focusing his attention on them again.

"It's nothing," Rei said.

"Ah, well…since this is a rare chance, why don't we three take a look around the festival together?"

"Wha!?" _('Why me?')_ Chisame thought wearily.

Chisame and Rei sat opposite each other at a round table at a rooftop café somewhere on campus grounds, silently sipping their tea. Kain was elsewhere at the moment.

Finally Rei asked, "When you encountered us, Hasegawa-_san_, you wanted to ask me something?"

"Eh? Oh, yeah…well…I was hoping you could clarify a few things about what we were talking about earlier. It's still so unbelievable, and I'm still so confused. Well, first of all, what is Miyu? Now I realize that perhaps I should be asking her, and I did think about it, but considering the way we parted…I figured you were a safer choice. So that's first: is she really a robot?"

"Yes. Technically, she is an android, a robot made to look like a human, and even more specifically a gynoid, an android in a female form. Her real name is 'Multiple Intelligential Yggdrasil Unit', or Miyu for short."

"Y-Yggdrasil…what is…?"

"Apparently her main creator, Caria Spetzer, is quite fond of Nordic mythology."

"I see…I mean, is that really possible? With our current level of technology…."

"The current level of normal human technology is insufficient, yes. However, Caria-_san_ is from a mage family and a genius MagiTech inventor, and she had some assistance with ideas from others, such as Sakura-_san_, who possess superior knowledge. But mostly, it is simply a testament to the level of genius Caria-_san_ possesses with machines and MagiTech specifically."

"I see…." _('Oh dear…'magic' and 'robots' and even 'MagiTech'…? I just can't follow this….')_

"Well, what about you, Ayanami? Are you a mage or something? Miyu said before that you're 'mostly human' and you've mentioned that you have a 'master'. What's that about?"

Rei sipped her tea calmly. "Are you sure you wish to know? If I tell you my secrets, the grasp on 'reality' that you seem obsessed with might loosen even more."

"Eh…well…we might save that for later, then…."

"I see. I will at least confirm that I am a mage, or, rather, a member of the magic circle and a wielder of magic. That is enough for now."

"I guess so…well, I never talked with you much to begin with, and it's not as if I'm at all interested in anything, but…are you close to Kain-_sensei_ or something?"

Rei _could_ have re-mentioned something that could have caused a catastrophic misunderstanding, but she honored Kain's plea to keep silent about their uncomfortable 'encounter'. However, what she _did_ say was, "Close…is it? I do not know. I have not had a great amount of significant dealings with Kain-_sensei_ up to this time. However, he did ask me to join him as one of his partners each night, but…."

She stared at Chisame, who had fallen out of her chair and collapsed on the ground in shock. "…Is something the matter?"

"W-wha…!? P-partners…!?"

"Yes. His companions in defense of the school. They train every night, usually for several hours, I imagine. Those you saw in the tournament are among those who help him with that, but not all…were you perhaps having some sort of misunderstanding?"

"N-no, not really…" Chisame denied, climbing back into her chair.

Rei regarded her coolly. "Speaking of which, Chisame-_san_ seems to be close to Kain-_sensei_ as well," she stated, once again causing Chisame to fall out of her chair in shock.

"_Who_ is close to _whom_!?" she demanded loudly, red-faced. "What on earth has ever happened to make you think that!?"

"Who _is_ close to whom?" Kain repeated, entering the scene. "What are you talking about?"

"UWAA!? I-it ain't nothin'! I mean, it's nothing, _Sensei_."

"Is that so…? Sorry I took so long. The crowd was thick, and I had to avoid some people. Anyway, are there any places you two would like to visit, people you'd like to see…?"

"Yes…avoid some people." Chisame gave him a careful look. "Are you really all right, Kain-_sensei_? Being together with us?"

"Eh?"

"W-what I mean is…a lot happened during the tournament, right? And even though you went to the tea ceremony to get some quiet time, in the end, the class ended up making it rowdy as well…."

Kain smiled at her. "Ah, no…I'm all right. Thank you for your concern, Hasegawa-_san_."

Chisame stared at him, at that beguiling, wanton smile. Then she struck him over the head with her fist.

"W-wha…? Hasegawa-_san_?"

"You're a kid, too, _Sensei_, so you shouldn't fake your smiles so much. That hottie at the tournament was really your old man, wasn't he? I could tell from your reactions."

"Eh…well…."

"I don't know what mechanisms were involved, but the hottie was your old man's 'illusion'. That was 'magic', right?"

"Eh…'magic', again, Hasegawa-_san_…."

"I don't want to hear excuses. Didn't you say something like 'Archmage' earlier yourself? I looked it up on the internet. _Arch_ is, the way you used it, from the Greek _archon_, meaning 'of a higher hierarchy'—in other words, a chief or superior—and _mage_ is a derivative of _magus_, or, as we would say in Japanese, _Mahôjutsushi_. In order to keep this a secret, you've got to be more careful of what you say, Kain-_sensei_.

"In other words, after seeing everything that happened, after everything I've heard, it's simple: you, Kain-_sensei_, are a mage."

Kain stared at her. He considered everything carefully, and then finally surprised Chisame by shrugging. "Well, what's one more?" he muttered to himself. "Yes, it's true. It may sound silly, but I'd like you to keep it to yourself, if you could. It's an important secret, and if it gets out in the open because of me, I could be severely punished…."

"And yet you went all crazy during that tournament?" She shook her head. "Well, the one thing you have going for you is that this school seems to do anything and take anything for granted. Especially something having to do with one of the Six Traditional Events. Well, whatever. I certainly have no desire to try and spread your secret around—it would just make me look crazy anyway.

"In any case, you reunited with your father, which should have been your goal, right? After such an important event, you need to think about it carefully by yourself. There's no need for you to stick around your students just because you want to keep them happy."

Kain stared at her again, and then once again began to laugh as Chisame started walking away, bringing her up short and causing her to glare at him. "That's just like what my father said," he told her. "He said I should stop trying to chase him and pursue my own happiness. But right now, that still _is_ my happiness. You say I shouldn't worry about my students so much and be a little selfish, maybe…kind of what Hina tells me sometimes, too. But keeping my students happy is one of the things that does make me happy. Thank you very much, Hasegawa-_san_, but there's no need to worry about me right now. I think accompanying you two right now—and doing things for the rest of my students, if I can—might be the best balm for whatever troubles remain on my heart."

Chisame glared at him again. "Now, look here, you…."

"There he is! There's the child teacher! Quick, interview him!"

"Gah! The media!"

They swarmed around Kain before he could flee, papers and notebooks pushed forward, cameras and microphones shoved in his face. A swarm of questions flooded him…too many to waste more paper space on.

_('Ah, hell, things are getting complicated…')_ Chisame thought. _('There's nowhere to escape to easily, either….')_

An interviewer who couldn't quite make it to Kain pushed his way to the pair of girls. "Are you two of his students? Do you have anything to say about him…?"

_('Okay, the annoyance level just reached the max. We're done here….')_

She grabbed her teacher by the wrist. "Kain-_sensei_, let's get out of here!"

"Y-yeah…but…."

"Please excuse me." Rei grabbed both Kain and Chisame around the waist…and jumped into the air. The leap was the kind reserved for anime, kung fu movies, and superhero movies. They sailed into the air and disappeared behind several buildings, leaving the watching interviewers staring, open-jawed. They'd been too surprised to even snap pictures or shoot footage.

Chisame was stunned by the event, too. _('W-we jumped…and we're sailing through the air…without tricks, devices, or piano lines….')_

They hit the ground…and the three girls nearby were two members of the volleyball club and one of their friends.

"I-is that Kain-_sensei_?"

"Kain-_kun_!"

The three rushed over.

"Kain-_sensei_, you were marvelous!"

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Ah…s-sure…."

"Idiot, run away!" Chisame barked, and started dragging him…luckily, he put up no resistance.

Still, their retreat was becoming a comedy of errors.

"Contestant Kain is here!"

"Quick, interview him!"

And during the next scene….

"Oh, it's Kain Lockeheart!"

"Make me your apprentice, please!"

"_Shishô_!"

And so the running continued.

"Ah…hah…I didn't expect the topic to become so big," Kain remarked. "Now there's nowhere left on the school grounds for us to go…."

"At least we escaped to here," Chisame remarked, looking out the window of their Ferris wheel car. "The media won't be able to reach us here."

"Yeah…we can finally catch our breath here."

"Yes," agreed Rei.

Chisame started as her mind again came to grips with her predicament. _('What the hell am I doing here, stuck with these two!? I have nothing to do with this!')_

"In any case…Hasegawa-_san_…." Chisame looked at her teacher. "Now that you know about…magic…what do you intend to do?"

"Me? Nothing. I like my peaceful, quiet, normal life…I don't want to get involved in weird things if I can help it, and if I tried to go around spreading the knowledge I'd draw unwanted attention to myself. And like I said before, most people would just think I'm nuts anyway."

"Is that so…? Still, I appreciate it."

"Hmph."

Chisame turned to stare out the window. Kain regarded her for a second, and then continued, "I'd also like to thank you for your earlier concern as well."

"W-what? No, I just didn't want those blood-suckers swarming me with their questions, either…."

"No, not that. You were asking me to look after my own concerns instead of worrying about my students so much. I realize you were concerned about…my mental state, I guess. I appreciate it."

"W-what? Aaah…I didn't mean anything big by it. I just thought that, if you need some time to really think about things, you should take it…you know…you're always going all-out…." _('D-don't make me lecture you twice….')_

Kain laughed lightly. "Yes…that's true…." He yawned and then tried to stifle it. "S-sorry, it's been…."

Rei, who had taken the seat next to Kain, reached out and put a hand on his forehead. She brought her own face in close. "As I told you earlier, Kain-_sensei_, you've overworked yourself today. You need some rest more than anything."

"E-eh? N-no, I'm fine! I just…."

"Enough." Rei snapped her fingers in front of Kain's face. His eyes closed, and he collapsed, and Rei lightly turned him as he fell so that his head ended up in her lap.

Chisame stared. "What's that about?"

"Kain-_sensei_ used a lot of magic and _ki_ during the tournament, often together," Rei explained. "Using magic power, drawing on mana, requires the depletion of spiritual powers, as it were, and using _ki _requires the exertion of physical energy. Furthermore, heavy battles of the level he was engaged in require shields and armor of energy that transfer the terrible blows they feel from the fragile physical body to those powers. With the level and power he was using…he has not ever worked himself as hard as he did today, in all his battles. He is extremely tired, and needs rest, so I used my power to put him to sleep. If he were not so exhausted, it wouldn't have worked on one such as him."

_('Magic powers, huh….')_

"We'll let him sleep for a while," Rei continued. "He has been working very hard these last two days…he needs to take a break."

Chisame stared at her. Normally a young man using a girl of the same age as a lap pillow would be grounds for scrutiny or overreaction, but something about Rei's robotic demeanor calmed her emotions. There was nothing to get fussy over here…or was there…?

"You seem…almost happy, Ayanami," she accused.

"Do I…? I'm not sure if I remember…how to be happy. I know what the word means, but the emotion seems…so distant…."

Chisame continued to stare, digesting this information. _('Really…just what IS this 'mostly human' girl? Considering she was even reluctant to say, it's got to be something….')_

"Well, whatever. …I was wondering. Just how many students in our class know about magic, anyway?"

Rei looked up at her. Then she began to rattle them off. "Ayase Yue. Katsura Hinagiku. Rakasu Klein. Sanada Sakura. Caria Spetzer. Sendô Erika. Alyssa Searrs. Tsukimori Kiami. Tokiha Mai. Hinamori Momo. Higurashi Kagome. Heiro Akari. Miyazaki Nodoka. Mizuno Ami. Yoshida Kazumi. Miyu Greer. Jinnai Nanami. And the two of us, which makes nineteen. Among them, five have formed provisional contracts with Kain-_sensei_."

Chisame began to overreact again. "I-isn't that over half the class!? If you include Kain-_sensei_, that's twenty out of thirty people! Two-thirds! Two-thirds of the class knows about magic now!?"

_('A-are you serious,')_ she thought to herself. _('I wanna _tsukkomi_…I kinda feel like transferring schools now…I wanna _tsukkomi_ the entire world….')_

"So, are all of them helping out with _Sensei_'s search for his father?"

"It is hard to say. Several of them have not so much as even revealed their knowledge to Kain-_sensei_. I believe the majority of his companions have declared their intentions, but I do not know how earnest they are. They are, after all, only children."

"What about you?" Chisame asked, ignoring the last comment's implications for the moment.

"I am in a delicate situation. I cannot disobey the orders of my master. I am here at school according to her will. As of yet, she has not given me any instructions regarding Kain-_sensei_, nor has she given me permission to accompany him."

"Okay…."

"What about you, Hasegawa-_san_? Do you intend to aid Kain-_sensei_? You were already trying to fight the information manipulation earlier…."

"Ha! No way! That was just a distraction anyway, something to kill time with. I hate those everybody-get-along kind of cooperative groups! They make me sick…I'm not like _Kaichô_ and the others…."

She paused suddenly. "…Hmm? You said something about 'provisional contracts' before. What's that about?"

"That…would be this." As she spoke, Rei reached into Kain's cloak and withdrew the five cards. She spread them out in her hand and held them up for Chisame to see. There were the images of Mai, Nodoka, Momo, Kagome, and Hinagiku. "Through a contract with a mage, it is possible to obtain an increase to one's power. With it comes this card, and the ability to invoke a powerful artifact. These people are those who have sworn a contract to support the mage as his disciple, and are his strongest partners."

"Tokiha, Miyazaki, Hinamori, Higurashi, and _Kaichô_? Hard to believe…."

"Through the power of the spirit of magic Kamolai, the contract is established with a kiss," Rei continued blandly.

"Hmm…kiss, huh…."

And then she had her proper reaction. "KISS!?"

"Yes."

"T-then…these people…with _Sensei…_!?"

"Yes."

"I can hardly believe it…I can't believe it! Especially Hinagiku-_Kaichô_! She'd saw off her own arm before doing something like that with a boy…especially her own _sensei_…."

"Nevertheless, all five have chosen to do this of their own free will, except for Miyazaki Nodoka, who was tricked into it…but among them, had she been aware at the time, she would have been the most ready to make the contract by choice." Rei put the cards back into his cloak.

"R-really…."

"Yes. Excepting that same situation, they were in life-threatening situations that required drastic action, so Kain-_sensei_ was forced to make a contract with them."

"Life?" Chisame looked up, her expression hardening into something much more serious than her near hysteria from moments earlier. "What do you mean life?"

"Existence. Life. The thing that disappears when you die. The opposite of death."

"Were they doing things that were that dangerous?" Chisame demanded.

"Becoming involved with magic means becoming involved with what Sakura-_san_ was calling the 'inner world' as well, so there have been times," Rei explained. "When Katsura-_kaichô_ made the decision, it was in order to fight me, because at the time I was opposing Kain-_sensei_ and threatening his other students."

"Eh…you…?"

"It was under the orders of my master, in order to test him, much as Sakura-_san_ is doing now. Have no fear. I will likely not be asked to go against Kain-_sensei_ or any of our classmates again."

Chisame stared at Kain's peacefully sleeping face. She was starting to run out of energy to react to all these new stimuli. _('Life, huh…I'm full up on things to _tsukkomi_ now. But I'll save it…so you're saying you want to meet your old man that badly…? What am I talking about? I saw that resolve in his eyes in each of those fights….')_

"…I've changed my mind."

Rei stared at her, blinking.

"I guess I'll also be helping Kain-_sensei_ out. I'll form that provisional contract with Kain-_sensei_…right here and now."

Rei stared. "Is that so? That is quite a change of opinion, Hasegawa-_san_. Even knowing that you must kiss him…a young man your age, who is also your teacher?"

"What's the big deal? I mean, yeah, it may be embarrassing to a degree, but it's just a kiss…_some_ people give them away like candy. And I'm kind of interested in the idea of some 'powerful artifact', especially if it's anything like what I saw Tokiha and Hinamori using during the tournament. And, of course, it's not as if I'm obligated to cooperate with _Sensei_ or anything, right? And it would be interesting to fight Miyu…and you, too, Ayanami, if it comes to that."

She turned a taunting smile on Rei, who still did not react. "I see," was all that she said.

Chisame chuckled self-deprecatingly. "Jeez, still no reaction, eh? You're more like a robot than a real robot. I was just kidding. There's no way I could do something that troublesome."

"I see," Rei repeated. "Does, perhaps, Hasegawa-_san_ like Kain-_sensei_…?"

"HOW DID YOU GET THERE? I SAID I WAS KIDDING! KIDDING!" Chisame sighed. "I just wanted to tease you a bit, get a reaction from you," she muttered.

"I see…."

"I'm an average person, you know! I have no intention of associating with weirdoes like all of you people!"

Then something outside distracted her. She looked down. "Oh, crap! There's a whole boatload of reporters down there! They've caught on to us! The car's about to hit bottom…."

Rei snapped her fingers, and Kain awoke. "Hmm? What?" he asked sleepily.

"We've been found, Kain-_sensei_," Rei explained calmly.

"Don't be calm at a time like now!" Chisame screeched. "Kain-_sensei_, you're a mage, aren't you? Can't you do something about all this!?"

Kain moved over to the window and glanced down at the assembling crowd. He sighed, then reached into his cloak. "Well, I guess there's something I can try…I just thought of it…."

The door opened and the trio got off the Ferris wheel. The reporters surged forward in excitement…and then deflated at the sight of him. It wasn't the child teacher…it was an adult, not a child.

He looked around. "Hmm? Is something the matter, everyone?"

"Ah, no…we got the wrong person…."

"Hey, what's going on here?"

"I don't know! I was sure they were riding this one…."

"They're not in the next one either!" one insisted as Chisame, Rei and the adult Kain started moving away.

"What a moment…that man just now…didn't he look just like contestant Kain? A relative, maybe a brother…?"

"That cloak was awfully similar…."

The three began to run.

"They're running away! Suspicious!"

"After them!"

"Run away!" Kain insisted.

"Why me too?" moaned Chisame.

"Phew…looks like we lost them."

Rei nodded. "We have misled them well."

"S-so that's magic?" Chisame murmured, staring at the adult form of Kain. "Even after seeing it with my own eyes, I still can't believe it…."

Kain took a bag out of his cloak and poured a few into his hand. "Yes, these are alchemical drugs. The red one here makes you older, while the blue one makes you younger. They're temporary, of course."

_('Melmo-_chan_!? Are you Melmo-_chan_!?')_ Chisame thought, recalling an anime that was far too old for her.

"In any case, going around like this should help me keep a lower profile," Kain remarked. Then he sighed. "I hate to, but I'll have to get rid of my cloak for now. It's a little too unique…I'll still be noticed if I keep it around." He seemed to toss it over his shoulder, and it gathered in a swirl and disappeared, as if it had been sucked into a tiny black hole.

He caught Chisame staring at him anew and held out a few of the pills. "Would you like to try them out, Hasegawa-_san_?"

"Who the hell would try out a weird drug like that—" Chisame began.

"Its safety is guaranteed," Rei interrupted, picking up a blue pill. "Please, go ahead."

She tossed it into Chisame's mouth. Surprised, she swallowed in reflex. There was a theatrical puff of smoke, and Chisame found herself in a tiny body, buried in a pile of clothes that no longer fit her. Luckily, her shirt was big enough to serve as a full dress for her six-year-old form….

As Chisame made plaintive shocked noises, Rei began, "It suits Hasegawa-_san_ perfectly. It's quite cute…."

"_**What the hell are you doing, you dumbass!?**_" Chisame seethed, leaping at the other girl and trying to maul her. Rei caught the girl by the hand and held her at arm's length, calmly letting her impotently release her fury.

"Don't worry…it'll wear off eventually…" Kain attempted.

"That's not the problem here!"

_('Grr, I only stuck my head in this for a little bit, and now look at me…and you call this magic!? I knew it…this is terrible…if I stick around these people, my normal and peaceful school life will be thrown into a crisis….')_

Chisame sat on the ground, muttering. "Well, in any case, like this we should be fine," Kain said. "We should be able to avoid the media. First, we should get you some clothes, Hasegawa-_san_…what would you like to wear?"

"Eh?" Chisame stared up at him sullenly. He snapped his fingers and suddenly she was dressed in her uniform again, properly-sized for her. She started. "W-wha…!?"

"Personally, I studied magic for convenience's sake," Kain explained. He snapped his fingers and his clothing became more casual, with jeans, T-shirt, and a light jacket. "I can do things like this easily. So, if you have a preference, let me know."

Chisame considered this for a moment. _('On the other hand, at least I can get _some _benefit out of this nonsense…I guess I have no choice but to stick with it for now….')_

_Author's Note: Character Re-Introduction: Chisame Hasegawa_

_ Quick, interview him! This is a running joke of a phrase I'm using every time the media appears, as if Kain's a victim to assault or a slab of meat to catch and devour, which, symbolically, he is. For some reason, the phrase just amuses me to no end._

_ The tournament is over, but there's lot to do today…this is 'the eye of the storm' as the chapter says, as we're between the tournament and the first true confrontation with Sakura. Kain's duties aren't over yet—he has more promises to keep and people to see._

_ This chapter is an exercise of story meshing in three parts. The first part is Chisame, who is brought into this mini-arc nearly exactly as she was in the original—while some may find it surprising that the reclusive girl has allowed herself to be dragged this far into the magic and such, she's actually suffered less at Kain's hands than she did at Negi's. More on her in a bit._

_ The second part is Kazumi, mostly for what doesn't happen here. As I mentioned in her original introduction, Kazumi, as a very similar archetype to Nodoka, had some problems coming in, since it's hard to dwell too much on _two_ shy hero-worshipping beauties. She's popped up here and there, but so far is very much a background character. I've struggled with adapting her to the Festival arc…I have some clear and important intentions for her soon, but I want to have her around at least enough that she doesn't come out of nowhere at that point, since she's one of Kain's biggest fans. For a while, I considered replacing Nodoka's Festival date with her to give her a little more screen time (hence why, in Act 4, she approaches Kain to set up a Festival date first) but finally decided that Nodoka's date was too important to her development. So I had it take place as normal, with the only exception (as I mentioned previously) that I took out the 'Teacher turns into a kissing machine' scenario. But, what to do with Kazumi?_

_ Both girls wanted the date on the last day of the Festival, since that's always considered the most romantic, and, with the whole 'mysterious power of the World Tree' idea (and at the time, no one knew about its _real_ power) they wanted the chance at the mysterious power at the ultimate degree (or, at least, their respective cheerleaders wanted it for their friend). However, with Kain's overburdened schedule—especially the threat of Alyssa taking all of day three if the whim suited her—Nodoka agreed to move hers to the first day instead (and in the original, Eva was even _more_ insistent on taking Negi's time and bullies Negi a lot more anyway). But what to do with Kazumi?_

_ I've wembled for a bit. I thought of having it moved here, to this second day afternoon, but finally decided against it. Among other things, as shown, Kain's standing out a little bit too much now, so walking around the Festival on an actual date (unless he aged both of them with his pills) would be problematical. I've finally decided to go into their date later—it is still scheduled for the third day, so we'll see what happens. For now, I decided to show what I thought would be a good mini-scenario for the second-day date, post-tournament, anyway: the conversation between Kazumi and Kain, where she encourages him and helps him settle his mind about his longtime goals and dreams. She's made her mark, now…and she'll make it later on, too, enough to justify her presence for the all-important day three. Yes, my earlier decision has brought back trouble, but I'm working on it._

_ The third part is the opposite: an example of my earlier role-splitting decisions working perfectly. Like Kazumi did to Nodoka, Rei has assumed a place that already existed (Chachamaru the robot, with Miyu assuming that role here) and so part of the role, or the time for it, has to be split between two individuals. However, in this case, my decision has come back to work perfectly. As I noted before, while Miyu replaces Chachamaru 99% perfectly, it's not 100% perfect, as the 'Chachamaru's emotional attachment to Negi' does not transfer well to Miyu—and Rei was brought in partially to assume that part of the role, the emotionally-dead person growing feelings. To this end, Rei will also be going along to the magical world in the future and assuming all of Chachamaru's parts there. Part of Chachamaru's important development there is a sort-of friendship with Chisame, which begins here…so I had to have the two together in the place of Chisame and Chachamaru with Negi. Instead, we have Chisame and Rei and Kain._

_ But some parts did not work together well. Miyu, as the actual robot creation, is the one working for the bad guys here, obeying Sakura's orders (through Caria) and so she declares their imminent war to Chisame at the tournament. But Rei is the one who's beginning to connect with her, so I had to put the poor girl between them. Poor Chisame was between two girls who are actually _more_ emotionless than the original Chachamaru. I made veiled joking references to this (lampshaded it, as the saying goes) by having Chisame remark how Rei is more robotic than a real robot, which, compared to Chachamaru, she is._

_ But after the tournament, things began to take shape. In trying to distribute the various clubs to the appropriate class members way back when this thing started, I put both Rei and Alyssa in the tea ceremony club. As a girl who is not adverse to Japan and an ancient one at that, Alyssa doesn't mind the occasional tea ceremonies—it's a break from the usual class stupidities, at least. However, I just didn't see Miyu being a part of it. She does other things—usually gets her check-ups—while Alyssa attends them. On the other hand, I put Rei in the club. This sounds odd at first thought and glance, especially to those familiar with Rei Ayanami, because she generally does little besides her required work (whether it's school or NERV). However, as (rather than a young clone) this Rei is a centuries-old vampire's servant, the tea ceremony is one of her few remaining attachments…she likes to recall, however briefly, the refined and pleasant past of feudal Japan._

_ This is important because Eva and Chachamaru are both part of the club in the original, although Eva is rarely there. Chachamaru is the one who invited Negi (and in the original, he didn't go to the tea ceremony club until the second day) and who runs it all._

_ I didn't remember, either originally when I first started writing or when I started putting the Festival together, that Chachamaru, Negi and Chisame began their adventure together during the Festival after the Tea Ceremony Club visit. That's one of the reasons I put the tea ceremony visit in the first day—and had to write that Kain decided to go back again after the tournament when I was reviewing and found out that was his destination and didn't feel like inventing a different course of events for him. But it turned out to work, since I put Rei there. So Rei has seamlessly assumed Chachamaru's role as Kain and Chisame's Festival buddy. We're starting to see a glimmer of emotion and personal desire from her…and speaking of which, we have the added bonus of not having the weirdness of her next coming in as an enemy (especially since the original work didn't properly investigate the implications of Chisame's sort-of friendship with Chachamaru when the two then began their cyber-war during day three). Again, this will work out even better in mine, as Rei will finally reach the decision (and receive permission) to fight alongside Kain-_sensei_, and she will, ironically, be facing a former ally who has been swayed to help the enemy…._

_ Anyway, as always, things aren't totally perfect…in this case, part of Chisame's reason for her almost-flirtatious suggestion about forming a contract with Negi in the original is because Chachamaru has already declared herself to be Chisame's enemy, and she has also begun to notice Chachamaru's obvious attraction to Negi…it was entirely a chance to tease her. It doesn't work as well in my version since 1) Rei isn't Chisame's enemy, although she noted that she was, for a time, Kain's—but that's still no excuse; and 2) Rei shows a lot less emotion than the robot does. The girl was fondled by Kain shortly after they fought. She's not about to be bothered by someone deciding suddenly to form a contract with Kain…at least not visibly…._

_ Still, I didn't mind the idea of Chisame suggesting it just to see if she could get a rise out of her. Rei's absolute all-conditions stoicism must drive her _crazy_, especially since she's so prone to emotional outbursts…._

_ So, that's enough about that. Let me mention again…._

_C hisame Hasegawa is from the original Negima, and this is the part of the story that really brought me to…appreciate her. In a way, I'm a complete sucker for _tsundere_ characters, and I'm not talking about romantically or anything (not always, anyway)—for some reason, I just like nice people, and I like people who learn to become nice, as I love 'redemption' type stories, and I'm optimistic, always wanting to see the best in people, and true _tsundere_ characters tend to make their kind qualities appear all the more prominent by trying (unsuccessfully) to hide them. Villains who grow hearts like Vegeta, Sesshomaru, and Byakuya Kuchiki all impress me. Girls with _tsundere _tendencies like Hinagiku, Riku, and Erika amuse me (and sometimes more) when they try to hide their feelings. And Chisame is in that boat, which is why I like her character so much…she's such an annoying brat, such a stick-in-the-mud, so angry and so petulant…but she just can't help but…well, help out. Despite everything she says, despite how she (over-)reacts, she really cares about people, including Kain (or Negi) and her classmates, and so she helps out._

_ Now that she's gone this far in, despite everything she claims, she won't be able to back out. She'll be around now for quite a while…if you can't stand her, all I can say is, I hope she'll start to grow on you as she did on me._

_ So, on to some more adventures of 'Kalan', Rei, and _chibi _Chiu-_chan_…._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer__: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors). _

Chapter Nine: The Concert, the Philosopher and the Contract

_('It's the second day of the Festival. Let's see…it's 1:37 PM. Not too long ago, we just watched Kain-_sensei_ participate in the most amazing tournament…it was almost impossible to believe…._

_ ('Oh, sorry. I'm Hirai Yukari, student number twenty-one. I'm in the art club and the music club…I like things like that. I'm about the only one in the class that really participates in them…._

_ ('Among my two friends and me, I think I'm the one who stands out the least. I'm not gorgeous with a beautiful body like Kazumi, and I'm not an enthusiastic athlete like Matake. Not that I'm terrible or anything. But, like my bust size in this class, I'm just kinda middle-of-the-road._

_ ('But now, it's my opportunity to shine. Some of us in the music club have managed to put together a band…we're pretty good, and Shirashi-_chan_ has even managed to compose her own music. I'm going to play bass in the band and sing the main back-up, and we're going to give our first performance at the Mahora concert today! We're going to be performing right before Rakasu-_chan_, so we should get some publicity just from that!_

_ ('I just hope he'll be there to see it…he promised he would….')_

"Well, this isn't bad," Chisame admitted, inspecting herself. It was somewhat pleasing to her, in any case. Upon his offer, she had made him change her clothing to a dress more appropriate for a young elementary schooler, complete with a child's backpack and a wide, flat and floppy hat, and for whatever reason she was enjoying going around with _nekomimi_ attachments as well. She had also taken her glasses off—apparently, her youthened form restored her body to exactly as it had been at that age, and she hadn't needed glasses at the time.

"It's a…an interesting choice," Kain commented.

"Shut up. It's just that, if your stupid magic is making me endure this form for a while, I might as well get what I can out of it. It's enjoyable to wear stuff like this now that I have the chance." _('Maybe I could even take pictures and post them online as Chiu-_chan_'s little sister….')_

"Must I also use this form as well?" Rei asked. Chisame, not content with suffering alone, had forced her to take one of the blue pills as well.

"Of course. You were seen with Kain-_sensei_ as well, you know. Or I suppose we could put you in a big animal costume, but this is better." _('And no way in hell am I letting you take the same one _Sensei_ took and becoming an adult. Everyone would think I'm the kid of this happy little couple….')_

Rei merely nodded. _('Gah, she's aggravating…just for one second I thought I had managed to get under her skin, and she just acts as if she's gathering information….')_

"In any case, we should be okay now…."

"Out of the way!" And before he could comply, a dark form barreled into Kain, knocking him over and on top of Chisame.

"Gah! Get off, you!"

"Ah, sorry, sorry…." Emerging from the pile up, Kain rose and turned to…. "Kenjirô?"

"K-Kain?"

The two stared at each other for a moment. Chisame was just about to attack Kain in an effort to evict speech from him when he suddenly pulled himself upright and said almost haughtily, "Well, I was wondering where you'd gotten to. I haven't seen you since your match with James Bond. I thought you might have run away or something…."

"W-what was that!?" Kenjirô demanded, heckles rising. "I wouldn't run away, not from you or anything!"

"Is that so? I'm grateful. After all, I don't know what I'd do if you weren't around." Kenjirô raised an eyebrow, but Kain continued, "No matter how strong we get, there always seems to be someone on the plateau ahead of us. I still have a ways to go, myself, and I can't make it alone any more than you can. We've got to continue working together to get stronger."

Kenjirô stared at the man, then smiled slightly. "You're right, of course. I've been wanting to tell you for a bit now, Kain—I won't lose next time. I'll get much stronger, I'll train until I'm standing on that highest plateau…if you want to tag along with me, I won't stop you, but you'll have to do your part to keep up." He held out a hand, and Kain took it.

_('What the hell,')_ Chisame thought with a sigh. _('This guy just drives me crazy. Every time he seems clueless and naïve, he always comes up with just the right thing to say at just the right time. Even looking at that smile just makes me so angry…I guess that's why this idiot is becoming such a heartbreaker and enemy to women….')_

"Anyway, what are you doing in that form?" Kenjirô asked. He glanced over at Rei and Chisame. "And who are the kids? They look familiar…."

"There he is! Contestant Hanatabi! Quick, interview him!"

"That's why," Kain declared, pointing at the onrushing crowd.

"Ah, blast, they don't know when to give up!" Kenjirô moaned.

"Quick, this way!"

They hurried off into the thick of the Festival again and finally lost their pursuers. Once they were once again in a moment of solitude, Kain offered a pill to Kenjirô.

Kenjirô smirked as he took it. "I never suspected _this_ would be the reason I'd need this, but it's a good strategy."

Once he had been aged and clothed, Kain introduced Kenjirô to his two students. "Oh, right…I thought I recognized them, especially the vampire's Servant."

_('Vampire's Servant…?')_ Chisame thought, glancing back at Rei suspiciously.

"In any case, perhaps we should stick together for a while," Kain said. "I don't have any plans for a little bit yet, so…."

"Sure, why not? I'm not comfortable wandering around like this alone…."

He looked down at Chisame, who was staring at the two of them. He narrowed his eyes at her. "What is it, _Chibi-chan_?"

"I see," she said. "So, that's what those three were talking about…."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"You dated the Baka Trio in those forms, didn't you?"

Kain started. "W-what? I don't know about date, it was more like…."

"Whatever you want to call it, you wandered around with them. Interesting." She nodded. "Yes, they were going on and on about meeting Kain-_sensei_'s gorgeous cousin and his friend. Well, I…."

"Oh! If it isn't Kalan-_san_!"

"And Kôtarô-_san_!"

"What a coincidence," Miki finished. "What a surprise to see you two again. Are you touring the Festival?"

"Ah, yes," Kain said quickly, turning to the girls. "It's pleasure to see you again, ladies. What about yourselves?"

"We finally got a moment off," Riza remarked. "After running to see the tournament, we had to run back to our diner to take care of it. Luckily, Hina and the rest of the girls who were skipping work to participate made it back and were able to give us a reprieve…."

"Although those…things that Yuki-_chan_ had serving at the diner were…interesting…" Miki muttered.

_('I still haven't seen any of them in quite a bit,')_ Kain thought. _('I wonder what they're doing? Oh well…I can always go find them at literally any time if necessary….')_

"Did you see the tournament?" Izumi asked. "Kain-_sensei_ was absolutely incredible."

"Ah, yes, I did…."

"More than I wanted to," Kenjirô added.

"Tell me, you wouldn't happen to know anything about Kain-_sensei_'s final match with James Bond, would you?" Miki asked.

Kain quickly began to formulate his mental strategies. "Not very much, I'm afraid," he said. "I know Mister, um, 'James Bond' a little, but not a lot about what he did to bring Kain's father there. I'm afraid I don't know anything more about his father's real location, if that's what you're wondering. If I did, I certainly wouldn't be hiding it from Kain…I'd be out with him, trying to find the man…."

"Well, that's enough about that!" Izumi said. "We can't do anything right now, except enjoy the Festival!"

"Why don't you two be gentlemen again and show us around the Festival?" Riza asked somewhat coyly.

"In other words, you want us to pay for everything you want to do," Kenjirô muttered darkly.

"It's all right, we might as well," Kain said soothingly. "I mean, what harm can it do? Ah, but what about…."

He looked around, but Chisame and Rei were gone.

"Eh? Those two…" Kenjirô began.

"Is something the matter, Kalan-_san_?" Miki asked.

"No, it's nothing," Kain insisted, turning away. "In any case, we'll be happy to escort you around the Festival, my fair ladies." He gave a gentlemanly bow, bringing a sudden thrill to their hearts.

"Yeah, I guess so," the rather less-gentlemanly Kenjirô added, but he finally decided to play the part and switched on his own gentleman's mode. "Allow us to be your servants, my ladies."

As the trio led the two away, Chisame watched them from her hiding place with a small smile. _('Well, what an interesting twist. We can just let them go around for a bit….')_

"What now, Hasegawa-_san_?" Rei asked.

Chisame turned to the other girl. She thought for a moment. "Well, I guess we're stuck together like this for now. So, I guess we might as well enjoy the Festival ourselves."

Looking at the smile on her face, Rei said, "Hasegawa-_san_ seems quite different in this form…."

"Oh, knock it off! I'd rather not be here at all, but since I _am_ stuck like this, I might as well get what benefit I can from it. Maybe we'd better follow Kain-_sensei_ and the rest around to make sure they don't get into too much trouble. While we're at it, we'll have some fun, too."

There's no need to go into the activities the aged boys engaged in with the Baka Trio—not in detail, anyway. They were teenagers having normal fun as teenagers will do at a school festival that had essentially been transformed into an amusement park—there were shooting games, roller coasters, food stands, mask shops and nearly anything else one could think of.

Kain and Kenjirô won the girls prizes, treated them to treats, and enjoyed the rides with them for some time.

The most interesting thing was, perhaps, the little watchers, Rei and Chisame.

"Sheesh, they're good," Chisame muttered as she ate her cotton candy. "Especially Kain-_sensei_. How is he such a perfect gentleman? Where did he practice it? I thought he grew up without any friends his age…."

"It appears our assistance was not necessary," Rei said.

"Not that I ever planned to do much to help," Chisame muttered. "These aren't fragile girls that really need protecting or anything; I just wanted to make sure nothing crazy happened. I don't know what Segawa is going to do with all those stuffed animals, but it's not my concern."

"Where are they going now?" Rei asked.

"Hmm…oh, that's…."

"What do you mean they can't perform!?" Yukari demanded, fretting.

"Shirashi-_chan_ woke up with strep this morning, and Okabi-_chan_ broke her hand!" one of her two remaining partners wailed. "We're missing two of the five! We can't perform like this!"

"M-maybe we can get some replacements!"

"Who could we get to replace us at this rate!?"

"Is something the matter?" Kenjirô asked.

Yukari started. "K-Kenjirô-_kun_! What are you doing here!?"

It wasn't just Kenjirô, either. The boy was flanked by Rakasu Klein. The girl strode forward. "I'd heard that Kenjirô-_kun_ here had promised to see you today, so I just thought I'd let him come backstage with us for a bit so you'd know he was here. After all, it's sometimes hard to see people out in the audience….

"But that doesn't matter. You seem concerned, Yukari-_chan_. And where are the other two members of 'WHITE'?"

"O-oh…that's the problem…."

Yukari described the terrible events that had befallen their other members. "We can't even perform now," she sighed. "With only three people…."

"Why don't you just find some replacements?" Kenjirô asked.

"What are you saying, Kenjirô-_kun_!?" Yukari demanded in shock and rising anger. "It's not that easy to find singers and guitar players, especially ones that could perform our songs, in just a _half hour_. Don't take music lightly!"

Kenjirô was taken aback by her fierceness. He considered her carefully. "You really like music, don't you, Hirai-_san_?"

"Eh? Yes, of course! I wouldn't be in a band like this if I didn't…."

"Well, I don't know much about music, I must admit…but I think it's too soon to give up. I know all about that…."

"What's _this_ about?" that annoyingly familiar, small petulant voice inquired.

Kenjirô turned to observe Alyssa as she approached, Miyu flanking her. "Ah…Alyssa-_chan_…Miyu-_san_." He looked over at the robot, then turned back to Yukari. "What are you missing?"

Yukari stared at him, then sighed. "Okabi-_chan_ played keyboard and Shirashi-_chan_ was the lead singer and played first guitar."

Kenjirô nodded. "Okay." He turned to Miyu. "Can you play the keyboard, Miyu-_san_?"

Yukari started. "W-what?"

Miyu stared at Kenjirô, then turned to gaze at Alyssa. The little girl shrugged. "It doesn't matter to me. Go ahead."

Nodding, Miyu turned back to the boy. "I believe that my programming is sufficient to learn the instrument in short order."

"B-but…" Yukari began.

Miyu looked at her. "You are aware as to what I am, are you not, Hirai-_san_?"

Yukari deflated, and looked back at her other band members. "What do you think, Inose-_chan_, Rihabashi-_chan_?"

Inose shrugged. "Well, it doesn't matter to me. As long as we can play, I'd accept a couple of monkeys if they got even half the notes right." The other girl nodded agreement.

Kenjirô nodded. "Right. Now that that's settled, get Miyu-_san_ on the keyboard and get a guitar ready for me when I come back with your final member." He turned to Rakasu, who had acquired some of the band's sheet music and was looking over it. "Rakasu-_san_, I think I can find the last person with your help. Can you assist me?"

She set the papers down and turned back to him. "Of course, Kenjirô-_kun_. Let's go."

Yukari wasn't quite done yet. She grabbed Kenjirô's arm as he started to go. "Wait a minute, Kenjirô-_kun_. Wh…why are you doing this? Why are you so insistent?"

He looked back at her levelly. "Because this is important to you. You've wanted this more than anything, right? I don't want to see you give up simply because things have gotten tough. Besides…I'd like to hear you."

He turned back to Rakasu, nodded again, and the two slipped out.

Yukari stared after them, flushed. As Rihabashi took Miyu to the keyboard, Inose said, "Hirai-_chan_, you have some pretty reliable friends."

"Y-yeah…I guess so…."

"So where are you going to start looking, Kenjirô-_kun_?"

Kenjirô stopped and looked around. "Where can I find Nagato Yuki right now?"

Rakasu looked at him in surprise. "Yuki-_chan_? I believe, after the rest of the class finally relieved her of the diner, she returned to the Fortune Telling Club. She was helping them out."

Kenjirô nodded. "Okay. Let's go."

He started walking quickly that direction. Curious, Rakasu followed after him. "What made you think of her, Kenjirô-_kun_? Can she play the guitar?"

"I know she can. Don't ask me how I know. But she's the one I need."

"Really? How curious…."

"Yeah…anyway…ah, crap!"

He suddenly grabbed Rakasu and pulled her behind a tree. Seconds later, a group of five individuals walked past. Rakasu stared after them in interest. "Hmm…isn't that Izumi-_chan_, Riza-_chan_, and Miki-_chan_? And…those looked like Kain-_sensei_ and Kenjirô-_kun_, but they were too old…."

"Again, don't ask," Kenjirô muttered, starting off again. "I can't run into them right now, though. C'mon…."

Risa looked up in surprise as Kenjirô and Rakasu came into the Fortune Telling Club. "Oh…Kenjirô-_kun_, was it? And Rakasu-_chan_...I've hardly seen you all day. Where have you been?"

"Taking care of things," Rakasu said to her classmate. "Sorry I've been scarce. In any case, we're in a bit of a rush. We've come to see Yuki-_chan_…."

Kenjirô had already gone over to the expressionless girl's half-tent. He kneeled down and put his face in close to whisper in her ear. "I know what you are, Nagato Yuki-_san_. You can hide from the rest of them, even Kain, but as a _yôkai_, I can smell the difference in you…the origin in you. But that doesn't matter. Right now, a friend of mine needs your help. Hirai-_san_ needs an expert guitar player, and fast. You can do it—I've already seen you do it, and I imagine you know how that is. Will you please come?"

He looked at her face, which remained cool and expressionless. Finally she nodded and rose.

"Good. Let's go."

"W-wait a minute!" Risa demanded. "What's this about?"

"Sorry, Harada-_san_," Kenjirô told her. "Right now, someone needs Nagato-_san_ a lot more than you do. We'll return her later!"

Rakasu nodded and then followed the other two out.

Risa stared after them. "Well, really!" she muttered. "It's not as if she's even a member of this club anyway, so it doesn't matter…but he's making her sound like just a club fixture or something!"

"Miyu-_san_ is really good," Inose said. "Where did you learn to play like that?"

"Right here."

"Ah…right…."

The three girls looked up as Kenjirô returned with Rakasu and Yuki in tow. Yukari stared. "Er…Yuki-_chan_?" She looked at Kenjirô quizzically.

"She can play. Trust me."

Yuki approached Yukari and gave her the blank stare. Yukari focused on her and laughed with a bit of embarrassment. "I-I'm sorry, Yuki-_chan_, but I never knew you could play any instruments. I never knew you had any interest in music. Um, here…."

She handed the guitar over to Yuki. She looked quite humorous there at first, holding the guitar as if she'd never held one before—perhaps she hadn't—still dressed in her 'witch's outfit' of tall pointy wide-brimmed hat and dark cape. Then, as Yukari was once again growing uncomfortably doubtful about this idea, she suddenly swung it around her and held it perfectly. Then she began to play a series of warm-up chords…as perfectly as Yukari had ever heard.

"T-that's pretty good," Yukari remarked. She continued watching as Rihabashi handed Yuki the sheet music for their songs and Yuki began to play the piece…again, perfectly. Yukari shook her head and stared up at Kenjirô. "I don't know how you managed it, Kenjirô-_kun_, but you found us a couple of replacements, and so easily."

Then she put her hands against her head. "Oh, but it's still no good!" she wailed. "We don't have a lead singer! Even with help from Miyu-_san_ and Yuki-_chan_, we can't play without the most important piece…."

"Why don't you try it, Hirai-_chan_?" Inose suggested. "You know the music as well as anybody. As the main back-up, you're the most qualified."

Yukari started. "I-I couldn't! I can't be the center of attention like that, I…."

To her surprise, Kenjirô clapped her on the shoulder, silencing her. She stared up at him in shock. "You can do it," he assured her quietly. "I know you can."

"T-that's easy for you to say," Yukari muttered in panic. "You won't be the one standing there on the stage…."

"I was earlier, though," he pointed out. "It's not the same thing, of course. But I had to walk onto that arena floor and fight someone I had no business fighting. I know it's tough, but you can get through it. Well…I know I'm not the most articulate man or the best supporter, but…I know you can do this, Hirai-_san_. You have to. For all your friends, who want to do this…and also for yourself. If you don't challenge yourself, you won't grow."

Yukari stared at him again. "K-Kenjirô-_kun_…."

Alyssa materialized next to them. "If you want to get ready, you're on in fifteen. You better get practicing."

Yukari gazed around at the faces around her…Yuki and Miyu, looking completely blank; Alyssa, regarding her with a curious smile; Inose and Rihabashi, hope and grim determination in their eyes; Rakasu, smiling at her beatifically; and Kenjirô, staring hard, his jaw set. He simply nodded again.

She sighed. "All right. We can just try our best, I suppose. Let's practice what we can…"

Miki, Izumi, Riza, 'Kalan', and 'Kôtarô' sat in their seats, staring at the waiting stage. "Hirai-_san_'s performance," the black-haired man whispered to his friend. "I almost forgot about it, what with all the crazy people chasing me after the tournament. I promised her last night I'd come see it…it's lucky for us these three decided to come here next. She won't see me…won't recognize me, at least…but at least I'll be able to placate her by assuring her I saw it and telling her all about it."

"Shh!" hissed Riza. "It's about to start! Don't mess up our classmate's performance!"

The curtains finally rose…and Kain nearly fell out of his chair at what he saw on stage. The Baka Trio also stared in shock, and even Kenjirô was confused.

"Isn't that…Yuki-_chan_ and Miyu?" Izumi demanded. "What are they doing there? I didn't hear that they were in the band…."

"I think something interesting's going on," Miki pointed out.

They settled to silence and began to listen. The author will not attempt to describe the song they played in detail or list any translated-from-Japanese lyrics—it's somewhat sad to go on without hearing the music, but, especially for a song translated from Japanese into English, it just doesn't do justice to the song to list lyrics without notes. It was, however, a classic girl's j-pop song, telling of heartache with phrases that are almost senseless when translated, and, of course, the obligatory English words thrown into the middle of it. The most surprising thing, however….

"Hirai-_san_ is the lead singer!?" Kenjirô hissed. "She said she was just singing backup…what's going on here…?"

The song finally ended, and Yukari went to the microphone after the appreciative and rather enthusiastic applause had finally halted. "Thank you, everyone," she gasped, still somewhat in shock that she had made it through the piece successfully. "I should probably give you all an explanation or two. We are, as the program declares, 'WHITE', the English word for '_shiro_', which is formed by taking the first letter, in English, from each of our family names—Shirashi, Hirai, Inose, Rihabashi, and Okabi. However, as you may notice, we don't have all those members right now. Shirashi and Okabi had problems at the last minute, and they couldn't participate, sadly…but thanks to…to a friend, we were able to find a couple of girls willing and able to help us out by taking their place. I should introduce everyone. Playing guitar here and singing backup for me is Inose Ritsuko." The girl strummed a chord on her guitar to introduce herself. "On the drums is Rihabashi Mihôshi." And the named girl beat out a quick solo on her trap set. "Helping us out are Miyu Greer, who is playing the keyboard for Okabi Hitomi…and Nagato Yuki, who is playing guitar for Shirashi Kaname." Both girls made no musical introduction, but continued staring blankly at the crowd. "And I, Hirai Yukari, am playing bass, and since Shirashi-_chan_ couldn't be here to sing, I've had to be the lead singer tonight. I apologize for my failure."

She looked around as the crowd used some cheers of approval to assure her that her failure was not keenly felt. "Anyway, we had time scheduled for three pieces tonight, but we've only had the chance to really practice two with our makeshift band. Here's the second!"

The crowd cheered as they started again. They went through the second song. Kain noticed Kenjirô, his arms folded, tapping a finger in time to the beat. "Pretty good, aren't they?" he offered.

"Yeah…Hirai-_san_ sings really well, too. I'm glad we came."

Rakasu and Kenjirô watched from the wings. "They're doing well," Rakasu sighed happily. "I'm glad for them."

"Of course they are," Kenjirô said. "They're good. They've worked at it and put their hearts to it. And unlike me, they're going to succeed, despite the stones in their path."

Rakasu looked at Kenjirô curiously. "You have an odd way of speaking, Kenjirô-_kun_…even for a _hanyô_."

Kenjirô shrugged. "I've had a complicated couple of days so far this Festival."

"In any case, it's sad they won't be able to do the third song. I was looking it over. It's very good…Shirashi-_san_ wrote these all herself, and it was her very best, and her favorite…."

Kenjirô shook his head. "No, they have to play it." As Rakasu stared at him in surprise and opened her mouth to speak, he turned to her and said, "You said you looked it over. Do you think you could sing it?"

She stared for several more seconds, then smiled. "I think I could, Kenjirô-_kun_. What are you planning?"

The band played their final notes, and the audience in the Mahora Concert Hall burst into enthusiastic applause again. Yukari gazed out at the crowd in exultant pleasure as they cheered and called for an encore. As she was waiting for the cheering to die down, her wandering gaze caught sight of the Baka Trio next to two very familiar faces. She stared at them for a second before she realized that they were…oh, they must be….

And then Kenjirô came dashing onto the stage and slipped over to her. "K-Kenjirô-_kun_!?" she hissed.

"You need to play your third song," he informed her mildly.

"E-eh? B-but we haven't had time to really practice it! I mean, Miyu-_san_ and Yuki-_chan_ looked over it and I'm sure they can play it, considering how quickly they learned the other two, but I can't sing that one! It's way too difficult! I could only sing backup!"

"Then sing backup. There's about a minute and a half of instrumental before the lead singer starts, right? Just do what's usual, and things will work out. Trust me."

She stared at him. What was with him today? Kenjirô had a kind of confidence, a kind of assurance about most of what he did…it was one of his traits that really caught her attention. But this…why did he seem like he knew everything…?

"You can do it. It'll be great. Trust me," he said again, and hurried off the stage.

She glanced around at her other band members, who had caught the gist of the conversation. The other two regular members shrugged and nodded reassuringly at her. The two silent additions also nodded as she regarded them, and she finally turned back to the crowd.

"All right then," she announced. "We'll go ahead and give you the full performance now…."

"Wasn't that…Kenjirô-_kun_?" Izumi asked. "What's he doing back there with the band?"

Riza stared at Kenjirô, who had fallen out of his chair. "What's the matter, Kôtarô-_san_?"

"N-no, it's nothing," he muttered, and then looked at Kain, who was white as a sheet. Kain caught his glance and then shook his head.

"Well, whatever, it looks like they're getting a third song ready after all," Miki remarked. "I hope it's as good as the first two. I wonder if they've got anyone to make some recordings for them…?"

The music started. It started with Yukari's base, a slow, low rhythm, and then after about fifteen seconds Miyu joined in on the keyboard. Rihabashi worked a standard beat on the drum set all the while. Inose's and then Yuki's guitars joined in after reasonable interludes, and with each new instrument added the song began to speed up and get higher. Then, as they reached a crescendo, Rakasu suddenly burst through the curtain in the back and launched into song.

Most remarkable, she was in the band's uniform—although they hadn't managed to get them for the two additions, Yukari and the others had been wearing a unique outfit consisting of a sleeveless white collared shirt and a heavy feather-like skirt, with the rear portion actually longer than the front. Rakasu was actually dressed just like them as she came through, and the crowd, upon recognizing her, burst into an appreciative roar.

Yukari wasn't sure how she kept from dropping her guitar in shock, but she managed to keep on playing through it. _('Kenjirô-_kun_, you devil. I don't know how you managed this…I don't know how you managed any of it. But…thank you….')_

"Are you sure about this?" Kenjirô demanded cautiously.

"Don't you want to see what your cousin is up to?" Izumi asked happily as they skipped to the back area behind the stage. "And Rakasu-_chan_, too?"

"There's definitely something interesting brewing," Miki noted. "We better check this out."

"We're required to investigate interesting things, in case we can do something to them," Riza explained.

And so the trio dragged their two escorts into the area behind the stage. The authoritative manner of their travel prevented anyone from getting in their way.

They found the group clustered together in a corner of the backstage rooms, exulting in their triumph. Rakasu was gone—she had to get ready for her own actual performance, which was next.

Miyu was standing next to Alyssa, and Yuki was off to the side. The other two original members of 'WHITE' were with the three, congratulating them.

They turned as the trio bounded up to them, talking incessantly to their classmate. Yukari accepted their greetings and praise, and then looked past them at the two adult men behind them.

"Ah, these are Kain-_sensei_'s and Kenjirô-_kun_'s older cousins, Kalan-_san_ and Kôtarô-_san_."

"Pleased to meet you," Yukari said, bowing. She wondered at Kalan's name being the same as Kain's father's, but pushed that thought aside. "Sorry…Kenjirô-_kun_ was here, but you just missed him. He had to go…."

"Is that so…?" the older Kenjirô murmured. "So, Kenjirô…_kun_…was here?"

"Y-yes…he was a big help to us."

"Yes…I recall Kenjirô-_kun_ was a diligent young man," Kain said dryly, avoiding meeting Kenjirô's gaze. "Why was Kenjirô here, exactly? What's been going on?"

"O-oh…well, you heard me say how Shirashi-_chan_ and Okabi-_chan_ couldn't enter…we thought we'd have to stop altogether. K-Kenjirô-_kun_…he wouldn't let us give up. He said he'd find a way for us to continue, and gathered Miyu-_san_ and Yuki-_chan_ together to play for us…and then arranged Rakasu-_chan_ to sing the final number for us."

"Amazing," Miki noted. "It's not like I really know Kenjirô-_kun_ all that well, but he never…struck me as the sensitive type…."

"Yes…he doesn't tend to…." Kenjirô replied quietly.

Kenjirô and Kain excused themselves and escaped to safety. Shortly afterwards the, ah, short forms of _Chibi_ Chisame and _Chibi _Rei popped up. "Hey. What was that about?" Chisame demanded.

"Ah…well…we're not sure," Kain said slowly.

"It was me," Kenjirô snorted. "Definitely me. I must have time traveled."

"Ah, but…."

"Well, there's no other explanation, is there? This is somewhat troublesome, though. This is sounding like a bad case of that paradox thing. I mean, now that I know what's going on, I have to go back and help her…but the fact that I know about it because I've already done it is so troublesome…."

"W-what the hell are you talking about now?" Chisame demanded.

Kenjirô emerged from the bushes in his normal form and looked around.

"Goodness," he muttered. "The only problem with using this form is that I could be seen by the media again. I'm gonna have to be careful I don't run into them…."

"Oh? You're Hanatabi Kenjirô-_kun_, Kain-_sensei_'s…special friend, aren't you?"

Kenjirô turned in surprise. "Oh…Klein-_san_, is it…?"

"Call me Rakasu, please. I saw you at the tournament earlier. You were quite impressive. What are your plans now?"

"Oh, I promised Hirai-_san_ I'd watch her concert…."

"Is that so? I'm heading there myself. Why don't you come with me? I could let you see her backstage."

"I-I'm sure I couldn't intrude…."

"Nonsense. You're friends with several of my classmates, so it's only natural…"

Kain, Chisame and Rei peeked out of the bushes and watched them go. _('Goodness, time travel now,')_ Chisame thought wearily. _('I'm almost used to the idea of magic, as horrible as that sounds, but, now time travel…?')_

"Well, that's taken care of…I hope," Kain muttered. He looked at Chisame and Rei, who were once again teens. "What about you two? What would you like to do with the extra time?"

"Well, I'd honestly rather follow Kenjirô and make sure everything goes all right with him. Then, perhaps, I'd like to talk more with him and Ayanami about this magic business and all that…and about their inhuman traits. You have more duties to take care of, I expect?"

"Yes, I do…I should get to it. Well, thank you for all your help today, Chisame-_san_. You were an excellent confidant."

"Meh, whatever. It's not like I really cared about any of it. I'll see you around, Kain-_sensei_."

_('In any case,')_ she thought as she and Rei wandered off, _('I benefited from this in some ways…I have lots of pics of _Chibi_ Chiu-_chan _and some of _Chibi _Rei_ _just for good measure….')_

Kain sat at a table, himself in the form of a ten-year-old boy now. _('Dad was this age when he entered the tournament…he walked around this Festival, a boy among adults…I wonder…did I choose this just to get closer to him?')_

He shook his head. _('In any case, this is a good disguise. Maybe I'll wander around like this for a while. Well, next is…a visit to the tour of the Library Island given by the Library Exploration Club. Ami-_san_, Yue-_san_, and…Nodoka….')_

The last time he had really seen Nodoka, she had kissed him. He shook his head and tried to brush the thought away. _('No, I have to stop thinking about that. I can't let that bother me, and I can't keep avoiding her. Well, I better get over there….')_

"Kamo-_kun_? What are you doing here?"

"Heya, _ojô-chans_!" Kamo greeted the trio. "I'm looking for Kain. The kiddo's been in hiding since the tournament, what with his newfound fame, and so I'm trying to get the jump on him. He's scheduled to show up here soon, right?"

Ami nodded. "That's right. The event will be starting soon, and he promised to be here. Why are you looking for him?"

"I'll need to stick around him for a while. I've been talking to everyone quite a bit, and…well, better not to say too much right now, although everyone will need to hear about this before tonight."

"Well, you're welcome to stick around," Yue said. "Just make sure you don't go talking in front of any of our other guests or club members…."

"Sure, sure. I know the drill. I've been around humans for a long time, you know. In any case…." He looked back and forth between Yue and Ami. "You three have all been part of the group for a while now," he mentioned. "Now that things are getting more interesting…why don't you two join Nodoka-_chan_ and make a contract with Kain?"

"A contract?" Ami blinked as she considered the idea, but she was quickly distracted as Yue tripped and fell over, dropping the books she was carrying and making a strangling noise.

"W-what are you saying, Kamo-_kun_!?" Yue demanded in anger as she rose. "We can't…."

"Didn't you want to earlier, Yuecchi?" he teased her.

"Yes, but…!"

"I think that it's a good idea, too," Nodoka offered. "I kind of wonder what kind of artifact would appear…."

Yue whipped her head around to stare at her friend in shock. "N-Nodoka!?"

"I don't see that it's a _bad_ idea," Ami offered. "I mean, including Nodoka, five girls have already made contracts with Kain-_sensei_. The kiss…is a little embarrassing, maybe, or, how do you say…a bit of an emotional problem, but it's a small price for the power that's granted. After all, we've already all agreed to follow Kain-_sensei_ in his quest to find his father…and for those of us who still have only minor magical powers, it would be useful to have something to help protect us, and help us be more use to Kain-_sensei_…."

"W-whatever! I won't do it!" insisted Yue almost haughtily.

As her friends stared at her in shock and Kamo snickered, Kain offered, "Won't do what?"

"K-Kain-_sensei_!" screeched Yue. Then all three stared at him more closely. "Er…are you…?"

"Sorry," he apologized. "Yes, it's me, but I'm in disguise right now. After the tournament, I've been hounded by the media, so I'm using this pill from Alyssa to make myself look younger."

"Oh…"

"Oh, the tournament!" Nodoka dashed forward. "K-Kain-_sensei_, you were so…so magnificent! You were just amazing! And…and the final match…your father…." She stopped, unsure how to continue. The masters of Hokushinryû, who had been with them through the tournament, had been able to confirm that the fighting style exhibited by the man Kain fought in the finale had been the same they had seen in the tournament twenty-five years previously….

"It's all right," Kain explained to them. "That man was…a friend of my father's. He was able to show me…a version of my father, from about the time I was born. He wasn't able to tell me anything else about him, but…."

"That was the power of his artifact," Kamo explained, hopping back onto Kain's shoulder. "He can summon heroes, sometimes of his choice, from any point in history or mythology, so he was able to summon the old Kalan Lockeheart to meet with Kain. It was a great reunion. And, you know, speaking of artifacts, we were just discussing…."

"The event! The event's starting! Leave the silly things behind and get to work!" Yue insisted, stalking away.

"O-okay…."

Kain, now a few inches shorter than Nodoka, stood close to her while she led his group around the massive upper levels of the dungeon of Library Island. There was an entire crowd of tourists visiting the locale and marveling at a library that included parapets, waterfalls, and other amazing feats of architecture.

"Since you have gone far into the interior, this is probably not very surprising to you," Nodoka murmured during a break in the tour.

"Oh, no, not really…we didn't come by this part. It's still fantastic to see…."

"Those two have a nice vibe going on," Kamo mentioned, now sitting on Ami's head as she and Yue stood off to the side, watching.

"I suppose they do…" Yue agreed.

"Aren't you glad he's feeling that way, Yuecchi? Since he was so concerned about seeing her again yesterday…."

"Eh?" Ami asked. "Why?"

"It seems she kissed him at the end of their date yesterday."

"W-what!?"

Yue gazed at her coolly. "Weren't you all watching from the shadows?"

"Ah, well…those three strange girls who were in the tournament suddenly jumped in and interrupted it, and then Kain-_sensei_ grabbed Nodoka and ran off…we never saw the conclusion…."

"Ah…is that so…." Yue turned to watch them again.

"Well, it seems they're getting along fine again now. That's good. Although it seems Nodoka's more able to act around a child version of Kain_-sensei_…."

"I suppose so…."

A little bit up ahead, Kain noticed something. "Yue-_san_ and Ami-_san_ aren't following us…is something wrong?"

"I don't know," Nodoka said. "I'll go back and check on them."

"I wonder…what should we do to help her out next…?" Ami mused.

"I-I'm really not sure we should worry about it," Yue offered. "She's trying her best…and she doesn't seem to have anything like jealousy in her. She even…offered to let us have contracts with Kain-_sensei_ too, even though…she must feel…."

Ami looked at her friend in surprise. "Yue? Are you all right?"

"She's feeling torn again," Kamo sighed.

"Torn? Why…?"

"K-Kamo-_kun_…!"

"Hey, if you're gonna act like that, Yuecchi, I can't help you at all. You're screaming all the signals all by yourself."

"I am not! Stop making things up, Kamo-_kun_! It's fine the way it is, so just don't bother me about it anymore!"

"Screaming…signals…" Ami mused. She stared hard at Yue. "Yue…you're acting strange…are you also in love with Kain-_sensei_…?"

"N-no! No…! No…I'm not…that's not…."

Ami gave Yue a look of pity as the smaller girl bowed her head, troubled, perhaps, at lying so plainly to one of her best friends. Ami smiled at her. "Goodness, Yue…you can't hide something like that from us…you'll just make your heart even sicker."

"N-no…you're wrong…!"

Ami moved forward and embraced her shorter friend, pressing her close. "Of course you'll feel torn about it…falling in love with your best friend's crush, after promising to support her…."

"Yeah, yeah, it's quite a soap opera, perfect for the TV," Kamo noted. "Goodness, Yuecchi, you're such a dummy about it."

"Y-you're wro…."

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about," Ami soothed her. "Because these things we call 'feelings', especially the feeling of falling in love with someone, aren't something we can do anything about by ourselves."

Suddenly Yue's resolve returned in a flash and she pushed Ami away. Then, like Nodoka had done to them so often before, she suddenly took off, running hell-bent-for-leather, screaming. "You're wrong!"

"Yue!"

"Yo! _Baka_ Yuecchi!" Kamo moaned.

And Yue went dashing right by Nodoka, who had come back at _just_ the right time to hear all of this. She avoided detection by flattening herself against the small bookcase she'd been hiding behind as Yue and then Ami went dashing past. Kamo noticed her, however, and snickered to himself at this new entertainment….

"Nodoka and the others are so slow," Kain sighed as he headed back that direction. "The other club members might get mad at them at this rate. I wasn't aware they had so many members before…."

"You're wrong! You're wrong!" Yue was crying.

"All right, all right, just stop running away!" Ami called after her as she pursued.

"Just give it up, Yuecchi!" Kamo encouraged her.

"You're not helping, Kamo-_kun_!"

Kain just came around the corner and Yue was barreling into him. Kain, however, with his usual incredible reflexes, managed to safely grab her and avoid the impact. "Ah, Yue-_san_…there you are…."

"W-wha!?" Yue screeched, not in a proper mental state for this. She threw herself out of Kain's arms and into a bookshelf, which, in anger, dropped many of its books on top of her.

"Y-Yue-_san_…are you all right?" Then Kain spotted Nodoka, wretchedly following, trying to figure what she could do about the situation. "Ah, Nodoka! I found Yue-_san_ and Ami-_san_!" he continued as a couple other members approached, scolding the girls for goofing off and ordering them back to work.

And so now Kain was walking in between Nodoka, who was nervous and fidgety, and Yue, who was depressed, embarrassed, and angry all at once. Kain glanced between them, trying to figure out what the problem might be, but deciding it might be better (for now) to stay out of it.

Ami lagged behind them conversing with Kamo.

"This could be bad," Ami sighed. "Yue's in complete denial…lying to herself is only going to make matters worse right now…."

"It gets worse," said Kamo a shade too happily. "I think Nodoka-_chan_ overheard all of that."

"_Eh!?_"

"Yep. By the way, good job catching on to that. I was hoping someone could pick it up, because I was getting tired of trying to help her keep her secret."

"Kamo-_kun_, you knew!?"

"Well, yeah, it was getting kind of obvious."

"A-and now this is turning into this kind of love triangle…." Ami sighed. "If Yue keeps acting like this, it could get real bad…."

Yue slowed down her walking speed, leaving Nodoka and Kain walking together. And then Nodoka suddenly slowed down, bringing her even with Yue again. Finally Kain, alarmed at suddenly walking alone, slowed down himself until he was even with them again.

"Sorry, was I walking too fast?" he asked carefully. "Even as a child…."

"N-no…" Nodoka assured him nervously.

Ami considered this carefully. "I…may need to get help from someone else for this situation."

"Do what you have to," said Kamo. "But there's nothing more neither you nor I can do. I think Nodoka-_chan_ and Yuecchi will have to deal with this themselves." _('But this should end up working out for me….')_

"Everyone, nice work. Today's expedition event is officially over. For those who wish to experience more thrilling adventures, please consider joining our Library Exploration Club!"

Yue had managed to leave Nodoka and Kain together again, and they chatted by the vending machine as Yue and Ami were standing together, putting away materials. Yue smiled at Nodoka.

_('For someone as shy as you to be able to laugh like that with Kain-_sensei_ makes me really happy. That's why, I really….')_

"Yue…is that all right?" Ami asked carefully. "You're not going over there as well?"

"Ami! Please don't get the wrong idea! It's really not like that! Just as I've done up to now, as Nodoka's friend, I'm going to support her relationship with Kain-_sensei_…."

Suddenly Kain and Nodoka turned to the pair and started beckoning.

"Over here, over here, Yue!"

"They have some of those weird juices you like so much!" Kain called, pointing to the machine.

"It'll be weird if you don't go now," Kamo teased.

Reluctantly, Yue made her way over, and, as a show of good faith, began to purchase her beverage of choice. Nodoka began, "We were talking about artifacts."

"It might be a good idea to form contracts with Yue-_san_ and Ami-_san_ after all," Kain agreed reluctantly. "Nodoka mentioned how Kamo was talking about it earlier, and honestly, it might be for the best. Especially for someone like you, Yue-_san_, who is practicing magic so enthusiastically…."

"Is…is that so…." Yue murmured.

"If something dangerous were to happen again, it would be much safer for those involved to have contracts," the boy mused. "Not that I plan on getting everyone into danger, but…since it seems to follow us everywhere anyway…it would make a fine precaution."

"Y-yes, I suppose, but…."

"According to Kamo, the artifact that a person calls out is one that matches that person's nature," Kain noted. "I must admit, that's an interesting thought. Somehow, I think that really applies to 'Jynx', the man I fought in the tournament…."

"Is that so…."

"I'd really like to see what Yue's artifact would be like," Nodoka enthused.

_('Oh, my, that _ojô-chan_ is precious,') _Kamo chuckled. _('She really does have no jealousy in her. Someone scornful might say that a mind-reading book would indicate that she has some kind of nasty hobby of looking into secrets, but the childish nature of its depictions just shows her innocent nature…as does this whole scenario. She knows her best friend has fallen for the same boy, and she doesn't feel jealous at all…she's even trying to manipulate events to bring her friend closer to her own standing…it's just like how Kazumi-_chan_ and Hina-_chan_ were earlier….')_

"W-well, I think it would be a good idea to discuss artifacts a little bit more," Yue admitted, sitting up on a counter next to the machine as she began to sip her drink.

"You're right, Yue," Nodoka agreed, hopping up next to her on her right.

"I suppose so," Kain offered, hopping up on her left—and giving her a bit more consternation from the sudden pincer attack.

_"Nodoka!" _she hissed to her friend. _"Why are you sitting over there? This is finally another chance for you two to deepen your relationship, too…jeez, you're so…."_ She shook her head. _"Earlier, too, when you recommended _Sensei_ make a contract with me…it's really troubling for me. You shouldn't worry about me or Ami and be more aggressive…."_

_ "I-it's okay, Yue,"_ Nodoka whispered back. _"Since up to this point, I was the only one who really got along with _Sensei_ so well, but…umm, you see…I…heard what you guys were talking about earlier…that Yue…likes Kain-_sensei_…"_

Yue's shock level went off the meter so fast she took several moments to react, and those frozen moments just built up pressure for the overreaction. "Wha…!?" she screeched, leaping off the counter and jumping back defensively. "N-Nodoka!?"

"Yue…" Nodoka began, her eyes a little moist as she smiled sadly at her friend. "Why…didn't you tell me? I…don't like…."

"Y-you're wro—!"

Nodoka moved forward and caught the retreating Yue by the hands. "Yue…why couldn't you have told me sooner?"

"N-no! You're wrong, Nodoka! It's not like that…it's not…."

Then Yue threw off Nodoka, then once again began to flee at top speed.

"Yue!?"

Nodoka started chasing after Yue, and Ami followed suit. "D-did you just tell her…?"

"Y-yes…."

"Yue-_san_!? Nodoka!? Ami-_san_!?" Kain cried, starting after them.

_('Even Nodoka heard it! Even though Nodoka was the one person who should have _**NEVER**___known!')_

Library Island had everything, including maintenance access tunnels that looked like they were taken straight out of the sci-fi movie extra prop. As she heard Nodoka's and Ami's cries behind her, Yue looked back, then turned back forward and hit a button on the wall with her fist as she continued on. The door began to close behind her, sliding shut from the two sides as her two friends pursued.

"She's shutting the armored fire door!" Ami moaned.

"Why's something like this in a library?" Kain muttered.

Yue had managed to set two of them off. Ami managed to slip through both of them. Kain was actually ahead of her, but when Nodoka slipped in the panic and fell behind, Kain turned back to her, hesitating, and was caught between the doors. _('Blast it…if I hadn't used so much energy today, or if I were more used to this tiny body…what's wrong with Yue all of a sudden!?')_

"Yue! Yue! Yue!" Nodoka cried, slamming a fist against the door.

"Are you okay, Nodoka?" Kain called.

"K-Kain-_sensei_! W-where's Yue!?"

"Up ahead! Ami-_san_ and Kamo are still after her! Is there any way to open this door besides busting it down? I'm not sure I should…and I've already used so much magic today…."

"Yue…." _('Why are you running away? Yue…. Why didn't you say anything…? All this time…what kind of emotions were you feeling while you were supporting me…? Yue's heart…!')_ She began to think of her artifact. Then she shook her head viciously. _('I…I can't, I can't, I mustn't! I can't do something like that!')_

Tears began to fall slowly from her eyes. She took out her card and looked at it. _('But…Yue….')_

"Yue!"

The tunnel ended in one of the deeper waterfalls. Yue, standing in front of the edge, glanced back at Ami, Kamo still riding her shoulder.

"Wait, Yue! Y-you don't have to run away! I told you earlier…there's nothing wrong with the fact that you fell in love with Kain-_sensei_! You can't help the way you feel! Things will be all right as long as we act carefully, right? …And, of course, I'll support you, too, no matter what you decide to do. No matter what you decide, so…."

"You're wrong, Ami. I've already made the choice…to commit a horrible betrayal against Nodoka…." She began backing towards the edge.

Kamo started. "Oi, now…."

"Yesterday, I had a talk with Kain-_sensei_ after his date with Nodoka."

"…What happened?" Ami asked, carefully walking towards her friend.

"Wait, Yuecchi, that was…" Kamo began.

"I committed a horrible betrayal! What I'm afraid of…more than anything else…is Nodoka hating me, and yet…."

"…Yue…." Ami shook her head. "Yue, you're thinking too much. When people fall in love, they…."

"No, I can't forgive myself. I was supposed to support Nodoka from the bottom of my heart, and yet I did such a despicable…." She shook her head viciously. "How foolish! How stupid! How dirty! I'm the worst!"

She turned back to the edge. "If it was possible, I wanted to lock this dirty feeling within me…and continue to support Nodoka, as her friend, just like I've done up to now. But, as I thought…it seems I don't have that right any more. Such…" She turned her face back towards Ami, and the pair could clearly see the tears streaming down her cheeks. "Such an ugly feeling as this should just disappear along with me."

"Oi, _Ojô-chan_…."

"Wait, Yue…"

"Ami…please tell Nodoka I'm sorry." And she stepped backwards over the edge.

Horrified, Ami dashed forward. "Yue!"

Nodoka, from her location, also screamed out her friend's name as she read of the event in her book.

Yue, however, was not actually about to commit suicide. She slipped a grapnel out of her jacket and, with a throw that would have impressed Indiana Jones, she hooked the railing around the edge and grabbed hold of her line, a cloth in her hand to protect it from the burn as she slid down into the foamy mist below.

Nodoka breathed a sigh of relief as Ami looked over the edge at her. "As expected of the Library Exploration Club," Kamo murmured.

"Yue, you fool," Ami breathed.

Nodoka hurried on as Ami tried to see what was going on. Below, in the mists, part of the line suddenly snapped, and Yue fell the last dozen or so feet into the water. Ami heard a sudden splash. "What's going on down there? I can't see anything…." She sighed in frustration and turned to try and find a safer way down.

_('Back then, after my beloved grandfather passed away, I felt that there was no meaning left to anything in this world. But what appeared before me back then changed me….')_

Those with slightly better equipment for mind-reading than Nodoka's picture diary, or those with the flashback episode, would see the young Yue, Nodoka, and Ami seated near each other in their first days as middle school students at Mahora Academy. They would see the dour Yue putting off pleasant advances from them. _"The school nerd and the slow one, right?" _Yue called them. Nevertheless, neither girl seemed daunted by her reluctance to accept other people…particularly Nodoka.

_"You might as well give up," _Ami advised Yue. _"Nodoka won't leave you alone. She wants to be your friend."_

_ "Eh? Why?"_

_ "B-because," _the shy girl offered,_ "I don't think anyone who likes books could be a bad person…."_

_ ('Yes, what appeared before me, was you guys…especially you, Nodoka…. You taught me that this world wasn't meaningless. And…Kain-_sensei_…I have supposedly wished for your happiness from the bottom of my heart, and yet...')_

Yue lay back in the water, staring up until the flashback faded. She sat up, but her thoughts and memories continued to torment her. _('Nodoka…even so, I ended up doing something like that…encouraging _Sensei_ to leave off pursuing you…knowing that Kain-_sensei_ had yet to give his heart to anyone…actually feeling relieved about that….')_

Tears were rolling down her face, even as the sound of footsteps in the water reached her. "I-is…is that what happened?" Nodoka asked. "Yue…."

Yue started and turned around to stare at her best friend. "Kain-_sensei_ doesn't have…anyone that he likes right now. …I knew it. Yue…likes Kain-_sensei_ too…don't you?"

"N-Nodoka…I…I…"

"I know. I know about everything, Yue."

For the first time, Yue noticed the book floating in front of Nodoka and the realization came to her. "I-is that so? Then everything is already…." She looked back at Nodoka, her face plaintive, her eyes begging Nodoka's condemnation. "If that's the case, then you know what I did, right? And just how horrible of a friend I am."

"T-that's not true," Nodoka insisted. "More importantly…I want to hear this straight from your mouth." She dismissed her artifact and took up her card again. "Yue…do you like Kain-_sensei_…?"

Yue stared in shock, then lowered her gaze. She shut her eyes tight as the tears began to stream. "…Yes," she finally managed. "I…I'm sorry, Nodoka! I-I know that I can't make up for this just by apologizing! I'm supposed to be supporting you, and yet I did such a shameless thing! I even said _that_ to Kain-_sensei_!"

"Y-you're wrong, Yue!"

"No! I understand! I-it's horrible, isn't it? Having something like this…done to you by a friend…. But please, understand…I didn't do this…I didn't fall for him…because I wanted to…!"

"Yue, calm down…."

"No! I'm not fit to be your friend anymore! Such a foolish and a stupid…I'm sorry, Nodoka. I won't cause any more problems for…"

"Yue! Pull yourself together!" Nodoka cried, grabbing the hysterical girl by her shoulders.

"T-that's right, this…."

"Yue!"

"This kind of feeling…it's just an illogical, temporary confusion of the senses, something prone to happen during the teenage years…with time, it'll fade eventually, right? Nodoka, please forget about everything that happened today. If you can do that, everything will eventually return to how it was…!"

"Yue!?"

"I-if Nodoka doesn't like me anymore because of what happened here today…t-then I'll disappear…because I can't force any more unhappy thoughts onto Nodoka…."

Nodoka, the shy, gentle, and absolutely harmless girl, had finally been pushed to her limit. _**"**_**BAKA**_**!"**_she screeched, and slapped Yue, hard, sending her head tilting.

Yue's eyes were wide in shock from the blow, and her churning thoughts were reduced to one simple one, one as sharp and as deadly and cruel as a hot blade. _('Ah…she…she hates me…')_ She collapsed to her knees. _('Nodoka…completely hates me now. It can't be helped. After all, after what I did to her, when I was supposed to be her friend…it's obvious….')_

Then Nodoka slowly knelt down in front of her. Yue looked up in slight surprise, wondering what punishment was coming next. And Nodoka reached out and embraced her, putting her arms around the back of her head and her shoulders and pulling her in close. "_Baka_," she said again. "_Baka _Yue…you're wrong…."

Yue stared ahead, now utterly shocked out of any coherent thought. "Why would you say something like that, Yue…? _Baka_ Yue…you should know this for yourself…that even if you did something like that…not I, nor anyone else would be happy about it…. Yue, even if you like Kain-_sensei_, I'm perfectly all right with that."

"Wh-what are you talking about, Nodoka!?" Yue snapped, her emotions starting to return. "That's a lie…"

"Yeah, it's a lie…it's a little tough and painful…but, I've read a lot of books as well, so I know full well…that there are no good solutions to love triangles…. But if I have to fight with Yue because of that, and have one of us feel sad, it'd be such a tedious and painful story. I don't want that…right, Yue?"

"B-but, even if you say that…I did such a horrible thing…."

"I'm the one who did something horrible. I spied on Yue's heart. If anyone should be scolded, it's me." Nodoka finally released her friend and sat back, resting both her hands on Yue's shoulders. "If Kain-_sensei_ hasn't given his heart to anyone yet, Yue…then let's do our best. Both of us. So, please…stay as my friend…Yue."

"B-but I can't…Nodoka, I-I…."

"Ermine _kiiiicccckkk…._"

The tiny ball of white flew into the air and connected with Yue, sending her flying. Nodoka stared in shock.

"Wasn't that going a bit overboard, Kamo-_kun_?" Ami asked wearily as she joined the trio.

"Not for _this_ girl," Kamo smirked. "Listen, _Ojô-chan_, your friend you've betrayed has completely forgiven you. Don't you realize that playing the martyr to death is just making _everybody_ unhappy and miserable? None of us want this, Yuecchi. So just give up and make up properly…or I'll come up with some _real_ punishments for you…."

"Right, right," Ami muttered. She smiled at her two friends. "We're all right now…right?" Nodoka smiled at her, and Yue, after a few moments, dropped her sullen look and smiled as well.

But the smile didn't last for too long.

"Wha-wha-what's the meaning of this!?" she demanded as Ami and Nodoka dragged her towards the circle. "What are you doing, Kamo-_kun_?"

"Here and now?" Kain sighed. "Really? Is this the best time?"

"It really is, Kain," Kamo assured him. "Yuecchi's ready, too."

"She doesn't _look_ ready."

"I'm not! I'm so totally not!" Yue insisted, flailing wildly in her friends' grasp. "Let's forget about it, okay?"

"No, we better get it over with, before we have any more emotional breakdowns," Kamo said. "This will end this whole episode properly, right? Otherwise, I might have to start explaining what the heck is going on…."

This brought a sudden limpness of fright to Yue, and Ami let go of her. Kain turned to look at Kamo. "What are you talking about…?" the boy began.

Ami reached down (he was still in a ten-year-old's body) and grabbed him by the face, and Nodoka and Ami, with a surprising amount of force and skill, pushed the lips of the reluctant pair together. There was a flash of energy and the usual feeling of magical ecstasy, and the card appeared.

"All right, there we go!" Kamo enthused

Yue staggered back and began bowing in apology. "I-I'm sorry this was forced on Kain-_sensei_..."

"N-no, I'm sorry, I should have…."

Yue, her face flushed and ashamed, glanced over at Nodoka, but Nodoka merely smiled at her.

"Ah, well, so everyone feels less self-conscious about this…I better get mine done too…" Ami murmured.

"Right, get over here!" Kamo demanded.

"A-are you sure about this?" Kain muttered, red-faced. "I-I mean, two in a row…this is just getting…."

"I'd rather do it now," Ami admitted. "To be perfectly honest, it feels…more comfortable, pretending I'm just playing a bit with a kid…." And she bent down quickly, to get it over with.

And so, it is in this case perfect to seal this chapter with a kiss.

_Author's Note: Character Introduction: Yuki Nagato_

_ This chapter was actually two parts, the concert scenario and then the love triangle conclusion(?). The first part I had to jerry-rig together with a large portion of my own unique thoughts on the matter, while the second part I once again borrowed with few to little alterations._

_ First of all, in the original Chachamaru was dressed up in a giant rabbit suit instead of being made small; once again, I lampooned the original part by suggesting it before openly declaring the 'better idea'._

_ Now, concerts are often a big part of school festivals in anime, and Mahou Sensei Negima was not unique in featuring it. However, the main characters of the concert in MSN don't really have any equivalents in MSK. The culprits here are Ako Izumi and the cheerleader trio, and I haven't really replaced them. The cheerleaders I sort-of replaced with the Baka Trio, although as I've mentioned they fill many other functions, but being musically gifted isn't one of them. The idea of the three doing anything more musical than _karaoke_ is so seriously funny, I'm going to have to take a minute to recover before continuing. Okay, I'm ready._

_ Ako Izumi is the other odd piece out. She didn't have a similar enough character in anime—at least from my list of favorites—that I could replace her easily, and she wasn't important enough to make a unique version like I did for the ninja (Kiami), martial artist (Akari), and others. Still, it's an interesting enough scenario that it bears mentioning…._

_ Ako has two unique character traits: one, she falls for 'Nagi', Negi's adult persona, and two, she has a horrific scar on her back that gives her major insecurity issues. Her personal feeling is that she is only a 'secondary character' in some story (an ironic thought). But during one of Negi's early adventures as an adult, she and one of the cheerleaders run into Negi and Kôtarô in those forms and end up dating them, and Ako falls hard for 'Nagi'. So when Negi uses the adult pill to escape the post-tournament media, he decides (with _Chibi_ Chisame's help) to go see her. Ako has formed a band with the three cheerleaders, and they're going to play in the Festival's concert. So she's changing into a different shirt when Negi, having been directed to her location by Madoka (her closest friend amongst the cheerleaders and the one who was with her when she went out with 'Nagi' the first time), waltzes into the changing room. Naturally, your crush seeing you half-naked is one of the worst things that can happen to a teenage girl, but far more importantly he saw the scar on her back, which just mentally breaks her. She flees somewhere random, and crying and bawling like any teenager whose entire life has been crushed, falls asleep on a bench and doesn't wake up until late. Way past the concert time. And then Nagi shows up and promises to 'cast a magic spell on her'. She then re-wakes up and finds herself back in the early afternoon, well before the concert. And then Nagi shows up again, and kills the time before the concert with her on what for her is a dream date. A cute scenario, but as I said, this is not reason enough to bring her in…._

_ So, I had two things to fill in this part: someone to fall for the adult Kain (an interesting twist I'd like to keep in) and some kind of concert scenario. The first part I'm not worrying about right now; it'll come to fruition later, and is more appropriate for it to be kind of sudden considering who the victim, er, subject, er…whatever, considering the status of the girl in question. The second part was more important. Amongst the characters I assembled, none really had much musical aptitude, besides the singers Alyssa and Rakasu, and I didn't feel like giving any prominent character in the class sudden musical skills that didn't fit their character. Yukari was the best choice for a musician—she was such a brief character we didn't get to see exactly what she was capable of, but we do know she was pretty into music. I figured that making her a band member was a forgivable use of my writer's power._

_ Of course, Yukari is taking the place more of Natsumi Murakami, who was the primary girl around Kôtarô. Natsumi didn't have anything to do with this part of the Festival, so I had nothing to go on with this direction…but since Yukari's got a serious crush on Kenjirô, he needs to take part during this scenario (luckily, Kôtarô reappeared around this time, similar to how I showed it here). So, I had to build my own story around this concert…._

_ And so several points arose to fill this void. The first was Yuki Nagato, who I wanted to bring in for this. As I mentioned, several anime have concerts during their festivals, and the Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya was one of them…and that concert was one of the crowning moments of the series. It was natural for Yuki to relive her part there. So, to arrange it, I had the same event (or nearly) befall Yukari's band as happened there. No Haruhi here to help out, so I decided to go ahead and have someone else surprising who is capable—Miyu—to fill the second replacement role._

_ And to get Kenjirô involved, I decided to play with the time travel a bit. As I mentioned, Negi had to rewind time for Ako to get her back in time for the concert and make her think it was all a dream, so her psyche wasn't irrevocably harmed. This is also how Chisame finds out about the time travel, which will be important, so I had to have an excuse for it before she finally separates from Kain. So I came up with this scenario…Kenjirô the younger helping Yukari while Kenjirô the older is watching in the audience…._

_ Yeah, time travel, especially with paradoxes, bothers me too, but since this is a comedy story anyway, we can get away with nonsense. Besides, it wasn't entirely paradoxical…Kenjirô was considering the idea of asking to go back so he could try to see Yukari at the concert, so she'd know he was there. Sure, it may just sound like an excuse, but it's what he would have thought of. He's not…interested in romance, as he would say, but he knows enough to take care of his friends and those he owes. Also, hearkening back to Haruhi Suzumiya, that series has played around with seeing future selves and realizing that future time travel was necessary…appropriate, since Yuki is involved. And, during the original Negi/Ako date, there was one moment of hijinx when Madoka and Ako ended up meeting up…with both versions of adult Negi/adult Kôtarô/_Chibi_ Chiu-_chan_/mascot Chachamaru. Ah, time travel fun…._

_ And, of course, Rakasu, already quite a bit character, has been conspicuously absent during the Festival, and I finally got a chance to bring her in. We'll see more of her in Day 3, as well._

_ On the other hand, there was only one thing to worry about with the Love Triangle fiasco—the absence of Konoka. As I mentioned when introducing all these characters during the first two Acts, changing Konoka to Kagome removed her from the Yue and Nodoka group. Konoka was present during all these fiascos, adding a fourth personality on top of Yue, Nodoka, and (originally) Haruna. Of course, replacing Haruna with Ami removed a lot of zany things as well, but as I mentioned before, I cared not one whit for any of them. The few snarky comments I decided to leave in could be handled by Kamo._

_ And so Yue wins the super drama-queen award for the story. She makes Hinagiku's sense of romantic understanding seem logical and mature by comparison, and I'm talking about her (Hinagiku's) original sentiments, not the Lite version in my story. She is so over-the-top it's incredible, even prompting shy and timid Nodoka to hysterics just to get through hers. But the love triangle has reached a temporary conclusion, and contracts six and seven have been given out in quick order. I don't have much more to say about this…it was already all said in the story._

_I suppose I should give a few quick words about Yuki Nagato. In her original, she was essentially a robot, a created humanoid interface for the Data Integration Thought Entity, a kind of thought-based lifeform similar to the dozen or so encountered in Star Trek. After the D.I.T.E. took an interest in Haruhi Suzumiya (although Itsuki suggests she's responsible for creating it), it created the humanoid interfaces and sent them to Earth to observe the girl. Yuki is therefore a silent, robotic personage, similar to several others already in our class. There is another version of Yuki—in the movie 'The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya', Yuki steals Haruhi's power and uses it to make a reality where everyone is normal and only Kyon remembers the previous world. In this reality, the real human Yuki is a shy, introverted bibliophile who retains one memory, somewhat altered, from the original reality, of Kyon getting her a library card, and she is completely smitten with him. This shy, human Yuki is cute, but we have an even greater overabundance of shy, reclusive characters and they just don't have any more variety to add…mysterious, ice-cold robot Yuki it is._

_ Ah, but what is Yuki? Obviously she's not normal, and Kenjirô has an idea of what she is—even Kain hasn't really figured anything out, although he has suspicions. No one threatening, no enemy…she is similar, at least, to her original form. Not an alien, not a humanoid interface for the D.I.T.E., but the herald of…some great, inhuman power. In the story, she takes the place of Zazie Rainyday, who was a similar mysterious, mostly silent and unknown character. Like Yuki did here, she offered to handle the class activity while everyone else ran off to the tournament. Zazie was obviously strangely inhuman from this and other instances that showed her having strange and demon-like (frightening, but apparently harmless) friends…likewise, we've seen portions of Yuki's inhuman abilities (once we get more back to the class, we'll learn what she was doing with the diner all to herself) but it won't be until much later that her true identity will be revealed…just as it wasn't for Zazie._

_ And now, onward…we're finally wrapping up Act 5, just a few chapters left…._


	11. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer__: This is a nonprofit fictional story, a FanFiction based on Ken Akamatsu's Negima. I do not own Negima, or most of the other characters included in this work, excepting where it is stated in the author's notes. It is not intended or presented for any commercial profit or personal gain; it is simply a story written for personal fulfillment and presented for public enjoyment, and as an honest homage to the fine story conceived and written by Ken Akamatsu, as well as all the other (innumerable) works that find place herein (and their authors). _

Chapter Ten: The Past, the Present, and the Future

"It was here, Sendô-_kun_?" Takamichi asked.

"T-that's right," Erika said. "Before I ran into you, I found this place…despite its looks, it seems to be a hangar for more of those robots we were fighting, and even larger mecha…."

She pushed the gigantic doors open, revealing…something resembling an underground garden or greenhouse, with vegetation, streams and artificial lighting. There was a distinct lack, however, of any machines. The gathered party—Mai, Momo, Kagome, Erika, Hinagiku, Kajirô, Tear, Rin, Mei, Takamichi and Meia—walked in.

Erika stared silently at the empty space. "Wow…what a 'hangar'," Rin chortled. "And look at all those mecha! Apparently they got bored and wandered off somewhere, didn't they, Sendô-_san_?"

Hinagiku began to bristle, but Erika forestalled her. "No, I understand. I'd hardly believe it myself if I hadn't seen it. They were here…somehow, they were moved…."

"If a cavern this size was as full as you claim, it would be difficult to move, even in the several hours it's been since the tournament finished," Tear remarked. "I would have assumed you, at least, would be more surprised…."

"I'm not sure I am," Takamichi chuckled. "After seeing Sakura-_kun_'s strange powers in action, I could believe anything if it was her."

Mai wondered around, inspecting the ground. "There's not even a trace of anything having been here," she murmured. "Wouldn't something have left…tracks, indentations in the soil? Oh, not that I'm doubting you, Erika!" she insisted hurriedly. "I-it's just…so strange…."

"Nothing would be left if…" Momo murmured, walking around and inspecting the area as well. Then she shook her head. "Sakura-_chan_'s power…defies everything we've seen before. What is the extent of it, exactly…?"

Meia turned around and started heading out. "In any case, we won't gain anything more looking around here. Thank you for taking us here, Sendô-_san_. Even if it didn't work out, we should at least try everything we can to find and stop that girl…."

"Is it really okay not to tell Kain-_sensei_ about this?" Kagome mused. "He would be concerned as well…."

"Kain-_sensei_ can't do anything about Sanada Sakura," Tear remarked curtly. "He had his chance to help us deal with her, but he pled on her behalf simply because she was his student."

"Don't go accusing Kain-_sensei_ of too much, Tear-_senpai_," Hinagiku growled. "He's already done more than his fair share in fighting against his own students."

"I apologize. I only meant that he is naturally soft-hearted, and Sanada presents herself as a sympathetic character. Besides, after what he recently went through at the tournament, he would not be in the best condition to aid us."

"I guess that's true…."

"It's been such a weird day," Kagome said. "Besides this tournament and everything that went along with it…what about when we went back to our diner and found Yuki-_chan_ running things with all those weird people…who were they, exactly?"

"I'd rather not even _think _about that right now," Mai muttered. "This is plenty…."

With the situation, such as it was, resolved, they all began to file out…Erika had already slipped away right after Meia. As Mai reluctantly began to follow Momo and Kagome, Takamichi finally called to her. "Mai-_kun_…about the rendezvous for tomorrow…."

Mai started. "Rendezvous…oh, you mean…that? What about it?"

"It seems tomorrow might get pretty hectic, so I was wondering if we could walk around the Festival a little and have that talk now…if you have the free time, that is."

"Eh? I-I guess so…."

"Ah, well, I guess not immediately…I understand girls need time to get ready for things like this, and I should write up a few reports of my own, so perhaps we can meet up in a half-hour or so?"

"S-sure…."

"I accept that you came, but you shouldn't have come like that."

"S-sorry…it's for a disguise…to avoid the media."

Alyssa turned to look at the boy walking next to her, barely taller than her now. "Yes…I thought I saw you earlier using an adult form as a disguise. You and Kenjirô seem to be taking my pills like candy."

"Ah, well…it's just…."

"That's fine." Alyssa smiled slyly at him. "Whatever your secret is, I'll leave you to it for now. You came as I requested, so I'll let you off the hook for now. Be careful you don't take too many of those…and make it permanent."

Kain started. "T-they won't really…will they…?"

Alyssa giggled and kissed him on the cheek. "In some ways, Kain, that age really suits you," she teased as she wandered away.

Kain stared after her. Then he shook his head and his bemused expression became a smirk. Kamo appeared on his head again. "You do realize what she must have thought when she saw you like that, right?"

"Of course I do. I'm not dumb. That was part of the reason I decided to stay this age for her portion of the concert."

Kamo chuckled. "You're surprisingly devious sometimes…."

"Just to Alyssa…I can't do much, but sometimes I feel she just…deserves it…."

"Yes, I think Jynx felt the same way. In any case, something more interesting is happening…."

"You're going on a date with Takahata-_sensei_!" Mei trilled happily. "That's amazing!"

"It's not a date," Mai murmured. "I mean…that's not what it's about…."

"Now you're starting to sound like Kain-_sensei_," Kagome teased.

"Yeah, but…."

Several of the girls had gathered in one of the little cafés to wait for Mai's 'date' to start. Mei, in particular, was for some reason extremely excited about the prospect.

"In this case, it's not really a date," Momo murmured. "It's more like…a parent-child talk…."

"Eh!?" Mei exclaimed.

"Didn't you know, Mei?" Tear asked. "Tokiha Mai is the ward of the academy. Takahata-_sensei_ brought her here when she was little, and was kind of like her foster-parent."

"Eh!?"

"Yes…she was an orphan Takahata-_sensei_ found while doing his NGO work," Hinagiku remarked. She thought for a moment. "Hang on…Takahata-_sensei_'s NGO is actually a mage-backed organization, right? And if he found Mai-_chan_, it must have been doing mage-related activities…." She narrowed her eyes at Mai. "Mai-_chan_, how long have you been a member of the magic circle…?"

"I-I didn't know anything about it until Kain-_sensei_ showed up!" she insisted. "Really…I never knew anything…I _don't_ know anything…but…."

"B-b-but Takahata-_sensei_ found you!? That's really cool! You're so close to such a celebrity!" Mei enthused.

Mai stared. "Is Takahata-_sensei _someone important? In the magical world, I mean?"

"Yes! Back in the Home Country, he's a famous celebrity! He was only an apprentice when the war ended, but he was a member of Kalan Lockeheart-_sama_'s team of superheroes! And after they all disappeared, he took up their work! He's conquered several evil mages who've tried to take advantage of the rebuilding post-war area of the Home Country! He's had interviews and been featured in major magazines!"

"H-he sounds amazing," Kagome breathed. "I never suspected…."

"It sounds like he's really grown up," Momo murmured.

Once again she had misspoken at just the wrong time. A handful of intense gazes turned her way. "That's right…Momo-_chan_ was a companion of Kain-_sensei_'s father, wasn't she?"

"E-eh? N-no, I wasn't really…."

"Ah, but you knew him back then. What do _you_ know about all of this…?"

"It's about time for my shift to start," Momo announced loudly, rising from her table and heading for the door. "I need to do my part to stop any dangerous confessions from taking place…."

"We better go as well," Rin sighed. "Whatever Takahata-_sensei_ is going to talk to Tokiha-_san_ about, it's not our business. Let's go, Mei."

"Eh!? B-but…."

"What, you want to watch? It isn't right to spy on people, and Tokiha-_san_ probably wouldn't be comfortable with it."

"I'm not sure if I would or not," Mai sighed. "It's not like I'm on _ojiicon_ or anything and this is my dream date. I might not mind the support of some of my friends, but then again I'm not sure I want anyone to see me like this…."

"I'm sure Takahata-_sensei_ wouldn't mind if I came along," Kagome offered.

Mai looked up and smiled. "Thanks, Kagome. I think I'd like that…."

"Mai's on a date with Takamichi?" Kain asked, suddenly popping up. "I didn't think you thought of him that way, Mai…."

The group started and stared at the ten-year-old boy. "Who is that…Kain-_sensei_!?"

"What happened to you!?" Hinagiku demanded.

"Age-changing pills. It's how I'm avoiding the crowds of the media. A gift from Alyssa."

"A-anyway, it's not a date like that!" Mai insisted. "Takahata-_sensei_ just wanted to…talk to me…."

"Oh? I see…that's right, I guess. Yes…I wonder…."

"Is something the matter, Kain-_sensei_?" Hinagiku asked suspiciously.

"No, nothing I can put my finger on. I wonder…no, it's nothing."

"If we're going, we better get out there, Mai," Kagome said. "How do we look? All right for a date?"

Takamichi sat on a bench, smoking his cigarette. He heard Mai call his name, and turned…to see both Mai and Kagome approaching. "Oh?" he asked in surprise.

"I-I brought her with me, Takahata-_sensei_," Mai said. "Was that okay?"

The older man smiled. "That's fine. It's probably better this way. Well…is there anything I can treat you ladies to?"

As he led them off, Kain, Kamo, Hinagiku, Tear, Mei and Rin all watched from the bushes.

"Should we be doing this?" Hinagiku said. "This spying is more like what Miki and the rest would do…."

"You do want to find out Mai's secret, don't you, Hina-_chan_?" Kamo asked.

Hinagiku glared up at the ermine. "You know it all already, don't you?"

"I can't say anything until those responsible decide," he said smugly.

"And why are _we_ following?" Rin muttered.

"Mostly to make Mei happy," Tear sighed. "It really doesn't matter. Also, I'm curious about Tokiha-_san_'s history as well…."

"It's been a while since we talked together like this, isn't it?" Takamichi asked.

"Hmm? I guess so," Mai murmured. "It feels like ages. You've been gone all year, though…."

"Yes…but Kain-_kun_'s been able to look after you…as your teacher, at least. And now you…both of you…are looking after him as his disciples…."

"Why are you so interested in this, Mei-_san_?" Kain asked the little redhead while Takamichi treated the girls to some drinks.

"Eh? Ah, well…Takahata-_sensei_ is just a famous celebrity and all…he's so cool…and I'm also kind of hoping this date will go well…."

"I don't think it'll go well in _that_ sense," Kamo said dryly. "Even for me, it's too weird a thought."

"Well-known…in Arcanus Myrror, you mean?" Kain muttered. "Yes, Lina heard all sorts of stories about him…."

"Speaking of which, you're the son of the Grand Archmage, so you're actually pretty famous too," Mei continued. "Tear-_onee-sama_ and Rin-_onee-sama_ and I…we're all aiming to be Archmages just like him, too. Hey, could I get your autograph, Kain-_sensei_? My parents would love it…."

"Ah, sure…."

"Always chasing fads," Rin murmured, but with a hint of affection.

"How's school going for you two?" Takamichi asked his companions.

"Oh, pretty well…we're mostly the same," Kagome laughed. "Mostly middle of the pack…."

"Good. How's your part-time job, Mai-_kun_?"

"I-it's steady…I'm just working my hardest…and it's enjoyable, too…."

"How about friends?" he continued, addressing both of them. "Have things been rough with Hinamori-_kun_ since you found out about her?"

"Ah, not really. It's…kinda brought us closer together," Kagome said.

"And I've been learning a lot from her…about fighting, and stuff," Mai continued. "I've been making a lot more friends ever since we started helping Kain-_sensei_ out…Erika, and Akari-_san_ and Kiami-_san_…and the rest of them…."

"That's good. Well, it's hard to say if your parents did the right thing or not raising you in ignorance, Kagome-_kun_, or if it was right or wrong for you to find out now, but you seem all right. And you, Mai-_kun_…you've really become a bright and cheerful child. I'm really relieved."

Mai stared, then reddened. "J-jeez, Takahata-_sensei_…I'm not a kid anymore, you know…."

"Hahaha. No, you aren't…you're growing up fast. Sorry…with all that happened today, during the tournament and everything, I was just thinking about old times for a bit….

"I had my hands full with you when you were a child, Mai-_kun_…but now, you've grown up so much…and you'll really be a beautiful lady someday real soon…."

"P-please, enough with the flattery…."

"Yes, perhaps. It's just so different…when I brought you here, you were no older than that boy there…hmm?"

The boy in question was crying. The trio walked over to talk to the child. "What's the matter?" Kagome asked.

The crying boy wailed about his missing mother. "A lost child, huh…" Mai murmured.

"Leave it to us," Takamichi assured him.

They got his name and had a call put out over the loudspeaker for his mother. Soon the parent and child were reunited.

"Helping lost children…that's what you were doing when you found Mai, right Takahata-_sensei_?" Kagome needled him.

"Ah, well…not quite…that's not like my usual work…."

And, as usually happens in these situations, the troubles started to multiply exponentially. They heard excited noises of young adolescent men, clamoring, as they do, for an imminent fight.

"Oh dear, this isn't good," Takamichi muttered, noting that some of the troublemakers were already starting to drink. He wandered in between the two groups of antagonists.

"There, there…this is a festival, so why don't we all just get along?"

"Who the hell are you!? You wanna die first, old man!?" Similar cries accompanied this threat. "Get 'im!"

Moments later they were all on the ground, defeated. "…Coming at me head on without a single thought. You guys must be outsiders to this school."

And then….

"Waa! All the circus animals have escaped!"

The horde of beasts was crashing down the street towards them. "Wha…!?" Kagome cried. "Elephants…giraffes!?"

Takamichi rounded them up in short order. "Is this a normal thing, too?" Mai asked the embarrassed man.

"Oh, no! The Robotics Development Society's T-Rex has gone berserk!"

"Even though this happens every year…" Kagome began.

"What is wrong with this school!?" Mai finished.

The robotic dinosaur bowled into a tall ornamental obelisk that sat at the edge of the street, felling it like a tree. "Uh-oh, this is bad," Takamichi said. "Kagome-_kun_, Mai-_kun_, stand back!"

Takamichi activated _kanka_ and then caught the falling structure, preventing it from crushing a child and its pet. "Are you all right?" Takamichi asked. The child agreed, thanked him, and escaped. He turned back to the task at hand. "Now all that's left is to figure out how to stop that thing…oh, no!"

"The battery's dead, it's going to fall!" Naturally, right onto a pair of students who were too dumb and frightened to move.

Kain and the other onlookers prepared to jump out and stop it. Takamichi shifted the weight to one hand and put the other in his pocket….

But Mai was first. She caught the beast and bowled it over the other way, causing it to crash down away from any innocent bystanders…or destructible terrain. Takamichi stared in shock. "_Kanka_?"

"The Mahora Festival sure seems dangerous for normal people," Kain muttered as they began to clean up the mess and various onlookers applauded the movie effects.

"This happens every year, but we manage to avoid any serious accidents or injuries," Tear noted.

"It's probably the divine protection of the Holy Tree," Mei remarked.

_('The problems, or the fact that they're never serious?')_ Kain thought. _('Well, with things as crazy as this going on regularly, I guess it must be something that the magic secret is never in real danger….')_

"Really—I was surprised by that last one," Takamichi remarked. "Thank goodness no one got hurt."

"Yeah…is this normal, then?" Mai asked again.

"Well…normal for the School Festival, maybe."

"I see…."

"It's just, we don't understand very much about Takahata-_sensei_'s work as a mage yet," Kagome said. "We're both still pretty new to the idea…but you wanted…to talk about some things today…?"

Takamichi stopped and stared away, silent for some time. Then he turned back to the pair. His thoughts were churning all the while. Finally he spoke. "I've been debating with myself about that…about how much I should tell you. All any of us wanted, Mai-_kun_, was for you to grow up happy and healthy, a normal child, one without too many cares or troubles…like those you'd experienced in your prolonged youth, just as Kagome-_kun_'s parents hoped that she'd grow up without too much difficulty if raised away from magic…but fate brought you both into it anyway. I suppose, since you've come back, I should tell you…." He shook his head. "No, it's too soon. I still need time to decide…or, rather, I need to let you decide, Mai-_kun_."

"Eh?"

"I think you're starting to…figure things out, or remember them, on your own, but it's obvious that for the most part it's still a blank. Right now, I'll tell you this much, and let you decide. This is not your first encounter with the realm of magic. You were immersed in it in your youth…when you were with Kalan-_san_ and the rest of us. But we wanted you to be happy, so we erased your memories and brought you here. We didn't want you to remember or re-experience any of that terrible pain and heartache. But here you are after all. So, I'll let you decide: do you want to return to living a normal life as a normal girl, and seek normal happiness? Or do you want to return to the magical side of things, even risking that you might remember some truly unpleasant things?"

Mai stared. She could feel all eyes on her, even those of the unseen watchers. She bowed her head. "I…I do know, deep down. I've been having dreams lately that are…so real…so familiar…I think they're more…like memories, although I can't remember them when I wake up. I…since the beginning, I've had strange powers. Kain-_sensei_ and the others have noticed too, although they haven't talked about them. I know I'm…different…and I think it has something to do with this past. I want to learn the truth. I…never wanted any of this, and I felt kind of…betrayed when my normal life was broken like this. But I made all these decisions myself…and if I've come this far, I want to know everything….

"But not right now. Right now, it's still the Festival. Once it's over, I'll listen to you, if you're willing to tell me. All right?"

Takamichi stared, smiled, and then nodded. "That sounds reasonable. You've really grown wise, too, Mai-_kun_."

_["A lot of snow has fallen," Mai commented as the pair trudged through the soft white terrain._

_ "Yes…it has, hasn't it?" Takamichi murmured._

_ "…What do we do from now on?"_

_ "We'll be heading to Japan."_

_ "Japan…? And what then? What…do we do?"_

_ "We will live in happiness. Princess…forget about everything, okay?"]_

"Let's all meet again on the third day," Sakura stated airily as she disappeared. "There we'll decide the present…the future…and the ending of the dream."

And so she was gone…at least to the eyes of the mages.

To Sakura, she turned back from about 1 PM to several hours earlier in the day. "I'm risking a little bit like this," she muttered as she transformed into a Soul Reaper…not stepping out of a _gigai_, but actually changing herself from a body of physical particles to a body of _reishi_, or spirit particles. Her dress automatically became that of the black _kimono_ and the white _haori_. "Going back…I don't have much time left as it is…I hope it lasts. Oh, well…I hate confusing time travel, but I have some extra things to take care of…."

And so she busied about herself for some time until it approached the late afternoon again. Then she finally made it into her room and gathered up her various letters she had prepared.

To her surprise, Erika met her as she left. "There you are," Erika murmured. "I wondered where you'd gone…."

"I've been a bit of everywhere," Sakura explained cheerfully. "So much to take care of…so…I figure I ought to tell you, and since you're _fukukaichô_, I'll be doing things properly. Regardless of what happens tomorrow, I'll be leaving Mahora Academy. I won't be able to attend school with you all anymore. I'm going around right now to give my retirement notice to my many clubs…."

Erika blinked in surprise. "Just like that? After this grand plan of yours, you're just going to run off?" She sighed. "Perhaps it's for the best, since no one can easily accept what you're doing…."

"Ah, but that's not it. It's just…I won't be able to stay anymore…."

"Mai! Kagome!"

The two turned as the group approached. "_Minna_…so, you _were_ watching," Mai sighed. "Well, not that I can blame you…."

"Are you really going to wait to hear?" Tear asked.

Mai regarded her with surprise. "How much…do you know, Tear-_senpai_…?"

"Not very much," Rin said. "Our families are important and connected, but Tokiha-_san_…nothing's ever been said about _you_…."

"What's everyone gathered about?" Kiami asked. "I smell something interesting going on."

Momo reluctantly flanked her. She had encountered her during her patrol and requested her help, and so they had been going around together, stopping confessions…now, however, Kiami had seen the crowd and decided to investigate.

"Oh, we're just finally about to learn about Mai's secret," Kain explained.

"Secret?" Kiami asked.

"About to?" Momo asked. "He didn't tell you?"

"I told him to wait until after the Festival. I want to know, but I'd rather not worry about what I might learn during the Festival…."

Momo nodded. "A wise choice, I suppose…."

Kagome giggled. "Takahata-_sensei_ said the same thing…."

Takamichi stood alone on the outer wall of the academy, smoking a cigarette and calmly staring at the darkening sky of the coming evening.

Well, almost alone.

"I'm surprised, Jynx," he said softly. "Well, I never believed you were really dead, but…anyway, what have you been doing for the last fourteen years?"

"Oh, for the past few, I've been coming out during the Festival."

"What!? Really!? I never knew…."

"Yeah…really, it means I can _only_ come out during these times when the mana from the tree is empowering the grounds. The rest of the time, all these years, I've been resting underneath the school."

"Resting…so…you fought a battle? Was it…them?"

"Probably…I never got far enough to find out just who they were…they were more powerful than we thought, and we underestimated them…I was wounded, and he sent me back here to recover. That's how bad it's been—another couple years and I should be okay, but it's taken me this long to heal."

"What about…?"

"Kalan and Aeli? I don't know. Kalan, at least, is alive, although I don't know where he is. My artifact is proof of that. What's happened to him…I can only guess. I didn't think heaven and hell combined could keep him from his son…."

"…I see. Well, at least I was able to talk to you again…I've wondered what'd happened to you all…."

His cell phone rang. "Hello? Yes…yes." Then, to Jynx again: "Sorry…it looks like there's going to be a meeting."

"Oh…? Sakura-_chan_, is it?"

"Yes…what do you know about her?"

"Nothing much…only that she's something not of this world. She's a lot like this body of mine, I think…just an illusion…."

Tear, Rin, and Mei had finally gone off to do their rounds, and Kain and his students were wandering somewhat aimlessly, contemplating the events of the day. Things had finally settled down enough that Kain felt comfortable returning to his normal age and retrieving his cloak. Luckily for him….

"There he is! Kain-_sensei_!"

"Quick, interview him! Just kidding," said Miki.

Kain stared at the trio. "What's up? What's going on?"

"It's Sakura-_chan_!"

"She's withdrawing from the school!"

"Sakura-_chan_'s dropping out!"

"Eh!? What!? Why!?"

"We don't know," Riza said.

"We got this from Erika, who said to pass it on to you," Izumi said, handing over an official withdrawal paper.

"But why? This is so sudden…."

"Sakura-_chan_ is our most cherished classmate, as well as the final superhuman that granted our class 3-A dominance," Miki noted. "We can't just let this go…right Hina?"

"Eh? I-I guess…" she muttered, considering the matter. She'd been hearing strange things about Sakura the last two days, and she was really confused on her account. On the other hand, she couldn't express these fears to these three anyway. She'd been so bothered by it that she hadn't been a proper host to Kain when he dropped by the _Kendô _Club earlier that day during his many rounds. "Kanade-_chan_ will certainly want to head the organization of a party for her," she said finally. "Let's go meet with her and get it set up, all right?"

"Now you're talking, Hina!" Riza crowed.

"As expected of our _kaichô_!" Izumi enthused.

"Surprising," Miki said again. "I suppose Sakura-_chan_'s even gotten to you, then?"

"Y-yeah…." _('If nothing else, I can ask her directly what this is all about….')_

Kain, meanwhile, got a phone call. He answered it. "Hello, yes? Yes? Ehh, Sakura-_san_!? W-what do you mean!?"

"Sakura-_chan_ again?" Momo asked carefully. "What now?"

"N-no, it's nothing…I'll see you all later…I've got to go for now." And Kain dashed off.

"…And that's why, you see," Sakura explained.

"What!? I-is it true, Sakura-_kun_!?"

"You're really transferring out?"

"Can't you stay until we've finished our current project!? Without you, we can't…."

"We'd be left only with Caria-_chan_, but she's so brilliant, we can't even understand what she says…."

"I'm sorry…I don't have a choice. I'd love to stay longer if I could, but it's an unavoidable circumstance…."

As it was at the Robotics Development Society, so it was at the Tea Ceremony Club, the Martial Arts Mastery Society, the _Kendô_ Club (where she apologized for not being able to tell Hinagiku directly), the Cuisenaire Research Society, and the Go Club. Everywhere she had gone, she had left her mark. Paying each of them their respects was more painful than she'd even thought it would be…she'd acquired quite a little family during her stay….

She did all this as a human, but once again returned to being a Soul Reaper as she finally approached the fountain in the center plaza. There Caria and Miyu stood waiting for her.

Night had finally fallen and the stars shone overhead as she approached. "Have you finished saying farewell to everyone?" Caria asked.

"Yes…mostly. I'm just…cleaning up after myself."

"There you go, talking like that again," Caria sighed. "But, Sakura…do you really have to leave? Doing it this way…could leave a stain on your memory with Kain-_sensei_ and some of your classmates. Couldn't you stay longer? Just…help directly?"

"I'm afraid not…it's a miracle I made it this long. Once the World Tree's full effect finally fades, I won't have anything left binding me to this world…and I'm really not sure when and if I could ever come back. I'd like to…but I certainly couldn't stay any length of time, even if I do…."

Caria sighed. "But…without Sakura around…it's going to be lonely around here…even if you weren't quite as enthusiastic, you were the only one who ever understood me…."

"Please don't cry, Caria…this is hard enough as it is."

"Cry!? Me!? Of course not…."

"No," Miyu said, "there are clearly tears surfacing on your eyes…."

"A-anyway…are you really sure this is the best way to go about this, Sakura? No one can really understand you or what you're doing…can't you think of another way?"

"Getting cold feet, Caria?"

"N-no…I'll support you, whatever you decide, but…I just don't want you to be hated when you leave us behind…."

"I'm only a dream anyway," Sakura replied with a hint of sadness. "I'll be only a memory once this is over. As long as I've made a difference for the good, I don't care what he thinks of me."

There was a laugh above them. A golden shadow was flitting through the air. "A fine attitude, Sakura," came the voice of Alyssa. "You're a very intriguing individual."

Sakura smiled up at her. "Well, the increase in mana is supporting you quite well also, 'Golden Angel'. Your full power is almost back, isn't it?"

"Yes, for only the second time in fifteen years, and the second time in less than a year. But don't worry, I won't interfere. It'll be amusing to see how it all turns out."

"Even though I'll be going against your little apprentice?"

"Don't you realize I believe in harsh teaching anyway?" Alyssa smirked, forming her usual body. "Besides…in the end, we're after the same objective regarding that boy, aren't we?"

"Are we?" Sakura replied. "Yes, I suppose we are…."

"And, of course, I'll lend you Miyu for your little scheme. Just don't break her, or I shall be _very_ angry."

Sakura laughed. "I'll try…."

Miyu nodded. "As you wish, Alyssa-_sama_."

Sakura started as her phone went off. "Oh, who? Oh." She smiled at the name and the message. "So, a final confrontation tonight…? That'll do…."

The message was from Kain.

His hood up—mostly for his own peace of mind, since that cloak was so rare and, now, so famous that no one around didn't know who he was—Kain headed towards his appointed meeting place, slowly, determinedly, his mind recalling the previous events.

"Has it really gone that far?" Kain had demanded of the ring of teachers. "Sakura-_san_ did all that?"

"That's right, Kain-_kun_," Gandolfini assured him. "There's no mistake about it. She's serious…."

_('This is my responsibility, then. I took Sakura under my protection because I didn't think what was happening was right, so now I have to deal with the consequences of my decision. And, as her teacher, it should be me taking care of this….')_

The location was by a gazebo out on the west grounds, a usual lunch resort area but a bit out-of-the-way and now, with the Festival fully in swing with the night's activities, quite abandoned.

Parenthetically, the gazebo had also often been the subject of attack from adventurous Mahora students trying to act out great adventures, but this is of no consequence to our story.

Sakura was already there, waiting for him. "Kain," she greeted him casually. "What's this one-on-one meeting about? Guidance counseling, perhaps?"

Kain stared at her. "Sakura-_san_…that outfit…."

"It's the regalia of a captain of the _Gotei _13. Even though our unit is different, we stick to our roots for dress," she explained. "In any case, it means that I am a captain-class Soul Reaper…not a human or anything of the sort. Do you know what that means?"

_('She used the English Soul Reaper instead of the Japanese _shinigami_….') _He shook his head. "You're not human, and you're strong…yes, it's no wonder Momo wanted to keep you out of the school's hands as well…but that's not important right now. Who you are doesn't matter. It's what you did that concerns me."

"Oh?"

"They say that you kidnapped Takamichi…that you've been using the tournament and several other means to try to propagate the idea of magic around the normal world…and that you're willing to fight the entire faculty in order to accomplish this goal. I don't want to believe it…I mean, I've already had several battles with my students, but…Kamo once tried to convince me that Momo was my enemy, but I couldn't believe it—even before I got to know her well, I knew she was kind, and honest, and a good friend to everyone. I feel the same way about you, Sakura-_san_…and you remind me a lot of her, and not just because you're also a Soul Reaper…."

"I see…well, what if I told you that it was all true…everything they accused me of…?"

Kain stared hard at her. "Is it, then?"

"Yes…it's true."

"Why!? Why would you do these things, Sakura-_san_? Are you under orders…?"

"Orders? I am a captain, a leader—I'm not the kind of person who takes many orders. At least, not in a world like this. Back home, I'm diligent and honest and hard-working, but on my personal time, I act according to my whims. That's all this is, Kain. A little whim of mine."

"A whim…you'd upset the balance of this world, throw it into chaos…all on a whim…!?"

"Mostly. You could consider it that. It might as well be..."

Kain glowered at her. "Why!? What's your real reason!?"

"I've answered several of your questions. Considering what I've told you, let me ask: now what, Kain?"

"Then…I guess I'll have to stop you."

"Will you? Good. Then do it…Kain-_sensei_. Stop me. If you can."

Her _reiatsu_, her spiritual pressure, exploded out from her. Kain staggered from the force of it. _('T-this is…!? It's really greater than Takamichi's_ kanka_! How…!?')_

Almost in response, the World Tree lit up bright and powerful, illuminating their little scene. Kain stared at it, momentarily distracted.

"Excellent timing," Sakura murmured. "Well, with that show, it's going to be a lot more difficult to stop me, Kain-_sensei_. It's almost the final day…."

Kain looked back at her. "Why?" he asked carefully. "As a Soul Reaper, you can't access mana. How does the World Tree help you?"

"It's not exactly true that we can't access mana," she explained. "You have a contract with Momo-_chan_, which lets you power her with your mana, and she can take it…but only from you. And we can't use mana to power any Soul Reaper spells, to be sure. Normally, at least. But I'm a special case. Among other things, I could technically be called half-human, so I can potentially use mana…but more than that, I don't obey any rules I don't want to…not here, not as I am. Dreams have their own rules."

Kain stared at her. "What are you talking about…?"

"Later, later. More importantly, Kain, are you really ready to fight me? Do you think you're acting for justice?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"Established order…it's easy to think of it as justice. But if you always act in accordance with the established order, you won't always be doing the 'right thing'. You could certainly say that everyone has their own justice, but I was raised by a narrow-minded father, and I believe what he taught: that there is a definite 'right' and 'wrong' in most cases, but the law doesn't always follow what's truly 'right'. Your own father, Kalan Lockeheart, went completely against the law during the war twenty years ago. He was rarely on the side of 'the law', and yet he believed that he was fighting for 'justice'.

"So, tell me: do you really believe that what the other teachers want is 'right' just because it's the 'established order'?"

Kain glowered at Sakura. "Nice facts, but as long as I don't know your reasonings, I certainly can't assume that _you_ are actually in the right."

"Bravo!" Sakura said, clapping. "No hesitation. I'm almost surprised. Well, you're certainly willing to fight for what's right…even against your own students. Let's fight then, Kain-_sensei_, in order to determine 'justice'." She drew her sword. "If you win, I'll forsake my plan, and tell you what I intended. Are you ready?"

Kain stared at her…and then suddenly she was behind him. _('So fast…! Was that a flash step…?')_

"Pay attention if you don't want to get hurt," Sakura noted, swinging on him.

Kain managed to draw his own sword and parry the blade, but only just. He retreated.

Sakura pursued him with remarkable speed. Her blows were not particularly forceful, but she was fast…faster than anyone he had yet encountered…and her sword, a small _wakizashi_ only about a half a meter long, seemed to move of its own free will….

He spread his hands out and began to gather energy. "_Ki _in my left hand…."

"No you don't!" Sakura stepped in and cut downward, forcing him to break off his attempt to power-up. "In a friendly duel, in tournament combat, your opponent will often be kind enough to allow you use all your tricks, but in real combat, against a foe who knows you, you can't rely on them to give you time to use your strongest attacks. If you have an ace, you should prepare it _before_ the battle if you possibly can…."

She continued her attack. Kain's mind raced as he found himself completely, totally on the run.

"Your swordsmanship is suffering," Sakura noted. "You have good instincts for an amateur, but you haven't trained it enough. Even today, while you leveled up several times from your matches, your biggest tests came against Takamichi and your father, and both of those fights you were unarmed. If you're going to fight with a sword, practice it a bit more." Then she swung hard to her upper right as Kain's sword came down from his upper left, and Sakura's stroke took the blade out of his hand. To his amazement, she moved her sword back around and extended it off to her right, the flat of the blade out, and Kain's sword fell point-first on top of it…and rested there perfectly balanced for several seconds.

"This is the swordsmanship of a captain-class Soul Reaper of the _Gotei_ 13 of the Mistworld," she explained. "You've never seen fighting like this before. You've worked hard, but you'll have to shed many more drops of blood and sweat to reach the pinnacle required to accomplish your dreams…."

_[A man and a…girl, appraising each other. The man, much larger, stares down at the smaller girl with a slight frown of concern. He is tall and well-built, with bright orange hair, quite unkempt, and brown eyes. The girl is short and quite petite, with her dark blood-red hair tied up in a bun and coifed by a white cloth and shining blue eyes, and she looks up with hope and rapt attention, almost hero-worship. They are both dressed in black _kimonos_, although the man also has a white overcoat. Across his back is a massive, wide-bladed, somewhat odd-handled sword wrapped in a white cloth that is tied to the hilt, and a second, shorter but otherwise identical sword sits at his waist. The girl also sports a sword, although it is a tiny toothpick by comparison, even compared to the shorter blade, barely half a meter long and belted at her waist._

_ "Are you sure about this, Sakura?" the man asked. "You really want me to teach you swordsmanship? Both of your parents are captains…your aunt and uncle, too. Why choose me?"_

_ "Of course I'm also learning from all of them, Kurosaki-_taichô_," Sakura replied in her usual cheerful manner. "But I want to broaden my experience…and I want to learn from the best. And for pure swordsmanship, there isn't a finer captain than Kurosaki-_taichô_…."_

_ "That's high praise, but I think both Nash and your father are about my equal," Ichigo Kurosaki muttered in reply. "Nash, especially…."_

_ "Of course Nash-_sôtaichô _is incomparable, but he's a special case," Sakura pressed. "I can't very well ask him for training. As for my father…as I said, he's already taught me quite a bit…but I want dedicated tutors from outside my family, too…."_

_ "In other words, you just want someone new who can actually devote time to you…."_

_ "And Kurosaki-_taichô_'s specialty is swordsmanship! It's your absolute forte!"_

_ "In other words, you figure I'm not good for anything else," Ichigo translated again._

_ "Come on, Kurosaki-_taichô_! All else aside, you're one of the three most powerful captains, so don't act as if I'm belittling you! I really want to learn swordsmanship from you!"_

_ Ichigo sighed again. "I'm flattered by the attention, but you aren't even in my division…."_

_ "I already said it has to be someone else…."_

_ "…And my sword style is completely different than yours ever could be."_

_ "But didn't you first learn from a sword master who had a sword much more like mine?" Sakura wheedled. "Didn't you master your sword simply from continuous combat? If that's the case, why can't I learn from you?_

_ "You see, I want to master _Zankensoki_, just like my father, and I want to learn it from the very best, just like he did, one master tutor for each style of combat. For swordsmanship, there is no one I can ask but you, Kurosaki Ichigo-_taichô_, the hero of the Soul Society and Karakura-_cho_."_

_ Ichigo scratched the back of his head as he stared at her, then sighed and held up his hands in defeat. "All right, all right. I've given you all my arguments, and if you're still determined, I suppose I'll teach you. I still owe your father more than I can say, after all…."_

_ Thus began Sakura's regular training with Ichigo. As Ichigo had learned, so he taught Sakura mostly by sparring combat rather than studied techniques—besides, he was aware that 'technique-wise' her father was a far better teacher and she could learn any of that she needed from him. Down by size and reach by a fairly wide margin, Sakura attacked with a somewhat wild and bestial fighting style, but it was filled with more than its measure of trained and instinctive skill. Of course, for Ichigo Kurosaki, the veteran of more combat than most Soul Reapers had seen in their lives before his eighteenth birthday, the man who had defeated Aizen—twice—as well as countless other deadly foes, the attacks held no practical threat. Ichigo fended off Sakura's attacks easily with just his smaller sword, and it still wrapped, and then began to fiercely counterattack, always striking just faster than Sakura could easily dodge and using just enough force to send her flying when she tried to parry._

_ The days and weeks of training gave impressions to both of them, until finally one day, Ichigo mentioned, during a break, "Are you really sure about this, Sakura?" The girl looked up in surprise, and he continued, "You're not really cut out for combat, you know. You're a pacifist at heart, and the only way you can make yourself fight is by imagining it as play. That won't cut it in real combat. Your parents…both tend to be soft-hearted, and you inherited a little too much of that."_

_ Sakura stared at him, and then smiled. "Is this the famous ability to read people's hearts through their swords?"_

_ "Your father's been telling you too many stories again. I just understand the people I cross swords with. Well?"_

_ Sakura looked down, smiling demurely. "I know I don't have the heart of a warrior," she explained. "I…hate to hurt people, or to see people get hurt. Maybe it would be fine if I were born in another time or place…if I had been born on Earth, for instance, like you and father and auntie were. If I were an imperial princess in feudal Japan, or just a regular teenage high schooler in twenty-first century America. But I was born a Soul Reaper, in a world of danger and violence, and with a power that can be used to help protect the innocent and powerless, and with a duty to maintain the world's balance. I can't afford to be a pacifist. I…well, I'd like to say I'm learning to fight so I can overcome that part of me, but I doubt I'll ever be like that. But if I gain enough power, if I gain enough skill and experience, I should be able to end battles without hurting people…or at least, by hurting them as little as possible. That's why I'm determined."_

_ Ichigo considered the girl, then nodded. "That's fine, then. I understand that much. If you have that much of a goal…that kind of desire…and you're willing to sweat and bleed for it, you can find the power to accomplish that goal…just as your father and I did so long ago…."]_

Sakura tossed the sword up and caught it in her off-hand. She inspected it. "A nice sword. You made this yourself, didn't you? I can feel your _reiatsu_ in it. Objects that people care about can inherit tiny portions of their soul…just as your cloak has part of your father in it." She pointed the blade at him. "Well, how will you continue after this?"

Kain, shivering, steeled his resolve and raised a hand. "Doom Bolt!"

Sakura's smile remained. She reverse-gripped her sword, and pointed a finger freely. "_Hidô _31: Doom Bolt." Kain's eyes widened in surprise as Sakura charged the spell, fueled by _reiatsu_ instead of mana, but containing the same swirling energy of chaos-fire. The two spells collided and completely neutralized each other.

"Amusing that you know a spell like that," Sakura said. "You're probably thinking something along the same lines. Well, now we'll…."

A blast of fire came her way, cutting off her speech and her movement. Then a rope of light snaked out and grasped Kain's sword, then yanked it out of her hands. It flew through the air and was then released, spinning downward and impaling the ground near Kain's feet. Then the two attacking figures stepped in front of him, interposing themselves between Kain and Sakura.

"Mai…Momo…."

"I told you once already, Sakura-_chan_," Momo announced. "If you seek to harm Kain-_sensei_ in any way, I will not let you off easily."

"Sakura-_san_! What's the meaning of this!?" Mai demanded. "Fighting your teachers…what are you thinking!?"

Sakura smiled at them. "Mai-_chan_…Momo-_chan_…how good to see you."

"Well, Sakura-_chan_?" Momo said in reply. "What do you have to say for yourself? Didn't you say you couldn't harm Kain-_sensei_?"

"Harm him? What about Takamichi, and Kain's father? And what about you? You all three fought him so hard today…did you intend to harm him? You have at least an idea of what this _haori_ means, don't you? If I'd wanted to harm Kain, he'd be more than just a little shaken right now…."

"_Ho_, this girl is something scary," Kamo said as he hopped onto Kain's shoulder.

"K-Kamo? Did you bring them here? This was supposed to be my private matter…."

"You're really going to say that here and now, Kiddo? Just look at her…."

"Yes, I have a lot of questions about that coat as well, but they're not important right now," Momo growled. "I don't know what you're scheming, but whatever your suspicious plan really is, as Kain-_sensei_'s friend and your classmate, we're going to stop you!"

"Momo, be careful…she's way too confident," Mai muttered.

"I know…."

"M-Mai! Momo!" Kain cried.

"Don't worry, Kain-_sensei_," Momo assured him. "We know. We'll try not to hurt her…."

Sakura waved negligently. "Don't worry yourself on my account, Kain. So, Momo-_chan_, Mai-_chan_…what will you do, then?"

Momo glared at her. Then she stepped behind her, bringing her sword around in a heavy swing. Sakura raised her sword and blocked the strike easily. Then Mai came in on her other side. Charged with _kanka_, her punch came in fast and strong, and Sakura widened her eyes in surprise….

But then she stepped past them so fast the two staggered and nearly blundered into each other. Sakura turned to face them as they recovered. "Not bad," Sakura averred. "And, that _kanka_…it's quite good, Mai-_chan_. But a mere lieutenant-level Soul Reaper and a magical girl with _kanka_ aren't enough to take me on. I'd rather not hurt you two…."

Momo scowled, and then leapt at Sakura again. "_Bakudô _4: Hainawa!" Sakura stepped back and slapped the spell aside with her sword, but Momo was still moving. "Snap!" she commanded her card, and her artifact came out. It swept towards Sakura, and she stepped in retreat. Momo appeared above her again, her transformed sword flaming.

"_Hidô_ 3: _Omori_ (Weight)," Sakura intoned, and a black band suddenly materialized around Momo and she plummeted to the ground, her sword's power whisking away.

_('S-she completely saw through my attack…as if she knew it…and what kind of _kidô_ was that?')_ she thought as the spell faded and she picked herself up.

Mai exploded into view behind Sakura and began to attack. She hurled out a length of flame that Sakura deflected with her free hand by half-turning. She turned around fully to block Mai's kick with her sword, and continued to fend off Mai's attacks almost half-heartedly. Finally, as Mai charged in with one heavy punch, Sakura intoned, "_Hidô_ 7: _Kiai_ (Spirit)." A pulse of force snapped out in a sphere from her body, blasting out and vanishing in an instant, but it connected with Mai and sent her hurling to the ground next to Momo.

Sakura settled back down onto the ground as Mai and Momo picked themselves up. "Well, maybe we better stop playing around," she said cheerfully. "That was fun, but we should really wrap this up. I might have to put you two to sleep for a while so you won't get in my way anymore…."

_('Unstoppable,')_ Momo thought. _('She really is a captain-class _shinigami_. There's no comparison between them and people like us…it's a power equivalent to that of Kalan's companions.')_

_ ('But she wasn't even trying to fight us,')_ Mai mused, thinking more-or-less in sync with her friend. _('Are we that much beneath her, or does she really not want to hurt anyone…?')_

"Well, in any case, we're no match!" Mai announced suddenly and almost cheerfully. "I think this calls for retreat, right Momo? Kain-_sensei_?"

The two girls turned and took off. Kain stared for just a second before following them.

Sakura looked on, interested. "Running away? Not an offer of surrender or anything, just fleeing the scene? Like you're taunting me…well, I played 'chase the devil' quite a bit with my little brother back home. Let's see how far you can run!"

She took off after them.

"Where are we running, Mai?" Kain demanded as Sakura appeared and began to close in.

"A better location," Momo explained. "We were hoping to capture Sakura, but it seems that's impossible, so we're taking her somewhere where we'll have the advantage. There…that roof."

They touched down. Night had completely fallen, and the roof was dark. There was something different about it, but Kain couldn't put his finger on it…he was too preoccupied with their pursuer….

…Who touched down across from them. "Did you want to make this the spot of the final battle?" She glanced around. _('I sense a great number of living souls around us…some of them quite powerful…a trap of some sort?')_

"It would be troublesome if I were too outnumbered," Sakura said easily. "I guess I'll have to call in my reinforcements, just in case." She raised a hand, and two new forms suddenly dropped down next to her.

Kain stared. "M-Miyu…."

"Erika!?" Mai gasped. "W-what…? Are you with Sakura-_san_…?"

"Sorry, Mai," the _fukukaichô_ murmured. "I don't want to fight you, but…I have to help Sakura-_san_ with her objective. For everyone's sake."

"I hadn't thought that we would battle again, especially like this," Miyu murmured. "But it seems this is fate."

Kain gritted his teeth. "What is this?" he demanded. "Sakura-_san_, what do you intend? Why are you going this far…why do we have to be fighting each other, here and now?"

"Sorry, Kain," she said. "I…take no pleasure in this. But this is necessary…for the present…and for the future. Yours, most of all."

Momo stepped forward and laid a hand on Kain's shoulder. He glanced back at her, surprised, and she smiled up at him. "Don't worry, Kain-_sensei_…we have a trump card."

And suddenly the little walls that had been raised around the edge of the roof fell to the ground and light fell across the roof. Sakura's first thought as she turned to observe the sudden threat was considering who could oppose her….

"Welcome…to Sakura-_chan_'s Farewell Party!"

Kain and Sakura both stared in shock. There were spotlights, banners, tables of food and drinks, noisemakers, and all the rest. The entire class was there. They cheered and called on their parting comrade.

"Sakura-_chan_! You can't leave us like this!"

"It's too sudden!"

"Hey, what's with that _kimono_? Is this some sort of cosplay? It looks kind of like Momo-_chan_'s…."

"Why don't you tell us anything?"

"Is it actually true you're transferring out?"

"It's true," Sakura said in answer to _one_ of the questions. "It can't be helped…I have family issues that require me to transfer."

"Does this mean we won't be able to eat your fantastic _ramen_ anymore?"

"It's really true…."

As Sakura fielded this and other comments, she glanced around and caught the eyes of various of her classmates…Momo, Mai, Hinagiku's calculating stare. _('You all planned this…didn't you? But who's making me…?')_

"Did you notice this, Miyu-_san_?" Erika muttered.

"Yes. I received a message about it. You should have one yourself as well, Erika-_san_."

"Eh? Well, I guess so…" she chuckled, staring at her phone.

"In this class, you must also pay attention to your social life, it would seem."

"This is your trump card?" Kain asked Momo. "It was risky…what if she decided to go all-out here?"

"She couldn't…I'm certain of that," Momo said. "She's been…a member of our class, and our good friend, for over two years. I don't know what she's plotting, but she could never do anything to them. You know…we spent all afternoon and evening plotting against her, trying to figure her motives out, while she spent all afternoon saying goodbye to all her club members and making preparations for her…departure. Who's right and who's wrong here…I don't even know anymore."

"All afternoon and evening…?"

"Yes…the other teachers told you about her finally, which led you here, right? We knew about it back then. Mai and the others tried to rescue Takamichi-_kun_ while we were finishing up the tournament. Afterwards, we had to go back to the diner…where, interestingly, we found Nagato-_chan _with some…interesting friends helping out during the tournament. Then, after the rest of the class came back and we fulfilled our shifts, we met with Kamo and attempted to investigate Sakura-_chan_'s intentions.We then have been spending what time we could trying to track her down…that's where we've been all day."

She glanced over at Mai, heading resolutely towards her destination. "Erika…."

"That's enough, Mai." Erika turned away. "There's nothing to say right now."

"B-but…!"

"I'm sorry, but it's just as I said…I've decided to put my faith in Sakura-_chan_'s plan, no matter what happens. It's…the only chance I have to avoid an unhappy future…."

Mai watched her carefully. "Are you talking about…your mother, and your agreement…?"

Erika was silent. "Tonight, it seems, has ended in a truce," she said finally. "Let's just forget about all that for now…but tomorrow, when Sakura-_chan_ begins her operation, we'll be enemies." And she walked away.

"Are you enjoying your party, Sakura?" Alyssa asked sweetly, taking her turn to address the center of attention.

"Ah…well…I've never had anything like this before," she admitted. "My mother gave me great birthday parties, but I never had kids my age…friends like this…." She looked at the little girl carefully. "You're responsible for my visibility, aren't you? I thought you weren't going to interfere…."

"Tsk. I'm not going to try and stop your operation, but it would be a problem if an invisible you were attending this party. I just used a bit of my magic to avoid a little problem, as a favor to our beloved _kaichô_. If anyone deserved that kind of interference, of course, it's you."

"Well-played…."

Hinagiku approached, and Alyssa excused herself. "Well, how sad that you'll be leaving us, Sakura-_chan_," she remarked with rigid friendliness. "It's quite sad that you're going right after I find out you're someone who's been keeping even _more_ secrets from me."

Sakura laughed. "Sorry, Hina-_chan_…I didn't have a choice. I've got a mission to accomplish, and now's the only time I can…."

"Well, tonight we're celebrating all you've brought to our class…don't think we're ungrateful. We're all quite fond of you, you know…but after tonight, all bets are off. I've heard you've been causing problems, but I haven't seen anything yet. If you back off from this 'mission', nothing more need be said. But if you try to cause more problems for the teachers and students with this objective, then I'll be forced to stand in your way as well. It's my duty…."

"Yes, I'm sure. Well, Hina-_chan_…what if I told you this mission was all for the sake of Kain-_sensei_…?"

"From what I heard right before we surprised you, you've entrapped Erika with some kind of psychological warfare, but I'm not going to fall for it. No one person's life outweighs all others…not even Kain-_sensei_'s. And while I don't know just how important it really is to keep the secret, I don't see any good in fighting the magic society's rules. Rules might not always be right, but it's definitely wrong to fight them for no cause, or for an unknown cause." She turned away. "That's all I needed to say."

The class came in lines, crying at Sakura and wishing her the best and sometimes just heckling her, depending on the personalities. There was a presentation of gifts. And then, finally, a call for a toast and a speech from the departing class member.

"Eh? I-I don't know what to say," Sakura said casting her eyes down. "This is…."

"Don't know what to say, my butt!" Riza jeered. "Sakura-_chan_ has been a leader for a half-dozen clubs! I've personally seen you give dozens of speeches! You're a natural-born leader!"

Sakura fixed a bemused expression on the girl. "I've certainly given more than my share of speeches, announcements, and orders," she finally said, with more genuine emotion than anyone had yet heard from her. "But those were to subordinates…they were directives…they were done to buoy emotion. Never before have I had to speak in this way…to friends. Never before have I had so much difficulty…leaving something behind. I thought that this would be just another page in the long book of my life, another small stop in my road trip, but…I've grown truly fond of you all over the past two years. I really wish I could stay longer. You've all given me something…I've never had before. Real friends. I'll miss you all greatly…and even when I'm back home, I'll think of you always. Thank you for everything!" She gave a deep and heartfelt bow, and the group burst into cheers.

"I do have one question for you, Sakura-_chan_," Miki put forth. "You've mentioned that before…something 'back home'. In other words, you have a home somewhere else you came from. Where is that, exactly?"

Several members of the group starting clamoring in agreement with this. She looked around at them and smiled. "You really want to know?" she asked. There was a chorus of affirmatives.

Sakura giggled. "Well, it's a place far away...I can't really say much about it, but…to find it…." She pointed. "Just take the second star to the right, and go straight on 'til morning…."

The class groaned, and began to harass her, but she merely laughed.

The group stayed up until it was very late, partying hard…a stage had even been brought, and Rakasu freely sang a couple songs for the group, and then they forced Alyssa to sing one, and then they turned it into a _karaoke_ match. Miki, Riza, and Izumi in particular often enjoyed forcing the reluctant but talented Hinagiku to perform, but this night they made the center of the event, Sakura, their main target.

Finally, nearly all of them had fallen to sleep. Kain was just slipping a blanket over the shoulders of Kaoru, who had fallen asleep in a chair at a café table present and was murmuring in her sleep.

"Even the hardcore partiers are worn out from the consecutive all-nighters," Sakura noted cheerfully. "This is three in a row,"

"Yes, I'll have to move them indoors soon, or they'll catch cold," Kain replied.

"Ah…it's tough being a teacher."

Kain approached her carefully. He seemed to be making up his mind. "Sakura-_san_…what you said earlier…."

"What about? My homeland?" she teased. "Would you like to go there?"

"No, not that…I was thinking about…well, it seems like a lifetime ago, but when we first found out that you knew about the magical realm…you called yourself an alien-time traveler-esper-something or other. Yet at the same time, you're a…a Soul Reaper, like Momo. In other words, you must be…from some other kind of spiritual realm, one very much like the Soul Society she knows, but…different, maybe. In any case, a mortal world should mean nothing to you. And if that's the case…what's your objective here? Why does the state of magic—the belief or disbelief in magic—affect you at all? What could cause you to start all of this?"

Sakura smiled. "I can see the real question in your eyes, Kain. You really are shrewd. Yes…you could say that I've come for a very special purpose….

"I have truly unique powers…and, as I said, I am a bit of a 'time traveler'. It is far more complicated than that, but many of the people and events from this universe are familiar to me…as history. People like Momo-_chan_ and what they have done, or nearly done, or might have done, or might do, is of historical record. And so, armed with some of this foreknowledge and other types of foreknowledge, I've come here…to turn the road of destiny onto a different path. You could say I've come to change the future. Or, in another way, you could say I'm here to change history.

"What do you think, Kain? If that Chrono Trigger could go beyond just twenty-four hours…if you could go back to tragedies like the time your father disappeared, or your village was destroyed…would you interfere with these events? If you could, would you change history?"

Kain froze at the thought. Yes, his very first thought was the desire…simply to meet his father, using the device…and if he could use it for more than that….

"You asked what my objective is. It's something that simple. There's no real benefit for me, no orders from the other members of my Gotei 13, nothing important about what I'm doing…other than the personal satisfaction of seeing history take a course to a different, perhaps happier end. Of course, I'm not all-knowing, and I'm not all-powerful. I can't say for certain that the path I'll set it on is 'better'…that's too loose a definition to employ."

She turned and started walking to the edge of the roof. "It's past midnight, so it's the third day. I won't act until past noon today, so you have that respite. Take care, Kain-_sensei_. We'll settle this then…settle everything then…if you make it." And she vanished into the night.

_Author's Note: Character Introduction, Part 2: Sakura Sanada_

_ Well, Day 2 has come to a close, and with it, the enormous Act 5. We've had tournament battles, the unveiling of the villain's plot, and the presentation of some surprising allies for said villain…._

_ Mai's date was low-key compared to the original, since Asuna had a crush on Takamichi but I did not keep that feeling here, as I've mentioned previously (and lampooned continually in the story). So there was no super-drama, just a few amusing scenarios (the procession of disasters was from Negima's story and also resembles similar events from Hayate) that were appropriate, and the promise of coming information. And, of course, many veiled references to Asuna's original heart-thumping date._

_ But mostly, there was Sakura. She's been more or less presented, now: this is part 2 of 3 for the full introduction for the character. A captain of the 3__rd__ Division of the Gotei_ 13_ of 'The Mistworld', she knows—trained under—Ichigo Kurosaki, protagonist of Bleach, obviously many years (or longer…) into the future. Her mother and father are Soul Reaper captains, as are her aunt and uncle. Her head-captain is called Nash. She has a little brother, too. Some who know a few more of my ideas and stories can make a few extra conjectures and such from this, but the full tale won't come out until the finale. Don't worry…I will reveal all in time. Until that moment, more and more of the mysterious villainess I've so painstakingly prepared will be revealed._

_ And her goal is to play with the threads of history, fate, and destiny weaving around Kain and his companions. What is her ultimate concern? What is her ultimate intent? What does she want to avoid, or create? Whatever else she feels, it does seem that her ultimate reason for this is, as is usually the case, a form of selfishness…._

_ There is no more to say here. No more to write. We must simply continue the story…finish this portion of it._

_ Act 5 is done. Prepare for Act 6, coming soon._

_ The Conclusion._


End file.
